Naruto E Kurama: Uma Nova História
by Karlos Uzumaki
Summary: Depois de saber a verdade sobre a Kyuubi, Naruto teve um leve surto de fúria, e depois que Iruka o protege do ataque de Mizuki, o loiro desperta um Doujutsu Especial e com isso ele derrota seu agressor. E com a parceria de Kurama, ele irá se fortalecer. e ser o melhor ninja e ajudará quem for seu amigo e será frio e cruel com seus inimigos.
1. Eu Serei Forte Conhecendo Os Pais

**Cap.01:**** Eu Serei Forte; Conhecendo Os Pais.****  
**

* * *

_**Konohagakure No Sato:**  
_

_Depois de saber de Mizuki sobre a Kyuubi estar selada em seu corpo, Naruto teve um surto de fúria, ao compreender tantos anos de dor, sofrimento, desprezo e rejeição das momento, seus olhos arderam muito e não notou o ataque de Mizuki que lançou uma Giga Shuriken. Rapidamente, Iruka se pôs na frente e foi atingido nas costas. _

_Depois de contar sobre seu passado, Iruka mostrou que é o único que se importa com Naruto, mas mesmo assim ele fugiu com o pergaminho Proibido e Iruka tentou ir atrás dele, mas Mizuki foi na frente._

_Escondido atrás de uma árvore, Naruto estava abalado com a verdade, e o pior é que seus olhos ainda estavam doendo e ele não conseguia abri-los. Até que de repente, ele sente a dor diminuindo e uma sensação forte emana de seus olhos e seu corpo sente uma força incrível. Ao abri-los, ele olha para uma poça de água a seu lado e fica espantado quando vê em seu reflexo, seus olhos em uma forma diferente:_

_Eles mudam na cor Dourado e as Pupilas se transformam em Redemoinhos_.

Naruto: -Mas...que aconteceu com meus olhos...?

_Ele ouve uma voz grossa que transmitia poder e seriedade em sua mente:_

Voz: -Parece que você despertou o Uzugan. -E seu poder é maior do que o de sua mãe.

Naruto: -Ma-Mas quem disse isso?

Voz: -Feche os olhos e se concentre. -Logo você vai entender.

_Mesmo confuso, Naruto faz o que a voz ordena e fecha os olhos, se concentrando. Até que ele é puxado para dentro de seu subconsciente, na forma de um Imenso Corredor Inundado e pouco iluminado._

_**/Subconsciente-On/**_

Naruto: -Isso é...minha mente?

Voz: -Venha até mim Gaki. -Quero lhe fazer uma proposta.

_Naruto caminha sob o corredor, mesmo com um pouco de medo, ele se mantém sério. Quando chega ao seu destino ele se espanta ao notar um Imenso Portão com um tipo de selo que serve como cadeado. Atrás desse portão, um par de Olhos Vermelhos Brilhantes, com a Pupila em Fenda surgem, seguido de um rugido estrondoso, com intenção de intimidar o loirinho, mas sem resultado._

**_Da escuridão se revela uma Gigante Raposa de pelos vermelho alaranjado e olhos vermelhos, com uma estrutura superior semelhante ao corpo de um ser humano, juntamente com polegares sobre as suas mãos com garras._**

Naruto: -Então, você é a Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Kyuubi: -Exato. -E você sabe agora o motivo de todos odiarem você, estou certo?

Naruto: -Hai. -Você foi selado em mim quando eu ainda era bebê pelo Yondaime Hokage, que pelo que posso ver com estes olhos, em sua mente, ele é o meu pai.

_Kyuubi fica surpreso pois não esperava que Naruto descobrisse a verdade logo de cara, então ele nota que o Uzugan do loirinho permanece ativado._

Kyuubi: -Parece que seu Uzugan e capaz de **ler as memórias daqueles que o encaram diretamente no olho a olho**. -Então já sabe sobre sua mãe e seu clã, aqueles que criaram esse maldito fuuinjutsu que me mantém preso a você.

Naruto: -Hai. Minha mãe se chama Kushina Uzuimaki e era sua segunda Jinchuurki, e o Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze é o meu pai. -Sei que você odeia os humanos por eles te tratarem como arma de guerra, mas nem todos os humanos são assim. -Mas se você quer se libertar eu abro esse portão, mas com a condição de que você irá embora de Konoha e nunca mais irá ferir ninguém.

Kyuubi: -E por que eu acreditaria em você Gaki?

Naruto: -Por que eu falo a verdade e nunca volto com minha palavra. -No entanto, se você estiver livre, ainda estará sendo caçado pelas outras vilas. -Então nesse momento, eu sou a única segurança que você tem.

_Por mais que tentasse discordar, Kyuubi sabe que ele tem razão, mas ainda se surpreende por sentir que Naruto diz a verdade._

Kyuubi: -Interessante. -Posso ver que você não tem medo da morte, e não consegue guardar nenhum ódio desses imundos que sempre te agrediram e quase te mataram. -Por quê você ainda quer protegê-los depois de tudo que passou nesses anos?

Naruto: -Por que mesmo sendo minoria, tem algumas pessoas que gostam de mim e só querem o meu bem. -Mas tem alguns que eu não posso perdoar, e quero dar a eles o mesmo sofrimento e desprezo que eu tive. -Matá-los seria fácil demais e eu não quero me rebaixar a aquele que te controlou contra sua vontade e retirou-o do corpo de minha mãe.

Kyuubi: -Entendo. -Bom, eu acredito em você, mas ainda é muito cedo para você me libertar, pois ainda é fraco, seu corpo não se desenvolveu totalmente, e não teve um bom treinamento ninja. -Eu notei que todos esses ninjas de sua academia não te ensinaram nada e sempre dificultavam nas provas. -Bem, quero te ajudar a ficar mais forte, em troca você me ajuda a eliminar o mascarado que me controlou e me ajuda a libertar meus irmãos que estão selados em jinchuurikis como você.

Naruto: -Jinchuuriki?

Kyuubi: -Significa Poder do Sacrifício, ou mais precisamente, aquele que hospeda um Bijuu dentro de seu corpo.

Naruto: -Compreendo. -Mas Kyuubi-san...

Kyuubi: -Me chame pelo meu nome verdadeiro: Kurama.

Naruto: -Hai, mas Kurama-san, no que você pode me ajudar para eu ficar mais forte, se está selada em mim?

Kyuubi: -Depois eu te mostro como eu posso ajudá-lo, mas primeiro, quero que siga minhas instruções, pois antes de devolvermos esse pergaminho do Shodaime, você vai aprender a como criar uma réplica dele para facilitar seu treinamento.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-san.

_**/Subconsciente-Off/**  
_

_Seguindo as instruções de Kurama, Naruto pega um graveto e desenha um círculo com um redemoinho no chão e coloca o pergaminho sobre o desenho. Ele concentra seu chakra e fazendo selos de mão ele toca no desenho:_

Naruto: -**Fukusei No Yōhishi _(Replicação de Pergaminho)_**!

_O círculo emite um brilho azulado envolvendo p pergaminho, e segundos depois, surge outro pergaminho do mesmo tamanho do original, mas a cor da folha inferior é alaranjado._

Naruto: -Consegui.

_Depois de fazer um kage bunshin e ter pedido-o a levar a réplica do pergaminho para sua casa, Naruto aproveita o tempo que resta antes de ser encontrado por Mizuki, e lendo o pergaminho original, ele consegue aprender mais Dois Jutsus Especiais, mas Kurama recomendou manter esses jutsus em alto segredo pois o nível deles é alto e para dominá-los precisaria de muito treinamento._

_Naruto assentiu e enrolou o pergaminho, mantendo-o lacrado. Até que ele ouve sons de luta e em seguida as vozes de Mizuki e Iruka discutindo:_

Mizuki: -Vejo que você não enxerga Iruka. -Aquele demônio em forma de gaki logo irá se vingar de todos. -E com o pergaminho do Shodaime, ninguém irá detê-lo. -Por que se importa com ele. -Sei que você odeia com todas as forças.

Iruka: -Sim...eu odeio...assim são os demônios...todos eles são odiados.

Naruto(pensa com tristeza): -Então é isso...ele nunca se importou comigo...

Iruka: -Mas Naruto é diferente.

Mizuki: -Nani?

Naruto(escondido na árvore): -Hã...?

Iruka: -Eu o reconheci como um dos meus excelentes alunos. -Ele pode não ser o mais organizado, atento e prestativo com seus deveres. -Ele pode ser desajeitado e ninguém jamais o aceita. -Mas ele já sabe o que é sentir dor dentro do seu coração. -Desde criança ele sabe o que é se sentir sozinho, rejeitado e sem amor e carinho. -Só que ele tem amigos que sempre terá ajuda, alegria e momentos de consolo.

_Atrás da árvore, Naruto sente seu corpo tremer com as palavras de Iruka._

Iruka: -Fique bem claro Mizuki. -Ele não é e nunca será a raposa monstro. -Ele é um ninja e companheiro de Konohagakure. -Ele é Naruto Uzumaki!

_Naruto sente seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e seu coração bate com a alegria por ter alguém que se importa com ele._

Mizuki(coma Giga Shuriken na mão): -Você é mesmo um idiota Iruka! -Eu ia deixar você pra mais tarde mas mudei de idéia! -Vou matá-lo aqui e agora!

_Mizuki avança com a Shuriken girando em sua mão, e Iruka fecha os olhos, mas de repente, um vulto surge feito flecha e aplica um chute bem na cara de Mizuki, lançando-o para vários metros. Esse vulto se revela como Naruto, com o pergaminho do Shodaime a seu lado._

Naruto: -Nunca mais encoste sua mãos imundas em Iruka-sensei. -Ou eu acabo com sua raça!

Iruka: -Naruto?

Mizuki(se levanta com a mão no queixo): -Maldito gaki! -Não pense que me venceu com isso. -Posso acabar com você em um só golpe.

Naruto(faz selos de mão): -Então venha desgraçado, pois farei você pagar por tudo que me fez e com Iruka-sensei!

Mizuki: -Então mostre-me seu gaki insolente! -Prepare-se pra morrer!

_Porém, Mizuki repara que os olhos de Naruto estão diferentes e antes que pudesse perguntar algo, Naruto começa seu ataque:_

Naruto: -**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**!

_Para o temor de Mizuki, centenas de clones surgem em volta dele, todos com o Uzugan ativado._

Iruka(pensa com espanto): -Naruto...como você conseguiu...(pensou)-Ele dominou o Jutsu mais avançado, criado pelo Nidaime Hokage. -Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Naruto: -Se você não vai atacar, então nós iremos!

_Alguns clones arremessam shurikens contra Mizuki, que escapa com saltos, mas ele é surpreendido por outros clones que o atacam em várias direções, com golpes e chutes, numa velocidade surpreendente. Ele é lançado para cima, enquanto outros clones do Naruto atacam com:_

Clones: -**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!

Clones: -**Fuuton: -Daitoppa No Jutsu**!

_Os ataques de fogo e vento se unem formando um turbihão de fogo que atinge Mizuki em cheio e ele é lançado a vários metros até ele se chocar num rochedo, onde uma explosão acontece. _

_Rapidamente, um dos clones se teleporta para onde Mizuki está morto, já que os ataques combinados foram fatais e parte de sua roupa carbonizada. Esse clone revistou seu corpo e encontrou cerca de 1000 ryos, e alguns pergaminhos que Mizuki roubou da biblioteca de konoha. Mesmo não sendo certo, era necessário obter recursos para ser forte e estar preparado para a vida cruel de um ninja._

_Isso foi o que Kurama contou a Naruto, pois agora ele teria que começar sua mudança, e recuperar todo o tempo que perdeu em sua infância. Esse clone voltou com as coisas e entregou para o original, que selou tudo em um pergaminho em branco._

_Depois ele pega o pergaminho do Shodaime Hokage e coloca ao lado de Iruka. Ele usa um Iryo-Ninjutsu, curando os ferimentos dele. Ele desativa seu Uzugan e desfaz seus bunshins. Isso lhe deu a experiência dos Ninjutsus que acabou usando e percebeu que seu Uzugan dá a ele o pdoer de usar os elementos_.

Iruka: -Arigatô Naruto. -Você conseguiu um grande feito esta noite.

Naruto(triste): -Gomenasai Iruka-sensei. -Eu cometi um ato imperdoável, e quase trai sua amizade e respeito. -Eu irei aceitar qualquer punição do Hokage-sama.

Iruka(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Naruto. -Sei que o Hokage acredita em sua inocência. -Mizuki mereceu a punição e justiça que você queria mostrar. -Antes de irmos, você pode fechar os olhos um pouco?

_Naruto estava confuso mas atendeu o pedido de Iruka._

Naruto: -Ha-hai sensei.

**_Segundos depois:_**

Iruka: -Pronto, pode abri agora.

_Naruto vê que Iruka está seu Bandana, e toca na Bandana que está em sua testa._

Iruka(sorrindo): -Omendetõ Naruto-kun. -Você foi aprovado no teste. -Agora é um Gennin de Konoha.

_Naruto não consegue conter o espanto e a emoção e abraça seu sensei._

Naruto(chora alegre): -Arigatô Iruka-sensei!

_Iruka sorriu feliz pois viu em Naruto, um grande futuro. Mas ele nota que Naruto desmaiou devido ao cansaço da luta e dos jutsus que utilizou contra Mizuki._

_Depois que um dos Jounnins levou o Pergaminho de volta ao local secreto, agora com novo esquema de segurança, Hiruzen ordenou que o corpo de Mizuki seja colocado como indigente e que ele não terá um funeral. Será enterrado em um local onde apenas os traidores são isolados dos verdadeiros heróis que deram suas vidas pelo povo de Konoha. Ele disse que Naruto não será punido, pois ele foi vítima nas armações do traidor._

_Depois que viu tudo o que aconteceu em seu cristal esférico, Hiruzen se surpreendeu quando sentiu o poder imenso do Uzugan de Naruto, mesmo sendo em Nível-1, ele foi capaz de vencer um Chunnin com Ninjutsus de Rank-A. _

_Com certeza ele acabaria tendo que contar aos conselheiros sobre o que viu, mas por hora, deixaria em segredo, pois em um mês começaria a seleção de equipes e os Jounnins que irão testá-los, estavam em missões de Rank A e S._

_**Duas Horas Depois:**  
_

_Deitado em sua cama no apartamento, Naruto pensava e refletia sobre os anos que sofreu e os desprezo pro parte das pessoas e até de alguns colegas de Academia. _

_Mesmo não querendo, ele já entende que agora, para conseguir o respeito e admiração de todos, teria que ser frio, sem sentimentos e provar sua nova força. _

_Antes de dormir, ele conversou com Kurama, que disse que seu treinamento começaria durante esse mês, antes da seleção de times, e para estar em um nível de um chunnin, teria que começar de manhã e cedo._

_Antes de fechar os olhos, Naruto pensou na forma de um juramento:_

Naruto(pensando): -Eu serei forte. -Irei mostrar a todos o quanto estão errados. -Treinarei muito, não irei me rebaixar a ninguém. -Aqueles que querem meu bem e minha amizade, serão meus amigos e terão minha ajuda e apoio. -E aqueles que me fizeram sofrer, os que me consideram um monstro, irão pagar o preço. -Serei frio, cruel, e se for preciso, irei revidar as agressões e matarei quem tentar me matar. -Não irei me rebaixar para qualquer pessoa, muito menos para o Hokage-jii e os outros ninjas. Irei me fortalecer a minha maneira. -Só assim eu irei realizar meu sonho: Ser um Hokage, e ter o respeito que mereço de todos.

_Com esse pensamento, Naruto cai no sono. Dentro de sua mente, Kurama se surpreendeu com esse pensamento do loiro na forma de juramento, e já sentiu que seu hospedeiro é aquele que seu criador mencionou sobre a profecia._

_**/Subconsciente-On/**_

Kurama: -Acho que está na hora de conversar com aqueles dois.

_Kurama toca no selo com uma de suas garras e insere seu chakra nele. Imediatamente, Duas esferas aparecem em frente ao portão e ambas revelam duas pessoas que estão com expressões de espanto e e confusão. Eles são: **Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage) e Kushina Uzumaki (Akai Chis hio no Habanero)**._

Minato: -Mas como...

Kushina: -Quem foi que nos liberou cedo demais?

Kurama: -Eu liberei vocês aqui.

Minato: -Kyuubi?!

Kurama: -Meu nome é Kurama. -Nunca se esqueça disso Yondaime.

Kushina: -Mas como você nos liberou do selo?! -Era para nosso filho ter feito isso quando ele fosse jovem.

Kurama: -Achou que eu não conheço você direito Kushina? -Seu tudo sobre os fuuinjutsus de seu clã e até sua Kekkei Genkai e a do seu marido. -Mesmo quando estive selada a você, sua mente era muito aberta e isso me deu a chance de conhecer todos os segredos que você aprendeu com a Mito. -Se eu quisesse, teria me libertado há muito tempo, mas decidi ver como seu filho suportaria a vida cruel que você e Minato escolheram dar a ele quando me selaram e retiraram metade do meu poder.

Minato: -Era necessário fazer isso pelo bem da vila e que nosso filho pudesse ser reconhecido como herói.

Kushina: -Eu fui contra isso, pois eu fui sua jinchuuriki e sei muito bem o que iria acontecer com meu filho. -Mas você estava enfurecida e queria matar todos.

Kurama: -Isso é verdade, mas sabem muito bem que parte do meu ataque não foi proposital. -Aquele mascarado me controlou com seu sharingan, esses olhos amaldiçoados que os Uchihas carregam só trazem mais ambição e ódio. -Mas se acham que ele é o Madara, estão enganados.

Kushina: -Nani?

Minato: -Não pode ser!

Kurama: -Eu poderia ter escapado facilmente do controle daquele mascarado, pois aquele sharingan é fraco e não se compara ao de Madara. -Mas deixei que ele me controlasse enquanto eu via na mente dele, quem era realmente.

Minato: -Nani? -Então você sabe quem é aquele mascarado?

Kurama: -Hai. -Mas no momento vocês saberão depois que conversarem com o filho de vocês. -Antes disso, eu decidi ajudar o Naruto, depois que ele despertou seu **Uzugan _(Olho Do Redemoinho)_** e derrotou um chunnin desertor de sua vila.

Kushina e Minato se espantam ao saberem que Naruto despertou o Uzugan, mesmo sendo um garoto de 11 anos.

Kushina(se emociona): -Meu filho...conseguiu despertar a kekkei genkai do meu clã...

Kurama: -E é bem capaz dele despertar a Kekkei Genkai de seu clã, Minato, o **Hiraishin Mode _(Modo Deus Do Trovão)_**.

Minato(com um sorriso de orgulho): -Eu sempre tenho confiança pelo nosso filho, mesmo sendo um menino.

Kushina: -Mas Kurama, por que você quer ajudar o meu filho? -Eu não esperava que você teria uma mudança depois de tantos anos quando eu fui sua jinchuuriki.

Kurama: -Digamos que uma profecia que meu criador mencionou, tem relação com seu filho. -A Criança de Olhos Azuis que Unirá os Bijuus e Irá Mudar o Mundo.

_Minato e Kushina ficam espantados com o que ouviram._

Kushina: -Meu filho, é a Criança que Mudará o Mundo?

Kurama: -Enquanto Naruto não vem ainda, vou contar a vocês sobre minha história e a dos meus irmãos. -Primeiro quero que devolva minha outra metade Minato.

Minato(preocupado): -Mas seu eu lhe devolver a outra metade...

Kurama: -Não precisa se preocupar com riscos, pois o corpo de seu filho logo estará adaptado ao meu poder. -Esse selamento continuará ativo se só será aberto depois que Naruto estiver mais forte, e isso não vai demorar para acontecer.

Minato: -Naruhodõ. -Eu acredito em você Kurama.

_Minato se aproxima do portão, e ao tocar nele, transfere todo o Chakra da metade de Kurama para dentro dela. Em segundos seu tamanho aumenta e fica no tamanho original._

Kurama(satisfeita): -Finalmente tenho meu poder de volta. -Agora sentem-se que eu irei contar tudo.

_Os dois sentam-se em frente a Kurama e ela conta tudo sobre seu passado e de seus irmãos, e sobre seu criador: Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, também conhecido como Rikudou Sennin._

_Tanto Kushina quanto Minato se espantaram ao saber do passado dos Bijuus e de seu criador, e ainda mais quando Kurama contou que Naruto é a Reencarnação de Asura, o filho mais novo de Hagoromo._

Kurama: -Agora que sabem sobre mim, meus irmãos e meu criador, peço que respeitem as decisões que o filho de vocês irá tomar, pois eu li a mente dele, e o juramento que ele fez é certo e necessário.

Kushina: -Juramento?

Kurama: -Exato. ouçam isso.

_A voz de Naruto ecoa em torno do imenso salão da jaula:_

**_"-Eu serei forte. -Irei mostrar a todos o quanto estão errados. -Treinarei muito, não irei me rebaixar a ninguém. -Aqueles que querem meu bem e minha amizade, serão meus amigos e terão minha ajuda e apoio. -E aqueles que me fizeram sofrer, os que me consideram um monstro, irão pagar o preço. -Serei frio, cruel, e se for preciso, irei revidar as agressões e matarei quem tentar me matar. -E não irei me rebaixar para qualquer pessoa, muito menos para o Hokage-jii e os outros ninjas. -Irei me fortalecer a minha maneira. -Só assim eu irei realizar meu sonho: Ser um Hokage, e ter o respeito que mereço de todos."_**

_Minato e Kushina se assustaram com a parte final do juramento de Naruto. Mesmo se sentindo culpados pelo destino que colocaram no garoto, eles sentem-se orgulhosos por Naruto ter se mantido forte e aguentando todos os dias de sofrimento e desprezo por parte dos moradores de Konoha._

Kurama: -Sei que viram através do Hakke No Fuuin, todas as lembranças ruins de infância dele, então estejam prontos para ouvirem o desabafo e a raiva que ele pode demonstrar quando vocês surgirem para ele.

Kushina(com medo e tensa): -Eu irei compreender se ele nos odiar, mas iremos compensar um pouco da nossa ausência antes de voltarmos ao estômago do Shinigami.

Minato: -Mesmo que ele siga um caminho solitário para realizar seu sonho, iremos respeitar sua decisão e iremos apoiá-lo e dar nosso conhecimento de nossas linhagens para que ele controle as dele com perfeição.

Kurama: -Vocês tem sorte de eu estar disposta a ajudar o filho de vocês, porque se ele não fosse a criança da profecia, eu teria influenciado ele a odiar todos e forçá-lo a usar meu poder só para eu me libertar. -Sabem muito bem como nós os Bijuus nos sentimos quando somos tratados como armas ou enjaulados por esses fuuinjutsus. -Agora eu vou me isolar pois ele está vindo. -Vocês conversem com ele e contem tudo 0o que aconteceu naquele incidente.

Minato e Kushina: -Hai.

Kurama fica na escuridão de sua jaula, enquanto Minato e Kushina ouvem passos de alguém se aproximando, e quando olham, ficam estáticos e com os corações pulando ao verem Naruto chegando no corredor. Ele fica espantado ao ver seus pais, diante de seus olhos, mas sua expressão se torna fria e com um pouco de raiva pois ele sabe que foram eles que o tornaram um Jinchuuriki antes deles morrerem.

Naruto: -Então vocês são meus pais de verdade...não é?

Minato: -Hai Naruto.

Kushina(tenta segurar suas lágrimas): -Isso mesmo...meu filho. -Sei que tem muitas perguntas a nos fazer...e vamos responder todas elas...

Naruto: -Eu sei que vão...mas antes tem algo que eu quero fazer antes, já que estão mortos.

_De repente, Naruto surge como uma flecha na frente de seu pai e aplica um soco tão forte que o lança contra a garde da jaula de Kurama. _

_A força do golpe é tão forte que se ele estivesse vivo, teria duas ou três costelas quebradas. Kushina se assusta com a força do filho, e ainda mais ao ver que ele a encara com os olhos marejados. Com uma onda de vento gerada, ele arremessa sua mãe de forma rápida e violenta, se chocando contra a grade da jaula. A mesma se espantou com o movimento rápido de mão que Naruto fez ao gerar a onda de vento._

Minato(pensando): -Que força incrível ele tem.

Kushina(pensando): -Só com um movimento de mão, ele lançou uma onda de vento muito forte.

_Naruto não se contém e desabafa toda a sua raiva e dor no grito:_

Naruto(chorando e com raiva): -VOCÊS VIRAM O QUANTO EU FUI AGREDIDO, INSULTADO, REJEITADO E ABANDONADO POR ESSES HIPÓCRITAS QUE VOES CHAMAM DE POVO, DE AMIGOS, DE COMPANHEIROS?! -TEM IDEIA DO SOFRIMENTO QUE PASSEI NESSES DOZE ANOS?! -TUDO POR QUE VOCÊS ESCOLHERAM SELAR A KURAMA DENTRO DE MIM, E NÃO PENSARAM EM OUTRA SOLUÇÃO MELHOR! -ERAM PARA TEREM DEIXADO ELA IR EMBORA, PARA ELA VIVER EM PAZ, LONGE DAS AMBIÇÕES MEDÍOCRES DAS VILAS NINJA! -MAS FOI O CONTRÁRIO! -ME CONDENARAM A ESSE DESTINO DE SER UM JINCHUURIKI, SEM EU SABER DA VERDADE! -TODOS ESCONDERAM DE MIM QUEM SÃO MEUS PAIS E PORQUE EU FUI DEIXADO SOZINHO! -QUEREM SABER QUAL ERA MINHA VONTADE DESDE QUE PASSEI POR ESSE INFERNO?! -ERA DE MORRER DO QUE CONTINUAR COM ESSE DESTINO QUE VOCÊS MESMOS ESCOLHERAM!

_Todo aquele desabafo e explosão de raiva e dor do filho, foi o suficiente para Minato e Kushina ficarem com um grande remorso em seus corações. Especialmente Minato, que teve que escolher essa solução e não pensou direito nas consequência que poderiam causar a Naruto._

Minato(abalado): -Você tem razão Naruto. -Eu não mereço ser chamado de pai, depois de tudo que você passou. -Sou o responsável pelo que fiz e me arrependo desde que morri ao lado de sua mãe. -Mas você era o único que poderia suportar o poder de Kurama, pois nasceu com a vitalidade de sua mãe, que é do Clã Uzumaki, os únicos a suportarem o poder maciço de um Bijuu. -E sua mãe estava fraca e ferida, pois não tinha como selar a Kurama dentro de si novamente.

Kushina(chorando): -Você tem o direito de nos odiar meu filho. -Eu mesma queria ter morrido junto com Kurama para que você tivesse uma vida melhor com seu pai, mesmo se sofresse muito com minha morte. -Mas quero que sabia querido...que sempre te amamos desde o dia em que nasceu. -E se pudéssemos voltar no tempo, podíamos ter mudado de decisão e estaríamos juntos como uma família de verdade.

_Aquelas palavras de seus pais fizeram Naruto entender o quanto foi difícil para os dois terem escolhido selar a Kurama dentro de seu corpo, e para poderem explicar e ajudá-lo a controlar a Kurama, ambos selaram parte de sua alma em forma de chakra junto com o Hakke No Fuuin._

_O garoto loiro se aproxima com passo lentos em direção dos dois. Esses sabiam que ele estava com muita raiva e dor, e acharam que ele ia agredi-los novamente, mas o que eles não esperavam, é que Naruto se ajoelha bem próximo a eles, e com seus olhos lacrimejando, ele os envolvem num abraço forte e cheio de alegria e saudade._

Naruto(chorando): -Mesmo estando muito bravo e indignado com o sofrimento que passei, eu não irei odiá-los. -Isso nunca me passaria pela cabeça. -Vocês fizeram o que foi preciso para salvar essa vila, e queria que um fosse reconhecido como herói. -E estou feliz por conhecê-los. -Gomen por ter atacado-os agora a pouco.

_Emocionados e com seus olhos marejados, Minato e Kushina o abraçam fortemente, enquanto passam a ele a sensação que ele sempre desejava: um carinho de uma mãe e de um pai._

Kushina(feliz e chorando): -Meu querido sochi. -Você precisava soltar toda sua raiva e dor que manteve dentro de seu coração.

Minato(feliz e chorando): -Estamos muito felizes por você meu garoto. -Sentimos muito pelo fardo que fizemos você carregar desde que nasceu. -Mesmo com pouco tempo que nos resta, iremos compensar você Naruto.

_Naruto se afasta deles e limpa seus olhos com a manga da jaqueta, dando um sorriso alegre._

Naruto: -Eu acredito em você too-san. -Mas eu queria que me contassem tudo o que aconteceu naquele incidente. -Depois eu direi qual será minha decisão daqui em diante.

Kushina: -Hai meu querido. -Antes vamos conversar em um lugar mais adequado.

_Os três somem do corredor e ressurgem em uma dimensão diferente (a dimensão em que Kushina apareceu pela primeira vez na mente do Naruto)._

_Minato e Kushina contaram detalhadamente sobre o nascimento de seu filho e o surgimento do Mascarado, que havia sequestrado ela e retirado a Kyuubi de seu corpo. Naruto escutava atentamente, mas por dentro, ele se sentia muito irritado e com um forte ódio ao saber que o Ninja mascarado é um Uchiha._

_Depois de tudo revelado, era a vez de Naruto contar como foi sua vida, e o que ele contou foi de chocar os dois. Minato errou e muito ao pensar que o povo iria tratar seu filho como um herói, e isso foi um grande erro. Kushina chorava muito e não imaginava que o sofrimento de Naruto fosse mais cruel do que o sofrimento que ela teve como jinchuuriki da Kurama._

_Os dois o abraçaram e pediram desculpas várias vezes, mas Naruto sorriu dizendo que agora isso não importava mais e que iria seguir uma nova meta para ficar mais forte se defender perfeitamente._

_Depois da conversa, Naruto tomou sua decisão e disse a seus pais:_

Naruto: -Por vocês eu continuarei a seguir em frente e me focar em ser forte, para me tornar um Hokage no futuro.

_Essa resposta fez Minato e Kushina sorrirem, mas ficaram preocupados com a face séria que Naruto assumiu agora._

Naruto: -Entretanto, como vocês sabem do meu juramento, quero que entendam e respeitem minha decisão. -Passei muitos anos sozinho, sendo agredido, xingado, tratado como um lixo e quase fui morto em vários atentados dos ninjas que se dizem justos e corretos dessa vila. -E aquilo será a última vez que eu tive que sofrer, porque de agora em diante eu irei fazer as coisas do meu jeito e não vou abaixar a cabeça para qualquer um.

Minato: -Nós entendemos você Naruto. -E respeitamos a sua decisão.

Kushina(sorrindo): -Afinal é isso que nós seus pais estamos aqui, para apoiá-lo e respeitar suas escolhas.

Minato: -Iremos lhe dar um presente de despedida, para que possa realizar seu sonho.

_Os dois tocam na cabeça de Naruto, e esse sente sua mente recebendo vários conhecimentos sobre suas Kekkei Genkais e seus níveis: **Hiraishin Mode e Uzugan**. Naruto ficou surpreso e agora ele poderia aprender com treino e determinação, a dominar e fortalecer suas habilidades._

_Depois os três se levantam e Naruto se assusta quando olha seus pais desaparecendo lentamente dos pés, indo até a cabeça em esferas de luz._

Naruto(chorando): -Então isso é um adeus...

Minato(sorriso triste): -Hai. -Mas aproveitamos muito desse reencontro meu garoto. -Sua mãe e eu poderemos descansar em paz agora.

_Kushina se ajoelha perto de Naruto e toca em seus ombros dizendo:_

Kushina(chorando mas sorrindo): -Antes de nos despedirmos, quero que realize meus últimos pedidos, Naruto.

Naruto: -Ha-Hai kaa-san. -Pode pedir...

Kushina: -Peço que não seja exigente, coma de tudo e cresça saudável, tome banho todos os dias e fique sempre aquecido. -Não fique acordado até tarde, durma bastante, faça amigos, não muitos, somente aqueles em que você pode confiar e ajudar a quem precisa. -Peço que leve seus estudos a sério e pratique suas técnicas, e deve sempre lembar que todo mundo tem seus pontos fortes e fracos, então não fique deprimido se você não conseguir fazer algo direito, respeite seus professores e os alunos mais velhos da academia.

_Minato sorriu com os pedidos de Kushina, pois era isso que ela fez antes de morrer ao lado dele, diante do filho recém-nascido._

Kushina: -E as três proibições de um ninja que eu te faço: Tome cuidado quando for pegar e dar dinheiro emprestado, coloque os lucros das missões na poupança , nada de álcool até você fazer vinte anos , se você beber demais , vai prejudicar a sua saúde então vá com calma. -Outra proibição são as mulheres, eu sou mulher e não sei sobre isso, mas você só precisa lembrar que, esse mundo foi feito de homens e mulheres, então é natural que você se interesse por garotas, mas não vá se viciar nas piores, encontre alguém como eu que te ame, respeite e seja uma grande amiga e uma boa mulher. -E Tome cuidado com o Jiraya-Sensei.

Naruto(feliz): -Hai kaa-san.

_Kushina o abraça novamente e desta vez ela não contém suas lágrimas novamente._

Kushina: -Filho, de agora em diante, você irá passará por muitos perigos e situações de alto risco, pois nossos inimigos irão saber que você é nosso filho, então tenha muito cuidado. -Seja fiel a você mesmo e a quem você goste. -Lute pelo seu sonho e nunca desista de alcançá-lo, e a confiança para tornar esse sonho realidade. - Mas ainda tem tanta coisa...que eu queria te passar, eu queria poder ficar com você por mais tempo, mas isso não será possível. -Gomenasai meu querido por tudo que você sofreu.

Naruto(retribui o abraço): -Arigatô kaa-san, pois você já me passou tanta coisa com seu amor e carinho. -Eu segurei seus conselhos e nunca irei desistir do meu sonho. -Pode ficar trânquila.

Kushina fica feliz e se levanta ficando ao lado do Minato.

Kushina: -Gomen Minato. -Acabei tomando seu tempo novamente.

Minato(sorrindo): -Não tem problema querida.(sorri para seu filho) -Naruto, meu pedido é o mesmo de sua mãe. -Nós acreditamos em você e no seu futuro. -E você pode morar em nossa casa. -Ela fica atrás do Monte Hokage, e está protegida por um genjutsu. -Lá tem tudo o que você precisa para ser forte e determinado.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô too-san, kaa-san. -Conhecer vocês foi a maior alegria que já tive. -Eu amo vocês.

_Minato e Kushina se alegram por ouvirem essas palavras de seu filho, e se despedem enquanto somem envolto pelas esferas de luz:_

Minato e Kushina: -Nós amamos você meu filho. -Cuide-se.

_Ambos somem completamente e Naruto sente-se mais aliviado e confiante de si mesmo. Ele retorna ao corredor da Cela de Kurama e fica surpreso ao ver ela em seu tamanho original e maior._

Kurama: -Antes que me pergunte, eu conversei com seus pais e pedi a eles que devolvessem minha outra metade. -Amanhã começaremos seu treinamento, já que você irá a casa de seus pais, então será mais fácil treinarmos sem nos preocuparmos com bisbilhoteiros nas sombras.

Naruto: -Naruhodô Kurama-san.

Kurama: -Descanse e se prepare, pois meu método de treinamento é bem puxado.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-san. -Oyasumi _(Boa Noite)_.

_Naruto some do corredor, e Kurama volta a dormir, pensando em um futuro cheio de surpresas que ela vai esperar ver de seu Jinchuuriki._

_**/Subconsciente-Off/**  
_

_Naruto permanece dormindo em sua cama. O loiro tem mais motivos para ser tornar mais forte e mostrar a todos o preço de suas ações injustas contra ele._

**_Continua...  
_**

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: Treinamento; Seleção de Times.**_


	2. Treinamento Nova Integrante

**Cap.02:** ****Treinamento; Nova Integrante do Time Sete**.****  
**

* * *

_**No Dia Seguinte:**  
_

_Naruto acordou cedo, pois sua vida começaria a mudar a partir de hoje. Depois de um banho quente e de fazer sua higiene bucal e corporal, o loiro seca seu corpo com uma toalha, enrolando sua cintura. entrando no quarto, ele olha em seu reflexo no espelho, seu novo físico: músculos bem definidos, sem alterar sua aparência e idade jovem, e traços dignos de um homem maduro em um corpo jovem.  
_

_Abrindo seu guarda roupa, ele escolhe umas das novas roupas que podem combinar com seu novo eu, pois usar muito a cor laranja era enjoativo, mesmo sendo a sua marca registrada._

_Então ele pega sua antiga roupa laranja, e colocando-a sobre a cama, ele faz selos de mão, e estende suas mãos cobertas de chakra sobre sua roupa:_

Naruto: -**Fuku o Kigaeru _(Mudar de Roupa)_**.

_Um brilho azulado envolve sua antiga roupa, e em segundos ela se transforma em um novo modelo:_

**_-Uma Jaketa-Colete de cor Vermelho (com o desenho do Redemoinho nas costas);  
_**

**_-Camisa Preta com o um desenho de um Relâmpago;_**

**_-Calça Vermelha com detalhes em Dourado, na forma de labaredas;_**

**_-Luvas sem Dedos, aquelas usadas pelos Jounnins de Konoha, mas a cor é vermelha, e com o desenho de uma cabeça de kitsune (raposa)._**

_Naruto sorriu com esse novo modelo e na sua mente, Kurama também gostou dessa roupa que marca uma nova mudança de vida para seu Jinchuuriki. O loiro já veste sua nova roupa, e depois de se ver no espelho, ele vai até a cozinha, onde faz sua refeição matinal.  
_

_Desta vez ele prepara um café fresquinho, misturando com leite em um copo, e pega um pacote de biscoitos que comprou na mercearia da vila, mas teve que usar Henge No Jutsu, assumindo a forma de um adulto, já que todos não iriam vender nada a ele pelo fato de ser hospedeiro de um Demônio, como todos dizem._

_Ele se alimenta corretamente, já que antigamente depende muito do ramen do Ichiraku e não comia verduras e legumes para manter sua forma física e saúde em dia. _

_Desta vez, ele seguirá todos os conselhos de sua mãe, e fará seu próprio jeito ninja, mesmo que para isso tenha que ser frio e hostil com aqueles que o consideram um fracassado, sem saberem quem eram seus pais._

_Depois da sua refeição, ele lava os utensílios que usou. Em seguida, ele fez uma faxina em seu apartamento, com o auxílio de seus kage bunshins. E depois ele volta ao quarto, onde abre sua cômoda e pega os pergaminhos que retirou do corpo de Mizuki, e em seguida olha para a Cópia do Pergaminho do Shodaime Hokage. Até que Kurama fala em sua mente:_

Kurama: -Por enquanto deixaremos esse pergaminho do shodaime hokage guardado, para quando você estiver adaptado ao meu poder. -Hoje você deve pegar alguns livros da Biblioteca Shinobi para aprender os Ninjutsus Básicos e Avançados.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-sensei.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hum...gostei de ser chamado assim. -Vai ser interessante treinar você e ver a cara de espanto de todos que irão ver seu novo eu.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Também estou louco para ver a reação de medo e espanto deles. -Como a seleção de times será revelada só daqui a um mês, vamos ter tempo de sobra para eu recuperar o tempo perdido, e ficar mais forte.

Kurama: -Concordo filhote. -E você tem uma vantagem para evoluir mais rápido, agora que sabe usar o Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Naruto: -Hai. -Mesmo assim ainda acho uma trapaça me recorrer a esse kinjutsu, mas é necessário. -Onde poderemos deixar meus clones treinarem sem serem vistos?

Kurama: -Aqui em Konoha existe a **Área de Treinamento 44**, também conhecida como: **A Floresta da Morte _(Shi no Mori)_**. -Será o local perfeito para você e seus bunshins treinarem sem serem vistos, exceto uma kunoichi de cabelos violeta, que é encarregada de vigiar essa área.

Naruto: -Eu conheço ela, ou pelo menos a vejo enquanto sou vigiado de longe. -Ela é a Anko Mitarashi. -Em todo o caso, ela é diferente e não pensa de forma errada sobre mim, como os moradores pensam.

Kurama: -Naruhodõ. -Bom, então vamos começar a agir.

Naruto: -Hai.

_Naruto tranca a porta de seu apartamento e se move com rapidez, pulando e saltando entre os telhados das casas. Enquanto corre e salta, Naruto cria um **Kage No Chi bunshin (Clone de Sangue da Sombra)** que dura mais tempo e recebe mais informação que os clones comuns. Ele pede ao clone para ir na academia, enquanto o verdadeiro segue com seu plano de treinamento._

_Ao entrar na academia, o clone nota a surpresa de alguns alunos que notam seu novo visual e seu olhar frio, que causa arrepios em qualquer que o encara diretamente. _

_E não foi diferente, quando entrou na sala de aula. Até os colegas de classe: Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba e seu cãozinho Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke e Sakura se assustaram com a mudança de visual e a expressão séria e fria dos dois._

_Ele senta numa carteira vazia bem distantes dos outros e permanece calmo e quieto. Quando Iruka entrou na sala, as aulas começaram. Todos se impressionaram quando Naruto respondeu as perguntas de Iruka, sobre a história de Konoha, os princípios da Vida Shinobi, e os ensinamentos de controle de Chakra, entre outros._

_Isso chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que viu que o comportamento do loiro mudou e muito. Ele deduziu que o relato sobre Mizuki ter sido derrotado por ele e por estar diferente e mais forte_

_O que ninguém sabia, é que esse Naruto é um **Kage Chi No Bunshin**, pois os verdadeiro está em outro local, dando início ao seu plano de treinamento:_

_**Enquanto Isso/Na Biblioteca de Konoha:**  
_

_Naruto pegou os pergaminhos que ensinam sobre Ninjutsus Básicos e Avançados, Controle de Chakra, Uso do Chakra-Elemental, Criação de Selos, entre outros._

_Ao colocar todos na mesa redonda, o loirinho faz a mesma coisa que fez com o pergaminho do Shodaime: **Usou o Fukusei No Yōhishi (Replicação de Pergaminho)**, criando réplicas do mesmo tamanho dos originais, mas a cor inferior deles é diferente: Vermelho-Alaranjado._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Sugoi. -Agora vai ser mais fácil.

_Ele guarda os pergaminhos replicados numa mochila e guarda os originais de volta no lugar. Ele some num shushin de vento e ressurge em outro local:_

_**Loja e Armazém de Armas Shinobi:**  
_

_Naruto entra na loja de armas, vendo que o vendedor já mostra um olhar de raiva ao reconhecê-lo, mas esse se espanta quando Naruto mostra um olhar frio e se aproxima do balcão, entregando a ele, uma sacola contendo cerca de cinco mill ryos (dinheiro do mundo ninja), sendo que parte desse dinheiro ele pegou de Mizuki, e o restante ele soube guardar secretamente, já que dependia do Sandaime com os custos de estar morando no apartamento._

Naruto: -Vim comprar alguns itens e armas ninja. -Se não se importa, vou deixar já pago, pois não quero perder meu tempo aqui. -Tem uns 4.000 Ryos aqui.

Vendedor: -Ha-Hai. -Só não me mate...

_Naruto ignora o medo do vendedor e se dirige as alas das armas ninja. Ele vai até as prateleiras e pega os itens que ele e Ray vão usar:  
_

**_-Dezenas de Kunais, Shuirkens e Papel-Bomba;  
-Pesos De Treinamento, para as pernas e braços;  
-Pergaminhos em branco, onde serão inscritos novos Ninjutsus e como armazenamento de Itens;  
-Placas de Metal condutoras de chakra;  
-Folhas em branco para armazenar chakra, na forma de Fuuin;  
-Luvas azuis;  
-Dois sacos de um quilos de pólvora e dois kits de tintas._**

_Naruto colocara tudo em um carrinho e levara para o dono da loja fazer a soma dos produtos._

Vendedor(assustado com a compra): -Co-como você vai levar isso tudo?

Naruto: -Assim.

_Em segundos, uma esfera de chakra envolve os produtos e em seguida desaparece num piscar de olhos. Naruto segura o riso ao ver a boca aberta do vendedor. Ainda mais quando esse se espanta com a quantidade de dinheiro dentro da sacola._

Naruto(se vira e anda): -Estou saindo.

_Naruto sai da loja e se encontra com Ray, que está com a mochila nas costas. Kurama fala em sua mente:_

/Kurama(sorrindo): -Temos tudo o que precisamos para treinar nessa semana./

Naruto(sorrindo): -Legal. -Agora vou para a floresta da morte, e usarei meus Kage Bunshins para treinar.

_Ele se move feito flecha, pulando e saltando sobre as casas, até que finalmente e chega ao local de Treinamento:_

_**A Floresta Da Morte:**  
_

_Ao entrarem na floresta, Naruto já encontra um local perfeito para começarem o treinamento:_

_Uma Grande Árvore onde suas raízes estavam erguidas sobre uma rocha onde há uma gruta do tamanho de uma casa de três andares, e era perfeito para montar acampamento._

_Naruto ativa seu Uzugan, e usa o Jutsu: Mokuton - Shichuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Madeira - Técnica da Casa de Quatro Pilares), criando uma casa de madeira do solo para fins de habitação dentro da Gruta da árvore._

/Kurama: -Muito bem filhote./

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Kurama-san. -Fiquei feliz por ter um doujutsu como o Clã do Sasuke possue. -Bom, hora de começar o treinamento.

_Ele entram na casa, onde por dentro há um Dojõ bem espaçoso (do tamanho de um campo de futebol). Naruto libera o vórtice dimensional fazendo aparecer os equipamentos ninja que comprou na loja._

/Kurama: -Antes de começarmos, vou lhe ensinar um método de me invocar para eu auxiliar seus Kage Bunshins. -Está pronto?/

Naruto: -Hai.

_Os olhos de Naruto ficam vermelhos com a pupila em vertical, e recebendo as instruções de Kurama, ele morde seu polegar onde sai sangue e faz cinco selos de mão, tocando no chão:_

Naruto: -Kuchyiose No Jutsu!

_Uma fumaça vermelha surge na frente de Naruto, e quando ela se dissipa, o loiro fica espantado com o quê vê na sua frente:_

**_Uma Linda Garota com longos cabelos vermelhos, olhos vermelhos com a pupila em fenda, corpo bem definido. Sua idade é a mesma do Naruto. Sua roupa é coberta por um vestido azul-escuro, com acessórios dourados, e sua mãos tem garras brilhantes avermelhadas.  
_**

_Naruto já nota que ela tem orelhas de kitsune na cabeça e uma longa cauda vermelha._

Naruto: -Ku-Kurama-sensei?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Que foi? -Não gostou da minha forma híbrida?

Naruto(corado): -Não, ao contrário...você fica linda nessa forma...mas não sabia que você era uma fêmea...

Kurama(corada): -Bem...é que eu não sou do tipo que revela minha forma verdadeira para humanos que não são dignos de minha confiança. -Mas você é diferente e especial.(sorrindo) -E fico feliz que tenha me elogiado. -Mesmo assim, eu não pegar leve com seus clones e nem com você.

Naruto(com determinação): -E nem quero isso Kurama-san, pois mais do que nunca, quero me fortalecer sem pensar nos riscos. -Quero estar apto a seus ensinamentos para eu ser forte e conquistar meu sonho, e mostrar a todos que estão errados sobre mim.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Gostei disso gaki. -Então vamos começar.

Naruto: -Hai.

_Naruto coloca a mochila no chão e ao abri-la, retira os pergaminhos azul e vermelho alaranjado, colocando-os em ordem. Ele também pega do bolso, uma caixinha contendo: três pílulas de cristal brilhante._

Kurama: -Essas pílulas vão restabelecer seu chakra depois que fizer os clones.

Naruto(pega a pílula): -Hai.

_O Loiro faz um selo de mão, em forma de cruz:_

Naruto: -**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**!

_Em segundos, surgem cobrindo metade do Dojo: **Mil Clones (Mil Clones do Naruto)**.  
_

_Naruto ficam de joelhos, muito ofegantes e fraco, mas ao engolir as pílulas, ele sente seu corpo recebendo mais Chakra que o normal e se recupera num instante._

Kurama: -Você já planejou como dividirá as etapas de treinamento?

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-sensei. -Irei dividir 100 clones para um treinamento específico: Cada grupo vai treinar o que está escrito em cada pergaminho que vou entregar. -Acredito que depois que meus bunshins clones aprenderem tudo o que há nesses pergaminhos, vou adquirindo o Nível de Chunnin ou Jounnin.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Isso é verdade, pois se seguisse o treinamento normal, levaria três ou quatro anos para estar na elite dos jounnins, então nada mais justo que recorrer a seus clones para recuperar o tempo que perdeu sem ter aprendido o básico. -Então ficarei com seus bunshins. -Você vai voltar a Academia?

Naruto: -Vou, pois já estou recebendo a informação de meu Kage No Chi Bunshin, que o Iruka-sensei está desconfiado que não estou lá.

Kurama:-Naruhodõ. -Então você volta e eu fico com seus clones supervisionando o treinamento. -Depois de uma semana, irei te ensinar a controlar meu chakra em Duas Caudas.

Naruto: -Wakarimashita Kurama-sensei.(fala a seus clones) -Mina, podem começar o treinamento!

Clones-Naruto: -YOOSH!

_Imediatamente os clones começam a ler os pergaminhos, enquanto os outros organizam os equipamentos sob a supervisão de Kurama.  
_

_Naruto sai da casa e rapidamente retorna a Academia. Ao ver que está no intervalo, ele olham seus clone sentado no alto de uma árvore e vão até ele, desfazendo-os em seguida, recebendo a experiência dele_.

_**Durante esse Mês:**  
_

_Os Kage Bunshins de Naruto aprenderam tudo o que leram nos e pergaminhos e treinaram sem descanso. Adquiriram força, velocidade, agilidade, além das capacidades normais de um Chunnin podendo se igualar a um Jounnin._

_E aprenderam muitos Ninjutsus Elementais e conseguiu evoluir seu Uzugana o Nível-2. Durante esses dias, Kurama pediu que Naruto fizesse mais uns vinte clones, pois era a hora dela ensiná-lo a controlar seu chakra no Manto de Chakra de Duas Caudas. Foi difícil esse treino, pois os clones foram proibidos de usarem o Uzugan para facilitar o controle e a moldagem do Manto de Chakra._

_**Até que Finalmente chegou a hora:**  
_

_Em seu apartamento, Naruto estava sentado em sua cama, esperando. Já haviam se passado um mês, desde que deixou seus Bunshins treinando com Kurama. Até que a própria chega num flash avermelhado e senta na janela._

Naruto: -E aí Kurama-san? -Foi tudo bem com meus clones?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Mais do que possa imaginar. (preocupada)-Então se prepare para quando desfizê-los, pois sua cabeça irá doer muito e seu corpo vai receber muitos danos e sinais de desgastes físicos dos seus clones.

Naruto: -Hai. -Mas quanto tempo irei ficar inconsciente?

Kurama: -Cerca de três dias mais ou menos, antes do dia da seleção de equipes. -Irei voltar para dentro do Hakke No Fuuin e quando ficar inconsciente e exausto, irei envolvê-lo numa barreira de Chakra para que fique protegido, enquanto recebe todas as experiências do treinamento.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-sensei.(sorrindo triste) -Arigatô por ter se importado comigo, quando ninguém mais teve coragem para me ajudar.

_Kurama senta a seu lado e beija sua bochecha, deixando-o corado._

Kurama(sorrindo): -Faço isso porque você nunca me demonstrou ódio ou rancor pelo meu pecado contra seus pais. -Me considera como sua amiga e sensei, me fez sentir muito feliz e não me arrependo de ter conhecido você Naruto-kun. -Quando estiver recuperado, irei lhe dar um presente especial.

Naruto(feliz): -Ter você como minha sensei e amiga e ser seu Jinchuuriki, já é um grande presente pra mim.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Mesmo assim eu irei dar meu presente filhote. -Está pronto para evoluir de seus clones?

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-sensei.

_Kurama se transforma em chakra e volta para o corpo de Naruto, que sente seu corpo esquentar, já que parte chakra de Kurama que ficou fora de seu corpo.  
_

_Era a hora de receber a informação deles, e isso causaria um desgaste físico e mental em seus corpos, mas era em benefício de sua evolução._

Naruto: -Bom, vamos lá então.

_Quando ele fez o selo de mão In, todos os Kage Bunshins foram desfeitos em fumaça, e imediatamente, Naruto sente um grande desgaste físico e mental, com ferimentos fortes em seus corpos e mais na cabeça por conta das lembranças e experiências do treinamento. _

_Logo o loiro não aguentou e desmaiou na cama, enquanto seu corpo revelava sinais de grande cansaço físico, alguns ferimentos e escoriações, e cortes que foram causados devido ao treino de controle do Manto de Chakra da Kurama._

_Dentro da mente de Naruto, Kurama assume sua forma híbrida e vendo seu jinchuuriki inconsciente perto do portão, ela o traz com sua longa cauda e o acomoda em seu peito, enquanto senta-se e o abraça calorosamente, transmitindo seu chakra de regeneração mas aos poucos para que seu corpo não tenha outro desgaste físico e mental._

Kurama(sorrindo): -Descanse Naruto-kun. -Irei proteger seu corpo durante esses três dias e não deixarei ninguém chegar perto de você.

_Fora da mente dele, seu corpo é envolvido numa esfera de chakra mantendo-o protegido._

_**Três Dias se passam num abrir e fechar de olhos:**  
_

_Quando amanheceu, Naruto lentamente abriu os olhos, e para sua surpresa, seu corpo adquiriu traços e músculos definidos e fortes, mas sem alterar sua idade e aparência de garoto. Ele reparou que seu corpo foi completamente curado dos danos e ferimentos que recebeu de seus clones._

Naruto: -Sugoi. -Me sinto forte e determinado.

/Kurama(sorrindo): -Que bom que conseguiu Naruto-kun. -Fiquei impressionada por você ter se fortalecido tanto. -E olha que nem precisei usar meu chakra para te curar, porque seu corpo se regenera sozinho./

Naruto: -Verdade Kurama-san?

/Kurama: -Hai. -Afinal os Uzumakis tem uma habilidade incrível de se curarem por terem um corpo forte, saudável e com uma quantidade de Chakra maior que de um ninja jounnin e até Kage. -E seu chakra aumentou de uma forma que eu não esperava./

Naruto(contente): -Sugoi. -Me sinto feliz por esse resultado. -E sinto que meu Uzugan passou para o nível dois.

/Kurama: -Quer ver como ele ficou? pode ativá-lo./

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Naruto se aproximou do espelho e quando ativou seu Uzugan, ele se impressionou com a forma dos olhos:_**_ A cor continua sendo laranja, mas a pupila assume a forma de uma espiral com um pequeno vórtice de três lâminas._**_ E o poder que eles emanam chegam a impressionar Kurama._

Naruto: -Sugoi! -Meu Uzugan ficou mais forte, e com ele posso usar diversas habilidades. -Mas eu irei manter esse nível em segredo,

/Kurama(sorrindo): -Como desejar Naruto-kun. -Será bom manter suas habilidades em segredo, e usá-las somente quando enfrentarmos inimigos mais fortes. -Bom, agora se banhe e se alimente bem, pois antes de você ir a Academia, quero conversar com o Sandaime Hokage./

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-san.

_Naruto faz como sua Bijuu ordena e depois do banho, se vestir, e tomar seu café da manhã, ele tranca a porta do apartamento e usa sua velocidade, pulando e saltando entre os telhados das casas. Mesmo usando pesos especiais nos pulsos e tornozelos, sua velocidade aumentou de modo surpreendente._

_Antes de sair, ele usou um fuuinjutsu chamado: **Shīru No Jūryoku (Selos de Gravidade)**, inserindo nos pulsos e nos tornozelos, Kanjis Especiais escrito: **Jūryō (Peso)**, que geram uma força equivalente a um peso de 10 até cem quilos (ele agora mantém vinte quilos nos pulsos e tornozelos, resultando em quarenta quilos).  
_

_Em segundos ele chega no escritório do Sandaime Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi. A surpresa do Hokage é visível quando ele nota o novo visual do garoto e seu chakra ter se triplicado mais que o normal._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ohayo Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen: -Naruto? -É você mesmo? -Parece diferente e...mudado...onde esteve que não deu notícias nesses três dias?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu estive treinando. -Mas me mantive longe dos outros por outros motivos.

Hiruzen: -Como assim?

Naruto: -Tem muita coisa que vou te contar Hiruzen-jii, ou melhor, que nós vamos contar, então peço que retire seus anbus de confiança que estão aqui, pois é um assunto particular.

_Hiruzen se surpreendeu quando Naruto descobriu sobre os anbus escondidos na sala. Ele estala os dedos e os Anbus obedecem a ordem de se retirarem._

_Pra garantir que ninguém irá ouvir a conversa, Naruto faz um selo de mão e cria vários kanjis que ficam ente as janelas e as cobrem com uma barreira que impede que o som seja ouvido do lado de fora._

Naruto: -Antes de mais nada, vou apresentar minha nova parceira, mas antes eu aviso que se tentar algo de mal ou de violência contra ela, eu vou revidar. -Eu sei de toda a verdade, e quem são meus pais através dela, mas eu a perdoei dos pecados que ela cometeu contra Konoha quando o Mascarado a tirou de minha kaa-san.

Hiruzen(se assusta): -Não me diga que você...

_Naruto faz selos de mão e toca no chão, usando o Kuchyiose No Jutsu. Uma fumaça vermelha surge e se dissipa em seguida, revelando a: Linda Garota com longos cabelos vermelhos, olhos vermelhos com a pupila em fenda, corpo bem definido. Porém seu visual mudou:_

**_Seus cabelos vermelhos, antes longos, agora são amarrados atrás e curtos, separados em dois lados na frente do rosto, veste um top do tipo "tomara que caia" de cor alaranjado, e possui as mesmas marcas das bochechas de Naruto, só que essas são vermelhas; veste uma shorth bermuda de cor de cor vermelho alaranjado(igual ao que a Sakura veste) com detalhes em vermelho e dourado, e calça chinelos ninja._**

hiruzen: -Mas quem é você?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Oyasumi Sarutobi. -Meu nome é **Kurama Uzumaki**, mas pode me chamar de **Kyuubi No Kitsune**.

_Hiruzen se espanta ao sentir o chakra de Kurama e se levanta da cadeira enfurecido. Mas ele se espanta quando Naruto se teleporta atrás dele, com a Katana bem próxima ao pescoço dele._

Naruto: -Atreva-se a atacar minha parceira e juro que vai se arrepender, Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen(espantado): -Nani?! -Mas Naruto...ela é a...

Naruto: -Eu sei de tudo Hokage-sama. -Mas mesmo assim, eu a perdoei de todos os pecados que ela foi forçada a cometer. -Ela mudou e foi a única que se importou comigo, ao contrario de certas pessoas dessa vila que só me tratam como demônio. -E não permitirei que faça algum mal a Kurama-sensei.

_Hiruzen treme ao sentir a Intenção Assassina de Naruto, em alto nível. Ele jamais pensou ter sentido uma aura mortal, fria e poderosa emanando em Naruto._

Kurama: -Daijoubu Naruto-kun. -Pode soltá-lo.

_Naruto tira sua kunai de perto do pescoço de Hiruzen, e surge ao lado de Kurama. Por impulso, ele fica atrás dela e envolve a cintura dela com seus braços. Kurama sorri e segura os braços dele com carinho, deixando o velho Hokage com espanto no olhar._

Kurama(encara Hiruzen com seriedade): -Mesmo que você e os outros continuem me odiando Hiruzen, não me importo nem um pouco, pois eu consegui a redenção, o perdão, e a amizade do filho de Minato e Kushina. -Naruto-kun entende meus sentimentos e o ódio que eu e meus irmãos bijuus temos dos humanos, pois eles e os dessa vila nos vêem apenas como armas de guerra. -Eu prometi a ele que compensaria de todo o mal que fiz a ele e a seus pais, e farei isso como sua parceira e companheira.

_Hiruzen se assusta ao ver a verdade nas palavras verdadeiras e sinceras de Kurama. E sente que seu Chakra foi libertada do ódio imenso que dominava seu coração. Ele respira aliviado e senta-se na cadeira, com um olhar de remorso e culpa pelos anos que deixou de ser um pai para Naruto._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Hokage-jii. -Eu entendo seus motivos e o quanto sofreu por não ter cuidado de mim. -Então fique tranquilo, pois agora eu posso me defender por si mesmo, e estou mais forte, pois ainda quero realizar meu sonho.

Hiruzen(feliz): -Fico tranquilo que você ainda mantém seu sonho Naruto-kun. -Com certeza você será um ótimo Hokage quando completar 20 anos.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Hokage-jii. (sério)-Agora Kurama-san vai explicar a você tudo o que aconteceu doze anos atrás naquele Incidente. -Então escute tudo que ela disser e depois iremos dizer o que faremos a seguir.

Hiruzen: -Hai. -Estou ouvindo.

_Kurama contou em detalhes tudo o que aconteceu no dia do Nascimento de Naruto, e como ela foi controlada pelo Mascarado. Hiruzen se espantou ao saber que o Mascarado é do Clã Uchiha, mas ela não revelou o nome dele, pois ela e Naruto tinham combinado em não revelar muita coisa sobre o que aconteceu naquele incidente. Ambos saberiam quando seria o momento certo de revelarem sobre a ameaça do Mascarado. Eles só disseram que o Mascarado se nomeava como: **Madara Uchiha.**_

_Depois, Hiruzen ficou surpreso em saber sobre o treinamento que Naruto teve com Kurama, depois que despertou o Nível-1 do Uzugan. _

_Agora ele pode controlar parte do Poder de Kurama no Manto de Duas Caudas. Quando Naruto disse que agora ele irá mostrar a todos do modo mais cruel e frio, o quanto ele sofreu em sua infância, e irá reagir e até mesmo matar qualquer um que tentar atacá-lo, Hiruzen deu um suspiro fraco e triste, mas compreende as razões do loiro, e irá respeitar as decisões e ações dele e de Kurama._

Naruto: -Agora que estamos entendidos Hokage-jii, quero pedir duas coisas a você.

Hiruzen:-Pode pedir Naruto-kun, póis é o mínimo que quero fazer para compensar tudo que você passou e sofreu sozinho.

Naruto: -Primeiro, eu gostaria que Kurama-sensei seja uma Gennin também, e que ela esteja na mesma equipe que eu for colocado.

Hiruzen(surpreso): -Bem, isso faria com que um Time tenha quatro integrantes, o que é uma coisa muito rara.(sorrindo) -Mas farei com todo o prazer.

Naruto-kun. -Você concorda Kurama-sensei?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Desde que eu esteja junto de você, posso me adaptar em qualquer time que formos selecionados.

Hiruzen(sorrindo): -Então está decidido. -Quando forem a Academia, entreguem isto ao Iruka.

_Hiruzen entrega um pergaminho ao Naruto, que leu o conteúdo relacionado ao time que ele e Kurama vão participar._

Naruto: -Arigatô Hokage-jii. -Bem, agora a segunda coisa que peço, é que me entregue a chave da mansão dos meus pais, pois a partir de agora, eu e Kurama-sensei iremos morar lá.

Hiruzen: -Como desejar Naruto-kun.

_Hiruzen joga uma chave com os emblemas dos Clã Uzumaki e Namikaze desenhados e Naruto a pega._

Hiruzen(sorrindo): -Essa chave é da Mansão de seus pais. -Ela fica escondida atrás do Monte de Pedra dos Hokages. -Podem morar lá, pois é de vocês.

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô Hokage-jii. -Vamos Kurama-sensei?

Kurama(contente): -Hai Naruto-kun.

Hiruzen: -Antes de irem, o que vão fazer se os moradores reconhecerem você Kurama-san, com esses olhos e as marcas nas bochechas?

Kurama: -Não ligo se eles me reconhecerem Sarutobi. -Mesmo se fizessem algo contra mim e contra o Naruto-kun, seria perda de tempo e uma passagem só de ida para o Limbo. -Mas fique tranquilo pois não matarei ninguém, mas eles serão espancados caso tentem algo contra nós. -Então sugiro que avise seus ninjas para não chegarem perto do Naruto-kun, pois vão acabar conhecendo o inferno. -Vamos Naruto-kun?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Kurama-san. -Ja ne Hokage-jii.

Hiruzen: -Hã, antes quero dar-lhe um presente a você Kurama-san.

Hiruzen entrega aos dois, Uma Bandana com o Hitate de Konoha.

Hiurzen(sorrindo): -Agora você e ninja de Konohagakure.

Kurama(sorrindo):-Arigatô Sarutobi.

Kurama amarra a Bandana em volta da Testa e concentrando seu chakra nela, o pano muda da cor azul para vermelho. Ela e Naruto somem num flash de luz.

Hiruzen(pensando): -Parece que teremos um Ninja promissor em Konoha. -Isso vai atrair a atenção de Danzou, então é melhor eu agir.

_Hiruzen invocou seu macaco mensageiro Hiniko e escrevendo a mensagem num pergaminho, ele entrega a Hiniko, dizendo que é para seu discípulo: _Jiraiya - Gama Sennin (Sábio dos Sapos)_. Hininko cumpre a ordem e some numa fumaça, surgindo em outra floresta longe da Vila._

_**Na Academia:**  
_

_Todos os alunos estão em seus lugares, com suas bandanas de Konoha amarradas em volta da testa (ou no braço, oi como laço no pescoço e para o cabelo. Todos esperam ansiosamente pelo anúncio da seleção de Times._

_Meia hora atrás, antes de Iruka entrar na sala ele se encontrou com Naruto e Kurama no corredor da Academia. _

_Ela se apresentou educadamente como Kurama Uzumaki, mas não revelou que é a Temida Bijuu Kyuubi No Kitsune, e para garantir seu segredo, ela inventou que conhecia o Naruto no Orfanato, antes dele ser expulso de lá. Iruka leu a mensagem do Hokage e ficou surpreso com o que leu. _

_Ele entra na sala, e cumprimentando a todos, ele mostra uma folha contendo os nomes dos Gennins que foram selecionados em equipes de três. Ele_

_Mas antes ele faz outro anúncio:_

Iruka: -Antes de anunciar os times de hoje, quero apresentar a vocês uma nova ninja que veio hoje de manhã com Naruto ao escritório do Hokage-sama e disse que vai ser uma gennin de Konoha, pois ela mostrou ao Hokage-sama um pouco de suas habilidades.

_Todos ficam surpresos com a notícia, e olham para Naruto com curiosidade e desconfiança. Esse só deu um sorriu de canto, mas deu um olhar frio a eles, que se viraram pra frente, pois sentiram a aura fria e perigosa do loiro._

Iruka: -Pode entrar!

_A porta se abre, e para a surpresa de todos, a Garota tem cabelos vermelhos, olhos vermelhos com a pupila em fenda e três marcas vermelhas nas bochechas. Ela usa a bandana de Konoha em volta da Testa, e olha para todos os alunos, sorrindo e olha para Naruto que faz um sinal positivo._

Garota(cumprimenta se curvando): -Ohayo para todos. -Meu nome é **Kurama Uzumaki**, e so que precisam saber é que eu morava no mesmo Orfanato onde Naruto-kun vivia. -Espero em dar bem com todos vocês e ser amiga de todos, mas sei de muitas coisas ruins que fizeram com meu loirinho, então aviso a vocês que quem tentar fazer mal a ele, irão saber o que é pior do que o inferno.

_Nessa hora que os alunos tremeram com o sorriso frio de Kurama. Sasuke olha para ela com frieza e um certo interesse, mas revira seu olhar quando sentiu uma leve intenção assassina de Kurama vinda até ele._

Iruka(nervoso mas se acalma): -Bom... Kurama-san, como você já conhece o Naruto, pode sentar ao lado dele. -Irei anunciar os Times já definidos.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai Iruka-san.

_Kurama vai até a última fileira e senta-se ao lado do Naruto, e para o espanto geral dos alunos, ela surpreende o loiro, unindo seus lábios aos dele, num quente e amoroso beijo com as línguas brincando e se agitando velozmente. _

_Essa cena deixou Iruka e os garotos com espanto nos olhos e as garotas mais espantadas e coradas. Incluindo uma garota de cabelos rosados e olhos esmeralda, uma garota de cabelos loiros amarrados em um laço único, e uma menina de cabelos azulados e olhos perolados com um leve aperto no coração, e quase ia desmaiar, mas ela se contém firmemente._

_Os dois terminam o beijo com um selinho quente e Naruto fica corado e sorrindo._

Kurama(sorrindo):-Esse é meu presente de aniversário pra você Naruto-kun.

Naruto(feliz e corado): -A-Arigatô Ku-Kurama-san...-Eu...adorei esse presente.

_Todos estavam de boca aberta com o que presenciaram, e Iruka recuperou o fôlego e sua compostura._

Iruka: -Muito bem, todos em silêncio! -Vou anunciar os Times e seus integrantes.

_Todos ficam quietos e ansiosos, esperando Iruka dizer os integrantes de cada equipe, marcados na lista, até que:_

Iruka: -O Time Oito: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka e seu cão Akamaru, e Shino Aburame. -Jounnin: - Yuki Kurenai.

_Kiba e Akamaru ficam alegres por estarem numa Equipe com especialidade em rastreamento,e ambos são especialistas nisso. Já Hinata fica triste pelo Naruto não ser da sua equipe, ainda mais depois que viu o beijo que ele retribuiu de Kurama. Shino por outro lado se mantém sempre calmo, sério e o mais normal possível._

Iruka: -O Time Dez é formado por: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, e Chouji Akimichi. -Jounnin: Asuma Sarutobi.

_Shikamaru deu uma espreguiçada na cadeira, pois já esperava que estaria com Chouji e Ino, pois os pais deles são o primeiro Time Apelidado de Ino-Shika-Chou, Ino fica brava por não estar com Sasuke, além de se irritar da expressão sorridente de Sakura. Chouji comia seus salgadinhos de batata sem ligar para o resto._

_E Finalmente:_

Iruka: -Time Sete: Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno. -Seu sensei é o Jounnin: Kakashi Hatake.

_Naruto e Kurama ficam felizes em serem do mesmo time. Sasuke permanece na dele mas surpreso por estar numa equipe de quatro integrantes. Sakura mostra um sorriso alegre por estar na mesma equipe do Sasuke mas não entendeu o porque Naruto e Kurama foram incluídos no time._

Iruka: -Antes que possam me perguntar sobre esse último time com quatro integrantes, foi uma ordem do Hokage-sama acrescentar Kurama no time no qual Naruto fosse selecionado. -Então esse é o primeiro e único time com quatro integrantes nunca antes registrada em toda a história de Konoha. -E nenhuma discussão sobre isso.

_Todos concordaram com Iruka, apesar de ainda estarem surpresos por um time com quatro gennins e terem um Líder como o Copy Ninja, é um caso raro e único._

Iruka: -Kakashi Hatake espera pelo Time Sete no terraço da Academia, os Outros Jounnins esperam pelos outros Times nos Campos de Treinamentos da Vila. -Boa sorte para eles: -Arigatô, Iruka-sensei.

_Hinata, Kiba e Shino vão ao encontro de Kurenai._

A mesma coisa com Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji, que vão ao encontro de Asuma.

_Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura foram os últimos a saírem, e chegam no terraço onde se deparam com um Jounnin de Cabelos Brancos, usando uma máscara preta que cobre parte de sua face._

_Sua Bandana está virada no lado esquerdo, onde cobria seu olho, deixando apenas o olho direito exposto._

_Em sua mão ele segura um livro de capa verde, que pessoalmente é um livro não recomendado para menores:  
_

**_Icha Icha (Uma série de romances best-sellers que foram escritos por Jiraiya. Eles são cômicos, e adultos provavelmente, relata experiências de Jiraiya no amor. Elas são destinadas para pessoas de 18 anos.)_**

Kakashi(olha para os quatro): -Vocês devem ser o Time Sete. -Sou Kakashi Hatake. -Pelo que vi em suas notas, vocês melhoraram muito suas habilidades básicas e inteligência.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Para sermos os melhores, temos que nos dedicar ao estudos da Academia.

Naruto: -Também aprendemos outros ensinamentos em particular.

Kakashi: -Interessante. -Então digam-me seus nomes, seus hobbys e seus sonhos.

_Os quatro sentam-se numa caixa d'água de concreto._

Kakashi: -Você primeiro o moreno.

Sasuke: -Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. -Não gosto de nada e também não odeio nada, meu objetivo : Reconstruir meu clã . Sonho..digamos que é uma meta que quero cumprir a todo o custo: Restaurar meu Clã...e matar um certo alguém

Kakashi: -Ok. -Agora você o rosada.

Sakura: -Meu Nome é Sakura Haruno. -Gosto de flores, ler e...(ela olha pro Sasuke). -Meu sonho é...(olha de novo para o Sasuke)...

_Ela olha corada para o Sasuke que nem dá bola, e isso gerou pensamentos nada amigáveis de Naruto e Kurama._

Naruto(pensando): -Irritante.

Kurama(pensando): -Fraca e Inútil...

Kakashi: -Quem você odeia?

_Sakura ia dizer Naruto, mas ela gelou ao ver o olhar frio e cruel dele e da Kurama._

Sakura: -Não odeio ninguém...em particular...

Kakashi: -Agora você ruiva.

Kurama: -Meu nome é Kurama Uzumaki. Meus hobbys são: treinar com o Naruto-kun, olhar para o sol do amanhecer e a lua cheia do anoitecer.

Kakashi: -O que ou quem você não gosta?

Kurama: -Não gosto de pessoas metidas e ambiciosas, que só pensam em poder e tratam as pessoas como se fossem armas de guerra. -Meu sonho para o futuro é ser reconhecida por todos. -Meus objetivos são: me tornar cada vez mais forte e ajudar meu loirinho a realizar seus sonhos.

_Essa ultima parte deixou Kakashi com um sorriso de canto, por saber que Naruto conheceu novos amigos do Orfanato. Ele ainda não sabe que Kurama é a Kyuubi No Kitsune._

Kakashi: -Agora você loiro.

Naruto: -Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. -Meus hobbys são: treinar com Kurama-san, comer lámen e outras comidas que são saudáveis, leitura e melhorar minhas habilidades a cada dia, e olhar para a lua cheia de noite.

Kakashi: -Quem você odeia?

Naruto-Odeio pessoas que me enojam, que pensam que a vida de um ninja é simples e uma fantasia. -Meu sonho é me tornar o Hokage mais forte de toda história. -Meus objetivos são: me tornar cada vez mais forte e punir o responsável que controlou a Kyuubi e atacou a Vila, causando a morte de muitos inocentes, incluindo a de meus pais.

Por essa Kakashi não esperava ouvir, mas pelo que soube de Hiruzen, Naruto descobriu a verdade não apenas de Mizuki, mas da própria Kyuubi.

Kakashi: -Suas personalidades são quase parecidas, mas são diferentes em outros aspectos. -Eu gosto disso. -Mas quero ver isso em prática, pois quero testá-los para comprovar minha teoria.

Kurama: -E que teste iremos fazer Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: -Amanhã vocês saberão. -Estejam no Campo de treinamento Sete, ás sete horas da manhã. -E sugiro que não tomem café da manhã, ou vão acabar vomitando no teste.

Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai.

_Antes de Sasuke e Sakura irem embora, Naruto avisa:_

Naruto: -Sugiro que vocês não aceitem o que ele ordenou, pois isso é parte do teste que ele vai nos dar.

Sakura: -Como assim?

Kurama: -Digamos que se vocês virem com fome e cansados, irão só atrapalhar no teste, incluindo você Haruno, uma garota sonhadora e infantil que nem deveria ser uma kunoichi.

Sakura:-Ora sua.../Inner: -Essa ruiva merece uma surra daquelas! -SHANAROOO/

_Sakura se irritou com as palavras de Kurama, mas quando ia atacar Kurama com um soco, Naruto surge feito flecha e garra o pescoço dela com certa força, deixando-a suspensa e paralisada de medo, com seu olhar frio e a pupila em forma de fenda._

Sakura: -Nani?!(pensando) -Ele é muito rápido...e muito forte também...e que sensação é essa...como se eu estivesse...diante da morte...

Naruto: -Ponha-se em seu lugar Haruno. -O mundo que você imagina ser não é como uma fantasia ridícula. -Cresça e aprenda de uma vez que o Caminho Shinobi não é para os fracos e sonhadores que acham tudo na maior moleza.

_Sasuke estava na dele, mas se não fizesse algo, acabaria gerando problemas ao time já no começo. Ele chega perto e segura o braço do loiro que suspende a Sakura._

Sasuke: -Vamos deixar esses assuntos pessoais de lado e nos concentrarmos nesse teste de amanhã com Kakashi. -Mesmo sendo fraca e inútil, a Sakura tem uma das mentes mais brilhantes da Academia. -Seu conhecimento sobre genjutsus e na prática no controle de chakra pode nos ajudar no teste de amanhã.

_Naruto encara Sasuke nos olhos e em seguida olha para Kurama, que sorri docemente e ele assentiu, largando Sakura que fica de joelhos no chão, tentando recuperar ar que perdeu ao ser quase enforcada. Nunca imaginou que fosse intimidada de forma tão perigosa, pelo ex-baka e hiperativo de Konoha, que só causava confusões._

Naruto: -Agradeça ao Sasuke por eu não ter feito algo pior com a sua cara, depois de tantos socos e insultos que você desferiu em mim Haruno. -E mais um aviso, se você tentar algo contra Kurama-san ou tentar nos prejudicar no teste de amanhã, irá se arrepender e muito. -Vamos Kurama-san.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Nos vemos amanhã, Uchiha-san e Haruno.

Os dois somem num flash de luz, enquanto Sasuke ajuda Sakura a se levantar.

Sakura:-A-Arigatô Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: -Saiba que não vai haver próxima vez se você for agir dessa maneira com o Naruto. -Ele mudou e muito. -Não é mais o mesmo baka, irritante, e atrapalhado da Academia. -Espero que você não nos faça perder no teste de amanhã, ou do contrário, vai ser sempre irritante e inútil. -Vá para casa, se alimente bem e não cometa o mesmo erro com o Naruto e a Kurama, senão eles podem matar você e não irei impedi-los. -Lembre-se disso.

Sasuke segue seu caminho, deixando para trás, uma Sakura com pensamentos de medo, dúvida e remorso por se lembrar dos dias de solidão do Naruto e do Sasuke. Ela segue seu caminho para casa.

_**Ao Cair Da Noite/Atrás do Monte Hokage:**  
_

_Naruto e Kurama surgem no local, mas não havia nada na frente, a não se árvores._

Naruto: -Você percebeu?

Kurama: -Hai. -A mansão está protegida por um Genjutsu avançado que a camufla com o ambiente, tornando-a invisivel.

Naruto: -Mas para nós é fácil desfazê-lo.

_Naruto concentra seu chakra na mão e ao apontar para frente, a ilusão da floresta se desfaz, revelando o quanto é esplendor a Mansão que se revela._

_Os dois entram na porta dupla, se surpreendendo com a decoração do saguão principal e dos três andares seguintes._

Kurama(surpresa): -É linda essa mansão!

Naruto(sorir docemente): -Mas não tanto quanto você minha kitsune.

Kurama(sorri e cora): -Hã Naruto-kun, não fala assim que fico envergonhada. -Vamos ver como é essa mansão por dentro?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Vamos.

_Durante uma hora, eles conheceram outros alojamentos, cozinha, sala de visita, banheiras amplas e refrescantes e um salão de treinamento. A Sala de mantimentos era imensa e a comida armazenada permanece limpa e bem preservada. Eles entram no quarto de casal onde vão dormir juntos e se impressionam com a decoração. Naruto decide reativar o Genjutsu para preservar o segredo da Mansão._

Naruto: -Eu adorei essa mansão. -E você, Kurama-san?

Kurama(contente): -Eu também Naruto-kun. -Bom, vamos tomar um banho relaxante juntos? -Depois eu preparo uma refeição pra nós.

Naruto(meio corado): -Tudo bem...mas eu não quero perder o controle se eu ficar olhando você sem roupa...

Kurama(sorri maliciosamente): -E quem disse que não quero que me olhe nua Naruto-kun? -Eu te amo e quero me entregar a você de corpo e alma.(sorriso-triste)-Você foi o único que entendeu meu sofrimento e me libertou daquele ódio, dor, e revolta que me fazia sofrer sempre. -Desde aquele dia, e durante nosso treinamento na Floresta da Morte, eu percebi que o amor que sinto por você é grande.

Naruto(surpreso): -Então aquele beijo na sala...

Kurama(corada): Hai. -Era mais do que um presente de aniversário Naruto-kun. -É uma forma de mostrar o que sinto por você. -E não me importo se você é humano e eu uma Bijuu, pois nosso amor é o mesmo e sempre será assim.(feliz) -Mesmo que eu seja séculos mais velha que você sermos de raças diferentes, eu não ligo, pois posso ficar na forma humana sempre que quiser.

_Naruto fica feliz com as palavras de Kurama, tanto que ele se aproxima dela, tocando suavemente seu rosto com uma mão e em seguida une seus lábios aos dela, que corresponde na mesma intensidade. Aquele beijo, com as línguas dançando sensualmente dava aos dois uma sensação de paz, ternura e amor eterno. Eles se separaram para recuperar o fôlego._

Naruto(feliz): -Aigatô Kurama-san, por você estar comigo quando ninguém mais estava disposto a me fazer companhia. -Arigatô por me amar, da mesma forma que eu te amo muito.

Kurama(abraça-o): -Também quero agradecer por você ser meu Jinchuuriki, e por ter compartilhado comigo seu poder, coragem, amor e carinho. -Eu quero ser digna de ser sua futura esposa.

Naruto(feliz): -Você já é digna de ser minha esposa, minha bela kitsune.

Kurama(feliz): -Arigatô. -Bom, vamos aproveitar esse lugar incrível, pois amanhã iremos ser testados pelos Kakashi.

Naruto: -Hai.

_Os dois entram nos vestiários, onde tiram suas roupas e ambos entram na redonda Banheira de Água morna com espuma relaxante. Mesmo sendo jovens, Naruto e Kurama não tem medo de mostrarem seus sentimentos e carícias durante o banho. Ambos cooperam em limpar seus corpos com o sabonete perfumado e a esponja suave, que limpa o cansaço e suor durante esse mês de treinamento em na Floresta da Morte._

_Uma hora depois, Naruto e Kurama se secam e vestem outras roupas comuns e confortáveis. Depois Kurama vai para a cozinha, onde prepara o jantar, enquanto Naruto passeia pelos corredores do segundo terceiro andar da mansão._

_Ele contra uma sala especial, onde são armazenados pergaminhos de Ninjutsus e Iryo-Ninjutsus Avançados, além de Dezenas de Armas de Vários Tipos (Espadas, Katanas, Lanças, Bastões, Tonfas, Nunchakus, Shurikens, Kunais) nas estantes de madeira reforçada. Tem até Armas Elementais (que liberam poderes dos elementos da natureza e fortalecem o poder do usuário)._

Naruto(alegre): -Temos tudo o que precisamos para um novo futuro.

_Kurama chama-o anunciando que o jantar está servido.  
_

_Ao descer para lá, Naruto se impressiona com a refeição que Kurama preparou com carinho e determinação. Ele a abraçou e beijou com orgulho e amor. Os dois sentaram-se na mesa e aproveitaram cada gosto e sabor da refeição._

_Depois do jantar e de lavarem a louça, Naruto e Kurama fazem a higiene bucal e voltam ao quatro de casal, onde vestem suas roupas de cama. Antes eles sobem para o terraço da Mansão e ficam juntos, sentados perto da sacada, admirando o céu estrelado e limpo, com a brilhante Lua Cheia em seu total esplendor._

_A brisa suave e fria envolve toda a vila e a Mansão. Aquela vista deu a Naruto e Kurama uma sensação de paz, tranquilidade e ternura. Ambos estavam abraçados, sendo que Kurama fica encostada no peitoral forte e jovem de Naruto, sendo envolvida pelos braços fortes e gentis dele. Ela libera suas Caudas Vermelhas surgirem e envolvem Naruto de modo carinhoso e confortável._

_Os dois ficaram duas horas só observando a noite estrelada, e em seguida, retornam para o quarto. Ambos deitam abraçados e cobertos pelo lençol de seda dourado._

Naruto: -Oyasumi Kurama-san.

Kurama: -Oyasumi Naruto-kun.

_Ambos caem no sono profundo.  
_

**_Que surpresas irão aguardar nossos protagonistas neste teste? E que Habilidades serão mostradas? Uma coisa é certa: Esse Time será um dos mais fortes de Konoha, incluindo os outros._**

_**Continua...  
**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: Um Teste que Virou Uma Batalha Extrema.**_


	3. Um Teste que Virou Uma Batalha Extrema

**Cap.03:** **Um Teste que Virou Uma Batalha Extrema.**

* * *

_**No Dia Seguinte:**_

_**/Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze/**  
_

_Depois de acordarem cedo, tomarem banho, vestirem sua roupa de luta, e se alimentarem, Naruto e Kurama já estão preparados para o teste do Kakashi. Ambos já sabem como irão agir no teste, depois que o loiro pesquisou na Biblioteca Ninja da vila, algumas informações sobre os Jounnins mais comentados entre o povo e o rank deles no Bingo Book de outras Vilas. Antes eles foram a Sala de Armas que fica dentro da mansão, e escolheram as que irão ser muito úteis em suas batalhas e no teste:_

_Naruto pegou as **Kaze No Aian Nakkuru (Lâminas Gêmeas do Vento), que reforçam o Chakra Fuuton do portador, aumentando seu poder de corte e na criação de ataques de vento que podem até cortar rocha**;_

_Ele coloca as Lâminas entre os lados da Cintura._

_Kurama pegou a **Daburu Kama (Foice Dupla), Um Bastão de Metal Flamejante Vermelho-escuro, com lâminas curvadas em sentidos opostos, e marcas que lembram chamas;** Com essa arma, Kurama poderá cortar e incinerar inimigos em grande número, mesmo se estiver cercada.  
_

_Ela toca no bastão e usando chakra nele, as Lâminas se curvam para dentro do Bastão, assim será fácil manter escondidas para não chamar muita atenção na vila._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Está pronta Kurama-san?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Hoje daremos ao Kakashi uma amostra do que podemos fazer.

_Os dois saem da sala, Naruto toca no ombro de Kurama e ambos se teleportam para fora da Mansão, mantendo o Genjutsu de camuflagem ativo.  
_

_**_/No Campo de Treinamento Sete/_**  
_

_Os dois aparecem no campo, e notam que Sasuke estava presente, sentado perto da árvore, sempre com aquela mesma expressão calma e fria._

Sasuke: -Yo, Naruto, Kurama.

_Por essa os dois não esperavam. Era raro Sasuke cumprimentar daquela maneira, de forma normal e simples._

Naruto(sorrindo): Yo Sasuke

Kurama(sorrindo): -Yo Uchiha. -A Haruno ainda não chegou?

Sasuke: -Logo ela vai chegar. -Depois daquele sermão que você deu na Sakura, Naruto, eu vi que ela tinha uma expressão diferente.

Naruto: -Apenas mostrei a ela o seu lugar, e também, não irei mais ser saco de pancadas dela e dos outros moradores da Vila. -Vamos ver se depois daquilo ela aprende o que significa ser um Ninja.

_Até que Kurama fica um pouco surpresa ao ver quem está vindo na direção deles._

Kurama: -Acho que ela aprendeu um pouco mais que isso Naruto-kun. -Veja.

_Naruto e Sasuke ficaram espantados com o que viram no novo visual da Sakura. Seu cabelo estava amarrado atrás pela Bandana de Konoha, mas a sua roupa foi o que chamou atenção **(vejam nas notas finais).**_

Sasuke(um pouco surpreso): -Você é a Sakura mesmo?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Que desconfiança Sasuke-kun. -Só mudei meu visual, e não quero fazer feio no teste do sensei.

Kurama(pensando): -Não foi só o visual que ela mudou...seu chakra parece ter aumentado um pouco.

Naruto(pensa sorrindo de canto): -Vai ser interessante ver se ela mudou mesmo.

Sakura: -Kakashi-sensei ainda não chegou?

Sasuke: -Não. -Parece que ele vai se atrasar.

Naruto: -Enquanto ele não chega, vamos aproveitar esse tempo para planejarmos uma estratégia.

_Mas eles não vão ter essa chance, pois Kakashi surge numa fumaça, acenando._

Kakashi: -Yo mina. -Desculpem o atraso. -Fui ajudar uma velhinha com as compras.

Naruto(sussurra): -Uma mentira lavada.

Kurama(sussurra): -E ele se acha um Jounnin correto com esses defeitos. -Vergonhoso.

Sasuke: -Tsc...

Sakura: -Mentiroso!

Kakashi: -Muito bem vamos começar com o teste. -Antes de tudo, já tomaram café da manhã?

_Os quatro seguram o riso pois eles sabiam que sem se alimentarem acabariam fracos e sem como manter a luta equilibrada, então eles negaram na maior cara de pau, e Kakashi acreditou neles. Ele vai até três troncos de madeira e tirando de uma sacola, ele coloca quatro marmitas em um tronco cortado no centro. Em seguida ele se aproxima dos quatro e mostra três guizos._

Kakashi: -Bem, o teste é o seguinte. -Vocês terão que tirar esses três guizos de mim, mas aviso que não vou pegar leve com vocês. -Quero que lutem ao máximo, usando qualquer estilo que vocês aprenderam na Academia. -Quem conseguir pegar um dos guizos de mim, serão aprovado, e poderão repor as forças com o almoço que deixei perto dos troncos.

_Os três já percebem alguns detalhes que Kakashi não mencionou, mas sabem que ele fez isso para ver se ambos descobrem o real propósito do teste._

Kurama(pensando): -Ele tem três guizos mas somos em três.

Naruto(pensando): -Entendo o plano dele. -Com três guizos, ele quer ver se temos condições em agir como equipe, ou se vamos agir individualmente, por nossos próprios objetivos. -Kurama-san e eu já sabemos como derrotá-lo, mas se quisermos ser aprovados, vamos três que convencer esses dois a trabalharem como equipe.

_Sasuke e Sakura ficaram meio confusos, mas ambos sabem que há um outro propósito nesse teste, e que Naruto e Kurama já sabem._

_O olhar de determinação e seriedade dos quatro, Kakashi se interessa ainda mais com eles._

Kakashi: -Estou ficando mais interessando em vocês. -Muito bem, então vamos começar. -Ao fim da contagem, comecem.

_Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura ficam em posição, prontos para começar._

Kakashi: -San _(Três)_...Nii_ (Dois)_...Ichi _(Um)_... -JÁ!

_Os quatro somem rapidamente em uma fumaça, e Kakashi fica atento com o ambiente em sua volta. Ele começa a caminhar pelo local e só sente duas presenças escondidas, que são de Sasuke e Sakura, porém não consegue localizar Naruto e Kurama._

Kakashi(pensando): -Parece que vai ser interessante esse teste.

_Quando de repente, várias kunais são lançadas de vários ângulos contra ele, mas ele consegue escapar com rapidez. Só que ele não teve tempo de reagir quando uma Grade de madeira com estacas pontudas cai do alto de uma árvore, então ele é forçado a usar chakra nos pés para saltar para trás._

Kakashi(pensando): -Foi por pouco...aposto que foi a Sakura que fez essas armadilhas.

_Mas de repente, **vários feixes de luz alaranjado** se formam ao redor do campo e isso deixou o Copy-Ninja confuso. Só que ele sentiu o perigo quando os feixes avançaram contra ele em alta velocidade._

Kakashi: -Essa não!

_Kakashi se esquiva rapidamente, tentando escapar dos feixes, mas um deles passa raspando o pescoço, causando um corte não profundo, mas que acaba saindo um pouco de sangue._

Kakashi(pensando): -Esses feixes de luz podem cortar em segundos minha pele. -Não tenho escolha.

_Rapidamente Kakashi levanta sua Bandana e um **brilho vermelho do olho esquerdo é emitido**. Ele escapa com maior velocidade, enquanto os feixes de luz se chocam uns com os outros, causando uma forte explosão luminosa._

_Kakashi surge no alto de um galho, enquanto observa o ambiente._

Kakashi(pensando): -Então o Naruto dominou o primeiro nível do **Hiraishin Mode _(Modo Deus Do Trovão)_**. -Devo tomar cuidado, pois pelo que o Hokage-sama me contou, Naruto teve um treinamento puxado com a Kyuubi. -Terei que descobrir quais são as intenções dela ou então...

_Kakashi aparou seu pensamento quando se deparou com shurikens cobertas de chakra katon, que vão rapidamente contra si, então ele escapa saltando e usa uma kunai para rebater algumas. Quando ele aterrissa no chão, uma rachadura se forma em baixo dele e para seu espanto, é atingido por um gancho bem forte de Kurama, que estava escondida debaixo da terra e esperou o momento certo de atacar._

_Ele se recupera e quando sentiu a força do golpe, percebeu que Kurama não é uma garota comum. Ele avança pra cima de Kurama que fica em posição de luta. Ambos trocam golpes e chutes numa disputa acirrada de Taijutsu. _

_Ele não conseguia acertar Kurama, mas bloqueava os chutes e socos dela com certa dificuldade. De repente, um vulto aparece por trás e aplica um chute forte, mas Kakashi usa os braços para se proteger, porém, é lançado pela força do chute de forma violenta e se choca com a árvore._

_Ele encara Naruto, que foi quem o atacou, e nota que seu corpo é envolto numa aura elétrica alaranjada._

Naruto: -Se eu fosse você sensei, tomava cuidado em não nos subestimar.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Vamos tornar as coisas mais divertidas.

_De repente os dois fazem selos de mão e dizem:_ -Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

_Surgem vinte clones do Naruto e Vinte Clones de Kurama. Ambos avançam contra Kakashi que sem alternativa, levanta sua Bandana e avança contra os clones, dando início a uma luta ainda mais perigosa._

_**Em um Arbusto, um pouco Longe do local da luta:**  
_

_Sasuke olhava com espanto e até um pouco de raiva ao ver os clones de Naruto e Kurama lutando com Kakashi. Até que de repente, Naruto surge atrás dele mas não o assusta._

Sasuke(olha pra trás): -Como é que você e aquela garota ficaram muito fortes? -Quem é ela afinal?

Naruto: -No momento é cedo demias para você saber sobre Kurama-san. -E como eu fiquei forte isso é assunto meu por enquanto, então vamos deixar esses rancores e invejas de lado, e nos reunirmos com Kurama e Sakura, para planejarmos uma estratégia contra Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke: -Como assim?

Naruto: -Eu explico quando formos até elas. -Fique quieto e relaxe pois isso vai ser rápido.

_Naruto toca no ombro de Sasuke e quando esse ia falar algo, os dois são teleportados em segundos. Eles ressurgem em outro parte do campo, onde Kurama e Sakura já estavam esperando-os._

Sasuke(espantado): -Mas como você nos trouxe em segundos aqui?

Naruto: -Depois eu te conto Sasuke, agora vamos falar sobre esse teste. -Kurama-san?

Kurama: -Daijoubu Naruto-kun. -Expliquei tudo a Haruno.

Sasuke: -Explicou o quê a ela?

Sakura: -Sasuke-kun, o objetivo do teste do sensei não é avaliar nossas habilidades individuais, mas sim, o trabalho em equipe.

Sasuke: -Trabalho em equipe?

Kurama: -Exatamente isso que ouviu Uchiha. -Pense bem.

Naruto: -Se ele juntou quatro pessoas mas tinha só três guizos, significa que ele queria ver se podemos perceber o real propósito do teste. -Colocar a equipe em primeiro lugar ao invés de pensarmos em nós mesmos e seguir as regras que ele ditou.

Sasuke: -Então se não tivermos descoberto isso, teríamos agido por conta própria e cometendo erros que comprometem o rendimento da equipe.

Naruto: -Exato Sasuke. -Por essa razão que nos reunimos aqui. -Vamos planejar juntos a estratégia para provar ao Kakashi que somos um Time.

Kurama: -No mundo ninja, sempre haverá inimigos que usarão truques sujos para se dar bem, como por exemplo.

_Kurama saca uma Kunai e mira no pescoço de Sasuke e diz:_

Kurama: -Haruno, mate Naruto-kun, ou o Uchiha morre!

_Sakura se espanta com o que ouviu e Sasuke também, mas Kurama guarda a kunai._

Kurama: -É isso que define o curso de uma missão perigosa.

Naruto: -O inimigo pega um refém, e você tem que fazer uma escolha difícil que pode colocar toda a missão em total fracasso. -Em todas as missões ninja, o risco de morrer é alto.

_Essa revelação sobre as missões ninja deixou Sasuke e Sakura surpresos e com pensamentos diferentes sobre o que fariam se estivessem em risco de vida numa missão ninja._

Sasuke: -Então digam...qual é o plano para passarmos no teste de Kakashi?

Naruto: -Muito bem, escutem com atenção.

_Naruto e Kurama contam sobre o plano em que irão pegar os guizos. Antes de começarem a agir, cada um deles contou sobre suas habilidades atuais e como podem usá-las durante o teste:_

**_Sasuke controla o Nível-1 do Sharingan, é rápido, perceptivo e tem reflexos bons e um taijutsu médio, embora seu controle de chakra não esteja bem equilibrado, já que usa e abusa em seus jutsus de katon. Seus Jutsus são: Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Gouryuuka no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, Bushin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu e Nawanuke No jutsu.  
_**

**_Sakura é Inteligente, com uma mente perceptiva e sabe como neutralizar Genjutsus de Rank D e C, Seus Jutsus atuais são: Bushin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu e o Kawarimi no jutsu e dois Ninjutsus de Rank C e B, que aprendeu com sua mãe, Mebuki Haruno: Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu, e Magen: Jubaku Satsu._**

**_Naruto despertou suas Kekkei Genkais: Uzugan Nível 2 e Hiraishin Mode Nível-1, tem um ótimo Taijutsu, veloz, ágil, perceptivo e um bom controle de chakra. Seus elementos são Fuuton e Suiton, e os Jutsus que pode usar são: Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, Henge No Jutsu, Henge No Jutsu, Kawarimi No Jutsu, Mizu No Kinobori, Kinobori. Ele decide manter outras habilidades em segredo, pois ela seriam usadas somente quando ele confrontasse contra o Mascarado._**

**_Kurama tem bom controle de Chakra, conhecimento de técnicas dos elementos Katon e Fuuton que são suas libertações da natureza. É ágil, habilidosa em Taijutsu, e experiente com armas ninja de vários tipos. Seus Jutsus são: Katon - Goukakyuu No Jutsu, Gouryuuka No Jutsu, Shiruko, Daiendan; e Fuuton - Shinkuuha, Shinkuugyoku, Daitoppa No Jutsu. Ela também decide manter segredo sobre ser uma Bijuu, mesmo não se importando se eles souberem pelo Hokage ou por outras pessoas._**

_Com o plano já definido,os quatro entram em ação:  
_

_De volta a luta, Kakashi consegue derrotar os clones de Naruto e Kurama que explodiram em fumaça, e pela primeira vez, sentiu-se bem cansado pois os clones estavam reforçados com chakra a mais e eles duraram mais um pouco na luta._

Kakashi: -Esses dois não são normais. -Tenho que tomar cuidado desta vez.

_De repente, ele sente o perigo chegando por trás, e escapa pulando pra cima, vendo que uma Rajada de Vento Grande quase o arremessa, e olha o estrago que o ataque causou nas árvores. Mas ao aterrissar de pé, Naruto e Kurama avançam correndo contra ele, com suas armas em punho._

Kakashi: -Mas aquelas armas são...Kusõ!(pensando) -Eles vão lutar a sério mesmo! -Então vamos lá!

_Kakashi saca duas kunais e parte pra cima dos dois, começando assim uma luta ao estilo Shinobi. Kakashi bloqueia os ataques das Lâminas Gêmeas de Naruto e das Lâminas da Foice Dupla de Kurama, e contra-ataca na mesma intensidade, mas os dois bloqueiam com facilidade, e acham uma brecha em segundos, atacando-o com um chute duplo, lançando-o para dentro da floresta. Quando o Hatake estava se recompondo, ele olha em volta e com espanto:_

_**Presas nos galhos das árvores há numerosas kunais ligadas a sacos com pequenas marcas de explosivos e pétalas de flor de cerejeira que ajudam a camuflar as marcas.**_

Kakashi(fica sério): -Mas isso é...

_Ele ouve a voz de Sakura mas não consegue achá-la e de repente:_

Sakura(faz selo de mão): -**Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu _(Técnica da Nevasca da Flor de Cerejeira)_**! -Katsu!

_Em segundos os sacos explosivos brilham ao reagirem com o chakra de Sakura, e todas elas liberam uma imensa explosão engolindo Kakashi. Em, segundos, a explosão queima várias árvores ao redor. Mas em seguida, Kakashi escapou por pouco, mas notou que seu colete estava meio chamuscado._

_De repente, ele vê Sasuke saltando no ar fazendo selos de mão:_

Sasuke(faz selos de mão): -**Katon: Chou Hosenka No Jutsu _(Libertação do Fogo: Suprema Flor de Fênix)_**!

_Várias bolas de fogo são lançadas de sua boca e vão em direção a Kakashi que faz selos de mão e contra ataca:_

Kakashi: -**Fuuton: Toppa No Jutsu _(Libertação do Vento: Grande Destruição)_**!

_Ele dispara uma Rajada de Ferro mais forte, que neutraliza as bolas de fogo, mas ele se espanta quando vê que das chamas, surgem dezenas de Kunais e Shurikens que estavam escondidas,e vão contra o Copy-Ninja que as repelem com mais uma rajada de vento. Ele avança contra Sasuke, que aterrissa de pé no chão, e ambos trocam golpes e chutes rápidos. Sasuke sabe que não tem chance contra um Jounnin, mas não iria deixar ser levado pela diferença de níveis entre os dois._

_Kakashi agarra um golpe e um chute de Sasuke, mas em um movimento rápido, ele se afasta quando viu que o Uchiha estava quase pegando os guizos. De repente uma grande árvore de cerejeira se forma atrás dele e o imobiliza fortemente._

Kakashi: -Então sabe usar o **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** da Kurenai, Sakura? -Infelizmente Genjutsu não funciona comigo.

Sakura(surge dentro da árvore e sorri): -Talvez sim sensei, mas esse Jutsu é diferente do que você imagina.

_Kakashi sente seu chakra sendo absorvido pela árvore ilusória, e numa reação rápida, ele mostra seu Olho esquerdo que é um **Sharingan Nível-3**, e consegue desfazer o Genjutsu, se libertando da árvore e lançando Sakura com um chute forte na barriga._

Sakura: -Gyaargh!

_Ela é lançada para alguns metros, mas quando ia se recompor, a Rosada se assuta quando Kakashi faz selos de mão e:_

Kakashi: -**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!

_Ele cospe uma Grande Bola de Fogo que avança em direção a Sakura._

Sasuke: -Cuidado Sakura! -Pule depressa!

_Naruto e Kurama viram que não daria tempo de Sakura escapar e ela coloca os braços na frente, formando um x, mas antes que eles se movessem em alta velocidade, algo surpreendente acontece:_

_A Bola de Fogo se choca com alguma coisa na frente e explode em seguida._

Kakashi(se assusta): -Kusõ! -Peguei pesado com ela!

Sasuke(se irrita): -Maldito Kakashi!

_Sasuke se enfurece ao encarar o grisalho e isso causa um formigamento em seus olhos. Para o espanto do Jounnin, **Sasuke libera o Nível-2 do Sharingan**, e antes dele atacar Kakashi:_

Kurama: -Espere Uchiha! -A Haruno está bem. -Veja.

Sasuke: -Hã?

_Quando todos olham para a cortina de fumaça que se dissipa, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto e Kurama se espantam com o que envolvia Sakura:_

**_Uma Abóbada (Um Tipo de Esfera ou Cúpula) feita de Cristal Ametista, que se formou quando Sakura esteve em situação de perigo e colocou os braços para frente. _**_Dentro da abóbada é oca e com ar, assim Sakura podia respirar facilmente._

Sasuke: -Nani?

Kakashi: -Mas isso é uma...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Sugoi!

Kurama(sorrindo): -Parece que a Haruno é cheio de surpresas.

Sakura(dentro da Abóbada): -Sugoi! -Então eu consegui despertar minha **Kekkei Genkai. -Shõton No Sakura _(Cristal de Cerejeira)_**.

Sasuke: -Shõton No Sakura?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Muito bem Sakura-chan. -Você entrou no grupo de Ninjas com Kekkei Genkais.

_Sakura fica feliz quando Naruto a chamou pelo sufixo chan e riu da cara de espanto do Kakashi e do Sasuke. Com um gesto de mão, ela desfaz a cúpula em pedaços de cristal, e com seu pensamento, ela controla os pedaços que se transformam em Shurikens Hexagonais de Cristal, e elas giram em alta velocidade.  
_

_Kakashi se arrepiou com o sorriso inocente de Sakura e de repente:_

Sakura: -**Shõton: Rokkaku Shuriken - Ranbu _(Libertação do Cristal: Shuriken Hexagonal - Dança Selvagem)_**!

_Ela levanta os braços e comanda as Shurikens, que avançam contra ele. Kakashi se move mais rápido, se esquivando delas, mas agora ele tem mais problemas a encarar, pois Naruto e Kurama avançam contra ele. Sasuke aproveita e lança duas Fumma Shurikens que estavam guardadas em suas costas e camufladas e as controla com linhas de nylon em seus dedos._

Kakashi(pensando): -Parece que eles são mais do que meros garotos. -Eles descobriram o propósito do teste. Sendo assim, irei lutar com intenção de matar, para ver até onde eles podem chegar!

_Kakashi já cansa de conter sua adrenalina e libera seu chakra ao máximo, arremessando Naruto e Kurama com uma onda de vácuo em sua volta. Os dois se recompõem enquanto Sasuke e Sakura vão até eles._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Parece que vocês estão agindo como uma equipe não é? -Isso torna as coisas mais interessantes. -Mas desta vez, eu não vou me segurar, então sugiro que se preparem, pois irei atacá-los com intenção de matar.

_No começo, Sasuke e Sakura se assustaram um pouco, mas isso só os deixaram mais empolgados em lutar para conhecer mais de suas Linhagens, agora que o Uchiha despertou o nível dois do Sharingan e Sakura despertou sua Kekkei Genkai Elemental. Naruto e Kurama mostraram um sorriso frio, pois estão prontos para mostrar ao Hatake uma parte de suas habilidades._

Naruto: -Demorou então Kakashi-sensei. -Vai ter a honra de conhecer meu Uzugan.

**_Naruto ativa seu Uzugan Nível-2, causando surpresa em Sasuke e Sakura e até no Kakashi._**

Kurama: -Nós também vamos lutar com intenção de matar, pois não queremos voltar tão cedo para a Academia.

**_Kurama faz suas pupilas ficaram em forma de fenda e seu corpo é envolto numa Aura de Chakra vermelho flamejante_**.

Sasuke: -Meu começo como um ninja e um vingador vai ser definido aqui e agora! -Por isso que não vou deixar vocês se divertirem sozinhos.

**_Sasuke mantém seu Sharingan Nível-2 ativado e segura suas Fumma Shurikens nas mãos._**

Sakura: -Juntos iremos derrotar você sensei. -Somos uma equipe, e iremos agir como tal.

_Sakura funde as Shurikens Hexagonais, formando duas Shurikens Hexagonais Maiores e ela os segura nas mãos._

Kakashi: -Estou gostando disso. -Mas agora vou querer lutar com cada um de vocês, então se preparem pois aqui vou eu! (faz selo de mão) **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**!

_Kakashi cria três Kage Bunshins reforçados com chakra, e em seguida eles avançam contra os quatro, dando início a uma nova batalha no teste:_

_**/Kakashi Vs Naruto/**  
_

_Os dois se enfrentam com golpes de suas armas em colisão, e apelam para Taijutsu. Naruto percebeu que ele não estava pegando leve mesmo, enquanto leva alguns golpes e chutes no corpo, então o loiro reage na mesma moeda. Os dois se colidem e se movem velozmente ao redor do campo. Durante o confronto Naruto mostrava capacidade com Jutsus de Fuuton e Suiton, mas ele decidiu não mostrar mais do que já havia aprendido com Kurama, então ele ativa seu Hiraishin Mode Nível-1 e começa já com velocidade, atacando Kakashi em vários angulos, obrigando-o a se esquivar e se defender com dificuldade. Kakashi não se abateu diante a surpreendente velocidade do filho de seu sensei Minato e agora ataca como um verdadeiro ninja, sem mostrar sentimentos, e Naruto também faz o mesmo. Os dois atacam e se defendem em alta velocidade, e quando se afastam a longa distância, Naruto ataca com **Fuuton: Ryuu No Jutsu (Libertação do Vento: Dragão de Vento) **e Kakashi ataca com **Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu**. Ambos os dragões de vento e água se chocam violentamente._

_**/Kakashi-1 Vs Kurama/**  
_

_Kurama usa e abusa de suas rajadas de katon de uma temperatura altíssima, enquanto Kakashi-1 revida com rajadas de suiton. Quando os ataques cessaram, os dois avançam um contra o outro e se enfrentam com Taijutsu e Bukijutsu. Apesar de ser mais poderosa que o Hatake, Kurama reconhece a força e determinação dele, e percebeu que ele a analisava para tentar descobrir algum segredo, pois estava com suspeitas. Então Kurama resolveu tirar um pouco a curiosidade dele. Quando os dois se afastaram, a Ruiva faz sua Aura de chakra assumir uma forma que deixa Kakashi com espanto: **O Manto de Chakra da Kyuubi com Três Caudas Liberadas, e viu que os olhos são iguais aos da Kyuubi e as marcas nas bochechas aparecem vermelhas e nítidas**. Ela avança contra Kakashi-1, que concentra chakra raiton nas kunais, aumentando seu poder de corte e ele bloqueia os golpes da Foice Dupla de Kurama._

_**/Kakashi-2 Vs Sasuke/  
**_

_Sasuke mostrou agilidade, percepção e um bom olhar em defender os golpes de Kakashi-2 e acompanhá-lo nas mesma velocidade, além de usar Jutsus de Katon fortalecidos pelo seu Sharingan. Ele consegue prever os movimentos e os golpes do jounnin, que sente seu sangue ferver de empolgação. Até que Sasuke o surpreende com sua velocidade e o ataca pelas costas, com chutes fortes, finalizando com um Goukakyuu No Jutsu, arremessando-o contra as árvores, que são incineradas pelas chamas e explodem em seguida. Sasuke percebe que Kakashi-2 escapou com um Kawarimi No Jutsu, e ao se virar, ele é atacado com golpes e chutes precisos de Kakashi-2 e quando ia levar um golpe bem no meio do rosto, Sasuke reage em segundos e acerta-o um chute forte no lado esquerdo da cabeça lançando-o para trás. Ambos estão ansiosos para um confronto direto, então Sasuke pega suas Fumma Shurikens e as gira em alta velocidade, enquanto o Hatake se prepara para atacar com um jutsu de fogo aumentado._

_**/Kakashi-3 Vs Sakura/**  
_

_Sakura vai descobrindo mais sobre suas capacidades enquanto luta contra Kakashi-3. Seu controle de chakra é mesmo excelente e e concentrando-o nos punhos e nos pés, ela consegue aumentar a força de seus golpes e chutes. Kakashi-3 viu que ela não dava brecha enquanto atacava então ele usou um movimento rápido e a ataca por trás, com uma cotovelada, lançando-a contra uma rocha, mas ela lança as Duas Giga Shuriken Hexagonais contra Kakashi-3, que se esquiva facilmente, mas ele se assusta quando elas voltam girando contra ele, então ele tem de se esquivar e saltar para não ser pego por elas. Sakura conseguiu se recompor antes de se colidir com uma rocha e avança contra Kakashi-3, usando o **Kesshõ No Buki: Ono (Armas de Cristal: Machado)**, criando um Machado de Cristal afiado. Kakashi-3 se espantou com a facilidade de Sakura em atacar com o Machado enquanto controla mentalmente as Giga Shurikens Hexagonais que avançam em várias direções tentando acertá-lo._

_O Combate entre eles durou mais ou menos três horas, pois nenhum dava o braço a torcer, entretanto:  
_

_Na luta contra Naruto, Kakashi perdeu a concentração quando sentiu seus bunshins sendo derrotados e explodiram em fumaça, dando a eles a experiência mais difícil que ele teve de absorver:_

_Sasuke derrotou seu clone imobilizando-o com os fios de nylon que controlava as Fumma Shurikens e lançou o **Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu**, acertando o clone de Kakashi em cheio numa explosão forte;_

_Kurama derrotou o outro clone atacando com sua Foice dupla, aplicando golpes cobertos de chamas que causaram fortes queimaduras, e finalizou com **Futton: Shinkuugyoku;**_

_Sakura finalizou a luta quando transformou seu machado e Cristal em um Dragão Serpenteante que avançou contra o outro clone de Kakashi e disparou centenas de agulhas de cristal, desfazendo o clone._

_Naruto aproveitou a chance e aumentou o ataque do Ryuu No Jutsu, desfazendo o Dragão de Água e acertando Kakashi em cheio, lançando-o contas árvores._

_Com a intensidade do ataque, Kakashi ficou inconsciente. Dois minutos depois, ele acordou mais cansado do que imaginava. Suas roupas meio rasgadas e alguns ferimentos fortes, que absorveu de seus clones. Ele senta encostado num tronco, olhando para os quatro que estavam sentados em outro tronco de árvore, e Naruto estava com os três guizos na mão. Mesmo derrotado, se sentiu orgulhoso e contente por ter lutado ao máximo._

Kakashi: -Então eu fui derrotado. -Estou surpreso por verem que trabalharam em equipe, mesmo eu tendo usado kage bunshins para distraí-los.

Naruto: -Foi uma boa estratégia tentar lutar com nós quatro usando o Kage Bunshin, mas não percebeu que esse jutsu tem uma falha, então a gente notou isso.

Sasuke: -Nós quatro planejamos você usar o Kage Bunshin e assim, poderiamos causar o máximo de danos em seus clones.

Sakura: Então, eu, Sasuke-kun e Kurama-san, fizemos você sentir os danos de seus clones, causando um grande desgaste físico e de chakra.

Kurama(sorrindo): -E finalmente deixamos o Naruto-kun terminar com o teste, derrotando seu jutsu. -Isso prova que nós agimos como uma equipe, e mostramos nossa capacidade como ninjas.

Naruto: -E estamos prontos para encarar as missões mais perigosas, juntos e como um time. -Por isso...

_Naruto joga os guizos pra cima e os corta com uma lâmina de fuuton gerada de seu dedo._

Naruto: -Não precisamos dos guizos para provar nosso rendimento como equipe.

Sasuke: -E então Kakashi, qual é a sua decisão.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Antes de eu responder, será que um de vocês sabem usar Iryo-Ninjutsu? -Podem me dar uma ajuda?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Deixe comigo sensei.

_Sakura cria **quatro flores de cerejeira de cristal **que emitem um brilho verde. Elas flutuam em direção a Kakashi e o envolvem numa luz esverdeada, iniciando o processo acelerado de cura, regenerando todos os ferimentos de seu corpo, e também, restaurando as roupas de Kakashi. Ele se levanta surpreso por seu corpo estar curado, suas roupas restauradas e seu chakra está estabilizado._

Kakashi(contente): -Devo admitir que essa foi o melhor teste que apliquei e participei com novos talentos a ninja. -Pela primeira vez eu pude me soltar de verdade. -Só que eu não esperava uma demonstração de habilidades que me causou tanto espanto. -Esse teste foi mais do que eu esperava. -Superaram e muito minhas expectativas. -E agindo como uma equipe vocês mantiveram focados em um lema que eu sempre dizia aos que foram reprovados em meu teste.

Sakura: -E que lema era esse sensei?

Kakashi(olha para o céu azul): -No Mundo Shinobi, Aqueles que quebram as regras, são considerados Lixo, mas aqueles que abandonam os amigos, são Piores do que Lixo.

_Essa frase deixou os quatro muito surpresos e determinados a manter esse lema._

Kakashi: -E posso dizer com toda a certeza, que vocês são a primeira equipe que eu aprovo em toda a História de Konoha. -Omendetõ a todos vocês. -A partir de hoje vocês são membros do Time Sete.(faz um sinal positivo) -A primeira missão de vocês começará amanhã.

_Naruto e Kurama sorriram alegres enquanto Sakura se alegra mais e abraça Sasuke, que fica corado, mas não reclama, pois gostou de ser abraçado._

Naruto(alegre): -Legal.

Sasuke(contente): -Isso será muito interessante.

Sakura(alegre): -Mal posso esperar.

Kakashi(pensando): -Vai ser bem interessante acompanhar esses três em missões de rank elevado.(fala) -Vocês podem comer os lanches que estão ali nos troncos. -Eu vou me encontrar com o Hokage-sama e amanhã teremos nossa primeira missão.

Os quatro: -Arigatô Kakashi-sensei.

_Kakashi some numa fumaça, enquanto Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura abrem as marmitas e admiram a comida quentinha que estava bem conservada. Não esperaram e começam a comer._

_Sasuke e Sakura estavam famintos mesmo, já que os dois deram duro no teste e com o despertar de suas Kekkei Genkais, o cansaço físico foi grande. Naruto e Kurama comeram da mesma maneira, pois mesmo sendo fortes, eles agora sabem o quanto Kakashi é forte e considerado como o Copy-Ninja._

_Depois de se alimentarem, eles se levantam._

Sasuke: -Bom, agora eu vou pra casa descansar e treinar meu Sharingan.

Sakura(alegre): -Que bom que eu pude despertar meu Shõton No Sakura. -Mal posso esperar para contar a minha kaa-san.

Naruto: -Me tire uma curiosidade Sakura-chan. -Como você soube que tinha uma Kekkei Genkai rara como essa?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Ah, foi minha kaa-san que contou. -Ela disse que o Clã Haruno são especialistas no controle de Chakra, sabem usar IryoNinjutsus avançados e nascem com duas Kekkei Genkais ambos os dois gêneros. -Quando crianças do sexo feminino nascem, elas herdam o **Shõton No Sakura**. -Já as crianças do Sexo Masculino nascem com um Poder conhecido como: **Genso Tenkan _(Transformação Elemental)_**.

Kurama(curiosa): -Hum...interessante saber sobre esse clã.(pensando) -Mas eu conheço mais do que essa Haruno ouviu falar, pois tem mais um segredo desse clã, que os tornam equivalentes aos Uzumakis e Namikazes. -E isso tem relação com a Inner dela.

Sasuke(calmo e sério): -Bom, vou voltar ao Bairro Uchiha...ja ne.

Sakura(acena sorrindo): -Também vou indo pra minha casa. -Nos vemos amanhã, Naruto e Kurama-san.

Naruto(acena sorrindo): -Ja ne Sasuke e Sakura-chan.

Kurama(acena): -Nos vemos amanhã Uchiha e Haruno.

Sasuke(incomodado): -Porque você sempre nos chama pelos sobrenomes de nossos Clãs Kurama?

Kurama(olhar frio): -No momento Uchiha eu os trato dessa forma porque vocês dois já fizeram Naruto-kun sofrer muito, quando estavam na academia. -Então mesmo estando no mesmo time, eu ainda os considero meus inimigos, e ainda não são dignos de minha confiança. -Portanto, não pensem em nos subestimar pois ainda estão longe do nível em que eu e Naruto-kun alcançamos.

_Sasuke e Sakura se assustaram com o que ouviram e com o olhar frio de Kurama eles sabem que se mexerem com a pessoa errada, o preço que pagariam seria bem alto._

Kurama: -Quando vocês provarem o contrário que podem ser dignos de confiança e amizade comigo e com Naruto-kun, aí sim eu os chamarei pelo nome certo. -Mas até lá, cuidado com seus insultos referentes a mim e ao Naruto-kun.

Sasuke(olhar frio): -Não fiquem se gabando só porque treinaram mais do que nós e conseguiram dar trabalho ao Kakashi. -Eu não dou a mínima pra vocês e sobre o passado, mas cuidado com suas ameaças ruiva, ou vai ver do que um Uchiha é feito.

Kurama: -Ah sim, eu sei do que um Uhciha é feito. -É arrogante, convencido e são obcecados pelo poder. -Por essa razão que seu clã foi eliminado pelo seu irmão.

_Sasuke não gostou quando Kurama disse e ia se aproximar com intenção de atacar, mas Naruto mira sua lâmina bem na frente dele._

Naruto: -Se dá valor a sua vida Sasuke, nem tente se aproximar de Kurama-san.

Sasuke: -Acha que pode me derrotar **Dobe**?

Naruto: -Não só posso pois eu já teria deixado você estirado no chão e bem machucado em segundos, **Teme**. -Mas diferente de mim, Kurama-san pode te matar sem nenhum pingo de remorso. -Então preserve sua vida e sua linhagem e cuide de seus assuntos. -Ou quer ver o quanto eu mudei de um baka e fracassado a um ninja frio e perigoso? -Quer tentar a sorte?

_Naruto ativa seu Uzugan Nível-2, e Sasuke se irrita ao sentir o poder imenso dos olhos do loiro. Ele ativa seu Sharingan Nível-2, mas Sakura fica entre eles e diz:_

Sakura: -Onegai, vamos deixar os assuntos pessoais de lado. -Somos um time e devemos nos comportar como tal durante nossas missões

Sasuke: -Tsc...desta vez vou deixar passar essa. -Mas um aviso, toquem mais uma vez nesse assunto sobre meu clã e juro que mato vocês dois.

Naruto: -E eu digo o mesmo Sasuke. -Chegue perto de Kurama-san e garanto que você entrará na extinção de seu clã. -Sou mais forte do que você pensa, mas Kurama-san chega a me superar facilmente. -Se você lutasse com ela, estaria morto em instantes.

_Sasuke analisava Kurama e mesmo não admitindo, ele sentiu um poder maior vindo dela, quando lutou com um dos clones de Kakashi. E sentindo aquele chakra vermelho e selvagem, estava com pensamentos incômodos de que ela tem relação com a Kyuubi._

Sasuke: -Hunf. -Não fiquem se gabando por serem mais fortes como dizem. -Eu vou superar vocês com certeza, e cumprir meu objetivo. -E quem ficar no meu caminho, morre.

_Sasuke some num shushin no jutsu._

Sakura(se curva e fica triste): -Gomen Naruto. -Sei que você tem raiva de nós, principalmente de mim, mas eu irei me redimir dos dias em que te agredi e te chamei de baka e fracassado. -Espero ser digna de confiança de você e de Kurama-san.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Tudo bem Sakura-chan. -Eu vejo verdade em suas palavras e nos seus olhos. -Acredito que já está mudando e te aceitaremos como nossa amiga. -Mas tem que provar isso a Kurama-san.

Sakura: -Hai. -Eu irei me esforçar para ser digna de sua amizade Kurama-san.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Bem, quando começarmos nossas missões como um time, irei te observar. -E se mostrar capaz de enfrentar os perigos da Vida Shinobi, eu te chamarei pelo nome certo e quando quiser, irei te ajudar a ficar mais forte.

Sakura(se curva e fica muito feliz): -Ariagtô Kurama-san. -Eu irei me esforçar sempre. -Nos vemos amanhã.

_Sakura some num shsushin envolta por pétalas de cerejeira._

Naruto: -Bom, vamos voltar pra Mansão? -Temos que manter nosso nível mais elevado, incluindo o meu nível.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun.-Irei te ajudar a se adaptar mais ao meu Chakra.

_Naruto toca no ombro de Kurama e são teleportados em segundos para a Mansão Uzumaki Namikaze._

_**Naquele Exato Momento:**_

_Longe da fronteira de Honõ No Kuni, um desconhecido caminha sob o deserto noturno, vestindo uma capa negra com touca que cobre sua cabeça. Ao saltar numa grande rocha, ele olha para a região florestal que marca a entrada de Honõ No Kuni, pois sabe o caminho que está seguindo. Logo um sorriso surge por baixo da touca e ele diz com sua voz de garoto:_

-Logo irei rever meus amigos e irmãos adotivos que convivi no Orfanato de Konoha. -Naruto-san, meus irmãos adotivos, estou chegando para ajudá-los em uma nova meta.

_**Continua...  
**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: Missão No Páis Das Ondas (Parte 1)  
**_


	4. Missão No País das Ondas (Parte 1)

**Cap.04:** **Missão No País das Ondas (Parte 1).**

* * *

_**Durante As semanas Iniciais:**  
_

_Depois de receber o relatório do Kakashi sobre o teste com o Time Sete, Hiruzen demonstrava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo uma preocupação, devido as habilidades de Naruto e Kurama. E também sobre a Kekkei Genkai de Sakura e o Despertar do Nível-2 do Sharingan de Sasuke. Ele teria que fazer mudanças na lista de missões dessa equipe, pois os quatro estão bem perto do nível de Chunnins._

_Então ele requisitou duas missões de Rank C e uma de Rank B, para avaliá-los. Com a ordem recebida, Kakashi e seu time fizeram como ordenado:_

_**Na Primeira Missão Rank-C** \- Eles invadiram uma base secreta de um grupo de bandidos que planejavam tomar controle de um vilarejo de camponeses e mineradores, obtendo assim recursos quase ilimitados e obrigando essas pessoas a serem seus escravos. Eles derrotaram o líder deles, que era um Nukenin de nível Jounnin de Iwagakure que é usuário do elemento Yõton (Lava) e deixaram que o grupo de anbus de Iwagakure o levassem, enquanto os bandidos comuns também foram levados a cumprir pena por crimes contra um povo pacífico._

_**Na Segunda Missão Rank-C** -Nessa missão eles apenas levaram em segurança ao Daymao do País da Fechadura, um documento que garante a aliança entre eles com o País do Fogo. Mas não esperavam que haveriam ninjas rebeldes que estavam dispostos a não deixarem que a aliança entre os dois países fossem cumprida, já que em na Terceira Guerra Ninja, houve muitas mortes em ambos os lados e os Ninjas desse país guardam ódio e rancor dos ninjas de Konoha. Mesmo assim esses ninjas foram derrotados facilmente por Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke, enquanto Sakura e Kurama mantiveram o documento em segurança._

_**Na Missão Rank-B** \- Essa era uma missão em que sentimentos deveriam ser deixados de lado, pois o objetivo era exterminar um grupo de Nukenins (sem ser a Akatsuki), que iriam causar um golpe de estado em **Getsugakure (Vila Oculta da Lua)**, para tomar o controle militar e assumir as riquezas do país. Como esses ninjas não se renderiam sem lutar, Naruto e os outros concordaram com a única opção, que é eliminá-los._

_Quando esses Nukenins invadiram a vila, eles foram pegos de surpresa quando Kakashi e Naruto estavam os esperando. Os outros conseguiram passar, mas foram recebidos por Sasuke, Sakura e Kurama._

_A batalha deu início, mas durou cerca de 15 minutos, pois Kakashi os matou com seu Raikiri, e Naruto usou jutsus de Fuuton, sem necessidade de usar suas Kekkei Genkais. Sasuke nem teve necessidade de usar seu Sharingan então os atacou com jutsus de katon e com suas Fumma Shurikens, cortando-os em pedaços e decapitando eles. Depois o grupo que rumou a Sede do Getsukage, foram barrados por Sakura e Kurama. Eles acharam que seria uma vitória fácil, mas cometeram o maior erro de suas vidas em chamar as duas de gostosas e pirralhas._

_E o resultado? Um show de horrores: Sakura matou todos eles com centenas de shurikens de cristal hexagonal, cobertas de chakra que fatiaram os inimigos em segundos. Já Kurama usou e abusou de seu Jutsu favorito: **Tsume No Hadena (Garras Flamejantes)** movendo-se em alta velocidade e passando pelos nukenins decepando-os com garras feitas de chakra vermelho e quente. No final todos os nukenins foram mortos para a segurança do povo de Getsugakure._

_Com a missão completada, e a recompensa dada pelo Daymao do País, Kakashi e seu time retornaram para Konohagakure, e assim informaram a Hiruzen sobre o sucesso da missão._

_**No Dia Seguinte:**  
_

_Novamente o Time sete foi convocado para mais uma missão Rank-C (o que na verdade será uma Missão Rank-A). Os quatro se reuniram com Kakashi no escritório de Hiruzen, que disse a eles:_

Hiruzen: -Muito bem. -A missão de vocês é -Escoltar um construtor de pontes até o país das ondas, em segurança. -Pode entrar, Tazuna.

_Nisso a porta se abre e entra no escritório, **um homem de meia-idade avançada, vestindo um chapéu de palha e com uma garrafa de cachaça** entra no escritório. Só de sentir o mau cheiro de suor e da bebida que ele carrega, Naruto e Kurama tampam seu narizes, pois ambos tem um olfato muito apurado. Sasuke e Sakura também se incomodaram com o mal cheiro._

Tazuna: -Esses garotos são mesmo capazes de me proteger contra os bandidos? -Só de ver eles acho que são meio fraquinhos.

_Tal comentário do construtor fez Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura lançarem um olhar assassino ao Tazuna, que leva um susto, mas eles se acalmam._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Fique tranquilo Tazuna. -Eles são mais do que simples garotos. -E eu irei garantir sua segurança, enquanto o levarmos ao seu país.

_Tazuna ficou mais tranquilo com a resposta de Kakashi, mas logo Naruto ele e Kurama perceberam um sinal de preocupação no rosto de Tazuna. Os dois se entreolham, pois ambos já sabem que tem mais coisa não revelada nessa missão._

Kakashi: -Muito bem, então vamos para a primeira missão. -Peguem suprimentos e armas-ninja, pois nossa viagem pode ser meio longa e terá obstáculos no caminho.

Os quatro: -Hai.

_Eles somem num Shushin No Jutsu. Minutos depois, eles se encontram com Kakashi e Tazuna (com uma mochila nas costas) na entrada da Vila. Ambos seguem andando, rumo ao longo caminho que os levará a fronteira do País do Fogo com o País das Ondas. A travessia segue tranquilamente._

_Sakura admirava os pássaros que voavam através das árvores enquanto alisava seus cabelos rosados. Sasuke permanecia calmo e frio como sempre._

_Mesmo com a Bandanna amarrada na testa, Kurama gostava de deixar seus cabelos presos em dois lados e com uma mecha em frente ao rosto. Seu traje kunoichi com seu corpo definido que fazia seu parceiro loiro ter pensamentos pervertidos, mas o mesmo se mantinha calmo e bem concentrado na missão.  
_

_Naruto mantinha seu corte de cabelo, mas a novidade são as mechas loiras com a cor alaranjada, que deu um destaque diferente, afinal é o visual que ele fez depois que usou o chakra de Kurama, pois ela adora quando o cabelo dele fica entre amarelo e vermelho, dando um toque de alaranjado._

_Os cinco caminhavam em uma formação com Tazuna no centro, para manter a segurança:  
_

_Sasuke anda na frente de Tazuna, Sakura estava do lado direito e Kurama do lado esquerdo, Naruto estava atrás. O calor era insuportável, e todos estavam meio incomodados, principalmente pelo construtor de pontes, que estava encharcado de suor, mesmo usando chapéu. _

_Eles passam por duas poças de água, mas Naruto, Kurama e Kakashi já desconfiaram que aquilo se tratava de uma camuflagem então permaneceram quietos e calmos._

_Kakashi percebeu, mas resolveu não falar nada. Sakura e Sasuke sentiram que algo estava errado e estavam alertas.  
_

_Mas de repente, quando estavam a uma certa distância, dois ninjas saíram da poça de água como flechas. Eles surpreenderam Kakashi o imobilizaram com correntes feitas de argolas de metal com pontas que imitam kunais, as chamadas Manoplas de Metal._

_Rapidamente eles apertam Kakashi e o cortam ao meio. Sakura se espantou, mas ela e os outros perceberam que Kakashi usou o **Kawarimi No Jutsu** e decidiram agir. Kurama e Naruto já rastrearam a presença de mais dois ninjas ocultos nas árvores que vieram dar cobertura aos dois Nukenins._

Kurama: -Haruno, fique com Tazuna e o proteja! -Vou cuidar dos ninjas que vieram com esses dois!

Sakura: -Hai!

Sakura fica em posição de defesa com Tazuna atrás dela enquanto Kurama se move feito flecha.

Naruto: -Dois contra dois é muito fácil.

Ninja-1: -Insolente você gaki!

Ninja-2: -Vamos acabar com eles e depois o velho, irmão!

_Os dois avançam contra Naruto e Sasuke. Naruto estava com uma Kunai na mão e os outros estavam sem arma alguma. O primeiro ninja correu em direção a Sasuke, em quanto o outro ia em direção a Tazuna.  
_

_Sasuke corre na direção do ninja e desviando de um chute , desliza pelo chão, e vira uma mortal, aplicando um forte chute no rosto do ninja, que deu de cara com o chão._

Sasuke(pula e faz selos de mão): -**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!

_Ele atira uma imensa bola de fogo em direção ao ninja, que permanece caído no chão. Ele foi atingido em cheio, mas logo se levantou , mesmo com algumas partes do corpo queimadas . Ele se levantou e fez alguns selos ._

Ninja-1: -Suiton: Mizu No Muchi!

_Um enorme chicote de água se formou na mão do ninja, que apenas o balançou, tentando acertar Sasuke, mas o mesmo estava muito rápido e antes que fosse chicoteado, deu um forte chute no peito do ninja e então se moveu em alta velocidade e atacou o Nukenin com uma sequencia de golpes e chutes, finalizando com uma bola de fogo que o mata na hora. Naruto impede o avanço do outro Ninja, que enfurecido ataca com suas correntes da manopla, mas o loiro é ágil e perceptivo._

_Cansado de ficar só desviando dos ataques, Naruto entra em ação, e se move como um tornado de vento, atacando o Segundo Nukenin com golpes rápidos de kunai, causando ferimentos profundos e finaliza com o **Fuuton: Toopa No Jutsu**, lançando o inimigo contra as árvores. Esse também morre na hora._

_Em outra parte os Ninjas de suporte se preparavam para agir, mas Kurama os intercepta surgindo atrás deles, dizendo:_

Kurama: -Que vergonha, verem a luta escondidos e nem foram ajudar seus parceiros.

Ninja-3(vira pra trás e se assusta): -Nani?

Ninja-4: -Ora sua pirralha!

_Eles atacam Kurama com disparos de água lançados da boca, mas foi uma tentativa desperdiçada. A Bijuu-Humana evita os ataques com facilidade e revida atacando-os com golpes de garras e chutes. Ela agarra o pescoço do terceiro ninja e depois de ver suas lembranças de seus crimes, ela diz com frieza:_

Kurama: -Morra.

_Kurama quebra o pescoço do Ninja que morre na hora. De repente o outro Ninja age antes de morrer, sumindo feito flecha e partindo pra cima de Tazuna, com uma kunai em punho pronto para cortar o pescoço dele._

Tazuna: -Nani?

Ninja-4: -Morra velhote!

_Mas em segundos, ele é atingido em todo o corpo, de todos os lados, por Shurikens de Cristal Hexagonal e grita de dor:_

Ninja-4: -AAAAAARGH!

_Ele olha para Sakura, que foi quem criou as shurikens e as controlou com sua mente._

Sakura: -Você é quem vai morrer.

_Mais uma shuriken de cristal surge girando e atravessa o peito dele, perfurando seu coração. O Ninja cai no chão já sem vida. Kakashi estava escondido e observou com espanto e surpresa ao ver que quatro gennins derrotaram quatro Nukenins de nível chunnin. Até que Naruto avisa:_

Naruto(rindo): -Kakahsi-sensei, já pode aparecer. -O que achou da nossa ação?

_Kakashi surge atrás da árvore e sorriu de canto. Tazuna se espanta ao ver Kakashi vivo._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Trabalho espantoso. -Vocês agiram muito bem, mesmo depois da minha falsa morte.

Tazuna: -Não pode ser! -Eu vi você sendo cortado ao meio! -Todos nós o vimos...

Sakura(aponta): -Olhe ali Tazuna-san.

_Tazuna olha com espanto, para um tronco de madeira cortado ao meio._

Sasuke: -Kakashi usou o **Kawarimi No Jutsu _(Técnica de Substituição)_**. -Um ninjutsu básico de escapatória que é bem útil contra ataques de surpresa e emboscadas.

Kurama: -E graças a isso, agora sabemos de uma coisa.

Sakura: -Sabemos?

Naruto: -Simplificando Sakura-chan, não era nós que esses Ninjas estavam atrás, mas sim, dele.

_Naruto aponta para Tazuna, que agora estava sem como esconder a verdade._

Kakashi: -Exatamente Naruto. -Afinal nós percebemos aquelas poças de água tendo surgido misteriosamente, mesmo em um dia quente como esse. -E quando eles me atacaram, fingi que fui morto por eles e observei o modo como esses ninjas agiam, e quem eles estavam atrás. -Ao que parece minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. -O mais estranho, é que eles são Ninjas de outra Vila. -Olhem para as Bandanas deles.

_Todos olharam para as bandanas que tinham o símbolo da Vila Oculta da Névoa, com um risco na horizontal._

Sasuke(olha as Bandanas dos Ninjas): -São Nukenins de Kirigakure.

Kakashi(olha sério para o Tazuna). -É melhor que nos conte a verdade Tazuna, já que você mentiu, quando mencionou ao Hokage sobre o fato de terem bandidos perseguindo, quando na verdade, são Ninjas de Nível Chunnin.

Kurama: -E não adianta contar mentiras Tazuna, pois eu, Naruto-kun, o Uchiha e a Haruno podemos ver em seus olhos quando vai começar a mentir.

Tazuna: -Vejo que não tenho alternativa. -Sei que eu errei ao mentir pra vocês, mas para poder ajudar o povo de meu país, me restou esse meio.

_Sem muita escolha Tazuna contou a eles tudo sobre seu país:_

**_Nos últimos dias, a economia do País das Ondas decaiu muito de produção e recursos de alimentos e de renda, quando um empresário chamado Gatou monopolizou a indústria de importação e exportação e tomou conta do país. Os moradores não tinham como comprar comida para se alimentar, pois foram obrigados a pagarem altos impostos a Gatou, que tinha como segurança, um Grupo de Bandidos totalmente perigosos e mesquinhos._**

**_Para salvar seu povo da miséria e escravidão de Gatou, Tazuna decidiu construír a Ponte que ligará o País das Ondas com outros países, trazendo comércio e esperança para o País. Mas ao saber disso,Gatou começou a ameaçar os construtores,impedindo-os de concluír a Ponte. Isso causou revolta ao Kaiza, o pai adotivo de seu neto: Inari, que ousou enfrentar Gatou, mas sendo apenas um homem comum, foi pego pelos bandidos e teve seus dois braços quebrados.  
E para mostrar aos moradores o que acontece com quem contraria sua vontade, Gatou mandou seu carrasco, cortar a cabeça do pai de Inari, na frente de todos, inclusive do filho.  
_**

**_Quando descobriu que Tazuna iria para Konoha, pedir segurança aos Shinobis, Gatou contratou um grupo de Nukenins de Kirigakure, liderados por: Zabuza Momochi - Um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa._**

**_O objetivo era simples: Matar Tazuna e os Shinobis de Konoha que seriam sua escolta e proteção, até que o próprio terminasse a Ponte. Sabendo que o preço alto pelo serviço de proteção contra Ninjas era mais cara e com amior risco de morte, Tazuna não teve escolha ao omitir os reais motivos e quem seriam seus assassinos. Então ele mentiu dizendo que seria assaltado por bandidos, para que não desconfiassem disso,pelo menos até a chegada ao País das Ondas._**

_Analisando essa explicação, Kakashi e seus alunos já tomam sua decisão_.

Kakashi: -Apesar de você ter mentido para nós, tem sorte de Eu e meus Alunos estarmos no nível adaptado para enfrentar Ninjas de alto perigo. -Caso contrário, teríamos que retornar a Konoha e pedir um Time mais especializado. -Ou iríamos abandonar essa missão e o senhor estaria em sérios problemas.

Tazuna: -Peço desculpas por ter mentido e omitido fatos reais de minha decisão. -Mas meu povo não pode mais continuar sob a escravidão e ditadura de Gatou. -Por isso que a ponte que estou construindo será a esperança de todos, pois ela trará comércio, progresso e benefícios para todos.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Entendemos suas razões Tazuna-san.

Sasuke: -Vai ser interessante lutar com ninjas mais fortes do que nós.

Kurama(pensa com um sorriso): -Enfrentar um humano conhecido como o Demônio de Kirigakure? -Vou adorar isso.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Nós protegeremos o senhor, dos Ninjas contratados por Gatou enquanto estiver construindo a ponte.

_Tazuna fica feliz com a decisão dos Gennins e de Kakashi._

Tazuna(se curva em respeito): -Arigatô amigos. -Sei que errei muito com vocês, mas prometo que quando meu povo estiver livre da ditadura de Gatou, vamos pagar pela missão.

Kakashi: -Bom, vamos continuar em frente.

Os quatro: -Hai.

_O grupo segue em frente. Mas meia hora, depois, eles se deparam com um coelho branco no caminho._

Sakura(pensando): -Um coelho branco?

Sasuke(pensando): -Um coelho branco num dia ensolarado...parece que ele foi criado em outro lugar onde o frio é permanente.

Naruto(pensando): -Alguém trouxe esse coelho de o criou aqui...

Kurama(pensando): -O que significa que...

_De repente, eles ouvem um som de alguma coisa girando em alta velocidade saindo da floresta e quando Kakashi olha pra trás:_

Kakashi: -Cuidado!

_Kakashi tira Tazuna do caminho, Sakura, Sasuke e Kurama saltam em lados opostos, mas Naruto observa o objeto vindo em sua direção._

Tazuna: -Ele vai ser morto!

Kurama(rindo): -Veja atentamente Tazuna.

_Quando o objeto se aproxima, Naruto faz um movimento de esquiva rápida e numa fração de segundo, agarra o cabo do que parece ser uma Enorme Espada com um buraco circular perto do cabo e a seguram com perfeição. Ele olha para um vulto no alto de um galho._

Um Vulto(pensando): -Esse garoto conseguiu impedir o avanço da minha Zambatou?

Naruto: -Poupe nosso tempo e apareça logo. -Você deve ser Zabuza não é?

_Todos olham para o Ninja que veste uma calça listrada com uma alça que prende da cintura até o peito, Sua boca tem faixas brancas, imitando a máscara de Kakashi. Em volta da cabeça está a Bandana de Kirigakure em vertical._

Ninja: -Me surpreendi ao ver que esse garoto tenha controlado o ataque de minha **Zambatou _(Espada Que Corta Cavalos)_**. -Qual é seu nome gaki?

Naruto: -Naruto Uzumaki. -E você deve ser Zabuza Momochi, certo?

Zabuza: -Correto. -Pode devolver minha Zambatou?

Naruto(rindo): -Oh, gomen. -Esqueci de devolver. -Aqui está, mas segura firme antes que ela corte seu braço.

_De repente, Naruto gira a Zambatou com uma força sobre humana e a lança girando velozmente. Zabuza se espanta com a velocidade em que ele lançou sua arma, e em segundos ele consegue pegá-la, mas quase perde o equilíbrio quando agarrou. Kurama deu uma risadinha quando o Nukenin se atrapalhou ao pegar sua arma e com a cara de espanto dele._

Zabuza(pensando): -Esse garoto não é comum. -Vai ser interessante lutar com ele, mas primeiro vou matar os outros e o velho construtor.

_Ele olha para Kakashi e diz:_

Zabuza: -Estou honrado em conhecer o famoso Kakashi Hatake. -Você é um dos mais procurados pelo Bingo Book de Kirigakure. -Aquele que é conhecido como o **Copy Ninja _(Ninja Copiador)_** que conhece mais de Mil Jutsus.

_Por essa Sasuke e Sakura não esperavam ouvir. Não é a toa que o teste que eles tiveram com Kakashi foi bem difícil, mas foi muito bom para eles evoluírem um pouco._

Kakashi: -E você é** Zabuza Momochi, um dos Sete Espadachins de Kirigakure**. -Vejo que vendeu seus serviços a um homem corrupto como Gatou.

Zabuza: -Para conseguir nossos objetivos, ás vezes deve se rebaixar a um **Shōkin Kasegi _(Caçador de Recompensas)_** ou **Yōhei _(Mercenário)_**. -Não esperava que os Irmãos Demônio e mais dois ninjas que enviei, pudessem ser mortos pelos seus alunos, pois já sinto que eles são bem interessantes. -Por isso eu trouxe uma parceira minha para se divertir com eles.

_Uma Rajada-Tufão de Água avança feito fecha contra o Time Sete e Tazuna, mas Naruto ergue sua mão e a detém com uma Barreira de chakra. Todos olham surgindo atrás da árvore:_

_**Uma Garota da mesma idade de Sakura, com cabelos azuis com mechas na frente e amarradas em um rabo de cavalo atrás. Seus olhos são roxos e em baixo deles há duas marcas de triângulos invertidos de cor azul-água; Sua pele é meio clara, e veste um traje de luta parecido com o de Kurama, exceto o colete branco semelhante ao colete dos jounnin, mas esse tem apenas dois bolsos.** Ela carrega uma katana nas costas e os encara de forma fria._

Naruto(pensando): -Essa garota...

Kurama(pensando): -Seu Chakra é muito grande, mas só chega ao Nível da Matatabi.

Sakura(pensando): -Sinto que ela é muito forte. -Vamos ter que tomar muito cuidado com ela.

Sasuke(pensando): -Parece que essa missão não será tão entediante quanto eu pensava.

Zabuza: -Conheçam Kyoko No Mizu. -Ela é muito mais do que seus olhos podem ver. -Kyoko, depois que matar esses três garotos, deixe o velhote vivo para eu mesmo matá-lo.

Kyoko: -Hai Zabuza-sensei.

Zabuza(sorriso frio): -Estou muito curioso em conhecer sua força loirinho alaranjado. -Se importa se lutar com meu Bunshin?

Naruto(rindo): -Claro que não me importo Zabuza. -Mas aviso que até seu bunshin vai sofrer na minha mão.

_Zabuza faz um selo de mão e cria um **Mizu No Bunshin (Clone De Água)** que fica a seu lado, encarando Naruto._

Zabuza: -Hehehehe. -Ser convencido pode te levar a morte mais rápido sabia?

Naruto(olhar frio): -Não sou convencido, **Kirigakure no Kijin _(Demônio da Névoa Oculta)_**. -Quando eu acabar com seu bunshin, vai saber porque eu sou conhecido como **Inazuma No Kijin _(Demônio do Relâmpago)_**.

_Nessa hora todos ficam confusos com o que Naruto disse, menos Kakashi e Kurama, pois ambos sabem das habilidades que ele herdou do pai._

Zabuza: -Inazuma No Kijin? -Interessante. -Vamos começar logo com a diversão, pois tenho que matar vocês e o velhote aí. -Você será o primeiro Kakashi, enquanto meu clone luta com esse gaki.

Kakashi(saca uma kunai): -Se quer uma luta então terá uma luta Zabuza. -Sasuke, Sakura, Kurama vocês protejam Tazuna e cuidem dessa garota, mas tenham cuidado com ela.

Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai.

Kurama: -Eu me encarrego de lutar com essa garota. -Vocês dois protejam o Tazuna.

Kyoko: -Eu discordo ruiva. -Irei lutar com os três ao mesmo tempo.(faz selo de mão) -Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu!

_Surgem dois clones de água que assumem a forma de Kyoko e ambas encaram os três gennins. Sakura entra em ação quando faz um selo de mão e ativa seu Shõton No Sakura, criando uma cúpula de cristal em volta de Tazuna._

Sakura: -Tazuna-san, você estará seguro nesta cúpula. -Nós cuidamos dessa garota.

Tazuna: -Hai Sakura-san.

_Sasuke ativa se Sharingan Nível 2 e saca duas kunais segurando-as em posição de ataque._

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -Mesmo sendo um clone de água, será interessante lutar com você.

_Kurama invoca sua Foice Dupla, e se prepara para lutar com a verdadeira Kyoko_

Kurama: -Veremos se é tão boa quanto seu mestre diz Kyoko-san.

_Naruto invoca suas Lâminas gêmeas e seus olhos emitem um leve brilho dourado **(um sinal de que ele lutará com seu Hiraishin Mode)**._

Naruto(pensando): -Contra um Espadachim da Névoa, terei que lutar com tudo.

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Aqui vou eu Gaki!

_De repente, o verdadeiro Zabuza se move para a lagoa e ficando de pé sobre ela, ele faz seu movimento._

Zabuza: -**Ninpõ: Kirigakure No Jutsu _(Arte Ninja: Técnica Da Ocultação Na Névoa)_**!

_Uma Imensa névoa encobre todo o local dificultando a visibilidade. Zabuza, seu clone, Kyoko e suas clones somem em segundos._

Tazuna(dentro da Cúpula de cristal): -Onde eles foram afinal?

Sasuke: -Essa névoa não é comum.

Kurama: -Éssa não é uma névoa comum.

Sakura: -Ele criou essa Névoa com seu Chakra, e para piorar, estamos em volta de água, não é Tazuna-San?

Tazuna: -Sim. -O País das Ondas é cercado pelo oceano. -A Névoa fica mais densa durante a primavera e o verão.

Naruto: -Isso significa que ele e Kyoko podem nos pegar facilmente.

Kakashi: -Exato. -Zabuza é um Ninja da Elite de Assassinos Ocultos da Névoa. -Como é chamado de o Kirigakure No Kijin, ele é capaz de matar sem causar o menor ruído. -Um Assassino Silencioso. -É tão rápido que você sai dessa vida sem saber o que aconteceu.

Kurama: -Então isso prova que as chances de sermos atacados rapidamente é muito grande.(pensando) -Mas se tratando de mim e do Naruto-kun, podemos achar esse Zabuza facilmente, com nossos sentidos aguçados.

Kakashi: -Exato. -Mesmo com meu Sharingan eu não poderei neutralizar essa névoa. -Terão que se preparar para por sua vida em risco. -Se falharmos, perderemos nossas vidas.

Sakura: -Como pode dizer isso tranquilamente?

Naruto: -Sakura-chan, concentre-se e mantenha o foco na missão. -Agora é lutar ou morrer, e você sabe qual é nossa opção certo?

Sakura: -Hai Naruto.

Kurama: -Ei Uchiha, não perca para um clone dessa Kyoko, ou vai ter seu orgulho afetado se perder para uma garota.

Sasuke(fala com frieza): -Cale-se Kurama. -Vai ver do que eu sou capaz de fazer com um clone dessa garota.

_Kakashi ergue sua bandana, revelando seu Sharingan do olho esquerdo._

Zabuza(escondido na névoa e pensando): -Isso será bem divertido. (avisa telepaticamente) -Kyoko, prepare-se para atacar!

Kyoko(escondida na névoa): -Hai.

_A tensão aumenta conforma a névoa vai aumentando, dificultando a visibilidade, e de repente:_

Sakura(sente o perigo vindo): -Kakashi, atrás de você!

Zabuza(surge atrás de Kakashi): -Acabou Kakashi.

_Zabuza move sua Zambatou contra Kakashi, mas numa fração de segundo, ele salta rapidamente para trás, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke e Sakura escapam de uma imensa esfera de água que vinha de cima, saltando pra trás, se encarando. Kakashi ia avançar mas é surpreendido por outro Zabuza (o verdadeiro) que aplica um chute no peito, lançando-o contra o lago. Logo o Bunshin dele é desfeito._

Kakashi(se levanta e pensa): -Ele usou outro Mizu Bunshin para distrair minha atenção, enquanto essa Kyoko atacou os outros.

Zabuza: -Quero ter o prazer de tirar sua vida Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Se quer uma luta, terá, mas nem seu clone de água não é páreo para meus alunos. -Vamos lutar!

_Zabuza avança contra Kakashi e ambos disputam uma luta intensa de Taijutsu com suas armas (Zambatou Vs Kunai)._

_Zabuza Bunshin avança contra Naruto, e Kyoko com suas clones avançam contra, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura._

_**A Primeira Missão do Time Sete começa com um Confronto Intenso. Quem será o vencedor?**_

_**Continua...  
**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: Missão No Páis Das Ondas (Parte 2)  
**_


	5. Missão No País das Ondas (Parte 2)

**Cap.05:** **Missão No País das Ondas (Parte 2).**

* * *

_**A Primeira Missão do Time Sete começa com um Confronto Intenso. Quem será o vencedor?  
**_

_**Floresta do País Das Ondas:**_

_Tazuna permanece dentro da cúpula de cristal de Sakura, mas não consegue ver onde Kakashi e os outros estão lutando. Só consegue ouvir sons de armas de metal se colidindo e sons de golpes e chutes se chocando. Conclusão: A Luta entre o Time Sete contra Zabuza e Kyoko está cada vez mais intensa:_

_**/Naruto Vs Zabuza Clone/**_

_Ambos se enfrentam com suas armas em choque. Mesmo sendo um clone de água, Zabuza mostra o porque é um espadachim da elite dos Sete de Kirigakure, ao manejar com facilidade a sua Zambatou, sendo uma arma pesada e muito afiada. Naruto bloqueia os golpes dela com suas Lâminas gêmeas em ambas as mãos, e contra ataca com golpes rápidos e com as lâminas cobertas de chakra. Zabuza Clone se surpreendeu com os movimentos e ataques do loiro que não dava brecha em sua defesa.  
_

_Ambos mediram forças com suas armas fazendo pressão._

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Nada mal gaki. -Seu estilo de luta se iguala ao meu. -Mas eu sou bem mais experiente do que você.

Naruto: -Se você é experiente, eu sou veloz, ágil e até mais forte que você. -E vou provar isso agora!

_De repente, Naruto é envolto uma aura de chakra raiton dourado e se move muito rápido, surpreendendo Zabuza-Bunshin que tenta atacá-lo, mas em vão. Ele leva golpes e chutes de Naruto que se move em todas as direções em volta dele e aparece de frente, acertando um chute bem no rosto do Nukenin, lançando-o com rapidez._

_Zabuza se recompõe mas fica surpreso ao sentir os golpes que levou muito depressa._

Zabzua-Bunshin: -Mas como você consegue se mover numa velocidade absurda como essa?

Naruto: -Só irei lhe dizer uma coisa Zabuza: -Isso foi só um aquecimento, pois agora...lhe mostrarei porque eu sou conhecido como Inazuma no Kijin.

_Naruto surge atrás de Zabuza Bunshin e aplica uma joelhada nas costas, atingindo-o com descargas elétricas intensas._

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Ghaargh!

_Naruto segue atacando com mais velocidade e usando raiton em seus golpes e chutes, causando danos elétricos que fazem Zabuza Bunshin sentir uma dor intensa. O loiro aplica um chute mortal no queixo dele fazendo-o sair do chão e dá um golpe bem na boca do estômago, lançando Zabuza-Bunshin com uma força maior e atordoando-o com descargas elétricas. O Nukenin se choca com violência numa rocha, fazendo-a em pedaços._

_Enfurecido, Zabuza Bunshin se levanta e libera seu chakra ao máximo, envolto numa Aura vermelha e negra que assume a face do Demônio atrás dele.  
_

_Naruto não fica atrás e ativando seu Hiraishin Mode, seus olhos ficam dourados, o Cabelo ganha um aspecto mais espetado e com faíscas elétricas aparecendo; em suas bochechas, as três marcas ficam douradas; braços e pernas ganham tatuagens brilhantes de relâmpagos._

_Os dois partem um contra o outro, dando início a uma luta mais extrema, ambos movendo-se na velocidade da luz. A cada colisão de golpes e chutes, tremores são ouvidos a alguns quilômetros de distância. Os dois reaparecem a uma longa distância e usam seus Ninjutsus(fazendo selos de mão):_

Zabuza-Bunshin: -**Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu**!

_Um Imenso Dragão Serpenteante de Água, avança contra Naruto, mas:_

Naruto: -**Raiton: Inazuma No Ryuu _(Libertação do Relâmpago: Relâmpago do Dragão)_**!

_Ambos os dragões de água e de eletricidade se chocam violentamente, e uma Onda misturada de água com eletricidade se forma no cento da colisão, gerando uma ventania imensa que varre tudo em volta, derrubando as árvores. Zabuza Bunshin sentiu o eprigo quando as descargas elétricas percorrem pela água e vão em sua direção, então ele é obrigado a desfazer o jutsu e saltar para trás._

Naruto: -Ainda não terminei!

_O Dragão elétrico avança contra Zabuza-Bunshin, que tenta escapar correndo e pulando entre as árvores. Em um último segundo, Zabuza Bunshin escapa usando um shushin rápido e olha mais ao longe o dragão elétrico se chocando com uma parede de pedra e explodindo em pedaços._

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Esse gaki vai me dar muito trabalho.

_Mas ele é surpreendido quando Naruto aparece atrás dele e aplica uma joelhada das costas, com chakra raiton, arremessando-o contra o chão, porém, o Nukenin se recompões rapidamente no ar e aterrissa de pé, sentindo a dor do choque nas costas._

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Gaki maldito!

Naruto: -Não se distraia Zabuza, pois logo vai acabar perdendo a luta antes que perceba.

_Naruto se move feito relâmpago e parte pra cima de Zabuza. Ambos se enfrentam numa disputa bem acirrada._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:  
_**

**_/Sasuke Vs Kyoko-1/_**

_Sasuke desvia com rapidez dos golpes de katana de Kyoko-1. Mesmo com seu Sharingan Nível 2ativado, ele tem certa dificuldade em prever os movimentos de Kyoko-1. Sua raiva aumenta, mas ele se concentra e aos poucos vai se adaptando a um combate real e de alto risco e usa uma de suas Fumma Shuriken como arma de defesa e ataque. Vendo que o Uchiha estava bloqueando seus ataques, Kyoko-1 decide apelar então surpreende Sasuke, transformando seu corpo em água e o arremessa em uma imensa onda, fazendo-o se chocar com as árvores._

Sasuke(se irrita): -Maldita!

_Sasuke escapa de outro ataque de água e salta para cima, fazendo selos de mão._

Sasuke: -Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!

_Sasuke dispara várias bolas de fogo mas todas elas se chocam com a água e são neutralizadas._

Kyoko-1(volta a forma humana): -Seus jutsus de katon são inúteis contra meu Mizu Mode (Modo Água)!

Sasuke(aterrissa no chão): -Se katon não funciona, então isso funciona!

_Sasuke faz três selos de mão e de repente, suas mãos emitem descargas elétricas intensas._

Kyoko-1(fica séria): -Então você sabe usar Raiton?

Sasuke: -Você vai ver o que te espera!

_Sasuke avança velozmente e contra ataca com golpes elétricos. Kyoko-1 se esquiva com dificuldade mas consegue bloquear alguns ataques. Quando é arremessada por um soco com descargas elétricas, ela se irrita e diz:_

Kyoko-1: -Parece que vou ser obrigada a usar isso.(fecha os olhos e quando os abre novamente) -**Koorigan _(Olho do Gelo)_**!

_Sasuke leva um susto ao ver os olhos dela mudando de cor para Azul-Gelo, e sua pupila assume a forma de uma Espiral tripla._

Sasuke(sério): -Então você tem um Doujutsu? -Interessante.

Kyoko-1: -Seu Raiton não será capaz de quebrar meu Hyõton, agora que posso usar meu Koorigan. -Prepare-se!

_Kyoko-1 avança contra ele, desferindo golpes rápidos e chutes, mas Sasuke consegue bloquear e se esquivar. Ele tenta atacar com golpes elétricos, mas eles são bloqueados pelas mãos e pés de Kyoko-1, que libera gelo nelas.. De repente, ele é surpreendido por uma rajada de energia congelante e é lançado para trás. Ele sente seu corpo esfriar muito rápido._

Sasuke: -Kusõ!(pensando) -Esse ataque é muito forte e está me congelando. -Preciso agir e logo!

_Mas Sasuke não tem tempo de usar seu katon, pois Kyoko-1 parte pra cima dele, desferindo golpes de Katana. Por causa do frio intenso, Sasuke não consegue evitar alguns ataques e leva cortes profundos nos braços e nas pernas. Em sua mente, ele lembra das palavras fria de Itachi e as cenas do Massacre do Clã Uchiha causado pelo próprio._

Sasuke(pensando): -Maldita garota! -Não vou perder essa luta! Não quando meu objetivo está quase se aproximando! -Não posso morrer enquanto não acabar com Itachi!

Kyoko-1: -Esse é seu fim! -Morra!

_Porém, quando Kyoko ia fincar a espada no peito dele, Sasuke é tomado pelo ódio e raiva.** Seu corpo arde e labaredas negras começam a surgir em volta.** Em um segundo, Sasuke segura a lâmina da Katana de Kyoko-1, que sente uma pressão terrível emanando em Sasuke._

Kyoko-1: -Nani?!

Sasuke: -Não me subestime ainda sua inútil!

_Sasuke a chuta com força e quebra sua katana que se desfaz em água. Kyoko-1 olha com pouco espanto para as chamas negras que começam a surgir e envolver Sasuke. O próprio se surpreende com o que está envolvendo. Ele dá um sorriso frio._

Sasuke(pensando): -Esse é o...**Enton _(Libertação da Chama)_**. -Interessante.

Kyoko-1: -Você tem uma aura bem perigosa Uchiha. -Mas isso não significa que vai me vencer.

Sasuke: -Chega de conversa e vamos para o segundo round!

_Os dois voltam a se enfrentar com golpes e chutes de chama contra gelo. Agora a situação estava mudando de rumo. Kyoko-1 é arremessada pela onda ardente das chamas negras, mas se recupera e contra ataca com:_

Kyoko-1: -Hyõton: Tsubame Fubuki (Liberação de Gelo: Andorinha da Tempestade de Neve)!

_Kyoko-1 libera centenas de cristais de gelo que sobem aos céus e se tornam Andorinhas de gelo, que mergulham rasante contra Sasuke, mas:_

Sasuke(faz selos de mão): -Enton: Yasaka no Magatama (Liberação de Chama: Oito Inclinações da Joia Curva)!

_As chamas negras se transformam em uma série de projéteis magatama, que são compostos inteiramente das chamas negras. Todas elas são lançadas em alta velocidade e se chocam contras as andorinhas de gelo, derretendo-as. Sasuke pega sua Fumma Shuriken e quando a gira rapidamente, ele acrescenta as chamas negras nas lâminas. É possível ver que seus Olhos Sharingan Nível-2, muda de vermelho para roxo.  
_

_Vendo que a luta vai ficar mais perigosa, Kyoko-1 cobre suas mãos e pés de lâminas de cristal de gelo, resistente e na temperatura de -240º (Duzentos e Quarenta Graus Celsius Negativos)._

Sasuke: -Mesmo sendo um Mizu Bunshin, vai sentir o gostinho do Enton!

Kyoko-1: -Vamos ser se você é tão forte como ouvi falar dos Uchihas!

_Os dois partem um contra o outro, recomeçando a batalha._

**_Nisso:  
_**

**_/Sakura Vs Kyoko-2/_**

_Sakura e Kyoko se movem saltando e pulando rapidamente entre as árvores e atacam em longa distância, lançando Shuikens de Cristal contra Shurkens de Gelo. Ambos se empatam ao colidirem-se ou se despedaçam ao mesmo tempo. Vendo que Kyoko-2 ativou seu Koorigan, Sakura sabe que vai ter problemas contra um usuário de Doujutsu, mas se mantém calma e fria._

_As duas se enfrentam com golpes e chutes. Kyoko-2 cria uma esfera de gelo no punho e quando ia atacar Sakura ocm um soco, a mesma cria uma esfera de cristal no punho e ambas se chocam num só golpe. O impacto libera uma onda de som estrondosa que faz metade do chão tremer a s pedras se levantarem, folhas e galhos das árvores tremem e se soltam._

_As duas se afastam e Kyoko-2 ataca com:_

Kyoko(faz selos de mão): -**Hyōton: Haryū Mōko _(Libertação do Gelo: Rasgante Dragão Feroz Tigre)_**!

_O gelo se forma ao seu redor e ambos assumem a forma de Um Grande Tigre e um Grande Dragão Serpenteante, ambos feitos de gelo, e avançam contra Sakura. Ela corre e pula rapidamente, escapando dos ataques dos dois animais de gelo, mas quando esses avançam mais rápido, ela age rapidamente e faz selos de mão ao aterrissar no chão:_

Sakura: -**Shõton: Gõremu Kesshõ _(Libertação do Cristal: Golem de Cristal)_**!

_Do chão surge emergindo sobre Sakura: **Um** **Grande Humanóide Feito de Rocha e Cristal (semelhante ao Mokujin de Hashirama, só que aquele é imenso e o Golem da Sakura tem apenas 7 metros de altura)**. O Golem aplica um golpe duplo no Dragão e no Tigre, que são despedaçados em segundos._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Achou legal meu Jutsu novo Kyoko?

Kyoko-2: -Nada mal, só que eu posso fazer o mesmo agora que meu Koorigan viu o segredo de seu Jutsu!(faz selos de mão): -**Hyõton: Gōremu Aisu _(Libertação do Gelo: Golem de Gelo)_**!

_O Gelo se forma em volta de Kyoko-2 e se forma sobre ela: **Um** **Grande Humanóide Feito de Rocha e Gelo (semelhante ao Mokujin de Hashirama, só que aquele é imenso e o Golem da Kyoko também tem 7 metros de altura).**_

Kyoko-2: -Vou acabar com você kunoichi de Konoha!

Sakura: -Eu duvido muito Kyoko! -Eu vou te derrotar!

_O Golem de Gelo avança contra o Golem de Cristal e ambos se enfrentam com golpes, chutes e empurrões fortes._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:  
_**

**_/Kurama Vs Kyoko/_**

_Kurama empunha sua Foice Dupla, vendo Kyoko sacar sua katana e cobri-la de chakra Hyõton quando ativou seu Koorigan. De repente, as duas se movem muito rápido, enquanto travam uma luta de armas e Taijutsu.  
_

_De início, Kurama nota que Kyoko esconde um profundo sentimento de tristeza, raiva e mágoa em seu coração, só de olhar em seus olhos._

Kurama(pensando): -Seu passado deve ter sido igual ao do Naruto-kun. -Mas você está entre amigos, e logo iremos mostrar isso a você.

_Kyoko estranha ao ver o sorriso da ruiva, mas mantém sua frieza e ataca com rajadas de gelo, em alta velocidade, mas Kurama as bloqueia com giros precisos e rápidos com sua Foice Dupla. Ela corre pra cima de Kyoko e recomeçam a luta com armas._

_Kyoko bloqueia os golpes rápidos da arma de Kurama, e revida com sua katana, mas Kurama é rápida e bem perceptiva. Vendo que Kurama e não é uma kunoichis comum, Kyoko eleva seu poder do Koorigan, liberando em volta de seu corpo e para a surpresa de Kurama:_

**_Kyoko usa o Manto de Chakra-Bijuu que assume a forma de um Serpenteante Dragão, com uma cauda._**

Kurama(pensando): -Entendo. -Então essa é uma das Habilidades do Koorigan. -Além de **aumentar o poder de ataque de seus Jutsus de gelo, ela também pode copiar algumas habilidades de outros indivíduos e pode usá-los para si própria**. -Ela viu meu Chakra e acabou criando um Manto de Chakra Bijuu de Uma Cauda, mas com um formato animal diferente. (sorrindo) -Isso está ficando melhor ainda.

_Ela aumenta o poder de suas rajadas de água, lançando-as contra os três, mas eles se esquivam e saltam com agilidade. Kurama aproveita a chance e faz selos de mão:_

Kurama: -**Katon: Shiruko**!

_Um Jato e Fogo imenso se colide com as rajadas de gelo e as derretem rapidamente, indo em direção a Kyoko, que sente o perigo se for atingida pelas chamas que são mais quentes que as normais.  
_

_Rapidamente, Kyoko cria uma Parede de Gelo, bloqueando os ataque de fogo, mas é forçada a escapar rapidamente, pois a parede de gelo foi derretida em segundos pelo ataque de Kurama. Kyoko saltou para cima e fazendo selos de mão, ela gera dezenas de adagas de gelo pontudas e afiadas, que avançam contra Kurama, que pulam e salta de forma ágil e elegante, escapando das adagas._

_Quando Kurama ia avançar contra Kyoko, essa sente que Zabuza está em perigo, e se teleporta para onde Zabuza e Kakashi se enfrentam._

Tazuna: -Pra onde ela foi?

Kurama: -Ele foi intervir na Luta de Kakashi e Zabuza.

_Ao Mesmo Tempo, os dois clones de Kyoko foram desfeitos quando ela sentiu seu mestre com problemas, então Sasuke e Sakura foram para o local da Luta. Naruto derrotou o Mizu Bunshin de Zabuza e percebeu que o Nukenin estava com problemas._

_**No Lago:**_

_Kakashi e o Zabuza real medem forças usando Ninjutsu Suiton - Suiryuudan No Jutsu. Ambos estavam em igualdade e se enfrentam com suas armas em colisão total. Porém, quando eles se afastaram novamente, Kakashi consegue ver os selos de mão de Zabuza e usa o **Suiton: Daibakufu no Justu (Libertação da Água Água: Jutsu Vortex Gigante)** atacando Zabuza com um Grande tufão de água, destruindo parte da floresta com uma grande quantidade de água. Ao se chocar na parede, Zabuza é atingido por três kunais nos braços e nas costas, e Kakashi surge no galho de árvore._

_Mas de repente, quando Naruto, Kurama, Sakura e Tazuna chegam ao local da luta, Kyoko surge na frente de sue mestre e ataca-os com uma Tempestade de gelo, obrigando todos a escaparem para os lados._

Kyoko: -Não deixarei que toquem nele!

_Até que ela se assusta com o ataque hostil vindo de frente, que incinera as árvores que ficaram no caminho: **Uma Imensa Bola de Chamas Negras com seu centro em vermelho**._

Kyoko(faz selos de mão): -**Hyõton: Hyõgan Dõmu _(Liberação de Gelo: Domo de Pedra de Gelo Magnífico)_**!

_Uma Imensa Cúpula de Gelo se forma em volta de Kyoko e Zabuza, bloqueando o avanço da Bola de Chamas Negras._

Kakashi(espantado): -Mas de onde veio esse ataque?

Naruto(com um olhar sério): -A resposta é simples Kakashi-sensei. -Olhem quem lançou esse ataque.

_Todos menos Naruto e Kurama se assustam ao verem Sasuke Uchiha, caminhando normalmente, com a mão estendida para frente na direção da barreira. Seu corpo estava envolto pelas chamas negras do Enton._

Sakura(espantada): -Sa-Sasuke-kun?!

Kakashi: -Mas aquilo é o...

Kurama(séria): -Ele despertou o **Enton**.(pensando) -Uma Kekkei Genkai usada somente quando os Uchihas despertam o **Mangekyou Sharingan**. -Mas como ele despertou esse poder se o Sharingan dele está no segundo nível? -Ele tem algo em seu interior que me causa uma suspeita muito grande.(avisa ao Naruto) -Naruto-kun, temos que impedir que o Uchiha use o Enton antes que sua alma seja corrompida pelo ódio.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-san.(fala aos outros) -Vocês fiquem aqui. -Kurama e eu vamos impedir Sasuke, antes que ele use mais daquele poder de chamas negras.

Sakura: -Hai.

Kakashi: -Tenham cuidado vocês dois.

_Kurama e Naruto se movem rapidamente. Sasuke encara Kyoko com frieza e pronto para outro ataque._

Kyoko(pensando): -Haku-san...gomen, mas tenho que tirar o nosso mestre daqui.

Sasuke: -Morra!

_Sasuke dispara outra Imensa Bola de Chamas Negras que avança feito um cometa contra Kyoko, mas ela eleva o alcance e resistência da sua Cúpula, que detém a explosão do ataque. Rapidamente ela faz selos de mão e é sugada junto com Zabuza para um vórtice se gelo._

Sasuke: -Tsc...fugiram..Hum...?

_Sasuke escapa de ser golpeado por trás e encara Naruto e Kurama. Os dois estão prontos para impedirem que o Uchiha perca seu controle, mas para a surpresa deles, Sasuke desativa seu Poder do Enton e ao mesmo tempo seu Sharingan, dando um leve suspiro de cansaço._

Sasuke(olhar frio): -Acharam mesmo que eu iria perder o controle do meu Enton? -Que piada.

Naruto: -Cuidado com seus insultos Sasuke. -Se quiséssemos teríamos impedido você de usar essa Kekkei Genkai proibida do seu clã.

Kurama: -Aconselho a não depender desse poder que despertou Uchiha, pois sabe bem quais são as consequências quando mantém o Enton ativo.

Sasuke(sério e frio): -Não dou a mínima para seus conselhos e avisos Ruiva. -E já que você só me chama de Uchiha então vou te chamar de Ruiva e não pelo seu nome. -Justo não acha?

Kurama(séria): -Hunf...pouco me importa, gaki uchiha.

_Kakashi , Sakura que desfez a cúpula em volta de Tazuna e o próprio se aproximam dos três. Depois de uma conversa e pelo Copy-Ninja ter agradecido a seus alunos por terem derrotado Kyoko e o clone de Zabuza, eles seguem o caminho rumo ao País das Ondas. _

_O que eles não perceberam, é que um Oinin de Kirigakure esteve observando a luta toda, então esse some envolto num vento gelado._

**_Numa Parte Distante da Floresta:_**

_Kyoko coloca Zabuza encostado na árvore e em seguida, o Oinin surge, vendo Kyoko usar seu poder de cura, fazendo os primeiros socorros em Zabuza, já que a luta que ele teve com Kakashi e a experiência de seu Bunshin ser derrotado de forma rápida e muito perigosa pelo Naruto, causaram um grande desgaste físico. O Oinin retira a máscara, revelando ser uma **Garota, usando a Bandana de Kirigakure No Sato.**_

Zabuza: -Arigatô Kyoko. -Conseguiu me salvar antes do Kakashi me matar.

Kyoko: -É meu dever servir e protegê-lo mestre. -Gomenasai, ams não consegui derrotar aqueles três gennins. -Todos eles são bem fortes e habilidosos, especialmente o Uchiha e aquela ruiva.

Zabuza: -Não tem problema. -Afinal era nosso objetivo analisar os Ninjas que o velhote contratou de Konoha.(olha para Haku) -Você viu a luta entre mim e Kakashi Haku?

Haku: -Hai Zabuza-sama. -E já sei sobre os pontos fortes e fracos do Copy-Ninja.

Zabuza: -Então você cuidara de eliminá-lo, pois fiquei interessado em lutar com o gaki loiro. -Depois que recebi a experiência do meu clone, entendo o porque reconheci aquela habilidade com relâmpago de algum lugar. -Ele deve ser algum parente do **Konoha No Kiiroi Senkō _(Flash ou Raio Amarelo da Folha)_**. -Depois que eu me recuperar, iremos lutar novamente com eles.

Haku: -Hai Zabuza-sama.

Zabuza: -Kyoko, desta vez não hesite quando for lutar com aqueles três gennins. -Haku lhe dará cobertura se algo sair errado. -Sabem muito bem qual é nosso objetivo, certo?

Kyoko: -Hai Zabuza-sensei. -Não irei hesitar diante deles. -Lutarei e os matarei conforme suas ordens.

Zabuza: -Ótimo. -Agora peço que me ajudem a chegarmos ao nosso esconderijo. -Preciso me recuperar o quanto antes.

Haku e Kyoko: -Hai.

_As duas levantaram Zabuza e o apoiaram nos ombros. Kyoko usa novamente seu Doujutsu, e ambos somem numa ventania de gelo._

**_Ao Cair da Noite/No País das Ondas:_**

_Finalmente o Time Sete e Tazuna chegam na Vila do Páis, e entram na casa do construtor de pontes, já a tempo do jantar preparado pela filha dele: Tsunami (Uma bela mulher que tem a aparência de Mikoto). Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura se apresentam Tsunami, e o Neto dele: Inari.  
_

_Esse tinha um olhar vazio, cheio de tristeza e frieza que fizeram os quatro perceberem que ele sofreu muito com a morte de um ente muito querido._

_Agora só podem esperar o dia seguinte para dar continuidade a missão. E depois que Zabuza se recuperar também, muita coisa vai acontecer quando ele e seu grupo se encontrarem novamente com o Time Sete._

_Sentados no telhado da casa de Tazuna, Naruto e Kurama fazem o primeiro turno da vigia e proteção do construtor de pontes, enquanto Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi foram dormir, mas ambos se mantém em alerta. Os dois ficam juntos e abraçados, admirando a Lua Cheia da Noite Estrelada. Os dois sabem que Zabuza e Kyoko voltariam para a revanche, então agora a principal meta é treinar, derrotar os inimigos e punir Gatou._

_**Continua...  
**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: Missão No País Das Ondas (Parte 3 - Final)  
**_


	6. Missão No País das Ondas (Parte 3 Final)

**Cap.05:** **Missão No País das Ondas (Parte 3 - Final).**

* * *

_**No Dia Seguinte:**  
_

_Na casa de Tazuna, Kakashi, Naruto, Kurama, Sakura e Sasuke se juntaram a família de Tazuna no café da manhã. Depois eles se reuniram no quarto de Tazuna, para planejar a formação de proteção dele, durante a construção da ponte. Mas os quatro sabiam que a missão não tinha terminado. Quando todos sentaram no chão, Kakashi diz:_

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Vocês se saíram muito bem ao protegerem Tazuna contra o Clone de Zabuza, e aquela tal de Kyoko.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eles são muito fortes, mas nós também mostramos ser bem fortes também.

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -É verdade.

Kurama(séria): -Mas algo me diz que aquela luta contra Zabuza e Kyoko é só uma prova de que teremos uma luta mais perigosa que a anterior. - E com certeza eles terão mais um comparsa como reforço.

_Sasuke, Sakura e Tazuna ficam confusos com o que Kurama disse._

Kakashi: -Então você e Naruto também perceberam que alguém estava observando a luta, Kurama?

Kurama: -Hai.

Naruto: -Foi por alguns segundos, mas eu detectei a presença de outro ninja escondido no alto de uma árvore, e pelo nível de chakra ele ou melhor, ela estava de prontidão para intervir na luta.

Sasuke: -Então o outro ninja é uma garota que estava nos observando?

Kurama: -Isso mesmo Uchiha. -E percebemos que ela é muito forte e com um forte senso de lealdade e instinto de um ninja assassino de primeira linha.

Sakura: -Então isso significa que...

Kurama: -Significa que agora teremos uma luta mais perigosa pois serão três ninjas de Kirigakure que iremos enfrentar desta vez. -Zabuza provavelmente está se recuperando da luta que teve com Kakashi-san e com o Naruto-kun e Kyoko estará mais determinada a nos matar para provar sua elaldade com ele, e aquela ninja que nos observava também irá lutar. -

Kakashi: -Naruhodõ. -Isso nos obriga a nos preparar para uma batalha bem difícil.

Naruto: -Se bem que isso torna as coisas mais interessantes. -Também vamos nos preparar para quando eles voltarem. -E ao mesmo tempo, podemos cuidar do Gatou, e expulsá-lo do País das Ondas, libertando seu povo da escravidão e das leis sujas desse homem.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Hum. -Vocês vem cheios de surpresa. -Então daqui a meia hora, vamos ter um novo treinamento, pois quero ver mais um pouco de suas habilidades principais. -E posso ensinar outros Jutsus que copiei com o sharingan esquerdo. -O que me dizem?

Naruto(contente): -Claro Kakashi-sensei.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Legal.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Vai ser bom a gente treinar nossas habilidades.

Sasuke: -Concordo com você Sakura.(pensando) -gora que eu dominei meu Enton, irei me fortalecer mais para quando eu for lutar contra Itachi.

Kakashi: -Então o treinamento de hoje será para melhorar suas Kekkei Genkais. -Daqui a meia hora, me encontrem numa floresta aqui perto. -Antes iremos usar Kage Bunshins para reforçar a segurança de Tazuna e sua família.

Os quatro: -Hai.

**_Enquanto Isso:  
_**

**_/No Esconderijo de Zabuza/_**

_Deitado numa cama, Zabuza se recupera dos ferimentos causados na Batalha com Kakashi. Haku e Kyoko estão sentadas perto dele. Até que surge entrando, deixando Kyoko e Haku muito sérias:_

_Um Homem de estatura média, vestindo de Terno preto e óculos escuros, carregando uma bengala na mão. Atrás dele vem Dois Samurais Mercenários como sua escolta e segurança. Seu nome é: **Gatou**._

Gatou: -Ora, ora. -O Demônio da Névoa Oculta levou uma surra de um bando de Ninjas e essa garota de cabelo azul nem foi capaz de acabar com três pirralhos. -Não estou pagando caro pra que lambessem suas feridas!

_Haku e Kyoko ficam sérias, e os dois Samurais estão prestes a usar suas Espadas._

Haku: -Sacaram as Espadas...?

Kyoko: -Querem morrer mais cedo...vermes.

Gatou: -Esperem. -Vamos ver como está seu estado. -E não finja que está dormindo.

_Gatou ia tocar em Zabuza, mas em um segundo, Haku agarra sua mão com força._

Haku: -Não ouse tocar nele!

Gatou: -Argh! -Vai quebrar minha mão!

_Os Samurais correm pra cima dela, mas com grande velocidade, Haku tira suas Espadas e mirando perto dos pescoços dos dois, e Kyoko surge atrás deles com lâminas de água curvada nos braços, mirando-os nas costas._

Samurai-1(pensando): -Impossível!

Samurai-2(pensando): -Ninguém se move tão rápido assim. -Essas duas são um perigo real.

Haku(com a voz fria): -É melhor não nos provocarem. -Estamos de péssimo humor.

Kyoko(com a voz fria): -Se dão valor a suas vidas, saiam daqui agora.

_Tensos com a aura assassina de Haku e Kyoko, Gatou e os Samurais se afastam._

Gatou: -Tudo bem! -Vou dar mais uma chance a vocês! -E é bom não fracassarem de novo!

_Depois que eles saem, Zabuza abre os olhos, mostrando que mantinha uma Kunai embaixo do cobertor, no caso de se defender de Gatou._

Zabuza: -Haku, Kyoko. -Isso não era necessário.

Haku(sorrindo): -Talvez. -Mas pense por um lado. -Gatou é a nossa melhor chance de nosso disfarce. -Imagina se nos desfazermos dele. -Isso chamaria a atenção dos Oinins de Kirigakure. -E teríamos que fugir novamente.

Kyoko(sorrindo): -Haku-sensei tem razão, Zabuza-sensei. -Vamos esperar mais um pouco. -Depois que derrotarmos os Shinobis de Konoha, iremos acabar com ele.

Zabuza: -Vocês tem razão. -Iremos esperar até que eu me recupere.

_**Nisso/De volta a Floresta perto da Casa de Tazuna:**  
_

_O Time Sete se reúnem num campo meio aberto, com árvores altas em volta. Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura permanecem de pé, enquanto Kakashi senta numa pedra grand_e.

Kakashi: -Agora que Tazuna e sua família estão protegidos por nossos Bunshins Especiais, podemos iniciar o treinamento. -Primeiro me contem como são suas Kekkei Genkais e se já tem controle do chakra. -Começando com você Naruto.

Naruto: -Hai sensei. -Primeiro não vou dizer muita coisa pois vocês saberão sobre minhas habilidades no momento certo. -Então primeiramente vou falar sobre minhas Kekkei Genkais: Primeiro meu **Hiraishin Mode:**

**-Nesse modo, eu posso atacar e me mover na velocidade da luz. Isso acontece quando meu corpo é envolvido numa aura elétrica. Quando uso o nível 2 meu rosto ganha marcas de relâmpago e meus olhos brilham como luzes elétricas de tempestade. Com esse Modo, posso me teletransportar para várias distâncias em qualquer lugar que eu posso ter visitado antes. E para atacar, consigo invocar relâmpagos dos céus como se fosse em um dia de tempestade e lançá-los contra vários oponentes.** -Vou mostrar o nível 2 pra vocês terem uma noção do quanto essa Kekkei Genkai é forte.

_Naruto se levanta do Tronco, e ao ativar o Hiraishin Mode, **seu corpo é envolvido numa Aura Elétrica Alaranjada. Surge marcas de relâmpago em suas bochechas e seus olhos emitem um brilho alaranjado.** Sasuke e Sakura se surpreenderam com as descargas elétricas que envolvem o loiro. Kurama deu um sorriso doce enquanto Kakashi olha com espanto, pois só viu o Hiraishin Mode uma vez, quando era aluno de Minato._

_Naruto desfaz o Hiraishin Mode e agora ele ativa seu** Doujutsu: Uzugan Nível-2 (Seus olhos ficam alaranjados e a pupula assume a forma de uma Espiral com uma shuriken de três lâminas no centro do **_**olho).**

Sasuke(sério): -Nunca pensei que você tivesse um Doujutsu.

Sakura(surpresa): -Sugoi!

Naruto: -Meu Uzugan me dá algumas habilidades especiais dependendo do nível em que eu uso ou vou despertando durante uma batalha ou treinamento. -Como eu despertei o nível 1 e 2, irei dizer as habilidades desses níveis:

**Nivel-1 - Ler as memórias de qualquer pessoa que me olham diretamente no olho a olho, e assim eu descubro mais sobre seu passado, personalidade e suas habilidades atuais, podendo memorizá-las e copiá-las para mim mesmo;  
**

**Nível-2 - Posso usar todos os Cinco Elementos e até criar novos Elementos diferentes e mais fortes que os tradicionais.**

_Por essa Sasuke e Sakura não esperavam saber sobre esses dois níveis do Uzugan de Naruto, porém, Kakashi sabia que ele despertou o Nível-3, mas não irá pressioná-lo, pois entende suas razões._

_O loiro desativa seu Doujutsu e senta-se no tronco._

Naruto: -E sobre meu controle de chakra, eu já tenho controle total dele, depois que treinei com Kurama-san. -Então posso manter uma luta equilibrada sem correr riscos.

Kakashi(pensando): -Então foi essa garota que ajudou ele a ficar mais forte? -O Hokage-sama tinha razão. -Kurama é a Kyuubi No Kitsune, em forma humana. -Precisarei estar atento com ela.(fala) -Bom, agora você Sakura.

Sakura: -Bem, Como o senhor sabe no teste, eu despertei meu **Shõton No Sakura _(Libertação do Cristal de Cerejeira)_**. -Um Elemento especial usado somente pelas mulheres do Clã Haruno. -Com ele eu posso Materializar Cristais e usá-los como armas, barreiras de proteção e outros meios de combate.

_Sakura se levanta e erguendo sua mão, ela cria alguns **cristais de cor ametista que flutuam e brilham conforme ela vai usando seu chakra.**_

Sakura: -Já os homens do meu clã, podem usar outra Kekkei Genkai chamada de: **Genso Tenkan _(Transformação Elemental)_**. -Com ela, o portador pode usar qualquer um dos Elementos da Natureza como ataque, defesa e até poder se transformar no próprio elemento. -Outra especialidade do meu clã, é fácil **controle do Chakra e fácil aprendizado em Iryo-Ninjutsu.**

_Sakura oculta seu chakra e senta-se numa pedra._

Kakashi: -Interessante conhecer sobre seu Clã Sakura. -Agora você Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Bom, como já sabem, meu clã é dotado de força, agilidade e talento em **Jutsus de Katon e em criar Genjutsus com o Poder do Sharingan**. -Com meu Doujutsu no Nível-2, posso Prever e Copiar os Movimentos de Taijutsu do Inimigo, além de ver o Fluxo de Chakra de uma pessoa, e poder neutralizar qualquer Genjutsu de Rank C e B.

_Sasuke ativa seu Sharingan, e consegue ver a rede de chakra de Naruto, Sakura, Kurama e Kakashi. Ele leva um susto quando viu que Naruto e Kurama tem muito mais chakra que o de um Jounnin e até de um Kage. Ele muda sua expressão para séria e em seguida ativa seu **Enton, sendo envolvido por Chamas negras e prateadas.**_

Sasuke: -Esse é o Enton. -Com ele eu posso **manipular as chamas negras que são mais quentes e mortais que o Katon normal e absorver o chakra dos inimigos, e usando-o para aumentar mais o seu poder**.

Kakashi: -Sem dúvida esse é um poder que eu não tinha conhecimento, já que os Uchihas são muito dependentes do Sharingan.

Sasuke: -Isso é verdade, e por essa razão que continuarei mantendo meu treinamento, focado em evoluir meu Sharingan e o Enton. (pensando) -Afinal, eu não irei desistir de meu objetivo e trazer justiça ao meu clã.

_Sasuke desfaz o Enton e desativa seu Sharingan._

Kakashi: -E por fim você, Kurama.

Kurama(se levanta): -Bom, para começar, eu sou **especialista em Jutsus de Katon, Doton e Fuuton**. -Minha arma preferida você já viram eu usar que é a Foice Dupla. -Mas tem uma coisa que só vocês vão saber já que são companheiros de Time do Naruto-kun, então aviso já, que se contarem para algum desconhecido sobre mim, podem ter certeza de que irei matar vocês.

_Sasuke não gostou dessa ameaça, mas estava curioso em saber algo da Kurama, e Sakura se assustou com o olhar frio da ruiva._

Sasuke: -O que você quer nos contar afinal ruiva?

Kurama: -Antes de responder Uchiha, quero dizer uma coisa a Kakashi. -Eu sei bem a razão do Sandaime querer ter escolhido você como sensei desse time só para me vigiar, mas não ligo pra isso. -Então pense bem antes de começar a me olhar de cima a baixo com desconfiança, pois mesmo nesta forma humana, eu tenho acesso livre ao meu poder, Hatake.

_Kakashi se assusta com o que ouviu e olha para Naruto que o encara friamente como se ele fosse atacar caso o grisalho atacar sua companheira._

Kakashi: -Então isso confirma minhas suspeitas sobre você,** Kurama**, ou melhor...Kyuubi No Kitsune.

_Sakura e Sasuke se espantaram ao saber que Kurama é a Kyuubi em forma humana, e perceberam que o Chakra dela além de ser vermelho, transmitia um pouco de ódio e seriedade, muito diferente do poder maligno que ela demonstrou no passado._

Kurama: -Não sei se o velho Hokage te contou sobre o incidente de doze anos atrás, mas não ligo. -Só aviso que eu mudei para ajudar o Naruto-kun a realizar seu sonho, pois ele tem algo especial que nenhum ninja possui para ser forte e determinado. -Ele me ajudou a ter meu poder completo de volta, e eu o ajudei com seu treinamento, pois assim ele não precisa mais depender de pessoas sujas e mesquinhas que só causaram dor, sofrimento e revolta a ele, só pelo motivo de ele ser meu hospedeiro.

Naruto(se levanta): -E vou te dar um aviso Kakashi. -Eu sei que você foi aluno do Yondaime Hokage, que é o meu pai, e ao invés de você ter me adotado e me educado como se devia, você ficou apegado a esse livro pervertido, tendo essa mania de se atrasar, e deixou de lado suas obrigações como um Jounnin mais jovem que você foi no passado. -Por essa razão que nossa relação vai ser só de aluno e sensei. -Sentimentos comuns como amizade, carinho e afeto, estão fora de questão, pois você só ficou com seus deveres e costumes ridículos e não realizou o desejo de meu pai. -E se por acaso você tentar algo contra a Kurama-san, pode ter certeza de que eu mato você e qualquer ninja ou civil de Konoha que se atrever a causar uma retaliação contra nós dois.

_Kakashi se assustou e muito com esse tom frio e olhar cheio de frieza e raiva do Naruto. Numa coisa ele tinha que admitir: Errou muito em não ter se erguido contra as regras do conselho e não cuidou do loiro quando ele tinha só cinco anos. Ele fica sério, mas com uma tristeza profunda em seu coração._

Kakashi(sério): -Naruhodõ. -Eu compreendo suas decisões Naruto. -Mesmo que não me perdoe algum dia, tenho certeza de que seu pais ficariam orgulhoso com sua mudança. -Mesmo assim, não posso confiar cem por cento na Kyuubi...

Naruto: -Não ligo se confia nela ou não Kakashi. -Para mim, Kurama-san sempre será minha amiga, parceira e uma boa pessoa, que me ajudou a não me curvar ou baixar a cabeça para qualquer um. -Ela e eu iremos reagir contra qualquer agressão física ou verbal dos civis da vila. -E se eles tentarem nos matar, então eu e ela mataremos eles, pois há muito tempo eu quero descontar tudo que passei em alguns civis imundos que se divertiram com minha dor!

_Kakashi suspirou triste e com um peso na consciência. Afinal, ele não agiu como se devia e não se dedicou em cuidar do legado de seu sensei. Sakura e Sasuke se espantaram em saber que Naruto pé filho do Yondaime e por ser o Hospedeiro da Kyuubi. Kurama se aproxima por trás de Naruto e o envolve com seus braços de forma carinhosa, o acalmando._

Kurama(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Naruto-kun. -Você não precisa mais sofrer pelo que você passou sozinho. -Agora você pode se defender da maneira que desejar e dar a esses civis imundos o preço por suas ações passadas. -E ajudaremos somente aqueles que gostam de você e te consideram como amigo.

Naruto(toca nos braços de Kurama e sorriu): -Arigatô Kurama-san.

_Em seguida ela vai até o centro e mostra a Kakashi, Sasuke e Sakura o seu **Manto de Chakra Bijuu, em três Caudas. A pressão é tão forte que algumas árvores se quebram e outras se queimam com o calor intenso.**_

Kurama: -Como podem ver, eu posso usar meu poder na forma de Manto de Chakra, e também posso assumir uma forma híbrida conhecida como** Kitsunemimi** **em que ganho orelhas, e minhas Nove Caudas aparecem, mas meu corpo permanece na forma humana. -Meu sentidos ficam apurados e minha velocidade e força são maiores do que a de um Kage.**

_Kurama desfaz seu Manto e senta-se ao lado de Naruto. Sasuke e Sakura ficaram espantados com o Poder dela, assim como Kakashi, que a todo momento refletia sobre essa personalidade da Bijuu em forma humana. Mas ele decidiu não tocar nesse assunto e falou:_

Kakashi: -Apesar de eu não confiar muito em você, sinto me honrado por ter uma Bijuu como integrante do Time Sete. -Então vamos começar com o treinamento, e depois iremos formar um plano para derrotarmos Zabuza, Kyoko e a Ninja desconhecida que nos observou naquela luta.

Os quatro: -Hai.

_Os Cinco iniciam o treino, fazendo simulações de batalha, praticando tanto Ninjutsu quanto Taijutsu._

_Kakashi ficou surpreso ao ver que Naruto, Kurama, Sakura e Sasuke mostram ter bom controle de chakra e fácil manuseio do poder de suas Kekkei Genkais:_

_Naruto usava o Hiraishin Mode Nivel-1 e atacava Kakashi com feixes de luz elétrico, mas esse previa todos os movimento com seu Sharingan e evitava os ataques de katon e fuuton de Kurama._

_Até que ele se surpreendeu quando o Naruto e Kurama usaram o Jutsu Especial de Kushina: As **Genzai No Chakra (Correntes de Chakra)**, que são a Arma favorita de Kushina (e de Kurama também). Os dois atacaram em várias direções, forçando o Copy-Ninja a lutar a sério._

_Depois foi a vez de Sakura, que mostrou ótima prática com seu Taijutsu e sentidos aguçados, prevendo os movimentos e golpes de Kakashi, vendo pelo Fluxo de Chakra de seu corpo. Quando ela abriu os olhos, Kakashi levou um susto quando viu que eles estavam transparentes na cor da Ametista e refletia sua imagem com nitidez. Sakura explicou que junto com o Shõton, as mulheres do Clã Haruno podem usar um Doujutsu chamado:** Kesshõgan (Olho do Cristal)**. E que os homens do mesmo clã ganham um doujutsu depois que despertam o Genso Tenkan: **Yõsogan (Olho Elemental)**._

_Mas o que deixou Kakashi surpreso, foi quando no treino com o Sasuke, ele ativou o Enton e o incorporou em seu corpo, formando assim uma Armadura de Chakra de Chamas Negras e Roxas, segurando uma Espada de Chamas Prateadas. Ele sabia que Sasuke era considerado um gênio do clã e aprendia algumas coisas facilmente, assim como Naruto. Em seu pensamento, Kakashi sentiu que esse time seria um grande destaque no futuro._

_Agora sim que o grisalho poderia fazer seu relatório de modo que deixasse o Sandaime de cabelo em pé e queixo caído com tanta informação. Depois de duas horas de treinamento, o Time Sete retornou a Casa de Tazuna, para descansar e repor as forças com uma refeição preparada por Tsunami._

_Ao Cair da Noite:  
_

_Depois de saber mais sobre as ações criminosas de Gatou através de Tazuna, Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura fizeram um plano para poder obter as riquezas de Gatou e usá-las para ajudar o povo do País das Ondas a se reerguer, e ser um bom lugar para se viver._

_Mas eles também usarão parte dessas riquezas como recompensa e também para fornecer recursos elevados a Konoha. Kakashi concordou com o plano deles, mas ambos irão agir depois que derrotarem Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko._

_Mas no meio da conversa, Inari entra na porta, com a face coberta por seu chapéu. Isso causou uma preocupação em sua mãe e seu avô._

Tsunami: -O que houve Inari?

Tazuna: -Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Inari: -A mesma coisa de sempre. -Os capangas de Gatou apareceram e cobraram mais impostos dos nossos amigos e vizinhos. -E pra piorar, um deles foi morto pelos bandidos.

_Isso deixou os quatro Gennins do Time Sete muito sérios._

Inari: -Nosso país não tem mais salvação! -Todo dia é a mesma coisa! -Gatou sempre vai nos fazer sofrer, não importa quantos tentem contrariar ou impedir seus planos! -Heróis sempre perdem suas vidas em vão! -Assim como meu pai!

_Aquele desabafo de Inari assustou Tsunami e Tazuna. Kakashi permanece calmo, pois viu que Naruto e Kurama não gostaram do que ouviram._

Naruto: -Hei garoto! -Ao vez de ficar se lamentando todo o dia, por quê não reflete sobre o esforço que seu avô está tentando fazer para salvar a todos! -Por isso que nós, Ninjas de Konoha estamos aqui para protegê-lo.

Inari(se irrita): -Você não faz ideia do que estamos passando aqui! -Todos vocês vão morrer nas mãos daqueles ninjas que Gatou contratou! -Não sabe o quanto sofremos por que você nasceu em lugar onde tem família, carinho e amizade. -Por isso nunca sofreu!

_Agora Naruto se irritou mesmo, e em um segundo, agarra Inari pela gola da camisa, o suspendendo, assustando-o. Tazuna e Tsunami se assustaram, mas Kakashi e Sakura os tranquilizaram, pois nada acontecerá com o garoto. Kurama e Sasuke permanece calmos, só observando._

Naruto: -Está errado garoto. -Eu passei por muito sofrimento na sua idade! -E seu sofrimento não se compara ao meu, que foi mais cruel.

_Ele dá uma pausa e olha olha para Kurama, com um olhar de preocupação, mas ela sorri como autorização para ele. Naruto prossegue:_

Naruto: -Eu fui maltratado, hostilizado e chamado de demônio várias vezes por causa de um incidente que aconteceu em nossa Vila. -E esse incidente foi causado por um Monstro que teve de ser selado em mim depois que nasci. -Vivi sozinho sem ninguém para me ajudar, me fazer companhia. -Não sabia quem era meus pais e sempre que andava pelas ruas de minha vila, fui perseguido, espancado e quase morto. -A vida nunca foi fácil pra mim.

_Inari se assusta com as revelações de Naruto, mas permanece calado._

Naruto: -Mas nem por isso deixei de seguir em frente. -Eu conheci Kurama-san e tornamos amigos e parceiros. -Ela foi a única pessoa que me chamou de amigo e me ajudou a seguir em frente. -Graças a ela, eu parei de depender de alguma ajuda e aprendi muita coisa com ela.

_Inari olha para Kurama que assentiu com a cabeça e sorrindo._

Naruto: -Juntos, treinamos e fazemos companhia um ao outro. -Aprendemos desde cedo que a sorte não vem até nós. -Nós é que temos que mudar nossa sorte e nosso destino. -Nosso passado nos faz sofrer ainda, mas nem por isso deixamos de sonhar e lutar por algo e alguém importante. -E é isso que seu avô está querendo fazer. -A ponte que ele está construindo é a esperança para todos do País das Ondas. -Ela trará comércio, prosperidade e paz para todos.

Kurama(sorrindo): -E é por isso que estamos aqui garoto. -Para proteger seu avô, sua mãe, e todas as pessoas deste país, dos atos cruéis e criminosos se Gatou.

Sakura: -E vamos garantir que isso aconteça. -Você tem que parar de ficar sofrendo e chorando a toa em qualquer lugar, se lamentando do que aconteceu antes.

Sasuke: -Lembre-se do sacrifício que seu pai fez quando foi contra as regras sujas de Gatou. -Seja corajoso por ele, pela sua mãe e pelo seu avô. -Ou caso contrário, será apenas um covarde que se isola de todos e não tem mesmo amor a própria vida.

_Aquelas palavras de quatro fizeram Tazuna e Tsunami se emocionarem, e terem mais confiança no Time Sete. Ao ouvir tudo, Inari se viu mergulhado de lembranças boas de quando seu pai ainda vivia. _

_O que eram lágrimas de desespero, solidão e angústia, agora são de nostalgia, alívio e confiança que há muito tempo não tinha._

_Sakura, Kurama e Kakashi sorriram pois aquilo foi uma forma de mostrar a Inari que ainda há heróis dispostos a lutar pela paz do povo das ondas._

_Naruto colocou Inari no chão, que manteve em silêncio, e começou a subir as escadas, mas antes ele se vira e diz se curvando:_

Inari: -Arigatô Naruto-san e Sasuke-san. -Eu...eu confio em vocês e em seus amigos...ajudem meu jii-san onegai.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Pode contar com a gente.

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -Nem precisa pedir, pois essa é nossa missão e nosso dever como Ninjas.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Proteger aqueles que tem sonhos, e que vale a pena lutar para serem realizados.

_Inari sobe as escadas, indo para seu quarto. Tsunami decide ir atrás dele, mas antes agradece aos dois pelo incentivo. Tazuna também agradeceu, pois desejava muito que seu neto mostrasse seu sorriso, mesmo com as lágrimas de sofrimento que sempre caiam involuntariamente._

**_Casa de Tazuna/08:00 Hs da Manhã:_**

_Depois do café da manhã, o Time Sete se prepara para escoltar e proteger Tazuna, na construção da Ponte. Ambos estão com suas Mochilas._

Tsunami(sorrindo): -Estarei torcendo por vocês.

Kakashi: -Não se preocupem. -Tomaremos conta de Tazuna durante a construção da ponte.

Sakura: -Se o inimigo aparecer, estaremos prontos!

Naruto: -Em todo o caso, preparei uma proteção em volta da casa de vocês. -Quando os bandidos de Gatou aparecerem, eles vão ser pegos na armadilha. -Você e Inari estão seguros Tsunami-san.

Tsunami: -Arigatô Naruto-kun.

Kakashi: -Bom, vamos prosseguir com nossa missão.

Naruto e Kurama: -Hai!

Sasuke, Sakura: -Hai!

Tsunami(abraça seu pai): -Tenha cuidado Too-san.

Tazuna: -Eu terei filha.

_O grupo segue em direção a estrada de terra que os levará a Grande Ponte. Mas ao chegarem lá, Tazuna e o Time Sete se espantam ao ver os trabalhadores inconscientes, com alguns ferimentos leves._

Tazuna: -Mas, o que aconteceu aqui? -Vocês estão bem?

Trabalhador-1: -Tazuna...tenha cuidado...eles estão aqui. -Ninjas contratados...de Gatou...

Kakashi(pensando): -Eu sabia...é Zabuza.(avisa): -Time Sete, preparem-se. -Fiquem perto de Tazuna!

_Os quatro ficam em volta de Tazuna, com suas armas na mão. A Névoa fica mais densa que cobre a ponte que acaba cobrindo quase todo o local de onde eles estão._

_De repente ouve-se a voz de Zabuza:_ -Que prazer revê-lo novamente Kakashi."

Sakura: -É ele Kakashi-Sensei. -É o Zabuza.

Zabuza: -Vejo que trouxe seus pirralhos junto e o Velho. -Não mudaram nada. -E aquele garoto continua o mesmo. -Até está tremendo de medo."  
Sasuke:...

_De repente surgem em volta deles: **Oito Clones de Zabuza (Mizu Bunshin).**_

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Estou tremendo, mas está enganado se estou com medo. -Estou tremendo de emoção e adrenalina.

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Hum...

Kakashi(sorrindo): -É com você Sasuke.

_Em grande velocidade, Sasuke acerta todos os Clones de Zabuza, fazendo-os explodir em água. _

_Naruto fica sorrindo enquanto gira sua kunai com um dedo, Sakura e Kurama alisam seus cabelos ao vento e Kakashi fica com as mãos nos bolsos._

_Zabuza surge caminhando com Haku que ainda está com sua máscara, e Kyoko que estava com seu Koorigan ativado._

Zabuza: -Então vocês melhoraram bastante, pois já sabem que eram Clones de água. -Parece que você já tem um rival Haku.

Haku: -É parece que sim.

_Sasuke olha com frieza para Haku._

Zabuza(encara o Naruto): -Gaki, hoje você vai enfrentar-me de verdade. -Depois daquela luta com meu clone de água, percebi que você não é um garoto comum. -Está preparado?

Naruto(sorrindo de canto): -Há muito tempo estou preparado para te enfrentar Zabuza. -Já suas kunoichis terão dificuldades com meus parceiros de time, pois eles se fortaleceram mais um pouco.

Zabuza(rindo): -Essa eu quero ver. não fazem ideia do quanto a Haku é perigosa. -Kakashi, você vai lutar com meu Mizu Bunshin, mas vai ver o quanto eu me fortaleci depois que nos retiramos daquela luta.

_Zabuza cria um Mizu Bunshin mais forte e com mais chakra, e isso fez com que o grisalho ficasse sério._

Kakashi: -Parece que vou ter problemas, mas vai ser interessante.

Sakura(cria uma cúpula de proteção em volta de Tazuna): -Vai estar seguro nessa cúpula de cristal Tazuna-san. -Nós cuidaremos desses ninjas.

Tazuna: -Hai Sakura-san. -Boa sorte pra vocês.

_Kyoko cria um Mizu Bunshin e ambas ativam o Koorigan. Elas encaram Kurama e Sakura._

Kyoko: -Desta vez não vou segurar meu instinto assassino. -Lutarei para matar as duas.

Kurama(com sua foice dupla): -Essa eu quero ver Kyoko. -E desta vez vou lutar com meu poder máximo, e logo vai perceber o erro ao querer me enfrentar.

Sakura(libera duas lâminas de cristal entre os braços): -Estou pronta para qualquer luta perigosa. -E não serei derrotada por um mizu bunshin seu Kyoko.

Naruto(saca sua lâminas gêmeas): -É hora do show!

_Todos se espalham em várias direções da ponte, deixando Tazuna dentro da cúpula de cristal, e já são ouvidos sons de metal se chocando uns com os outros e sons de golpes e chutes. As batalhas tem início:_

**_/Naruto Vs Zabuza/_**

_Os dois se enfrentam no estilo Kenjutsu, mas o loiro é ágil e menor, o que facilita na hora de se esquivar dos ataques da Zambatou de Zabuza. Já o Nukenin mostra o quanto é experiente e o porquê é conhecido como Kirigakure No Kijin. _

_Ele arremessa Naruto com a Zambatou, mas o garoto usa suas lâminas para deter o ataque próximo a seu pescoço e gira no ar, aterrissando de pé._

_De repente, Zabuza faz um selo de mão e usando a água do mar em baixo da ponte, ela envolve a lâmina da Zambatoue e ganha uma segunda camada de lâmina que brilha em azul-água._

Naruto(pensando): -Essa é novidade agora? -Qual será o próximo movimento dele?

Zabuza: -**Suiton: Mizu no Sãkuru _(Libertação de Água: Círculos de Água)_**!

_De repente, Zabuza gira sua Zambatou velozmente e em seguida ele lança várias argolas de água cortante que vão girando velozmente na direção de Naruto. O loiro usa seu Hiraishin Mode, movendo-se como uma flecha veloz, escapando e cortando os círculos de água com suas lâminas gêmeas cobertas de chakra. Ao se esquivar de um, ele sente um corte em seu rosto onde escapa um pouco de sangue._

Naruto(pensando): -Estou vendo. -Mesmo me esquivando, esse jutsu tem um nível de corte bem alto que ao entrar em contato com o ar torna-se uma navalha bem afiada e de longo alcance. -Acho que está na hora de mostrar a ele o por quê sou conhecido como Inazuma No Kijin.

_Naruto esquiva-se de mais ataques lançados pro Zabuza. Ambos se enfrentam cara a cara com suas armas, numa luta intensa de Kenjutsu. Até Zabuza é surpreendido por um chute forte no rosto e é lançado para trás. Irritado ele libera sua Aura de Kijin atrás de si e sua força e velocidade aumenta._

Naruto(sorrindo de canto): -Agora a diversão vai começar Zabuza! -Conheça o **Hiraishin Mode-Nii _(Modo Deus do Trovão Número-2 ou Nível-2)_**!

_Naruto ativa o Nível-2 do Hiraishin Mode e envolto numa aura elétrica, ele se move na Velocidade da luz e Zabuza faz o mesmo. Os dois se atacam e se movem em várias direções, e seus golpes e chutes causam estrondos e liberação de eletricidade em volta. _

_Até que Zabuza é surpreendido por um golpe carregado de chakra raiton e recebe uma intensa descarga elétrica, sendo arremessado a alguns metros. Ele se levanta sentindo seu corpo doer muito, mas isso só aumenta sua vontade de lutar e matar. Ele e Naruto voltam a se enfrentar num combate veloz e violento.  
_

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:  
_**

**_/Sasuke Vs Haku/_**

_Sasuke e Haku trocam golpes rápidos de Kunai e Senbons. Ambos entram numa disputa acirrada de taijutsu. Mesmo usando máscara, Haku prevê os movimentos dos dois, e bloquea-os com suas senbons._

Haku: -Nós só queremos o construtor de pontes. -Se o entregarem a nós, pouparemos suas vida e a de seus amigos.

Sasuke(indiferente): -Desculpe, mas não estou a fim de fazer acordos.

Haku: -Então só me resta matar você.

_Quando os dois medem forças nos braços, Haku surpreende o moreno ao fazer Selos de Mão com apenas uma mão._

Sasuke(pensando): -Uma sequência de selos com uma só mão?

Haku: -**Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou _(Libertação do Gelo: Agulhas de Gelo)_**!

_Haku bate o pé na água,que libera gotas no ar,e se fundem na forma de: Centenas de Agulhas de Gelo._

Haku: -Sugiro que desista enquanto pode. -Essas agulhas vão cortar seu corpo todo.

Sasuke: -Eu duvido muito garota. -Venha me atingir se é capaz.

_De repente, as Agulhas de Gelo vão em cima dos dois, e Haku salta pra trás,vendo a grande explosão de gelo. Mas quando Haku olha para a fumaça, Sasuke surge atrás dela._

Sasuke: -Você não é tão rapida quanto eu pensava. -Agora,você vai ter que se defender dos meus ataques.

_Haku bloquea os golpes de kunai, mas é pega de surpresa num chute rápido de Sasuke, lançando-a para cima, e no alto, ele surge feito flecha e girando seu corpo e dá um chute bem na boca do estômago de Haku, jogando-a contra o chão._

_Ela se levanta, sentindo uma dor forte no local que foi atingida, e vê Sasuke aterrissando._

Haku(pensando): -Ele é muito forte e rápido. -Mas mesmo assim não vou facilitar agora.

_O corpo de Haku libera uma forte e densa aura gelada, enquanto ela faz selos de mão rapidamente._

Sasuke: -Ar gelado...então vai usar um de seus truques?

_Sasuke toca em dois kanjis de papel nos pulso e inserindo seu chakra, ele invoca dos kanjis, suas Fumma Shuriken em ambas as mãos._

_Em questão de segundos, uma** Imensa Cúpula de espelhos feitos do cristais gelo extra resistente**, formam-se em volta de Sasuke que continua parado, com suas Fumma Shurikens em punho. _

_Haku entra num dos espelhos e sua imagem se reflete nos outros espelhos._

Haku: -Esse é meu **Hyouton Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou _(Arte Secreta da Libertação do Gelo: Espelhos De Cristal de Gelo Demoníaco)_**. -Agora está preso em minha armadilha, e só sairá morto. -A menos que se renda e entregue-nos o construtor de pontes.

Sasuke(olhar frio): -Você já sabe da minha resposta, ou vou ter que repetir?

_Vendo que a resposta dele é a mesma, Haku e suas imagens sacam diversas senbons nas mãos, prontas para serem lançadas._

Haku: -Já que prefere morrer, então farei a sua vontade!

_Todas as imagens lançam as senbons contra Sasuke, mas de repente, o mesmo bloqueia todas com rápidos giros de suas Fmma Shurikens, não deixando nenhuma senbon atingir uma parte do corpo._

Haku(espantada): -Nani?

Sasuke: -Ainda é cedo para você se espantar garota.

Haku: -Parece que terei que atacar para matá-lo de verdade. -Então vamos ver por quanto tempo você pode bloquear meus ataques simultâneos!

_Haku e suas imagens lançam centenas de agulhas, mas todas elas são bloqueadas facilmente por Sasuke._

**_Nisso:  
_**

**_/Kakashi Vs Zabuza-Bunshin/_**

_Zabuza-Bunshin e Kakashi medem forças num combate com suas armas, em grande velocidade. Zabuza ainda se surpreende por ver um oponente lutando sem se preocupar com a visibilidade fraca da névoa e com o resto. Zabuza decide atacar com Ninjutsu, então lança o **Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu**, mas Kakashi também usa o mesmo jutsu, e ambos se colidem numa grande explosão de água._

_Ao ver que nada tira a concentração de Kakashi, Zabuza decide provocá-lo:_

Zabuza: -Vejo que está tão confiante e tranquilo Kakashi. -Mas o que aconteceria se seus alunos morressem nas mãos de Haku e Kyoko?

Kakashi: -Eu confio em meus alunos. -Tanto que eles não são mais aquelas crianças comuns. -E seu eu fosse você, me preocuparia com suas alunas. -Agora Haku está bem encrencada, pois Sasuke irá mostrar o poder de seu Clã. -E Kyoko não vencerá Kurama e Sakura. -E mesmo que o verdadeiro você ache que vai ser fácil derrotar o Naruto, está enganado. -Isso por que ele faz parte do Legado do Yondaime Hokage.

Zabuza(se assusta): -Nani? -Aquele pivete loiro é filho do Yondaime Hokage?

Kakashi: -Exato. -Seu nome completo é Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. -Mestiço dos Clãs mais poderosos que existia em Uzushiogakure. -Sua amiga e parceira Kurama Uzumaki é do Clã Uzumaki e uma kunoichi muito forte. -E não se esqueça dos amigos dele: Sasuke Uchiha, herdeiro legítimo do Clã Uchiha, e Sakura Haruno, herdeira de sangue do Clã Haruno. -As habilidades dos quatro são mais do que seus olhos podem ver. -Espero que suas alunas e seus capangas estejam prontos para serem derrotados, pois meus alunos evoluíram muito, antes de se tornarem Gennins. -Mas eu também posso dar muito trabalho a um simples Mizu Bunshin. -Então prepare-se Zabuza!

Zabuza: -Então me mostre Kakashi.

_Logo os dois avançam com mais velocidade, e se enfrentam com suas armas novamente. Kakashi sabia que pode derrotar esse clone do Zabuza com um dos Jutsus do Sharingan, mas prefere manter a luta no seu ritmo, pois queria que seus alunos derrotassem seus oponentes primeiro._

**_Nisso:  
_**

**_/Sakura Vs Kyoko-1; Kurama Vs Kyoko/_**

_Sakura e Kyoko-1 se enfrentam com suas armas em colisão total, numa luta de Taijutsu que daria inveja a qualquer kunoichi. Ambas se mostram como ninjas focadas no combate, sem demonstrar seus sentimentos._

_Kyoko-1 usava Jutsus de gelo para neutralizar os movimentos de Sakura, ams em vão, pois a Rosada usava bem seu Shõton, criando uma fina camada de cristal no corpo, que a protegia das temperaturas mais frias. Vendo que a Rosada estava com a vantagem, Kyoko-1 ativa o Manto de Chakra Bijuu que copiou do poder de Kurama, e começa seu ataque, fazendo selos de mão e mirando seu braço:_

Kyoko-1: -**Hyōton: Kokuryu Bofusetsu _(Libertação do Gelo: Nevasca do Dragão Negro)_**!

_Um Imenso Serpenteante Dragão Negro com olhos vermelhos avança com fúria contra Sakura, que faz selos de mão e ergue o braço dizendo:_

Sakura: -**Shõton: Hashõ Kõryu_ (Libertação do Cristal: Estouro do Dragão de Cristal em Queda)_**!

_Em segundos, Um Imenso Dragão Serpenteante de Cristal emerge debaixo da ponte e avança contra o Dragão Negro. Ambos se colidem violentamente, gerando um estrondo imenso, espalhando pedaços de gelo negro e de cristal ametista._

_Na outra Luta, Kyoko e Kurama usam seus Mantos de Chakra Bijuu numa disputa intensa de Taijutsu. Golpes e chutes em colisão máxima causam estrondos e rachaduras se formam em volta delas. _

_Rapidamente elas usam suas armas e apelam no estilo Kenjutsu. Mesmo tento aprendido com Zabuza sobre Kenjutsu, Kyoko não esperava lutar contra uma Kunoichi ágil e que tem fácil manejo com uma foice dupla e numa luta em que apenas espadas e katanas eram usadas em combate mortal._

_Kyoko é surpreendida quando Kurama eleva sua velocidade e ela a ataca co m golpes cortantes d esua foice dupla. Rapidamente Kyoko libera camadas de gelo em seu corpo, para bloquear as lâminas da foice, mas algo a deixa espantada: As lâminas da foice dupla emitem um calor intenso que acaba derretendo o gelo que protegia sue corpo. _

_Mesmo se esquivando, Kyoko é atingida pelos cortes ardentes das lâminas e leva um chute na barriga, sendo lançada a alguns metros para trás.  
_

_Rapidamente ela revida ao fazer selos de mão e erguendo os dois braços:_

Kyoko: -**Hyōton: Soryu Bōfusetsu _(Liberação de Gelo: Nevasca dos Dragões Gêmeos)_**!

_Dois Dragões Serpenteantes de Gelo Negro avançam contra Kurama, que joga sua Foice Dupla para cima e faz selos de mão, tomando uma grande respiração e dizendo:_

Kurama: -**Katon: Honõ No Kyuubi Yõna Bakuhatsu _(Libertação do Fogo: Explosão de Fogo das Nove Caudas)_**!

_Kurama cospe uma Imensa Rajada de Fogo em forma de Espiral de Nove Caudas, que se choca com violência contra os Dragões Gêmeos Negros. o chque od ataques começa a ficar mais intenso a ponto de causra rachaduras na ponte, mas Kurama decide acabar com essa luta e eleva o poder do Jutsu, superando o ataque dos Dragões Negros._

Kyoko(espantada): -Masaka!(faz selos de mão) -**Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu _(Liberação de Gelo: Domo de Pedra de Gelo Nada Magnífica)_**!

_Ela se protege na Imensa Cúpula de Gelo, mas de repente, ele se quebra em pedaços com o calor da Rajada de Fogo e ela é atingida em cheio, sentindo seu cpor sofrer queimaduras intensas._

Kyoko: -Gyaaaarrgh!

_Rapidamente Kurama diminui a intensidade do Jutsu e desfaz as chamas que quase iam matar a garota. Kyoko cai no chão e antes de ficar inconsciente, ela diz com a voz fraca:_

Kyoko: -Sensei...Haku-san...eu falhei...sumimassen.

_Ao mesmo tempo, o Bunshin de Kyoko é desfeito quando a verdadeira foi derrotada e Sakura desfaz seu Jutsu._

Sakura: -Kurama-san derrotou ela...

_Sakura corre até onde está Kurama, e a vê usando seu chakra em Kyoko, regenerando os ferimentos e as queimaduras de seu corpo._

Sakura: -Ela está bem?

Kurama: -Vai ficar bem. -Só queria terminar com a luta pois Naruto-kun e eu temos planos novos para essa menina, Zabuza e Haku.

Sakura: -Planos novos?

Kurama(olha sorrindo para Sakura): -Ainda é cedo para você saber, mas logo entenderá. -Sakura.

_Sakura se surpreende quando Kurama a chamou pelo nome e isso prova que a ruiva confia nela.  
_

**_/Sasuke Vs Haku/_**

_Haku e suas imagens dos espelhos lançavam mais e mais senbons contra Sasuke, mas ele nem foi atingidos, pois giros rápidos de suas Fumma Shurikens bloquearam todas as tentativas de ataque de Haku._

Haku(pensando): -Ele bloqueou todos os meus ataques com senbons. -Então nesse caso, me resta usar esse jutsu.

_De repente, as imagens de Haku geram esferas de energia congelante, mirando contra os dois Chunnins._

Sasuke: Ora, ora. -Até que enfim resolveu usar um novo ataque.

Haku: -Você não tem saída agora. -Esse é meu novo Jutsu: -**Hyouton: Yoake No Bakuhatsu _(Libertação do Gelo: Explosão Aurora)_**!

_Haku e suas imagens disparam várias rajadas de energia congelante, que acertam Sasuke, causando uma explosão luminosa, que espalhava cristais de gelo pelo ar. Quando a luz some, Haku vê que ele está preso dentro de um Grande Esquife de Gelo._

Haku: -Com isso a luta terminou. -Agora irei ajudar Zabuza-sensei.

_Mas de repente, Haku se assusta quando olha o esquife de gelo se rachando em várias partes, e dentro dele, uma aura ardentes (Roxa) se expande fazendo_ _o Esquife de gelo se rachar mais ainda, e finalmente, ele se parte em mil pedaços._

Haku: -Bakana _(Impossível)_!

**_Sasuke surge entre o vapor de gelo, envolvido pela aura vermelha que logo se torna negra e prateada. Haku se espanta ao ver os olhos do Uchiha mudando de forma:_  
**

_**Ele ativa seu Sharingan Nível-2 e seu corpo libera Chamas Negras Intensas.**_

Haku(pensando): -Isso são...Kekkei Genkais...?

Sasuke: -Seu ataque de gelo é impressionante, pois senti a temperatura no zero absoluto -Mas contra mim, isso não é nada. -Agora é minha vez de atacar, e pra começar, essa cúpula de espelhos vai virar pó!

_Sasuke expande seu Enton, envolvido numa Redoma de Chamas, aumentando o calor ao redor e em segundos, todos os espelhos começam a se quebrar._

Haku: -Kusõ! -Não posso perder aqui!

_Haku escapa da onda de calor, mas ao tentar ir para outro espelho de gelo, mas se apavora quando é agarrada por um braço de chamas negras que é gerada pela mão de Sasuke_

Haku: -Nani?!

Sasuke: -Seu Jutsu de gelo não é nada contra meu Enton! -Segura essa!

_Sasuke faz o braço de chamas girar feito círculo, deixando Haku sem reação e em seguida ele a joga com força no chão causando uma grande crateram, seguido de uma explosão forte que causa alguns ferimentos na parceira de Zabuza._

Haku: -Zabuza...sama...gomenasai...

_Ela fica inconsciente e Sasuke se preparava para matá-la, porém, seu corpo sente-se imóvel por uma corrente elétrica e ele ouve a voz de Naruto._

Naruto: -Nem pense em matá-la Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Por acaso você ficou maluco Naruto?! -Se não a matarmos junto com Zabzua e aquela Kyoko, eles podem escapar e ainda vão querer uma revanche contra nós. -Ser ninja é uma luta pela sobrevivência, então não me atrapalhe.

_Mas ele não consegue se mover por causa da corrente elétrica e Naruto diz:_

Naruto: -Não deixarei que a mate Sasuke, ou eu mesmo irei te matar. -Eu e Kurama temos outros planos para ela, Kyoko e Zabuza. -Eles serão nossos companheiros e aliados.

Sasuke: -Como é? -Acha que eles vão aceitar serem nossos aliados? -Conta outra piada.

Naruto: -E serão com certeza, pois irei mostrar a eles que podem ser shinobis certos e mais fortes com a proposta que eu e Kurama-san faremos a eles. -Então detenha seu ataque e espere nossas lutas terminarem aqui.

_Mesmo a contra a gosto, Sasuke desfaz seu Enton, disperçando as chamas negras de Haku._

Sasuke: -É bom que saiba o que está fazendo, pois se isso não der certo Naruto, eu não vou ouvir nada de você e nem da Kyuubi. -Irei matar esses nukenins e matarei você também, se ficar no meu caminho.

Naruto: -Suas ameaças não são nada para mim Uchiha, então fique no seu canto e aguarde que já vamos terminar com essa luta.

_A corrente elétrica é desfeita e Sasuke senta-se numa pedra solta que saiu da cratera, observando Haku inconsciente._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:  
_**

**_/Naruto Vs Zabuza/_**

Ao perceberem que Kyoko e Haku foram derrotadas, Zabuza ficou sério e impressionado, enquanto Naruto sorriu de canto, e já está na hora de convencer o time do Nukenin e serem seus aliados.

_Ambos decidiram terminar essa luta de qualquer maneira, então Zabuza elevou seu chakra ao máximo, e avança muito rápido contra o loiro, que não fica atrás e com seu Hiraishin Mode, os dois se enfrentam com golpes, chutes e ataques de suas lâminas com mais força e violência. _

_Mesmo levando alguns cortes no corpo, Naruto nem demonstra cansaço físico, enquanto Zabuza demonstra uma forte exaustão pois nunca lutou dessa maneira e com força total contra um garoto que para ele, achava que era inexperiente.  
_

_Naruto decide terminar essa luta então ele surpreende Zabuza por trás e o arremessa com um chute forte._

Zabuza: -Aaargh!

_Em seguida ele cria uma** Lança de Relâmpago Dourado que assume a forma de uma Flecha-Espada**, e a lança para cima dizendo:_

Naruto: -Hora de acabarmos com essa luta! -**Raiton: Ame No Zeusu Yajirushi _(Libertação do Rlâmpago: Chuva de Flechas de Zeus)_**!

_A Flecha sobe aos céus numa velocidade imensa e quando se junta as nuvens, elas ficam negras e em seguida, uma rakjada de flechas relâmpago caem super rápido e acertam Zabuza em cheio, causando alguns danos no corpo._

Zabuza: -AAAARRRGH!

_Ele cai no chão com força enquanto algumas flechas caem em volta dele, liberando uma onda de luz e energia elétrica, deixando-o a beira do desmaio. Ao mesmo tempo em que o Bunshin de Zabuza foi desfeito na luta com Kakashi. Naruto se aproxima dele e vendo que o Nukenin já estava sem condições de lutar o próprio disse._

Zabuza: -Incrível...você é mesmo o filho do **Konoha No Kiiroi Senkō _(Flash ou Raio Amarelo da Folha)_**.  
-Parece que sua fama será mais mencionada do que a de seu pai...Reconheço minha derrota gaki...você pode me matar...mas em troca, eu peço que cuide de Kyoko e da Haku. -Elas irão servi-lo com lealdade e como suas ferramentas...

Naruto: -Zabuza...em primeiro lugar, não irei matá-lo, pois você e suas discípulas serão grandes aliados meus e de Kurama-san. -Em segundo lugar, peço que não as trate como armas ou ferramentas...Isso vai contra meus princípios e com o legado de meu pai.

Zabuza(surpreso): -Mas...o que você quer de nós, seus inimigos?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Nem todos são meus inimigos Zabuza. -Todos merecem uma segunda chance e uma nova vida. -Você e suas discípulas merecem essa chance.

_Naruto faz selos de mão e surge em volta de Zabuza, um Círculo de Invocação Reversa._

Zabuza: -Mas o que é isso?

Naruto: -Daijoubu Zabuza. -Esse círculo mandará você e suas discípulas em minha casa em Konoha. -Lá iremos conversar e oferecermos uma nova proposta de vida. -Irei enviar você junto com suas discípulas e um Kage Bunshin meu e de Kurama, que irão mantê-los protegidos dos olhos dos Anbus.

_Zabuza assentiu sabendo que seria uma conversa em interessante. Ao mesmo tempo em que Kyoko e Haku foram envolvidas no mesmo círculo e Naruto disse:_

Naruto: -**Gyaku Kuchiyose No Jutsu _(Técnica de Invocação Reversa)_**!

_Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko desaparecem num brilho, e ao mesmo tempo eles ressurgem deitados em camas num quarto secreto, na Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze. A névoa começa a se dissipar ao vento.  
_

_Confusos sobre o que viram, Kakashi e os outros vão até Naruto. Tazuna viu a cúpula de cristal ser desfeita e ele vai até os outros._

Kakashi: -O que aconteceu com eles, Naruto?

Naruto: -Digamos que eles terão uma nova chance de vida, mas isso você saberá depois que voltarmos a Vila. -No momento cumprimos parte da missão, e só falta mais uma coisa para terminarmos.

Sakura: -Como assim Naruto?

Kurama: -Vamos dar uma punição ao homem que causou toda essa sujeira com o povo deste país.

_De repente, todos ouvem uma voz nada amigável, que faz Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura ficarem com ódio:_

-Isso é uma total vergonha o que eu vi. - O Kirigakure No Kinjin e suas patéticas aprendizes foram derrotados por quatro crianças e um homem só.

_Quando a névoa se dissipa, os quatro olham para frente: **Gatou e um Grupo enorme de Mercenários armados com espadas, machados, correntes e bastões.**_

Naruto: -Gatou.

Kurama(com frieza no olhar): -Então esse anãozinho de circo trouxe uns fracassados pra apanhar? -Vai ser divertido.

Gatou: -Pirralha insolente. -Já que aquele trio fracassado de Kirigakure não deu conta de vocês, então eu irei resolver esse problema.

_De repente, antes que os Bandidos avançassem com suas armas em punho, os quatro gennins liberam sua aura assassina, causando espanto e medo nos mercenários. Kakashi também entrou nessa e liberou sua aura assassina._

Naruto: -Acho que não precisamos mais conter nosso instinto assassino, concorda Kurama-san?

Kurama(sorriso frio): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Hoje vou cortar muitas cabeças por uma boa razão.

Sakura: -Não permitirei que vocês causem problemas a esse povo humilde e bondoso!

Sasuke: -Hora queimá-los vivos com minhas chamas negras.

Kakashi: -Acho que vou entrar nessa diversão por uma boa causa.

_Gatou e seus homens se assustam com a aura assassina do Time Sete._

Gatou: -Não hesitem homens! -Eles só são cinco. -Matem-nos sem piedade!

Homens: -HOOOOOO!

_Porém, antes que os mercenários corressem pra cima deles, uma flecha cae do alto e para no meio do caminho, obrigando-os a pararem.  
_

_Todos olham pra trás: **Inari com sua balestra e atrás dele; Todos os Moradores da Vila armados com bastões, pás e enxadas e lanças de três pontas.**_

Morador-1: -Há um pequeno detalhe que esqueceram: antes de colocarem o pé na nossa vila, vão ter que passar por cima da gente!

Moradores: -HOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Naruto(alegre): -Inari!

Inari: -Hehehe. -Os heróis sempre chegam no último momento!

Kurama(sorrindo): -Esse menino é cheio de surpresas.

Tazuna(chora de emoção): Vieram todos! -A Vila inteira.

_Os bandidos começam a ficar com medo, mas eles se recompõem e correm sem hesitar._

Kakashi: -Vocês podem ficar tranquilos, pois nenhum deles irão invadir sua vila! -Time sete, ikuzo!

Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai!

_Os cinco avançam contra o grupo de bandidos, e em questão de segundos, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto e Kurama eliminam todos os mercenários, usando suas armas favoritas:_

**_Sasuke lança suas Giga Shurikens cobertas de chamas negras, cortando e incinerando alguns bandidos;  
_**

**_Sakura lança cnetenas de Shurikens de Cristal Hexagonais, perfurando todos eles;_**

**_Kurama gira e se move de modo elegante e fatal enquanto corta todos os bandidos com sua foice dupla;_**

**_Naruto se move feito flecha e mata todos os bandidos com suas lâminas gêmeas;_**

**_Kakashi usou o Raikiri e feito um raio, ele ataca todos os bandidos com descargas elétricas, matando-os em segundos._**

_Sem saída, Gatou se assusta e tenta fugir pulando na água, mas sem sucesso, pois Sakura o prende numa Esfera de Cristal._

Sakura: -Acha que vai escapar de nós, Gatou?

Naruto(se aproxima): -Não há fuga para covardes e mesquinhos como você. -Com isso o País das Ondas está livre de sua tirania.

Inari(festeja): -Vitória!

Moradores: -AAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

_Tazuna é recebido pelos amigos e vizinhos, enquanto Inari é abraçado pela sua mãe. A paz finalmente pode reinar no País das Ondas. Todos decidiram entrar em festa, mas Tazuna disse que primeiro a ponte teria que estar pronta, pois ela é o começo de um futuro melhor.  
_

_Depois de ver na mente de Gatou, tudo sobre os locais de suas empresas, e suas riquezas, Naruto permitiu Kurama o matasse a sua maneira, e ela simplesmente atravessou a lâmina na cabeça do empresário corrupto, inserindo sue chakra venenoso que destrói seus órgãos vitais. Nos dias que se seguiram, a construção da ponte foi seguida sem nenhum incidente._

**_Uma Semana Depois:_**

_Tazuna e seus assistentes conseguiram completar a construção da Grande Ponte.  
_

_E Tazuna que foi nomeado pelo seus amigos como o representante e líder do povo do País, concordou com Naruto em aceitar parte das empresas de Gatou, que serão alteradas em benfício do povo._

_Em seguida, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, encontraram a Grande Mansão de Gatou, onde são guardadas suas riquezas e outros registros de suas empresas._

_Ao reunir todas elas, Naruto selou-as em oito pergaminhos, dando cada um para seus amigos e os aliados (sendo que o oitavo é o pagamento da Missão para Konoha). Todos ficaram surpresos com a quantidade de dinheiro e outras jóias de muito valor que resulta em muitos milhões de Ryo._

_Depois da festa no vilarejo do país, o dia amanheceu e finalmente, o Time Sete, está pronto para voltar a Konoha._

**_No Dia Seguinte:_**

_Tazuna e sua família os acompanharam até o outro lado da ponte. Era hora da despedida_

Kakashi: -Bom, agora podemos retornar a Konoha, pois temos de relatar ao Hokage sobre essa missão.

Kaiza: -Eu compreendo. -Devo muito a vocês por terem dado essa nova vida ao meu povo.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Um dia nós iremos cobrar, mas agora vocês devem aproveitar essa nova mudança.

Tazuna: -Gráças a vocês, nosso país irá prosperar. -Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer por vocês...

Kurama(sorriso de canto): -Quando chegar a hora, mandaremos um falcão mensageiro a sua casa e aí poderá nos retribuir.

Tsunami(entrega uma cesta de comida): -Onegai, levem isso como presente de nossa gratidão. -Poderão se alimentar no caminho de volta.

Sakura(recebe a cesta): -Arigatô Tsunami-san.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Inari, agora você está contente com a volta de seu pai?

Inari(feliz): -Muito mais que contente Naruto nii-chan. -Gráças a vocês eu tenho me pai de volta e a partir de hoje eu serei corajoso como você.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. -Peço que seja obediente com sua mãe e com seu avô.

Inari: -Hai.

Sasuke: -Agora que a ponte está concluída, já pensaram num nome pra ela?

Tazuna: -Eu já escolhi o nome Sasuke-san. -E ela se chamará: **Grande Ponte Naruto.**

_Kakashi se surpreendeu com isso, Kurama e Sakura sorriram ao ver que Naruto ficou mais surpreso e meio com vergonha. Sasuke ficou na dele, mas sentiu um pouco de inveja._

Naruto(corado): -Puxa...mas eu não fiz mais do que meu dever como Ninja.

Tazuna(contente): -Mais do que ser ninja, você nos deu uma esperança ao meu povo e merece ter seu nome nesse símbolo que criamos.

Kakashi(contente): -Bom, vamos indo pessoal? -Konoha nos espera para muitas mudanças.

Todos: -Hai.

Kaiza: -Venham nos visitar um dia.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Nós iremos sim.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Iremos visitar vocês algum dia.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Ja ne a todos.

_E assim O Time Sete seguem pelo caminho de volta ao País do Fogo, onde irão iniciar novas mudanças e surpresas para Konohagaure._

**_E três aliados farão parte da Equipe que Naruto e Kurama irão formar para um novo propósito, que ainda é desconhecido._**

**_Que proposta Naruto e Kurama farão a Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko? Isso ainda será revelado cedo ou tarde._**

_**Continua...  
**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: Um Novo Time; Chunnin Shinken.  
**_


	7. Um Novo Time, Chunnin Shiken

**Cap.06:** ****Um Novo Time; Chunnin Shinken**.**

* * *

_**De Volta a Konohagakure:**  
_

_Depois de voltarem da Missão, Kakashi e seu time relataram ao Hokage sobre os acontecimentos da missão. Hiruzen ficou de boca aberta quando ouviu tudo que Kakashi, Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura contaram detalhadamente sobre a batalha contra o Time de Zabuza. _

_No começo o velho Hokage não acreditou muito, mas acreditou depois que o loiro uzumaki mostrou com seu Uzugan, as lembranças da batalha dele contra o Kirigakure No Kijin e as outras lutas de seus companheiros contra Haku e kyoko._

_Naruto entregou o pagamento (uma parte das riquezas de Gatou) para os cofres da Vila, e depois entregou para Sasuke, Sakura e Kurama, um pergaminho onde tinha selado parte da recompensa que obtiveram das riquezas de Gatou. Depois de serem dispensados, Naruto e Kurama se teleportaram para a Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze. Sasuke e Sakura voltaram a suas casas._

_Só Kakashi ficou para conversar com Hiruzen numa sala secreta, onde ele contou com detalhes sobre a mudança de Kurama e as habilidades que ela pode usar mesmo estando na forma humana._

Hiruzen(surpreso): -Então a Kyuubi...ou melhor, Kurama pode usar seu poder mesmo se metade de seu chakra esteja selado no Naruto?

Kakashi: -Hai Hokage-sama. -Pelo que vi no treinamento que tivemos antes de lutar com Zabuza e suas aprendizes, Kurama mostrou ter acesso a seu poder e técnicas sem se preocupar com o risco de que o Hakke No Fuuin que a mantém selada em Naruto possa se enfraquecer.

Hiruzen(com um olhar pensativo): -Então isso significa que ela deve ter conhecimento sobre Fuuinjutsu do Clã Uzumaki, já que suas Jinchuurikis anteriores foram a Esposa do Shodaime-sama e a Kushina. -Essa Bijuu poderia ter entrado facilmente na mente delas enquanto ambas estiveram dormindo ou quando estavam sendo influenciadas a usarem seu Chakra.

Kakashi: -Se isso é verdade, então ele deve ter ensinado ao Naruto como alterar o Hakke No Fuuin para poder deixar seu poder fluir mais livremente. -O que faremos em relação a isso Hokage-sama?

Hiruzen: -Por enquanto nada Kakashi. -Ainda não vimos segundas intenções de Kurama depois que ela ajudou o Naruto a ficar mais forte. -Em todo o caso, fique alerta e avise-me se algo diferente acontecer.

Kakashi: -Wakarimashita Hokage-sama.

_Quando Kakashi se levanta e ia em direção a porta, Hiruzen dá outra ordem:_

Hiruzen: -Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Hai?

Hiruzen: -Se caso você ou os anbus verem que alguns dos civis tentarem agredir o Naruto e a Kurama lá fora, deixe-os agirem, e não os impeça.

Kakashi: -Mas...tem certeza Hokage-sama?

Hiruzen: -Tenho sim. -Naruto já sofreu demais na infância, e essas pessoas que o fizeram sofrer não merecem viver, mesmo que as famílias desses sofram, e saibam o quanto erraram com o filho de Minato e Kushina. -Só se no caso houver crianças inocentes envolvidas com esses imundos, você e os anbus as tirem de perto deles e deixem Naruto e Kurama fazerem sua justiça.

Kakashi: -Hai Hokage-sama.

_Kakashi se retira da sala secreta, e depois Hiruzen volta para seu escritório minutos depois. Ele invoca seu Macaco Ninja-Mensageiro: Hiniko; e explicando o motivo de sua invocação, Hiruzen pediu que ele fosse atrás de Jiraiya, pois o assunto seria de grande importância._

_Hiniko concordou e recebendo o pergaminho contendo a mensagem que Hiruzen escreveu para Jiraiya, o Macaco Ninja some numa fumaça branca enquanto o Hokage retorna a sua poltrona, revisando os últimos documentos que faltam para seu trabalho ser concluído._

**_Enquanto Isso:  
_**

**_/Na Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze/_**

_Naruto e Kurama entraram pela passagem secreta que leva ao subsolo, descendo as escadas, e finalmente eles chegam no quarto secreto, e abrindo a porta, eles olham surpresos ao verem Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko já acordados e bem, depois que o kage bunshin de Kurama os curaram. Quando eles desfizeram os clones, receberam a experiência e ficaram contentes com a conversa que tiveram com os três:_

_**/Flashblack-On/**_

_Ao acordarem, Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko acordam e percebem que estão deitados nas camas. Quando se levantam, eles notam Naruto e Kurama sentados em duas poltronas. Os dois estavam sorrindo ao vê-los acordados, porém antes de se levantarem, os três sentem seus corpos doerem pois ainda estão feridos depois da batalha na ponte._

Naruto: -Sugiro que continuem deitados e descansando. -Vamos curar vocês logo.

Kurama: -Antes quero que ouçam a proposta que temos para vocês. -Depois vocês podem fazer suas perguntas.

_No começo, Zabuza ficou desconfiando, mas olhando para Haku e Kyoko, que assentiram sorrindo, ele suspira cansado e disse:_

Zabuza: -Muito bem. -Então nos contem sobre essa proposta,

Naruto: -Para começar, quero dizer que entre todos os ninjas que enfrentei, você é o que tem mais capacidade em matar os inimigos sem hesitar, e com uma grande prática com Kenjutsu. -Afinal você é o melhor dos **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū _(Sete Espadachins da Névoa)_.** -Seu conhecimento em Kenjutsu e assassinato silencioso são de grande utilidade para futuras gerações e para quando formos enfrentar uma ameaça anda maior.

_Zabuza ficou meio sério pelo loiro estar elogiando suas habilidades, mas ficou quieto e só disse:_

Zabuza: -Poderia ir direto ao assunto?!

Naruto: -Calma Kirigakure No Kijin. -Deixe eu continuar.(olha para Haku e Kyoko) -Suas aprendizes também são muito fortes e habilidosas em combates de curta e longa distância. Ambas possuem Kekkei Genkais muito fortes e raras, e seria desperdício de talento delas e de você meu caro, servindo a esses corruptos e outros criminosos que não conhecem bem o que significa ser um Shinobi.

_Haku e Kyoko ficaram surpresas com o que ouviram, mas mesmo assim estavam curiosas em saber o que essa tal proposta pode ajudá-las a serem mais aproveitadas como ninjas._

Haku: -E...o que você nos propõe...Ninjas de Konoha?

Naruto: -Nossa proposta é que se unam a nós, formando um Grupo de Elite de Shinobis que irá eliminar as trevas que estão escondidas entre as Nações Shinobi.

_Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko se espantaram com essa proposta._

Kurama(sorrindo): -Suas habilidades serão mais aperfeiçoadas com minha ajuda e a de Naruto-kun. -Juntos iremos limpar Konoha e as outras vilas Ninja de pessoas corruptas e aproveitaremos as recompensas que iremos obter dessas pessoas, usando-as para um novo propósito.

Zabuza: -Então isso significa que iremos agir secretamente não é?

Naruto: -Exato Zabuza. -Mas para mantermos nosso Grupo em segredo, vocês terão que aceitar em viver conosco aqui em Konoha, e recomeçarem suas vidas. -Só assim vocês irão ser reconhecidos como verdadeiros ninjas e esquecerem o passado que cada um passou em Kirigakure, antes de se conhecerem. -O que me dizem?

_Tanto Zabuza quanto Haku e Kyoko estão surpresos com essa proposta, mas para isso eles terão que deixar de serem Nukenins e aceitarem viver em Konoha._

_Eles se olham por alguns segundos e Kurama disse:_

Kurama: -Não precisam responder agora. -Esperem até amanhã, quando nossos originais retornarem do País das Ondas. -Vocês tem o tempo necessário para pensar sobre nossa proposta.

_Até que Zabuza disse:_

Zabuza: -Não há necessidade de esperarmos a volta de vocês. -Eu, Haku e Kyoko já decidimos.

Haku(sorrindo): -Aceitamos sua proposta Naruto-san e Kurama-san.

Kyoko(contente): -Faremos parte de Konoha e estaremos a suas ordens e as de Kurama-san.

_Por essa os dois não esperavam pela decisão rápida de Zabuza e de suas aprendizes. Porém, o Ex-Nukenin disse:_

Zabuza: -No entanto tem uma condição que vocês devem aceitar para que nós três façamos parte do seu grupo e dessa vila.

Naruto: -E qual é essa condição Kirigakure No Kijin?

Zabuza: -Em troca de fazemos parte do seu grupo, você terá que pedir ao Kage dessa vila que me coloque no cargo de Tokubetsu Jounnin, e Haku e Kyoko serão da minha equipe.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Com isso você pode ficar tranquilo Zabuza. -Quando nossos originais voltarem, faremos o que nos pediu.

Kurama(rindo): -O velho Sandaime vai ficar de cabelo em pé quando ver você e suas alunas como Ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto: -Depois que apresentarmos vocês ao Sandaime Hokage, vocês usarão as Bandanas de Konoha e agirão como ninjas. -Quando chegar o momento de nosso Grupo Secreto agir, avisaremos vocês. -Kurama-san, você pode curar os ferimentos deles enquanto eu preparo algo para eles se alimentarem?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Claro Naruto-kun.

_Naruto se retira do quarto enquanto Kurama começa a curar Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko com seu chakra._

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

Naruto(sorrindo): -Vejo que aceitaram nossa proposta não é?

Zabuza: -Exato. -E também porque estou curioso em saber mais sobre você, filho do Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto: -Algumas coisas você saberá e outras não. -Mas fique tranquilo pois você, Haku e Kyoko serão tratados com respeito aqui na vila e seus passados serão esquecidos. -Juntos iremos fazer desse mundo um lugar melhor.

Haku: -Arigatô Naruto-san.

Kyoko: -Arigatô Naruto-san e Kurama-san por essa chance que vocês estão nos oferecendo...e quero me desculpar por...

Kurama(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Kyoko-chan. -Você só estava cumprindo seu dever de shinobi, assim como Zabuza e Haku. -Foi muito divertido lutarmos com vocês lá na ponte. -Mas ainda precisam se fortalecer mais um pouco, então se preparem pois eu e Naruto-kun daremos um treino bem puxado a vocês.

_Por essa Haku, Kyoko e Zabuza não esperavam ouvir isso. É verdade que os três são fortes, mas quando perderam para o Time Sete, não imaginavam que eles fossem tão fortes assim. Zabuza teve uma suspeita em relação a Kurama, e ele pergunta:_

Zabuza: -Kurama, quem é você afinal? -Seu chakra é muito diferente do nosso. -É mais forte, selvagem mas transmite uma seriedade que jamais senti.

Kurama olha para Naruto, como se ela pedisse sua autorização e ele acena com a cabeça sorrindo.

Kurama: -Bem, Zabuza. -Meu nome é Kurama, e essa é minha forma Humana. -Mas quando estou numa batalha, eu assumo minha forma real, mas como estamos dentro da mansão de Naruto-kun, irei mostrar a vocês um pouco do meu poder.

_Ela ficou de frente pra eles e de repente, seu corpo é envolto pelo **Manto de Chakra Vermelho com Três Caudas aparecendo. Os riscos em suas bochechas ficam mais nítidas e seus olhos brilham em vermelho com a pupila em forma de fenda.** Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko ficaram espantados ao sentir o imenso Poder Bijuu da Ruiva que sorriu e disse._

Kurama: -Eu também sou conhecida como a **Temida Kyuubi No Kitsune**.

Zabuza(espantado): -Nani?

Haku(assustada): -Ma-Masaka!

Kyoko(assustada): -Então...foi por isso que não consegui derrotá-la com meu Jutsu de Hyõton. -Você é mesmo a Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Zabuza(sério): -Isso significa que esse garoto é seu Jinchuuriki também, certo?

Kurama: -Acertou Zabuza. -Naruto-kun é meu jinchuuriki, mas no momento ele ainda não tem acesso ao meu poder total por causa do selo que nos mantém unidos e pelo corpo dele estar se fortalecendo mais com os treinamentos que eu dei a ele.(sorrindo) -Mas em breve o selo será aberto e ele poderá usar meu poder total.

_Kurama oculta seu Manto de Chakra e segurou seu riso ao ver a cara de espanto de Zabuza e suas alunas._

Naruto: -Bem, agora vocês já sabem que estão diante da Grande e Temida Kyuubi No Kitsune, estejam preparados pois ela pega pesado no treinamento, e com certeza vocês estarão bem mais fortes, isso se aguentarem a barra.

_Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko ficaram pensativos e com um pouco de medo em relação ao método de treinamento que receberão de Kurama._

Zabuza: -Interessante. -Vamos ver como é seu treinamento Kurama.(olha para as garotas) -Vocês aceitam participar desse treinamento?

Haku: -Se o senhor deseja Zabuza-sama, eu irei participar.

Kyoko: -Também quero participar e ficar mais forte.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Muito bem então. -Irei treinar vocês depois que falarmos com o Sandaime Hokage.

_Naruto: -Enquanto isso nos acompanhe, pois mostraremos seus quartos e conversamos mais sobre nosso grupo secreto._

_Os três se levantaram já recuperados e obedeceram as ordens de Naruto. Conforme as horas vão passando, Zabuza e Haku vão conhecendo mais as acomodações da Mansão e ambos ficaram surpresos em saber sobre a infância cruel que o loiro Uzumaki-Namikaze teve que suportar, desde seu nascimento e como ele se deu bem com a Bijuu de Nove Caudas. _

_Contagiados pelo espírito de determinação seriedade, calma e uma certa frieza que Naruto demonstrou na batalha da ponte, Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko tomaram a decisão de serem leais a ele e a Kurama, ajudando-os em algumas missões e agirem como Ninjas de Konoha._

_**No Escritório do Sandaime:**  
_

_O Hiruzen ficou de queixo caído quando viu Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko atrás de Naruto e Kurama. Depois de uma longa conversa, ele aceitou que Zabuza fosse um Tokubetsu Jounnin de Konoha, e que Haku entrasse para Anbu, pois suas habilidades de Oinin de Kirigakure serão de grande ajuda em missões restritas. Já Kyoko disse que será uma Gennin mas que ficará ao lado de Zabuza para ajudá-lo nas missões._

_Com toda a burocracia já feita e a confirmação dos três, Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko agora são da Elite de Ninjas de Konoha. Ambos vão começar com seus cargos me poucos semanas, pois acontecerá o evento mais esperado do ano: O Chunnin Shinken._

_**Durante Duas Semanas:**_

_Com a data marcada para o começo do exame, e com as notícias correndo sobre as missões do Time Sete, os outros Gennins dos Times de Gai: Asuma e Kurenai, estão muito surpresos com a mudança e evolução de Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura. E sabendo que esses quatro seriam um grande desafiam no Chunnin Shiken, eles começaram a treinar pra valer, começando a melhorar sua habilidades para não fazer feio na frente deles._

_Foi durante essa semana que Naruto e Kurama se surpreenderam quando Hinata fez uma visita a eles e a própria pediu mesmo constrangida e com medo, que os ajudassem-na a ficar mais forte. _

_Durante uma conversa amistosa, Naruto percebeu que os sentimentos que Hinata tinha por ele foram se tornando apenas amizade e carinho, já que no passado, ela o amava e muito, mas por causa daquela lembrança do beijo que Kurama deu ao loiro, esse sentimento amoroso foi se apagando e com o tempo, a Hyuuga mudou sua personalidade e não gaguejava mais, embora ainda ficasse tímida se alguém a elogiasse._

_Naruto e Kurama aceitaram ajudar a amiga deles e o treinamento que Hinata recebeu foi bem puxado tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente.  
_

_Quanto aos outros Gennins, esses começaram a treinar com mais motivação e determinação, pois o dever de provar seu valor como ninjas e superar os membros do Time Sete está em prioridade total._

_**E Finalmente chegou o tão esperado momento:**  
_

_Já era de Manhã em Konoha e as comitivas dos Times Ninjas de quatro das Cinco Vilas Shinobis e três Vilas Menores:_

_**Vilas Principais:  
**_

**_País do Vento - Sunagakure No Sato;  
_**

**_País da Terra - Iwagakure No Sato;  
_**

**_País do Trovão - Kumogakure No Sato;  
_**

**_País da Água - Kirigakure No Sato;  
_**

**_Vilas Menores:  
_**

**_País da Chuva - Amegakure No Sato;  
_**

**_País da Grama - Kusagakure No Sato;  
_**

**_País do Arroz - Otogakure No Sato._**

_Alguns são recebidos pelos guias da Vila e são hospedados em hotéis e pousadas autorizadas pelo Hokage.  
_

_Seus Jounnins Líderes se reúnem na Sala particular onde o Hokage irá conversar sobre o Chunnin Shiken. Como Konoha vai sediar esse evento, cabe aos Jounnins da própria Vila a conversar com seus Gennins se vão ou não participar._

_Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Yugao e Gai já conversaram com seus alunos e eles decidiram participar do Chunnin Shiken, pois é a oportunidade de mostrarem que são aptos a serem Chunnins, e também para mostrarem uma surpresa que até mesmo eles próprios se espantaram.  
_

**_Numa parte da Vila:_**

_Três crianças do primário da Academia seguem pela rua de um bairro civíl. Eles são: **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Neto de Hiruzen e Sobrinho de Asuma Sarutobi), Moegi e Udon**. Quando eles decidiram fazer uma corrida rápida, Konohamaru saiu em disparada, mas não olhou para frente e se esbarrou num:_

_Ninja vestindo uma roupa preta com marcas de tinta, pintadas no rosto e touca preta com a Bandana de Sunagakure. Ele não gostou disso e agarrou a gola de Konohamaru com força.  
_

_Ao seu lado está uma Garota quase da mesma altura vestindo um traje da cor da areia, carregando um Leque Grande nas costas,com cabelos loiros com 4 Coques, usando a Bandana de Suna no Ombro._

Moegi e Udon se assustam com o Ninja de preto.

Konohamaru: -Aaii! -Gomenasai!

Rapaz: -Esse moleque devia ter boas maneiras antes de correr feito louco sem olhar pra frente.

Garota: -Acho melhor você para com isso Kankurõ. –Não queremos encrenca com as pessoas dessa Vila.

Kankuro: -Relaxa Temari. –Depois de eu dar só um golpe nesse pirralho eu deixo ele ir.

_Porém, antes de Kankurõ dar um soco em Konohamaru, uma pedra atinge seu punho com força soltando o garotinho que cai no chão e se afasta dele indo em direção a seus amigos._

Kankuro: -Quem fez isso?!

_Um vulto sentado no galho de uma árvore chama a atenção de Kankurõ dizendo friamente:_

Sasuke(olhar frio): -Você tá muito longe de casa meu caro. -Então sugiro que tenha bons modos ou dê meia volta e suma.

Kankurõ: -Quem disse isso?!

_Kankurõ e Temari se assustam quando olham Sasuke sentado no galho da árvore, com uma pedra na mão. Os dois olham na frente, Sakura aterrissando na frente de Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon ainda com medo, e se escondem atrás dela._

Sakura(olhar frio): -Sugiro que façam o que Sasuke-kun disse, ou aviso que os Anbus que estão escondidos aqui não vão ser tão bonzinhos quanto nós.

Kankurõ: -Ótimo, mais pirralhos de Konoha pra eu socar. -Ei gaki, desce daí pra você levar uma surra.

Sasuke: -Inútil.

Kankurõ(se irrita): -Você é do tipo de gente que eu mais detesto, convencido e muito arrogante.

Sasuke(esmaga a pedra com o punho): -Caiam fora de nossa vila.

Temari: -Kankurõ, pare! -Tem alguma coisa no chakra desses dois que me me assusta.

Kankurõ: -Qual é Temari, vai ficar com medo de dois gennins fracos?

_De repente, Naruto e Kurama surgem atrás de Kankurõ, com as kunais em punho, perto do pescoço dele e dizem:_

Naruto: -Não nos compare a vocês Ninjas de Suna. -Estão muito longe do nosso nível.

Kurama: -Nunca subestimem os Ninjas de Konoha antes do momento decisivo, ou garanto que sua morte pode ser muito dolorosa.

Kankurõ(se assusta e recua): -Mas...quem são vocês?

Voz: -Kankurõ, recue agora.

_Kankurõ e Temari se espantam ao ver Gaara num galho ao lado de Sasuke, de ponta cabeça, vestindo trajes vermelhos, com uma Cabaça de Areia nas costas e um Kanji vermelho no lado esquerdo da testa que significa: Amor.  
_

_Seus olhos mostram pouca frieza. Ele usa a Bandana de Suna no antebraço._

Kankurõ: -Ga-Gaara?

Sasuke(pensando): -Esse cara...ele tem um chakra bem estranho, e ao mesmo tempo muito forte.

Gaara: -Você é uma vergonha para Sunagakure Kankurõ.

Kurama(encara Gaara e pensando): -Ele é o Jinchuuriki do Shukaku. -Aquele Tanuki baka começou com suas travessuras na mente desse ruivo.

Naruto(pensando): -Entendo. -Ele é um Jinchuuriki como eu. -Kurama-san já sabe qual Bijuu está selado no corpo dele. -Vai ser complicado convencer esse Tanuki.

_Naruto e Kurama se teleportam ao lado de Sakura. Sasuke e Gaara saltam da árvore e ficam em lados opostos. _

_Gaara fica na frente de Kankurõ e Temari, e Sasuke fica na frente de Sakura e Naruto com Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon.  
_

_Esses três se acalmam depois que Kurama disse que tá tudo bem e eles se acalmam._

Naruto: -Sugiro a vocês que não se envolvam em confusões aqui na vila, pois mesmo sendo aliados, não gostamos de ninjas que acham que fazem o que bem entendem.

Kurama: -E que agora você controle o seu companheiro ruivo, pois ele quase teria a cabeça decepada pelos Anbus que estão escondidos aqui, se ele acertasse um golpe no neto do Sandaime Hokage.

_Kankurõ e Temari se assustaram ao saber que Konohamaru é neto de Hiruzen, e agredir um parente de um Kage de qualquer vila, geraria um desavença muito séria, gerando assim um conflito por causa de bobagens._

Gaara: -Peço desculpas pelo comportamento rude do meu companheiro aqui, mas temos que nos hospedar para fazermos o Chunnin Shiken.

_Quando eles iriam se retirar, Gaara volta a ao olhar os quatro e pergunta:_

Gaara: -Antes eu gostaria de ouvir seus nomes...pois estou curioso em saber o quanto são fortes.

Naruto: -Sou Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Kurama: -Meu nome é Kurama Uzumaki.

Sasuke: -Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: -Me chamo Sakura Haruno.

Gaara: -Entendo...-Eu sou **Gaara No Sabaku** e esses são meus irmãos...**Kankurõ **e** Temari**.

_Ambos se encaram com um profundo olhar e Kankurõ e Temari sentiram que os quatro ninjas não são apenas garotos comuns e isso poderia gerar muitos problemas. Gaara só manteve uma frieza mas por dentro de si, um sentimento de matar e destruir quem fosse mais forte que ele, lutava para ser liberado ao máximo._

_Em sua mente, a Sombra imensa de um Tanuki com olhos meio marrom brilhante. Ao sentir a presença da Kyuubi, o Tanuki se mostra muito tenso, mas cheio de raiva e rivalidade com sua irmã Bijuu. O trio de Suna some num vento de areia._

Naruto(encara Konohamaru e seus amigos): -Vocês tem sorte da gente ter aparecido, mas sugiro que mantenham distância dos outros Ninjas que vieram para o Chunnin Shiken. -Você quase acabou virando o pivô de um início de guerra.

Konohamaru(triste): -Hai, Naruto nii-chan.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Mas não fique assim. -Vocês só queriam se divertir e não teve como evitar de esbarrar naquele rapaz se Suna.

Sasuke: -Esse grupo de Sunagakure é bem interessante.

Sakura: -Verdade Sasuke-kun. -Senti o chakra deles em um nível acima do nível de Gennin.

Naruto: -Eles serão um grande desafio durante o Chunnin Shinken.

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_**/Sala de Reuniões da Sede do Hokage/**  
_

_Todos os Jounnins das Vilas-Ninjas estão reunidos,incluindo os Jounnins dos Times: 7, 8, 9, 10 e 11. Hiruzen está sentado na mesa._

Hiruzen: -Bem,parece que todos estão reunidos. -Como todos já sabem,esses dois anos serão mais puxados que nas provas anteriores.

Asuma: -Já percebi isso. -E soube que o número de participantes é mais alto que o esperado. -Desde 8 anos que isso não acontece.

Kakashi(pensando): -Nisso eu tenho que concordar.

Hiruzen: -Muito bem, a partir de amanhã começa o evento mais esperado. -Iremos selecionar todos os gennins presentes. -E só os melhores poderão ser chamados de Chunnin. -Como aqui temos os representantes dos Times Novatos de Konoha,quero que estejam cientes dos riscos que seus alunos terão nessa prova. -Aqueles que tem absoluta confiança de seus alunos, que dêem um passo a frente e diga os nomes daqueles que vão participar.

_Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai e Yugao dão um passo a frente e cada um anuncia:_

Kakashi: -O **Time Sete** é formado por: **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; Kurama Uzumaki; Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno**. -Eu Kakashi Hatake, autorizo esses quatro para fazerem o Chunnin Shiken.

Kurenai: -O **Time Oito** é formado por: **Hinata Hyuuga; Kiba Inuzuka e Akamaru**; e Shino Aburane. -Eu, Yuhhi Kurenai, autorizo os três para o Chunnin Shiken.

Asuma: -O **Time Dez** é formado por: **Shikamaru Nara; Ino Yamanaka; e Chouji Akimichi**. - Eu, Asuma Sarutobi, seleciono os três para o Chunnin Shiken.

Yugao: -O **Time Nove** é formado por: **Ray Gonçalves; Yurushi Kirã; e Natsumi**. -Eu Yugao Uzuki seleciono os três para o Chunnin Shiken.

_Os outros Jounnins, incluindo Gai ficam surpresos com a decisão dos dois Jounnins e da Anbu, até que Iruka se pronuncia:_

Iruka(sério): -Esperem um pouco por favor!

Hiruzen: -Diga Iruka.

Iruka: -Esses Gennins que foram mencionados foram parte de minha classe na Academia. -Conheço seus pontos fortes e fracos, e não acho correto deixá-los participar dessa prova.

Asuma: -Isso é verdade Iruka, mas eles estão muito diferentes de quando saíram da Academia.

Kurenai: -Em nossos testes, eles mostraram mais do que habilidades de seus clãs.

Kakashi: -Eu me tornei Chunnin com doze anos de idade, e eu acredito que meus alunos podem fazer esse exame com certeza.

Yugao: -Eu concordo com Kakashi-san, Asuma e Kurenai. -E também confio em meu time.

Iruka: -Será mesmo possível isso?

_Gai acaba se envolvendo, o que não era uma boa idéia._

Gai: -Por quê não deixa-os desfrutarem mais um pouco da juventude? -Eu segurei meu Time por mais um ano para que adquirissem experiência. -Agora eles estão prontos para fazer a Prova.

Asuma: -Ou será porque seu Time não pode vencer meu Time, ou do Kakashi, o da Kurenai e da Yugao?

Gai(sério): -Hum?

Hiruzen: -Todos vocês, se acalmem. -Gai, peço a você que não se meta nas decisões de seus companheiros de Vila. -Já que você e seu Time não estiveram em Konoha durante devido a missão de proteger o Daymao de **Tsuki No Kuni _(País da Lua Crescente)_**, ainda não estão totalmente informados sobre as missões do Time Kakashi e dos outros. -Então peço que diga a seus alunos que não subestimem esses novatos, porque eles não são mais aquelas crianças que brincavam e se divertiam na Academia.

Gai: -Hai Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen: -Muito bem, então com essa reunião encerrada, estão dispensados.

_Todos os Jounnins obedeceram e se retiraram da sala. Hiruzen retorna a seu escritório e nessa hora que Hiniko surgiu com a mensagem de **Jiraiya - O Gama Sannin (Eremita dos Sapos)**. Ao lê-la, Hiruzen sorriu de canto, pois seu ex-aluno de time estava surpreso por saber que Naruto se tornou forte e mais ainda quando descobriu que a Kyuubi o está ajudando por vontade própria._

_Depois de ler outras informações confidênciais da mensagem de Jiraiya, Hiruzen deu um cacho de bananas como recompensa ao seu Macaco Ninja que agradeceu gentilmente e antes dele ir embora, ele disse que aproveitou para chamar a outra ex-aluna de Hiruzen: **Tsunade Senju - A Hime Sannin No Nameku (Princesa Eremita das Lesmas)** e que ela estava surpresa em saber sobre o filho de sua aluna Kushina._

_Hiruzen sorriu de modo nostálgico, pois agora ele poderá contar com dois de seus ex-alunos, já que Orochimaru seguiu um caminho errado e esse jurou destruír Konoha._

_**/Em outro Campo de Treinamento/**  
_

_O Time Onze descansam depois do treinamento._

Lee(encostado na árvore): -Vocês já sabem da novidade?

Neji(sentado perto da árvore): -Que novidade?

Lee: -Nessa Exame haverá Nove Times: Gennins recém-formados. -Isso não acontecia a cinco anos.

Neji: -Até aí nenhuma surpresa.

Tenten(girando uma Kunai): -Vai ver algum Jounnin quer elevar seu Ego e não vai saber dos riscos que seus alunos irão saber.

Lee: -Ainda tem mais: Um desses times são da Anbu Yugao Uzuki. -No time dela tem um Gonçalves, um último descendente do Clã Kirã, e uma Uchiha.

Neji: -Hum. -Agora eu fiquei curioso em conhecê-los.

Lee: -Mas não terminei ainda. - O Time Sete do Kakashi possue quatro integrantes: Dois Uzumakis, Um Uchiha e uma Haruno, que se tornaram destaque na academia, e nas últimas três missões, obtiveram muitas recompensas e status de serem o Time Mais forte de Konoha.

Tenten: -Hum, que interessante.

_Tenten lança a Kunai que acerta o centro do alvo da árvore onde Neji está sentado e Lee encostado de lado nela._

Neji: -Será divertido conhecê-los.

_**Nisso/Em Algum Lugar da Vila:**  
_

_Depois de entregarem a Kakashi, as fichas de inscrição já preenchidas, para participarem do Chunnin Shiken, Sasuke e Sakura voltaram as suas casas._

_Naruto e Kurama também estavam a caminho da Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze, mas quando eles entram num beco um pouco iluminado, eles sentem a presença de cerca de dez pessoas, sendo que cinco delas são pessoas comuns, armadas com pedaços de madeira, ferro e facões. E quatro são Ninjas de nível Chunnin e um era Jounnin._

_Os dois falam por telepatia:_

Naruto: -Está pronta para a diversão Kurama-san?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Claro Naruto-kun. -Afinal essas pessoas são podres até alma, incluindo os Quatro Chunnins e o Jounnin que estão com eles.

Naruto: -Você pode matar os quatro chunnins e três desses civis imundos, mas eu fico com o Jounnin e os outros dois civis, pois esses são os que me causaram mais problemas no passado.

Kurama: -Hai Naruto-kun. -Mas vamos deixar eles acharem que estão com a vantagem, e em seguida vamos matá-los.

Naruto(rindo): -Claro Kurama-san.

_Quando a conversa telepática termina, os dois se esquivam de lançamentos de shurikens lançadas de vpárias direções, e em seguida, quatro vultos surgem num salto, indo contra os dois, sacando suas espadas de lâmina de baixa qualidade. _

_Eles atacam com golpes de Kenjutsu e causam cortes médios nos dois. Em seguida o quinto vulto surge numa grande velocidade e os ataca com golpes e chutes fortes, finalizando com disparos de bolas de fogo que os arremessam contra uma parede._

_Os vultos se revelam como os cinco chunnins e o Jounnin._

Jounnin: -E ainda falam que esses dois são muito fortes? -Que patéticos. -Vocês podem terminar o serviço agora!

_Os civis surgem correndo e armados, com olhares de ódio e desejo de vingança. Eles atacam Naruto e Kurama sem dó e piedade, dando golpes muito fortes, na cabeça, nos braços, pernas e na barriga._

Civil-1: -Morram demônios!

Civil-2: -Isso é por terem matado nossos entes queridos!

Civil-3: -Seremos considerados heróis!

Civíl-4: -Finalmente teremos paz!

_Mas quando o quinto civil ia perfurar os dois com seus facões, Naruto e Kurama se desfazem em fumaça, causando espanto em todos._

Civil-5: -Nani?!

Chunnin-2: -Kage Bunshin.

_**Uma Redoma de Chakra Vermelho** se expande em volta deles prendendo-os no beco. Em seguida eles ouvem as vozes de Naruto e Kurama:_

Naruto: -Já que divertiram bastante com nossos Bunshins, agora é nossa vez de nos divertirmos.

Kurama: -E para nossa sorte, vocês são podres e sujos até a alma. -Por isso todos vocês podem se considerar mortos hoje mesmo!

_Os Civis sentem o pavor da morte se aproximando e os Chunnins e o Jounnin se posicionam para lutar._

Chunnin-2: -Não nos façam rir! -Vocês não são páreo para nós, a elite de Konoha!

Chunnin-3: -Vocês é que são os podres e sujos, pois ambos atacaram nossa Vila doze anos atrás!

Chunnin-4: -Mataram muitas pessoas inocentes e por isso merecem pagar!

Kurama: -Como são ingênuos e totalmente desinformados.

Naruto: -Não ligue para esses insolentes Kurama-san. -Afinal eles não vão fazer falta nenhuma ao mundo, pois eles morrem aqui e agora. -E não há como escaparem dessa Redoma de Chakra.

Chunnin-1: -Essa barreira de chakra não vai nos segurar! -Observem só!

_Mas quando o Chunnin-3 avança contra a barreira e tenta cortá-la com sua espada, ela é incinerada em segundos pelas chamas da redoma e elas imediatamente incineram o corpo do Chunnin-3, que se debate em dor, berrando em agonia total, enquanto seu corpo é consumido e cremado vivo pelas chamas vermelhas._

Chunnin-3: -AAAAARGH!

_Os civis e os outros Chunnins se apavoram com o que viram e o Jounnin tenta localizar um ponto fraco na barreira, mas em vão._

Kurama: -Que inútil. -Foi querer morrer mais cedo.

Naruto: -Verdade, e isso já está me entediando. -Vamos acabar logo com esses imundos, pois estou com fome e quero dormir para amanhã irmos ao local do Chunnin Shiken.

Kurama(sorriso frio): -Claro meu loirinho. -Então vamos lá.

_De repente, Naruto e Kurama começam o ataque:_

_Kurama ataca os civis e os quatro chunnins com golpes de garras de chakra geradas em suas mãos **(tipo as Garras do Wolverine)**, deixando rastros de calor por onde passou, ferindo mortalmente os Chunnins e os três civis, que são imediatamente incinerados pelas chamas vermelhas e intensas, sendo queimados vivos e gritando de dor._

Civis e Chunnins: -AAAAAARRRRGH!

_Naruto avança feito flecha contra o Jounnin que mesmo assustado também parte pra cima, e ambos se enfrentam com golpes e chutes. Só que o Jounnin não esperava que o loiro fosse mais rápido e perceptivo e acaba sendo atingido e eletrocutado por golpes cortantes de kunai, que estavam banhadas com chakra raiton._

Jounnin: -AAAARGH!

_Naruto surge atrás dele e diz antes de dar seu último golpe:_

Naruto: -Não gosto de ver pessoas sujas neste mundo. -E você é a pior delas junto com seus chunnins e esses imundos. -Por isso...diga adeus a este mundo!

_Naruto perfura a nuca do Jounnin com a kunai que atravessa a boca do mesmo e aplica uma forte descarga elétrica, carbonizando-o por completo. _

_Depois de tirar a kunai do jounnin já morto e queimado, Naruto vê o pavor nos olhos dos últimos civís que o maltrataram ainda pequeno, e enfurecido, ele se move feito flecha e corta o pescoço dos dois em três segundos apenas._

_Kurama sorriu com essa nova mudança que seu jinchuuriki aceitou de forma normal, pois mesmo querendo a paz ao mundo, ele precisava saber que ás vezes, matar para se defender de pessoas sujas e covardes é a coisa mais normal na vida de um ninja._

_Ela transforma todos os corpos em pó com suas bolas de fogo, acabando de incinerá-los por completo. Ao desfazer a barreira de chakra, ela se aproxima de seu companheiro, que estava de costas e ao perceber que ele estava soluçando e via-se lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, ela o abraça por trás de forma carinhosa._

_O Loiro não disse nada, apenas queria ser consolado, ser aliviado dessa nova sensação de ter sido um assassino, mas o mesmo compreende que isso foi necessário para o começo em que o mundo precisa ser libertado de mais pessoas sujas e obcecadas pelo poder, pelo ódio e ambições mesquinhas._

Kurama(fala em seu ouvido): -Sente-se melhor Naruto-kun?

_Naruto limpa suas lágrimas com a manga da camisa e disse sorrindo:_

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-san. -Precisava chorar um pouco para esquecer de tudo que passei antes de te conhecer. -Agora me sinto bem melhor.

_Ele se vira olhando nos olhos de Kurama e para agradecer de alguma forma, ele faz a mesma coisa que ela fez quando estavam na academia: Ele une seus lábios com os lábios macios de Kurama, começando assim um beijo cheio de amor e até um pouco de luxúria. _

_A ruiva correspondeu da mesma forma e levou suas mãos até a nuca do loiro, fazendo um carinho. Ele por sua vez, abraçou a cintura definida de sua companheira e ambos mantiveram o beijo por alguns minutos._

_Até que a falta de ar os obrigou a se separarem mas ambos mantém seus rostos próximos. Os dois estavam corados mas ambos sorrindo._

Naruto: -Gomen Kurama-san...mas eu queira retribuir por ter me ajudado tanto...

_Kurama o impede de falar colocando seu dedo nos lábios dele e diz sorrindo._

Kurama: -Não se desculpe Naruto-kun... -Eu adorei esse beijo. -Fiquei feliz por você ser meu jinchuuriki e mais do que um amigo. -Sempre estarei a seu lado e ensinarei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para você ser um forte guerreiro e no futuro um Hokage que todos vão começar a respeitá-lo.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô...Kurama-san.

Kurama: -Mas tem uma coisa que quero te pedir?

Naruto: -Hai?

Kurama(sorrindo): -A partir de hoje, me chame só de Kurama-chan. -Só você pode me chamar assim, Naruto-kun.

Naruto(rindo): -Hehehe. -Como quiser..minha Kurama-chan. -Bom, vamos pra casa, pois amanhã o Chunnin Shiken começa com tudo.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Os dois se teleportam em segundos, sem perceberem que estavam sendo observados por três Novos Gennins que estavam sentados na beirada de um predio. Eles viram tudo o que aconteceu, e sabem que a justiça foi feita, pois ambos já conviveram com o loiro no Orfanato de Konoha, e agora eles cresceram e estão prontos para serem aliados do loiro._

_Eles são o **Time Nove da Anbu Yugao Uzuki: Ray Gonçalves; Yurushi Kirã e Mayumi Uchiha (Prima de Sasuke Uchiha)**_

Ray: -Naruto-san se fortaleceu bastante. -Parece que meu retorno a Konoha valeu a pena.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Verdade, assim como meu primo Sasuke, que logo vai despertar o nível-3 do Sharingan.

Yurushi: -Eles, a Sakura e a Kurama-san serão nossos oponentes mais fortes neste Chunnin Shiken. -Mas vamos mostrar a eles que também melhoramos muito nossas habilidades.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Não se empolgue muito Yurushi-kun. -Não esquecemos que os outros novatos também vão ser um grande desafio pra gente.

Ray: -Nisso você tem razão Mayumi-chan. -Bom, vamos voltar ao orfanato e tirar aquelas pessoas podres do comando, agora que o Sandaime está ciente das ações ocultas de Danzou e Orochimaru, pois eles levaram muitos de nossos irmãos adotivos para serem usados como cobaias de experiências.

Yurushi: -Que sorte. -Vou poder soltar meu lado assassino em quem realmente merece depois do sofrimento que passamos.

Mayumi: -Vai ser para uma boa causa quando tiramos essas pessoas sujas que estão acatando as ordens desses homens miseráveis.

Ray: -Ikuzõ!

_Os três somem feito flechas velozes, rumo ao Orfanato, onde irão começar a faxina completa, eliminando as pessoas corruptas que transformaram a vida dos órfãos em um pesadelo sem limites._

_**Continua...  
**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: A Primeira Fase Começa.  
**_


	8. A Primeira Fase Começa

**Cap.07:** **A Primeira Fase Começa.**

* * *

_**/Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze/**  
_

_Depois de acordarem, tomar um banho quente, se trocarem e se alimentarem, Naruto e Kurama estão prontos para a primeira fase do Chunnin Shiken. Os dois estavam com um visual diferente:_

_Kurama deixou de usar aquele vestido escuro com partes de metal dourado no corpo, e mudou seu visual e roupa:_

**_-Ela veste um Top vermelho do tipo tomara que caia, e um Colete preto sem mangas;_  
**

**_-Calça colada de cor preta com desenhos de chamas vermelhas;_**

**_-Em seu pescoço, ela usa um tipo de coleira vermelha com a parte que prende-o na cor rosa;_**

**_-Seus cabelos ficam longos na parte de trás, com duas mechas amarradas na frente das orelhas e atrás;_**

**_-Seus olhos continuam vermelhos com a pupila em vertical e os riscos em suas bochechas continuam visíveis;_**

_Já Naruto também mudou seu visual:_

**_-Ele veste uma camisa de cor azul com manga curta e um Colete do mesmo modelo da Kurama, mas a cor é alaranjado;_  
**

**_-Calça jeans de cor vermelha com desenhos de relâmpago nas laterais;_**

**_-Seus cabelos continuam loiros e um pouco maiores e espetados com as pontas em vermelho e alaranjado, quase parecido com de seu pai;_**

**_-Seus olhos continuam azuis bem intensos, porém algo mudou na pupila que ficou em forma de fenda, e os riscos em suas bochechas ficaram nítidas e de cor alaranjado._**

_Prontos e já com suas pochetes com kunais, shurikens, outros acessórios, e suas armas favoritas, os dois saem da Mansão e se movem feito flechas, rumando para o centro da Vila.  
_

_Ao chegarem lá, alguns civis os encaram com raiva, ódio e medo, mas não podiam fazer nada para agredi-los, depois de saberem do último atentado que alguns civis tentaram cometer contra os dois, com reforço de três chunnins e um jounnin, ambos de coração cheio de ódio, rancor e ambições próprias. E todos já sabem que se tentarem algo hostil, tanto Naruto quanto Kurama irão revidar e se preciso, eles matarão quem estiver com ambições e rancor._

_Os dois vão ao local onde acontecerá a Primeira Fase do Chunnin Shiken e se encontram com Sasuke e Sakura. Tanto o loiro quanto a Ruiva sorriram ao ver que seus parceiros estão mudando um pouco e deixando de lado certas mania e alguns defeitos que iriam atrapalhar em seu dever como ninjas, depois do treinamento que eles deram a esse dois:_

_**/Flashblack-ON/**  
_

_Sasuke começava a deixar seu lado arrogante e frio, quando ele e Sakura passavam o tempo juntos, conversando, se divertindo com coisas normais do dia a dia, e treinando juntos tentando aperfeiçoar suas Kekkei Genkais, mas para eles ainda faltava uma coisa importante que os deixariam mais fortes e cientes dos riscos de ser um Ninja._

_E um dia antes do início do Chunnin Shiken, eles fizeram uma visita a Mansão Uzumaki Namikaze para pedirem ajuda a Naruto e Kurama a melhorarem mais suas habilidades e se adaptarem ao verdadeiro lado de ser um Ninja. E como faltava um dia para se prepararem para as provas difíceis do Exame, Naruto usou neles um Genjutsu semelhante ao Tsukyomi do Mangekyou Sharingan, mas esse era mais forte e mais mortal: **Genjutsu: Tsuki No Hasu (Arte Ilusória: Lótus Lunar).**_

_Graças a esse Genjutsu, Sasuke e Sakura passaram por várias aprovações, torturas psicológicas em que ambos vivenciam as cenas dolorosas de quando eram pequenos, e por fim, o teste final da Fase da Lua Cheia, Em que eles enfrentam seus Lados Negros como o último obstáculo para mostrar que deixaram de ser garotos infantis que não sabem o quanto é perigosa e cruel a vida de um Shinobi._

_Depois de lutarem por cerca de **168 Horas (Ou Sete Dias)** Dentro do Genjutsu, contra seus lados negros, Sasuke e Sakura os derrotaram como se fossem ninjas adultos. Quando seus lados negros se fundiram com eles, o resultado foi satisfatório e recompensador:_

**_Sasuke despertou o Nível-3 do Sharingan e tem fácil controle do seu Enton, podendo materializar Armas feitas de chamas negras;_  
**

**_Sakura adquiriu os conhecimentos de sua Inner (O lado Negro Interior) em como tornar seu Shõton No Sakura mais resistente e podendo usá-lo na criação de armaduras mais resistentes, armas cortantes e também em como invocar Criaturas feitas de cristal, mais fortes e resistentes._**

_Quando acordaram, os dois sentiram seus corpos mais fortes, seu chakra em um nível de chunnin, e suas personalidades estavam em equilíbrio perfeito. Em situações de batalha em alto risco, eles podem lutar e matar seus inimigos que com certeza irão atacar e tentar matá-los._

_**/Flashblack-OFF/**  
_

_Sasuke ficou surpreso ao ver os dois com um novo visual, mas ele também mudou seu visual (Usando a Roupa Preta que ele vestiu nas semifinais do Chunnin Shiken) para poder lutar como um verdadeiro Uchiha que mantém seu espírito de vingador. _

_Sakura mantém seu visual de roupa, mas ela cortou seus cabelos, deixando-os curtos e com a Bandana amarrada em volta da cabeça, como um laço. Os quatro caminham normalmente, e ao entrar no prédio, se deparam com alguns Gennins que são barrados por dois Gennins que vigiam a porta de número 280._

_Rock Lee cai no chão, por ter levado um golpe do gennin-vigia._

Tenten(do lado dele): -Por favor, deixem a gente entrar.

Gennin-Vigia-1: -Vocês pensam que o Chunnin Shiken é um jogo?

Gennin-Vigia-2: -Só os melhores podem participar da prova. -Vai pra casa brincar de boneca.

_Até que o Time Sete se aproximam e Naruto encara os Gennins porteiros com frieza._

Naruto: -Discurso interessante mas totalmente desnecessário em nos subestimar.

Kurama: -Enquanto estão aí perdendo tempo, desfaçam esse Genjutsu ridículo, pois podemos ver através dele. -Vamos para o terceiro andar.

_Nessa hora que alguns gennins ficam confusos._

Gennin-Vigia-1: -Ora,então viram através do genjutsu?

Sasuke: -Exato. -Além disso temos duas experts em neutralizar Genjutsu e ambas possuem as mentes mais brilhantes: Sakura e a Ruiva que está com a gente.

Naruto: -Elas podem ver um genjutsu até muitos quilômetros de distância.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Tem razão. -Aqui é o segundo andar. -Então vamos para o terceiro andar.

Kurama: -Hai.

_O Genjutsu é desfeito, revelando o número da porta: 279, que surpreende os outros gennins._

Gennin-Vigia-1: -Nada mal.

Gennnin-Vigia-2: -Já que descobriram nosso genjutsu, vamos ver como reagem a isso!

_Ele ataca Sasuke com um chute, mas antes dele responder na mesma moeda, Lee se move feito vento e segura os chutes de ambos._

Naruto(pensando): -Nada mal.

Kurama(pensando): -Interessante.

Sasuke(pensando): -Esse cara deve ter muito Chakra nos braços. -E seus machucados eram falsos.

Sakura(pensando): -Sugoi! -Ele deve ter a mesma velocidade do Sasuke-kun.

_Quando Sasuke e o gennin-vigia se distanciam, Neji e Tenten vai até o Lee._

Neji: -O que houve com o plano Lee? -Você mesmo disse que tínhamos que passar despercebidos para não verem nosso nível de habilidades.

Lee(com a mão na nuca): -Bem,é que não deu pra me segurar.

Tenten: -O Plano já era. -Deixa pra lá.

Lee se aproxima dos quatro e os cumprimentam com um sinal positivo e um sorriso aberto:

Lee: -Meu nome é Rock Lee, conhecido com a Fera Verde de Konoha. -É uma honra conhecê-los, Naruto-kun, Kurama-san.

_Naruto e Kurama se aproximam dele e quando os dois se cumprimentam com um aperto de mão, tanto Lee quando eles sentem que será um grande desafio quando se enfrentarem numa das fases do Chunnin Shiken._

Naruto(sorrindo): -A honra é nossa sombrancelhudo-san.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Você tem um espírito de um verdadeiro especialista em Taijutsu. -Será divertido nos conhecermos em batalha.

Lee(empolgado): -Hai Kurama-san. -Estarei esperando ansiosamente por esse momento de nos conhecermos em luta.

Neji e Tenten se aproximam de Sasuke e Sakura.

Neji: -Então você é o famoso Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: -E você é o conhecido gênio do Clã Hyuuga: Neji.

_Os dois se olham de forma fria e calma, mas ambos se cumprimentam com um aperto de mãos, enquanto Tenten e Sakura se curvam em cumprimento._

Tenten: -Hajimemashite _(Prazer em conhecê-la)_, Sakura-san!

Sakura(sorrindo): - prazer é meu, Tenten-san. -Desejo boa sorte para vocês no Chunnin Shiken.

Tenten(sorrindo): -Arigatô. -Pra vocês também desejo boa sorte.

Naruto: -Sasuke, Sakura-chan, ikuzõ (vamos lá).

Kurama: -Vamos para o segundo andar onde acontecerá a primeira fase do exame.

Sasuke: -Hai.

Sakura: -Hai.

_Os quatro seguem em frente no corredor e sobem a escada. Neji olha para os emblemas nos coletes dos quatro membros do Time Sete e depois consegue ver a quantidade de chakra que cada um possui ficando muito surpreso, mas também com uma calma fora do comum._

Neji(pensando): -Eles vão ser um grande desafio neste exame. -Mas vou adorar enfrentá-los com todas as minhas forças.

_Os quatro sobem a escada que dá acesso ao terceiro andar, até que caminhando pelo corredor, eles avistam Kakashi perto da porta dupla._

Sakura: -Sensei? -Por quê está aqui?

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Só vim aqui para ver com meus próprios olhos, se vocês viriam juntos para participar do Chunnin Shiken. -Depois que assinaram as fichas precisava ter certeza de que vocês serão uma grande equipe.

Sasuke: -Naruhodõ (entendo).

Kurama: -Entendo sua lógica Hatake. -Mesmo se um de nós acabasse desistindo, os outros não iria prosseguir com o Exame, mesmo depois de termos assinado a ficha de inscrição.

Kakashi: -Isso mesmo Kurama-san. -Mas agora estou tranquilo, pois vocês estão mais que preparados. -Ao entrarem por aquela porta, vocês ficarão por conta de vocês.

Naruto: -Arigatô Kakashi-sensei. -Não se preocupe, pois nós mostraremos a eles que somos Chunnins de verdade.

Kakashi: -Tenho confiança no trabalho de equipe de voces. -Bom, desejo boa sorte.

Kakashi se retira, enquanto os três olham para a porta dupla.

Naruto: -Bom, estão prontos? -Vamos começar a primeira fase do exame.

Kurama: -Hai Naruto-kun.

Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai.

_Sasuke e Sakura abrem a porta dupla, e os quatro entram no que parece ser uma sala de aula, e há muitos ninjas de nível gennin das cinco vilas, que passaram no teste do genjutsu e se reuniram para a primeira fase. Alguns Grupos mostram olhar frio e tensão para quando a prova começar._

_Naruto já nota que o Time Suna está presente, e sorri ao reconhecer o Time Nove, formado por Ray, Yurushi e Mayumi. Sasuke fica um pouco surpreso ao reconhecer a Mayumi, que é sua prima. _

_Eles vão até os três mas Sasuke permanece parado e encostado na parede, pois da última vez que ele e Mayumi se encontraram na primeira vez, ambos discutiram por causa do massacre do clã causado por Itachi.  
_

_Mesmo assim, Mayumi se aproxima dele e conversa um pouco:_

Mayumi: -Sasuke-itoko...

Sasuke: -Sei o que vai falar Mayumi. -Não precisa se desculpar pela nossa discussão. -Sei que nós dois temos opiniões diferentes quanto aquele massacre que Itachi causou...mas vamos deixar esse assunto pra depois. -Quando o Chunnin Shiken terminar.

Mayumi(suspira com tristeza mas diz sorrindo): -Tudo bem Sasuke-itoko. -Mas quero te fazer um acordo.

Sasuke: -Acordo? -Diga então Mayumi.

Mayumi: -Se você conseguir se tornar um Chunnin, eu irei te contar tudo sobre o que motivou Itachi-itoko a causar aquele assassinato contra nosso clã.

_No começo, Sasuke ficou serio e um pouco espantado. O que Mayumi sabe sobre o que motivou Itachi a causar aquele massacre contra todos do Clã Uchiha? Mesmo com receio, Sasuke decidiu aceitar o acordo._

Sasuke: -Tudo bem. Aceito o acordo, mas e seu eu não me tornar um chunnin, o que você quer em troca?

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Que você deixe o passado de lado, e essa vingança contra o Itachi-itoko. -Sei que vai pensar que estou defendendo ele, mas não é isso. -Apenas não quero ver meus únicos parentes se matarem num confronto cruel e sem sentido.

_Por um segundo, Sasuke pensou em recusar esse pedido, mas para saber da verdade que Mayumi esconde, ele não teve outra saída._

Sasuke(sorriso fraco): -Tudo bem então. -Aceito seu acordo. -Mas olha que quando eu me tornar um chunnin, você vai ter que me contar tudo, sem esconder nada. -Entendeu?

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Hai, Sasuke-itoko.

_Minutos depois entram os Dois Times Novatos de Konoha: **Time Dez (Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji); e Time Oito (KIba e Akamaru, Hinata e Shino).**_

_Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura se surpreendem ao vê-los usando roupas diferentes do que costumavam usar, e notam que o nível de chakra de ambos estão um pouco acima do nível normal._

Kiba: -Ora,ora. -Então os Doze Novatos estão reunidos de novo. -E aí Sasuke. -Pronto para ser derrotado?

Sasuke(sorriso cínico): -Cuidado Kiba. -Tem gente aqui que pode deixá-lo estirado no chão. -Inclusive eu.

Kiba: -Haha. -Eu duvido. -Você não faz ideia do quanto a gente se fortaleceu. -Treinamos feito loucos para participar dessa prova.

Naruto(sério): -Posso ver que todos estão bem fortes. -Mas aconselho que não devem nos subestimar Kiba. -Também treinamos muito, e garanto que não será fácil pra vocês.

Kiba(serio): -Isso é o que veremos Naruto.

Akamaru: -Au, Au!

_Hinata se aproxima de Naruto e Kurama e se curva em respeito e amizade._

Hinata(sorrindo): -Naruto-kun, Kurama-san. -Que bom que vão participar do Chunnin Shiken.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Igualmente Hinata-chan. -Kurama-chan e eu estamos ansiosos para ver o quanto você melhorou.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Mostre a todos o sue talento como uma Hyuuga de elite que existe dentro de você.

Hinata: -Hai Kurama-san.

Ino Yamanaka dá um pulo para as costas de Sasuke, o mesmo fica sério e incomodado.

Ino(feliz): -Sasuke-kun! -Que bom que está aqui.

Sasuke(sério): Ino, me solta. -Não é educado pular em cima dos outros.

Ino(vê Sakura só olhando): -Ué testuda, não vai tentar me afastar do Sasuke-kun?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Não vou mais competir com você pelo Sasuke-kun, Ino. -Ele é quem vai decidir por si mesmo. -E estou contente por ser amiga dele e do Naruto, e da Kurama-san. -Graças a eles eu estou muito diferente.

_Ino se espanta com a resposta madura e determinada de Sakura. Ela sai de cima do Sasuke e mostra um olhar de seriedade e rivalidade._

Ino: -Eu entendo. -Também irei mostrar a você que fiquei diferente e forte.

Shikamaru e Chouji foram conversar com Naruto, já que ambos mantém a amizade desde que estavam na Academia. Shino permanece calmo e frio como sempre. Até que

_Até que surge um Rapaz de cabelos brancos,com um rabo de cavalo(atrás da cabeça), vestindo uma roupa preta com detalhes em branco azulado, usa óculos circulares, e usa a Bandana de Konoha na testa, que chama a atenção do grupo._

Rapaz: -Ei vocês. -Acho melhor baixarem o tom dessas conversas. -Se eu fosse vocês, não ficaria me expondo ao ridículo.

Ino(séria): -E posso saber quem você é para nos dizer isso?

Rapaz: -Eu sou Kabuto Yakushi. -Mas é sério o que digo, pois olhem em volta. -Vocês estão chamando muita atenção.

_Eles percebem que os Ninjas os encaram seriamente e com uma hostilidade quase anormal, incluindo os 3 Ninjas de Amegakure no Sato._

Kabuto: -Estão vendo aqueles três? -Eles são de Amegakure no Sato. -E são muito sensíveis. -Essa prova deixa todo mundo tenso. -Já de início, sentem a pressão e o medo de falharem logo na primeira fase. -Mas como poderiam saber disso,pois vocês são novatos. -Por isso não devo culpá-los.

Sakura: -E há quanto tempo você faz a prova Chunnin?

Kabuto: -Bom,essa é minha sétima vez.

Sakura: -hã,então é um veterano. -Quem sabe você não podia nos dar umas dicas de como é essa prova.

Kabuto(com a mão na cabeça): -Bom, eu não tenho muita experiência nisso, mas posso ajudá-los a entender qual é o propósito deste Exame.

_Kabuto mostra seus Cartões Especiais,que usando seu Chakra, pode se obter a informação de todos os Ninjas que participam da Prova Chunnin, e o propósito real desse evento.  
_

_Depois que teve uma pequena luta com Lee num dojõ antes de irem ao local do exame, Sasuke estava curioso, e pediu informações sobre Rock Lee, que foi mostrado no Cartão. Já Naruto também decidiu se informar melhor sobre um dos ninjas._

_Ele pediu informações sobre Gaara no Sabaku (Deserto), o que foi de surpreender os outros gennins, já que nas missões que Gaara fez em sua Vila,nunca sequer levou um único arranhão,ou ferimento no corpo._

_Kurama já sabia que isso tem relação com o Shukaku, e que poderia ser um problema se seu Irmão Bijuu começasse a causar novos problemas antes dela contar sobre a profecia de seu criador._

_E a maioria dos participantes da Prova Chunnin, são de Konoha. Com isso as chances de se tornar Chunnin seriam bem difíceis._

_Isso deixou Naruto e Kurama bem empolgados pois tinha muitos ninjas com pouca experiência e alguns são obcecados em matar e fazer trapaças. Então já de aviso, os dois emitem sua Aura Assassina em nível médio, mas o bastante para deixar todos os ninjas com espanto e um arrepio na espinha, quando esses olham para os olhos frios do loiro e da ruiva._

_Até Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino e Kiba com Akamaru se assustaram com a aura dos dois. Somente Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata já estão acostumados com a aura deles, já que os três viram o inferno no treinamento que tiveram com Naruto e Kurama._

_De repente,uma Explosão de fumaça surge perto do quadro negro de frente para os participantes, e uma voz de homem é ouvida:_

"-Atenção todos vocês, bandos de Ninja com cara de bebês e medrosos, escutem com atenção!"

_Eles olham para um Grupo de Chunnins com pranchetas nas mãos, e no meio deles está: **Ibiki Morino - Jounnin-Especialista em Interrogatório e Tortura e Examinador da Primeira Fase do Chunnin Shiken.**_

Ibiki: -A partir de agora daremos início a primeira fase do Chunnin Shiken!(sorriso frio) -Permitam que eu me apresente: -Sou Ibiki Morino, seu examinador, e também o pior pesadelo de todos vocês. -Ao seus lugares agora!

_Todos sentam-se nas mesas, mas cada um fica distante de seus parceiros, enquanto que os Chunnins sentam nas cadeiras perto da parede, de frente para os Ninjas-Gennins._

_Naruto ficou contente por estar sentado ao lado de Kurama e Hinata fica logo atrás deles. Já Sasuke fica sentado na penúltima fileira, e Sakura na fileira do meio._

Ibiki: -A primeira fase do Chunnin Shiken é: **Prova Escrita**!

_Um Chunnin aparece com um Bloco de Folhas contento Nove Questões Avançadas, e passa de fileira em fileira distribuindo um folha pra cada Ninja e um lápis com borracha. Ibiki pega um giz e começa a falar enquanto escreve na lousa:_

Ibiki: -Primeiro vou escrever as regras desse teste: **Regra 0: Nada de perguntas; Regra 1: O exame consiste em um teste escrito com dez perguntas,como os que acabaram de receber; Regra 2: Todos vocês começam o teste com dez pontos; Regra 3: Qualquer um que for pego colando pelos Guardas Chunnins perde dois pontos; Regra 4: Quem ficar com zero pontos durante o teste será retirado do teste junto com seus companheiros de equipe; Regra 5: A ultima pergunta será revelada depois de Uma Hora, antes de terminar o teste.**

_Todos se espantam com o que ouviram, exceto Naruto e Kurama._

Ibiki: -E vou dar um aviso: -Esses Guardas Chunnins aqui presentes, tem olhos de águia e são bem rigorosos. -Qualquer idiota entre vocês, que for pego por eles, colando, não merecem estar aqui nesta sala. -Quero que me mostrem que Shinobis talentosos podem ser.

Chunnin-1: -Eu tô de olho em você amigo.

Gennin-1: -Hã?

_Ibiki olha para o Relógio da parede,e todos pegam seu lápis. E ao toque do ponteiro:_

Ibiki: -Comecem agora!

_Alguns Gennins começam a ler mental mente as questões e começam a ter dificuldade._

Sakura(pensando): -Essas questões são bem elaboradas pela rede de informações de Konoha. -Requer o máximo de concentração e um nível de inteligência que nenhum gennin consegue responder. -Mas tem uma coisa que não se encaixa nas regras de Ibiki-san. -É como se esses chunnins querem que a gente tente colar dos outros.

Yurushi(pensando): -Ibiki Morino é o tipo de shinobi que não devemos subestimar. -E ele preparou um grande desafio pra gente.

Ray(pensando): -Pelo que vejo, essas questões são difíceis para um mero gennin responder. -Só Chunnins e Jounnins são capazes de resolver essas questões.

Maymi(pensando): -Nunca imaginei que esse teste seria bem complicado.

Sasuke(pensando): -Esses caras olham mais os candidatos do que a prova em si. (Ele vê um dos chunnins escrevendo na prancheta)-Acho que já pegaram alguém. -Mas isso não faz sentido. -Por quê tirar dois pontos ao tentar colar? -Normalmente, quando alguém é pego colando a prova, é eliminado na hora do teste.

_De repente, o Uchiha começa a entender o real propósito do teste ao lembrando-se das palavras do Examinador:  
_

**-Qualquer idiota entre vocês, que for pego por eles, colando, não merecem estar aqui nesta sala. -Quero que me mostrem que Shinobis talentosos podem ser!**

Sasuke(pensando): -Naruhodõ. -Agora tudo começa a fazer sentido. -Com esse guardas de visão aguçada, as perguntas super difíceis e os dois pontos tirados por tentar colar, isso prova o verdadeiro objetivo desse teste: **-Mostrar nossa capacidade de obter informações sem sermos descobertos. -Devemos ver através da percepção e do segredos ocultos que cada teste nos revela.** -E conhecendo Naruto, a Ruiva e a Sakura, eles já descobriram o real propósito do teste.

Naruto(pensando): -Descobrir isso foi muito fácil.

Kurama(pensando com um sorriso): -Agora é que a diversão vai começar

_Assim Todos começaram a planejar sua estratégia:  
_

**_Time Sete:_**

_Naruto se concentra fazendo seus olhos assumirem a forma dos olhos de Kurama, ele olha com precisão, o nível de chakra dos ninjas que tem mais inteligência. Ele logo descobriu que há três chunnins disfarçados com os gabaritos já prontos, então ele começa a escrever;_

_Com sua inteligência e conhecimento excepcional, Sakura consegue responder a maioria das perguntas;_

_Sasuke ativa seu Sharingan,vendo o movimento de lápis do ninja, e imita-os,escrevendo na folha;_

**_Time Dez:_**

_Ino viu que sua rival iria passar de letra nesse teste. E para aproveitar disso, Ela usou o Jutsu: **Ninpou - Shintenshin no Jutsu (Arte Ninja - Técnica de Transferência Mental)** na Sakura e analisou todas as respostas que ela conseguiu responder, em seguida passando sua mente para Shikamaru e Chouji._

**_Time Oito:_**

_Com a orientação de Akamaru, que sente o cheiro das respostas de um dos candidatos, Kiba conseguiu responder todas._

_Shino teve ajuda de uma abelha, que viu as respostas de outro gennin e passou pra ele._

_E Hinata usou seu Byakugan, vendo as respostas de um dos candidatos._

**_Time Onze:_**

_Neji também usou seu Byakugan,vendo as respostas do candidato na frente dele._

_Tenten manipulou os espelhos do teto com linhas de nylon entre seus dedos, e Lee percebeu as respostas do teste de Shino pelo espelho,e amarrou sua bandana na testa para dar sinal a Tenten._

**_Time Nove:_**

_Concentrando seu Seikaton pelo corpo, gerando uma fina aura azul, Ray encontrou as respostas dos três chunnins disfarçados e começou a escrever as respostas, apenas sentindo o calor que ficou gravado nos gabarito. Em seguida ele passou as respostas por telepatia, para Yurushi, que em seguida passou para Mayumi._

**_Time Suna:_**

_Ibiki viu que Gaara continua parado, calmo e concentrado, sem se importar pro resto. Ele usa seu jutsu: Daisan no Me (Terceiro Olho) e copia as respostas do teste de um dos ninjas que ficou com areia nos olhos._

_Já Kankurou pediu que fosse ao banheiro,acompanhado pelo Guarda-Chunnin, que na verdade era uma Marionete disfarçada: Karasu (Corvo), que coletou as respostas dos candidatos e ao voltar pra sala, passou num papelzinho para Temari._

_Nesse momento, algumas equipes foram desclassificadas sem entender por quê, mas eles não perceberam o real propósito do teste e foram alvos do seis novatos de Konoha, do Time Sete, Time Nove, e do Time Suna que pegaram as respostas deles sem perceberem.  
_

**_Uma Hora se passou e Ibiki disse:_**

Ibiki: -Está na hora da décima questão. -Mas antes quero dar um aviso sobre as novas regras.

Sasuke(pensando): -Novas regras?

Sakura(pensando): -Isso não está nada legal.

Kurama(pensa com um sorriso): -Esse homem gosta mesmo de mudar as regras.

Naruto(pensa com um sorriso): -Já imaginei o que ele vai fazer.

Ibiki: -Aquele que quiser responder a décima questão e respondê-la de maneira errada nunca mais poderá fazer o Exame, e será um gennin pelo resto da sua vida.

_Nesse momento todos ficam chocados com a informação, exceto Naruto e Kurama._

Ibiki: -Mas se um dos shinobis da equipe decidir não responder a décima questão, seus companheiros serão automaticamente eliminados, mas poderão prestar o Exame no ano que vem. -A decisão é de vocês.

_**Enquanto isso/Numa sala reservada do Prédio:**  
_

_Sentados em poltronas únicas, Kakashi, Kurenai e Asuma conversam sobre Ibiki Morino._

Asuma: -Ei Kakashi, você confia no seu time, mesmo com aquele cara como examinador da primeira fase?

Kakashi: -Eu confio sim, e garanto que eles vão passar nesse teste. -Mas não esperava que ele fosse o primeiro a iniciar o Chunnin Shiken.

Kurenai: -Desculpe a pergunta, mas de quem estão falando?

Asuma(sorriso frio): -Há,como você se tornou Jounnin á pouco tempo,devo explicar sobre um de nossos Especialistas. -Ibiki é o Especialista em Interrogatório e Tortura, na Rede de Informações de Konoha. -E tem parte do comando da ANBU. -Ele é um homem que não se deve guardar segredos se estiver em sua frente. -É cruel quando acha que é necessário. -Mas não usa apenas tortura física.

Kurenai: -Como assim?

Kakashi: -Ibiki é capaz de confundir a mente de seu inimigo,fazendo-o duvidar de si mesmo,e de sua capacidade. -Olhar nos olhos dele, é o mesmo que olhar para o demônio. -Digamos que ele é muito facista nesse ramo.

_Kurenai se assustou com isso e tinha dúvidas de que seu time sairia bem desse teste.  
_

**_De volta a Sala do Primeiro Teste:_**

_Alguns gennins desistem de responder a décima pergunta,e são dispensados junto com seus parceiros. Naruto e Kurama não entram na tática de Ibiki, pois já notaram o plano dele. Porém, Sasuke, Sakura e os outros Novatos começam a sentir medo e dúvida._

Kabuto(pensando): -Isso é ruim. -Parece que mais da metade dos participante vai ser classificada.

Ibiki: -Alguém mais quer desistir? -Sabem que se errarem a décima pergunta, serão gennins pelo resto da vida.

_Naruto sente dúvida em nos outros, e dando uma rápida olhada para Kurama, que sorri de canto, ele decide agir._

Naruto(pensando): -É...parece que é minha vez de brilhar nesta primeira fase.

_Ele se pronuncia, com os braços cruzados e um olhar sério e frio para o Examinador, que demonstra um pouco de seriedade e uma surpresa ao ouvir as palavras do loiro:_

Naruto: -**Eu vou ficar e vou encarar essa décima pergunta sem medo ou dúvida. -Saiba meu caro examinador, que desistir é o mesmo que fugir de seus objetivos e sonhos, e isso torna fracos alguns ninjas que não sabem o quanto é difícil e cruel, o Caminho Shinobi. -A morte sempre virá para quem trilhar esse caminho, mas quem tiver coragem, vontade de lutar pelos seus sonhos, família, amigos, e não hesitar diante do perigo e da sensação da morte chegar pode-se obter uma força maior do que seus Jutsus, seus títulos ou suas glórias e conquistas em uma batalha. -É a maior força, que nos torna capazes de proteger aquilo que mais ama e deseja o bem de todos.**

_No começo todos se impressionaram com as palavras firmes, frias e decididas que Naruto acaba pronunciando. E ele continua:_

Naruto: -**Esse é meu estilo de vida, meu modo de pensar, agir e fazer. -Se acham que eu não tenho medo da morte, estão enganados. -Esse medo estará presente em mim, em você examinador, e em todos os Ninjas que se acham fortes e não entendem que a vida é curta no momento em que forem lutar contra um oponente mais forte, essa pessoa morre pensando sobre o quanto deixou para trás ao seguir uma vida só de lutas, dor, e morte que causou em outras pessoas que perderam seus familiares e amigos. -E seja qual for essa décima pergunta ou o quanto ela for difícil, não dou a mínima se eu irei acertar ou errar, e não temo de ser Gennin pelo resto da vida, pois no tempo certo, eu me tornarei de um Gennin para um Hokage que essa vila possa respeitar e se orgulhar. -Um Hokage que defenderá não apenas seu País, mas sim sua família, amigos e todos que compartilham suas emoções e alegria de viver. -Aqueles que me consideram como amigo e não um monstro, terão minha amizade, companheirismo e ajuda. -Mas aqueles que me acham um monstro, que querem apenas minha dor, meu sofrimento e minha morte, esses saberão o preço que irão pagar por seus pecados. -E isso é tudo que vocês vão ouvir e irão lembrar quando saírem por aquela porta.**

_Todos se surpreendem com as palavras e o modo de como Naruto demonstra sua personalidade, encarando Ibiki nos olhos, sem medo, dúvida ou temor._

_Até Sasuke e Sakura se surpreendem com seu parceiro e amigo. Kurama só demonstra sorrisos pelo seu companheiro e amado loiro ter mudado de personalidade. Shikamaru e os outros ganham mais do que incentivo em continuar no teste de Ibiki._

Sasuke(pensando com um sorriso de canto): -Mesmo não demonstrando, eu respeito muito ele.

Sakura(muito feliz): -Naruto, prometo que irei ser sua melhor amiga e a de Kurama-san. -Por vocês, não irei desapontá-los depois de terem me ajudado a ficar forte.

Kurama(pensa sorrindo): -Esse é o meu loirinho.

_Os outros gennins sentem-se contagiados por essas palavras de Naruto e ambos ficam motivados a continuar._

Ibiki: -Esse curso que está seguindo pode mudar sua vida. -Se desistir agora, poderá fazer o Chunnin Shiken no ano que vem.

Naruto: -Então fique esperando e sentado examinador, pois isso jamais acontecerá comigo. -Tenho meus sonhos para realizar, e pessoas que me consideram como amigo, que torcem e dependem de meu esforço e dedicação em protegê-los. -E jamais volto atrás com minha palavra, pois esse é Meu Caminho Ninja. -Assim como meus amigos pensam da mesma forma.

_Ibiki nota a expressão de todos os participantes e não encontra mais sinal de dúvida, medo ou incerteza._

Ibiki(pensando): -Essas palavras de motivação, seriedade, frieza e o dever de um shinobi, fez todos se animarem e continuarem em seus lugares. -A maior força não vem de seus Jutsus, mas sim de suas palavras. -Sendo filho do Yondaime, esse garoto pode nos proporcionar muitas surpresas no futuro.

_Ele olha para seus assistentes que acenam positivamente a cabeça, e ele concorda._

Ibiki(pensando): -Então esse é o resultado. -Esses candidatos passaram nessa Primeira Fase.(avisa): -Muito bem estou surpreso por ver que não vão voltar atrás em sua decisão. -Então eu só posso dizer uma coisa: Todos os participantes que permaneceram aqui nesta sala, passaram pela Primeira Fase passaram com louvor!

_A surpresa nos rostos dos Gennins é bem visível._

Chouji: -Nani?

Ino: -Como assim nós passamos? -E a décima pergunta?

Ibiki(rindo): -Para começar, nunca houve a décima pergunta. -Isso foi um mero truque psicológico que usei, para ver como vocês se comportariam se houvesse uma decisão crítica. -Aqueles que não tem a capacidade de tomar as decisões certas durante uma missão, são condenados ao total fracasso.

Kiba: -Espera aí! -Então essas questões que fizemos foram pra nada?

Ibiki: -Ao contrário. -Essas questões eram parte do objetivo de vocês passarem nessa Fase: Coletar informações secretamente, sem revelar sua presença. -E para dificultar mais, as questões foram elaboradas por nossa melhor rede de informações de Konoha, que só podem ser compreendidas pelos Chunnins e Jounnins. -Mas para vocês Gennins, elas são de extrema dificuldade. -Então vocês se viram obrigados a colar sem serem descobertos pelos guardas que os observaram. -Então como iriam conseguir obter as respostas de alguém discretamente e quem teria as respsotas? -Foi por isso que disfarcei Três Chunnins que sabiam as respostas das questões e mandei-os se sentarem junto de vocês.

_Três Chunnins disfarçados acenaram com o braço, deixando todos surpresos._

Yurushi(pensando): Agora entendi de onde o Ray conseguiu todas as respostas.

Mayumi: -Hibiki-sama, poderia nos explicar sobre o objetivo desse teste?

Ibiki: -Claro minha jovem. -Mas antes se não tem estômago forte, feche os olhos.

_Mayumi não entendeu bem o aviso, mas quando Ibiki retira sua bandana, ela e os outros se assustam quando olham na cabeça dele: marcas de tortura: queimaduras, feridas de corte e furos;deixando todos espantados._

Mayumi(assustada): -Kami-sama...

Ray: -Caramba...

Sasuke(pensando): -Cara, que horrível...o que ele passou.

Ibiki: - A informação faz com que seja uma coisa importante na vida de um Shinobi. -E o uso indevido dela pode colocar a vida de vocês e seus companheiros em grande risco nas missões. -No caso da décima pergunta, os Chunnins são transformados em líderes de esquadrões de espionagem e combate. -E se o líder do esquadrão deixar-se manipular numa escolha simples e covarde, resultará no total fracasso, e a morte de seus companheiros. -Isso não pode ser tolerado enquanto vocês tiverem isso em mente. (Ele amarra a Bandana na cabeça): -E no momento, só desejo boa sorte a vocês na próxima fase.

Todos os Gennins: -Hai!

Ibiki(olha para Naruto): -Garoto, não me admira quem você herdou essa personalidade. -Veremos como você e seus companheiros se sairão nas próxima fase.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Pode esperar que eu e meus companheiros iremos passara mais adiante.

_Sasuke e Sakura e Kurama mostram sorrisos de determinação e empolgação pela próxima etapa, da mesma forma que Shikamaru e os outros._

_De repente, o vidro da janela se quebra e um gigantesco lençol surge na sala entre os Gennins e Ibiki escrito com letras coloridas: **"Sejam Bem-vindos ao Inferno, a Segunda Fase do Chunnin Shiken vai começar!".**_

_Na frente do lençol aparece:_

**_Anko Mitarashi - Tokubetsu Jounnin; Especialista em Sobrevivência e Examinadora da Segunda Fase do Chunnin Shiken._**

Anko(faz um V de Vitória): -Yo Mina _(Olá Pessoal)_! -Sou Anko Mitarashi e a partir de agora daremos início a Segunda Fase do Chunnin Shiken.

_A maioria dos Gennin ficam com gotas na cabeça, totalmente confusos com essa entrada repentina de Anko._

Ibiki(aparece por trás do lençol): -Você está três minutos atrasada, outra vez.

Anko(corada e séria): -Hunf...

Sakura(pensando): -Que mulher mais estranha e ridícula. -Lembra um pouco o Naruto quando ele era travesso e escandaloso.

Anko: -Ora ora, temos mais candidatos do que o esperado. -Você não está amolecendo Ibiki?

Ibiki(sorriso de canto): -Ou talvez esses candidatos tem mais a nos mostrar.

Anko: -Você tem razão.(sorriso malvado) -Mas agora as coisas vão ser diferentes, pois agora, mais da metade dos times serão desclassificados.

Ino(se assusta): -Mais da metade?

Anko: -Muito bem, por hoje vocês estão dispensados. -Mais tarde eu direi aos seus Jounnins líderes, o local de onde será a Segunda Fase do Exame. -E recomendo que todos levem suprimentos e armas para uma semana, pois será um teste muito perigoso e de alto risco. -Nos encontraremos amanhã.

Todos os Gennins: -Hai.

Ibiki: -Guardas, recolham as provas de todos e levem a minha sala.

Chunnins Guardas: -Hai.

_Depois dos chunnins guardas pegarem as provas, eles e Ibiki somem numa fumaça. Alguns times deixam a sala do exame. Naruto se despede dos outros e sai acompanhado de Kurama. Já esses também voltam para suas casas, com o pensamento voltado para o amanhã. Afinal, alguns já sabem que depois da segunda fase, haverá seleção de lutas e todos poderão mostrar suas habilidades em batalha._

_As Horas passam e finalmente chega o dia da Segunda Fase do Chunnin Shiken:_

_**Área de Treinamento 43/07:00Hs Manhã:**_

_Todos as equipes se reúnem num campo em frente ao local da segunda fase: Uma Imensa Floresta fechada, envolvida num cercado de ferro._

Anko: -Aqui é o local de onde acontecerá a segunda fase do Chunnin Shiken. -Nós a chamamos de: A Floresta da Morte.

_O nome do lugar pega todos de surpresa, exceto Naruto e Kurama, pois os dois treinaram nessa floresta e para eles, será muito fácil passarem por essa prova._

**_Continua...  
_**

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: Batalha Na Floresta da Morte; Orochimaru.  
**_


	9. Batalha Na Floresta da Morte

**Cap.08:** ****Batalha Na Floresta da Morte; Orochimaru.****

* * *

_**Floresta da Morte/07:00Hs Manhã:**_

_Todos as equipes se reúnem num campo em frente ao local da segunda fase: Uma Imensa Floresta fechada, envolvida num cercado de ferro._

Anko: -Aqui é o local de onde acontecerá a segunda fase do Chunnin Shiken. -Nós a chamamos de: A Floresta da Morte.

_O nome do lugar pega todos de surpresa, exceto Naruto e Kurama, pois os dois treinaram nessa floresta e para eles, será muito fácil passarem por essa prova._

Sakura: -Floresta da Morte?

Anko: -O objetivo é chegar na Torre que fica no centro da Floresta, pois é o local da Terceira Fase. -E durante ao percurso, cada Time deverá levar isso.

_Ela mostra Dois Pergaminhos: Um tem a cor branca como Kanji do Céu; e outra tem a cor Preta, com o Kanji da Terra._

Anko: -Cada time levará um desses pergaminhos,e dentro da Floresta, deverão pegar o pergaminho de outro Time, e mantê-los o tempo todo consigo. -O Prazo para o fim da Segunda Fase é de: 168 horas, ou 7 dias. -Após o término, todos os Times deverão estar todos dentro da Torre, carregando os dois Pergaminhos. -A Equipe que não conseguir chegar na torre no tempo marcado será desclassificado, ou que não tiver os dois pergaminhos, ou que tiver um integrante faltando e, por fim, a equipe que abrir um dos pergaminhos antes de chegar ao local da terceira fase, perderá o Exame. -Perguntas?

Ino: -Nessa floresta tem muitos animais ferozes não é?

Anko: -Lógico. -São animais selvagens que atacarão qualquer um que entrar em seu território. -Por isso devem ser cautelosos se por acaso se perderem.

Shikamaru: -Quero fazer uma pergunta.

Anko: -Diga.

Shikamaru: -E se por curiosidade, a gente acabasse lendo o que tem nos pergaminhos?

Anko(sorriso mortal): -Acho que não vai querer descobrir isso garoto. -Só posso dizer que isso pode ser desagradável se abrir um dos pergaminhos.

Shikamaru(pensado): -Isso é problemático. -Mas não ligo, pois será uma boa chance de mostrar minhas novas habilidades.

Naruto(com olhar frio): -Não vejo nenhum problema de entrarmos nessa floresta. -Somente aqueles que não tem coragem suficiente para entrar e conhecer o terreno serão mortos com facilidade.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Concordo com você Naruto-kun.

_Anko não gostou muito do tom frio do loiro e do deboche da ruiva. Ela lançou uma kunai contra eles, mas Naruto a segura com perfeição. Anko aproveita e surge atrás dele com outra kunai perto do pescoço._

Anko: -Acho melhor não estar tão confiante gaki. -Subestimar essa floresta pode resultar em sua morte?

Naruto(olhar frio e de canto): -Eu duvido muito. -Já morei neste lugar muito antes de você se tornar uma Tokubetsu Jounnin. -Eu e minha parceira conhecemos essa floresta com a palma da mão. -E se fosse você não nos subestimaria, especialmente ela.

_Anko sente uma intenção assassina muito maior que a dela e virando seu olhar para trás, ela se espanta ao ver Kurama com sua Foice dupla, com a ponta da lâmina direcionada no pescoço da Mitarashi. Em seguida ela sente a intenção assassina do loiro, percebendo que ela não está diante de crianças comuns._

_Os outros ninjas se espantam com a cena que estão presenciando. Só Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata já estão acostumados, e sabem que Naruto e Kurama não são simples gennins.  
_

Kurama: -Sugiro que retire sua kunai de perto do Naruto-kun, Mitarashi, ou tenha certeza de que Konoha terá um Tokubetsu Jounnin a menos pra tentar nos subestimar.

_Vendo que estava numa situação bem delicada, Anko tira sua kunai de perto do loiro enquanto Kurama tira sua foice de perto do pescoço dela. Uma kunoichi do Time de Kusagakure se impressionou com a aura assassina dos dois e isso a deixou bastante excitada pro sangue e uma boa luta._

Anko(se recompõe e sorrindo): -Apenas estava brincando com vocês. -Não levem tão a sério.

_Kurama coloca sua Foice Dupla nas costas por uma alça, e Naruto devolve a Kunai para Anko. Os dois mantém a seriedade e frieza, enquanto a Examinadora continua com sua explicação._

Anko: -Como vocês podem ser futuros Chunnins, vocês terão que encarar várias missões de entrega de documentos e mensagens secretas que vocês não devem ler por nada. -Os Examinadores irão entregar fichas de autorização para vocês assinarem, pois não nos responsabilizamos se por acaso acabarem morrendo na floresta. -Depois de assinarem,formarão uma fila em frente a aquela barraca, onde entregarão as três fichas assinadas e receberão um Pergaminho. -Terão trinta minutos para pensar antes de assinar as fichas.

_Os Examinadores entregaram três fichas para cada Time. E alguns já assinam na hora pois se sentem capazes de passarem pelo maior desafio em terreno fechado. Esses foram os Times Sete, Oito, Dez, Onze, Nove, Suna e Oto, além do Time do Kabuto._

**_/Time Sete/_**

_Sasuke observa a ficha e depois olha para os guardas chunnins estendendo uma cortina na barraca, onde será feita a entrega das fichas e onde os pergaminhos serão dados secretamente._

Sasuke(pensando): -Entendo. -Não saberemos qual dos pergaminhos iremos pegar e qual das equipes devermos possuir para passarmos de fase. -Todos pensam da mesma forma, e isso comprova uma coisa: Todos serão nossos inimigos._  
_

_Sakura caminha um pouco, olhando para a ficha que preencheu. Até que ela vê sua amiga Ino encostada numa árvore, com a ficha na mão. Ambas se olham com seriedade, determinação e a rivalidade correndo em suas veias._

Sakura: -Ino...

Ino: -Sakura...parece que esse exame será um grande desafio para nós duas.(sorrindo) -Espero que consigam passar dessa fase, pois eu, Shikamaru e Chouji estaremos esperando a chance de enfrentar vocês.

Sakura: -Também espero que vocês consigam passar dessa fase. -E vou querer lutar com você para mostrar tudo o que aprendi com Naruto e com a Kurama-san.

Ino: -É o que eu espero, pois eu também aprendi muita coisa em meu treinamento. -Sei que você despertou suas Kekkei Genkais do seu clã, mas meu clã também possui suas kekkei genkais. -Como isso por exemplo.

_Sakura leva um susto ao ver que Ino ergue seu braço e surge em volta dele: **Galhos de madeira marrom arroxeada, que assumem uma forma de lâmina crescente, e com espinhos em volta, formando a lâmina de cor roxa, um sinal claro de que contém veneno.**_

Sakura: -Nani? -Ino...isso é...

Ino(sorrindo): -Isso mesmo. assim como seu Shõton No Sakura, eu tenho uma kekkei genkai rara: **DokuMokusatsu _(Libertação da Madeira Envenenada)_. **-Você verá do que ele é capaz de fazer quando formos lutar na próxima fase.

_Por essa Sakura não esperava, ao descobrir que Ino tem um poder raro, mas isso só a deixou mais motivada a não desistir de seus sonhos e se fortalecer como uma kunoichi. Para mostrar que também está preparada, a rosada cria uma lâmina de Cristal em seu braço e se aproxima de Ino, que compreendeu o que ela quer fazer. As duas tocam suas armas uma com a outra e ambas mantém o mesmo juramento de quando se formaram a Gennins._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Estarei esperando pela chance de lutar com você Ino. -E não irei desistir.

Ino(sorrindo): -Digo o mesmo Sakura. -Também não irei desistir.

_Depois do juramento, ambas desfazem suas habilidades e ambas voltam para onde estão seus parceiros. No galho de árvore, Kurama estava sentada e olhou com um sorriso de canto ao ver que Sakura e Ino serão de grande destaque junto com Hinata._

Kurama(sorrindo): -Essas duas vão botar muito marmanjo no chão quando a segunda prova começar.(pensando) -E foi bom o Naruto-kun ter usado aquele Genjutsu nos amigos dele, enquanto eles dormiam. -Assim eles podem saber que há vários meios para se tornar muito forte e poder evoluir para o bem de seus clãs.

_**/Time Nove/**_

_Sentados em pedras, Ray, Yurushi e Mayumi assinaram as fichas e depois de conferir suas pochetes com armas ninja básica e ver se suas armas favoritas estão bem conservadas e preparadas. ambos se levantam.  
_

Ray: -Bom, agora que estamos prontos para a segunda fase, só resta saber qual pergaminho iremos receber.

Yurushi: -Verdade. -Mal posso esperar pela diversão começar.

Mayumi: -Tomara que meu primo consiga passar para a próxima fase.

Ray(sorrindo): -Com certeza ele, Sakura-san, o Naruto-san e Kurama-san irão passar com certeza. -Daijoubu Mayumi-san. -Em caso de perigo extremo, iremos ajudar eles se for preciso.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Hai Ray-kun.

_Em seguida, eles ouviram o chamado dos guardas chunnins, todas as equipes se aproximaram em ordem e em fila única. Cada equipe entrou na barraca, entregando a ficha de responsabilidade e recebem um pergaminho correspondente, junto com um papel com um número correspondente a um dos portões em volta da Floresta da Morte._

_Até que o som da sirene é ouvida e Anko grita:_

Anko: -Atenção, todas equipes vão para os portões marcados com os números que receberam dos examinadores e se preparem para entrar na floresta da morte.

_Todas as equipes se dirigiram para os portões marcados onde cada guarda chunnin está encarregado de abrir a porta:_

**_/Time Kusagakure/_**

Gennin-1: -Nosso alvo é um dos Times Novatos de Konoha, certo?

Gennin-2: -Exato. -Afinal,vale tudo nessa Prova.

_**/Time Nove/**_

Yurushi: -É isso aí. -Vamos começar com a perseguição aos que tem o pergaminho da terra.

Ray: -Mesmo assim, fiquem atentos. -Surpresas desagradáveis podem nos esperar dentro dessa floresta imensa.

Mayumi: -Hai.

_**/Time Suna/**_

Kankurõ(pensando): -Era só o que faltava. -Não queria estar dentro dessa floresta com o Gaara. -Ele pode perder o controle a qualquer momento.

Temari(pensando): -Depois que ele conheceu aquele time, Gaara estava mais tenso do que de costume...e isso não é bom.

Gaara(pensa com olhar frio): -Uzumakis..Uchiha e Haruno...vocês serão minhas presas.

_**/Time Onze/**_

Lee(com chamas nos olhos pensando): -Gai-sensei vou deixá-lo orgulhoso de mim. -Nossa vila conhecerá o nome do Rock Lee.

Neji(sorrindo): -Hum.

Tenten(pensando): -Vai ser interessante.

**_/Time Oito/_**

Kiba: -Beleza, vamos botar pra quebrar agora que melhoramos nossas habilidades. -Pronto Akamaru?

Akamaru: -Au, Au!

Hinata(pensando): -Naruto-kun, Kurama-san. -Não irei decepcioná-los.

Shino: -Sorte que temos uma vantagem nesse lugar. -Irei usar tudo que eu aprendi naquele treinamento.

**_/Time Dez/_**

Shikamaru: -Bom, agora não podemos voltar atrás. -Estão prontos?

Chouji: -Hai.

Ino: -Hai. (pensando): -Não irei perder para a Sakura.

_**/Time Sete/**_

Naruto: -Fiquem prontos, pois Kurama-chan e eu conhecemos esta floresta.

Kurama: -Vocês devem seguir nossas instruções se quiserem passar para a próxima fase. -Então eu e Naruto-kun iremos na frente enquanto vocês nos seguem.

Sakura: -Hai Naruto

Sasuke: -Hunf. Tanto faz. -Contanto que passemos a seguir, o resto não me interessa.

_Os guardas chunnins começam a tirar os cadeados e as correntes dos portões. E quando Anko olha no relógio de pulso:_

Anko(grita): -MUITO BEM SEUS VERMES! -A SEGUNDA FASE DO CHUNNIN SHIKEN COMEÇA AGORA! -VÃO!

_As portas se abrem e os Times saem em disparada para dentro da floresta, correndo e pulando e saltando sobre as árvores. Algumas equipes já tem seus alvos marcados para eliminar e obter seus pergaminhos, enquanto outros ainda precisam planejar alguma estratégia.  
_

_O Time Sete prossegue em alta velocidade, pulando e saltando entre os galhos das árvores. Até que Naruto e Kurama já percebem que estão sendo perseguidos.  
_

Naruto: -Já tem um time nos seguindo.

Sakura(sente a presença dos perseguidores): -Eles devem estar atrás do nosso pergaminho.

Sasuke: -Como essa prova é vale tudo, então podemos matá-los caso eles não nos entreguem o pergaminho que carregam.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Parece que são em quatro integrantes. -Isso vai ser divertido, já que todos eles tem mentes sujas.

Naruto: -Então podemos matar eles sem hesitar. -Vamos a um lugar amplo.

Kurama e Sakura: -Hai.

Sasuke:...

**_Duas Horas se Passam:_**

_Um Time de Gennins da Taigakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Cachoeira) observaram o Time Oito parado, mas ao se prepararem para o ataque, foram pegos pelas Lesmas sanguessugas, que são parte das armadilhas de Shino. _

_Porém um dos gennins conseguiu se liberar com um shiushin no jutsu e libertou seus parceiros com uma kunai, cortando a rede e se libertaram da armadilha. Irritados por terem caído facilmente, eles avançaram contra Shino, Kiba e Akamu e Hinata. O que foi o pior erro, pois a luta foi quase um massacre:_

_Kiba e Akamaru se moviam em alta velocidade entre as árvores, escapando dos ataques de kunais do gennin-1 de Taigakure. Ele e seu cão parceiro derrotaram o gennin-1 com um ataque de garras cortantes, provocando ferimentos e cortes quase profundos;_

_Shino bloqueou e se esquivou dos golpes e chutes do gennin-2 e invocando seus kikaichus que emergiram do chão, o Aburame os comanda a sua vontade, fazendo-os atacarem o gennin-1 em uma nuvem de kikaichus, que imediatamente o cercam e se alimentam de sue chakra, deixando-o quase sem energia vital._

_Já Hinata não teve problema em evitar os ataques de fogo do gennin-3, graças a sua agilidade e velocidade. Ela ativou seu Byakugan e expandindo seu Campo de Visão, o **Hakke, **ela ataca o gennin-3 com vários golpes de palma aberta, afetando parte de seus tenkketsus, deixando-o sem reação alguma._

_Os gritos de dor deles ecoam pela floresta, deixando alguns competidores assustados._

Anko(observa no portão): -Hum. -Parece que começou a diversão.

**_Dentro da Floresta:_**

**_/Time Sete/_**

_Os gritos ecoam por toda a floresta, mas cessaram segundos depois._

Sakura: -Confesso que me assustei um pouco com esses gritos.

Kurama: -Parece que o time da Hinata-san conseguiram derrubar um time e conseguiram seu pergaminho.

Sakura(surpresa): -Nani? -Como sabe disso Kurama-san? -Eles devem estar lmuito longe, do outro lado da floresta.

Kurama(ri e fica com seus olhos vermelhos e a pupila em fenda): -Hihihi. -Esqueceu que sou uma Bijuu Sakura? -Minha audição, visão e olfato são muito aguçados. -Posso ver, ouvir e cheirar qualquer sinal de luta e sangue que esteja acontecendo, não importa a que distância seja. -E posso ver de onde vieram os gritos.

_Kurama a ponta numa direção e Naruto também tem seus olhos na forma de Kurama, só que havia uma diferença: Eles estavam na cor Alaranjado._

Naruto(tem seus olhos na forma de Kurama): -Verdade Kurama-chan. -Kiba, Hinata-chan e Shino conseguiram seu primeiro pergaminho. -Eles tiraram de uns gennins de Taigakure No Sato, e os derrotaram de forma justa como um ninja.

Sakura: -Eles se saíram muito bem. -Agora é nossa vez.

_De repente, Sasuke lança cinco shurikens em direção de uma árvore com fungos escuros e quatro vultos escaparam por um triz._

_Eles se revelam como: Gennins de Amegakure No Sato, usando uma máscara de gás que cobre seus olhos._

Gennin-1: -Como descobriram nossa localização?

Sasuke: -Suas habilidades de camuflagem e ocultação de presença são tão baixas que até um estudante de academia podem descobrir sem problema.

Kurama: -E além disso, o cheiro de vocês é muito fácil de ser detectado mesmo estando escondidos ou longe de nós.

Naruto: -Evitem uma luta desnecessária e entregue seu pergaminho do céu.

Gennin-2: -Se estão atrás do pergaminho do céu, então possuem o pergaminho da terra. -São vocês quem devem entregá-lo a nós, ou morrerão aqui e agora.

Naruto: -Duvido vocês conseguirem nos matar. -Vocês é quem morrerão aqui.(sorrindo) -Vamos nessa mina.

Kurama e Sakura: -Hai!

Sasuke: -Hunf..

_Sakura se move feito flecha contra o Ninja de Ame, que se espanta com a velocidade dela e escapa de um chute que ia levar na boca do estômago, mas é surpreendido por um soco forte no rosto e se choca contra o tronco de uma das árvores, derrubando-a. _

_Os companheiros do Ninja de Ame avançam contra Sakura, mas Kurama, Naruto e Sasuke surgem feito flechas velozes, e os separam com golpes e chutes, deixando a Rosada lutar com o outro Ninja que se recupera com dificuldade do chute e avança contra ela. _

_O ninja-1 lança rajadas de água das mãos contra Sakura, que revida usando um dos jutsus de seu clã: **Shōheki No Hanabira (Barreira de Pétalas)**, que bloqueia o ataque. Ela se move mais rápido e surpreende o Ninja-1 com um soco potente e carregado de chakra, acertando-o na boca do estômago, lançando-o para vários quilômetros até se colidir com o muro imenso que cerca a Floresta da Morte. Com o impacto violento, o ninja-1 morreu na hora.  
_

_Sasuke não teve nenhum problema ao bloquear os golpes do ninja-2 de amegakure e revida com chutes precisos e rápidos, arremessando-o para vários metros. Irritado, o Ninja-2 faz selos de mão e usa o **Suiton: Mizurappa**, disparando da boca um jato de água forte, mas Sasuke escapa com saltos e giros no ar. Cansado de só ficar brincando, o Uchiha saca uma kunai e usa um movimento rápido, aparecendo atrás do ninja-2, que é pego de surpresa, e recebe vários golpes cortantes pelo corpo, muito rápido. Sasuke finca sua kunai no peito do ninja-2, bem no coração, matando-o na hora._

_Kurama parecia dançar de forma elegante muito ágil enquanto o Ninja-3 fica com raiva e não consegue acertá-la com seu jutsu de chuva de agulhas. Ele tenta com o Jutsu **Suiton: Suishouha**, lançando uma enorme onda de água, mas Kurama usa sua Foice Dupla e com um movimento rápido, ela aplica um corte no meio, dividindo o ataque em dois. Cansada de ficar só brincando, Kurama libera seu chakra de Katon nas lâminas da foice e se move feito flecha, surpreendendo o Ninja-3, que não tem tempo de se proteger enquanto a ruiva aplica golpes muito rápidos, cortando-o em segundos e usando chamas ardentes que o carbonizam em segundos._

_Naruto se move com precisão, enquanto se esquiva dos ataques do Ninja-4 de amegakure. O loiro surpreende seu oponente com golpes muito fortes e o arremessa com uma joelhada forte na boca do estômago, fazendo-o se chocar entre as árvores. Estando irritado e sem concentração para pensar num plano, o Ninja-4 desperdiça seu chakra a toa, ao usar o Jutsu Suiton: **Suiryuudan No Jutsu**. O dragão de água avança contra Naruto que permanece parado, e com apenas um simples corte de sua kunai de três pontas ele desfaz o dragão de água, cortando-o ao meio. Ao reconhecer a kunai que o loiro segurava, o Ninja-4 se apavora e tenta fugir, mas em vão, pois Naruto se move feito relâmpago e aplica um golpe preciso no peito do oponente, bem no coração, matando-o na hora._

_Ele revista a pochete do ninja e encontra o pergaminho da terra._

Naruto: -Foi muito fácil.

_Ele se move rapidamente e se encontra com seus parceiros, que já derrotaram os outros ninjas de amegakure._

Naruto(mostra o pergaminho): -Conseguimos o pergaminho da terra.

Sasuke: -Esses caras não deram nem por cheiro.

Kurama: -Nisso eu concordo com você Uchiha.

Sakura: -Agora que temos os dois pergaminhos, vamos direto pra torre?

Naruto: -Ainda temos tempo para chegar a torre. -Estamos somente no começo e podemos ver como os outros competidores estão se saindo.

Kurama: -Também uma boa oportunidade de tirar aqueles que não são capazes de continuarem com a prova.

Sasuke: -Naruhodõ. -Assim podemos ter mais experiência em combate num terreno fechado.

_Até que de repente, os quatro são surpreendidos por uma Imensa Rajada de Vento que avança violentamente, derrubando as árvores em volta._

Sakura: -Nani?!

Sasuke: -Mas o que está acontecendo afinal?!

Kurama: -Alguém está nos atacando com o **Fuuton: Daitoppa No Jutsu**!

Naruto: -Vamos sair daqui!

_Mas a Rajada aumenta de força e velocidade, arremessando todos com grande impacto, até causar um estrondo em volta. Muito atrás, um dos Ninjas de Kusagakure No Sato foi quem lançou o ataque na direção do Time Sete._

GenniN-1: -Muito bem, agora vocês dois se escondam e fiquem atentos. -Eu irei cuidar deles, sozinha.

_Os ninjas assentiram e se moveram para outra parte da floresta, enquanto a Kunoichi usa o shushin no jutsu. Minutos depois, sobre os escombros de árvores derrubadas no chão, Naruto e Kurama saem ilesos, depois que a ruiva liberou duas de suas caudas e as envolveu em si e no loiro. Já de inicio eles notaram que foram separados de Sasuke e Sakura._

Naruto: -Esse ataque serviu para nos separar do Sasuke e da Sakura-chan.

Kurama(olha pra frente): -E nosso agressor está vindo. -Olhe Naruto-kun.

_Os dois olham pra frente, vendo a Ninja de Kusagakure caminhando normalmente em direção a eles. Já no começo eles sentem a intenção assassina que a kunoichi emana mas não se incomodam e a encaram de forma fria, deixando-a surpresa e com um olhar psicótico._

Gennin de Kusa: -Vejo que não são garotos normais, pois nem se abalaram com minha aura assassina. -Mas vim aqui para obter o pergaminho de vocês.

Kurama: -Então você quer o pergaminho? -Infelizmente ele nos pertence e nem iremos entregá-lo de bandeja a você.

Naruto(guarda o pergaminho na pochete): -Vou dizer duas coisas: Primeiro, não nos subestime ainda. Segundo, tire essa máscara ridícula e mostre sua face...**Orochimaru**.

_A Kunoichi se surpreende por ter sido descoberta logo de cara pelo loiro, e de repente, ela puxa seu rosto como se fosse uma máscara, revelando sua verdadeira face:_

**_Um Homem de Pele branca, com feições de cobra, com marcas roxas que envolve os olhos. Seus cabelos são negros e pouco longos, na altura da nuca. _**  
**_Ele passa a mão na Bandana de Kusagakure, revelando outro símbolo: Otokagure no Sato._**

Orochimaru: -Hehehehe. -Estou muito surpreso. -Não pensei que seria descoberto assim. -Não conheço vocês muito bem mas sei que são interessantes e dignos de verem meu poder. -Mas me pergunto como você sabe sobre mim garoto?

Naruto: -Estudando na biblioteca reservada de Konoha, pesquisei sobre os Ninjas que desertaram a vila em busca de objetivos próprios e por ambições mesquinhas. -E descobri sobre você, Orochimaru, conhecido como um dos Três Sannins Lendários de Konoha. -Um dos ninjas mais talentosos e fortes desde a era do Sandaime-sama. -Mas vejo que saiu da Vila por objetivos mesquinhos como obter mais kinjutsus e encontrar métodos de ser imortal.

Kurama: -Humanos que buscam conhecimento para fins ambiciosos não tem o direito de continuarem vivendo. -Mas vai ser divertido brincar um pouco com você antes de queimá-lo vivo, seu pálido.

Orochimaru: -Você é muito ousada garota. -Não faz ideia de com quem está mexendo.

Kurama(olhar frio): -Eu digo o mesmo.

_Kurama libera um pouco de seu chakra, expandindo uma Onda de calor intensa queimando algumas árvores em volta, O Sannin se surpreendeu quando sentiu sua pele arder muito rápido e reconhecendo o chakra da ruiva ele se interessa mais em saber sobre os dois gennins que irá lutar._

Orochimaru: -Interessante. Vou me divertir com vocês enquanto meu clone cuida dos seus parceiros.

Naruto(sério): -Então enviou um clone seu para ir atrás de Sasuke e Sakura-chan?

Orochimaru(rindo): -Kukukuku! -Digamos que eu tenho um certo interesse nas habilidades de vocês e de seus companheiros. -Se conseguirem me derrotar, talvez consigam ajudar seus amigos. -Mas garanto que não conseguirão.

Kurama: -Esse sujeito é convencido não acha Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-chan. -Mas veja pelo lado bom. (sorriso frio): -Não precisamos segurar nossa força.

Kurama(sorriso frio): -Naruhodõ. -Hora de você apanhar muito Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: -Eu duvido que consigam gakis.

_Mas de repente, o Sannin se espanta quando Naruto surge bem de frente, que aplica um golpe potente. O Sannin usa seus braços em forma de x para se proteger do golpes, mas ele sente uma enorme força do golpe que quase quebra seus braços e com o impacto, ele é arremessado para vários metros, se chocando e derrubando as árvores atrás._

Orochimaru: -Que força incrível!

_De repente, antes dele se recompor, Kurama surge em alta velocidade atrás dele e aplica um chute nas costas, o lançando para cima._

Orochimaru: -Aaargh!

_Ele é surpreendido por imensas bolas de fogo lançadas pela Ruiva, mas consegue evita-los se movendo com rapidez. Ele aterrissa no chão e avança contra Kurama. Ambos se confrontam numa disputa intensa de taijutsu, com golpes, chutes e esquivas precisas. Até que Naruto se junta a luta e aumenta a dificuldade de defesa e contra ataque do Sannin das cobras.  
_

_Até que Orochimaru se enfurece e libera seu chakra, criando uma onda de vento que arremessa Naruto e Kurama para trás._

Orochimaru: -**Mandara no Jin _(Formação de Dez Mil Cobras Sedosas)_**!

_O sannin abre a boca e dela centenas de cobras são liberadas, que avançam feito enguias agitadas e sedentas de sangue, contra Naruto e Kurama. Os dois sacam suas armas e avançam para o ataque, cortando todas elas com golpes precisos e rápidos, sem serem pegos de surpresa pelas cobras. Algumas abrem a boca liberando lâminas de espada e tentam acertá-los, mas em vão, pois Naruto e Kurama os pulverizaram com Jutsus de katon e fuuton._

_Orochimaru abre sua boca e dela sai a Espada Kusanagi. Ele a segura e avança contra os dois, iniciando assim um combate com armas. Mesmo estando em desvantagem numérica, Orochimaru mostra o porque é conhecido como Sannin lendário e sua habilidade com Kenjutsu dificulta um pouco a reação de Naruto, que bloqueia os golpes com suas lâminas gêmeas, e Kurama usava sua foice dupla para deter o avanço da espada pois ela tinha a habilidade de se esticar e ficar mais longa e afiada._

_Até que os dois são pegos de surpresa por duas cobras que morderam suas pernas e Orochimaru aproveita a chance, aplicando golpes cortantes nos dois, finalizando com uma rajada de fogo da boca, lançando-os contra as árvores._

Orochimaru: -Hehehehehe. -Acharam mesmo que iriam me derrotar? -Agora sabem o quanto sou forte.

_Até que Naruto e Kurama se levantam e tiram sujeira de suas roupas, mesmo estando feridos, eles não demonstram sinal de dor em seus rostos. E isso deixou o Sannin sério._

Naruto: -É. -Achamos mesmo que iamos derrotar você por sermos dois, e também por não usarmos nosso poder máximo.

Kurama: -Mas agora vai ser diferente. -Então se prepare Orochimaru, pois o jogo vai virar.

Orochimaru: -Que insolentes. -Irei matá-los para depois aproveitar suas linhagens.

Naruto: -Nos matar é que vai ser difícil, pois agora vai ser a vez de você apanhar! (libera seu chakra e faz um selo de mão) -**Uzugan**!

_Orochimaru se espanta quando nota os **Olhos de Naruto mudando na cor laranja, e sua pupila assume a forma de dois redemoinhos unidos como um mosaico. E seu corpo é envolto por descargas elétricas, ou seja, ele ativou o Hiraishin Mode;**  
_

_Em seguida, **Kurama tem suas marcas mais nítidas. seus lábios ficam negros e seus olhos mais vermelhos vivos. Seu corpo é envolto pelo Manto de Chakra borbulhante com Três Caudas.**  
_

Orochiamru: -Nani?!

Kurama(sorriso maligno): -Agora sim estamos preparados. -Ikuzõ Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-chan.

_De repente, os dois somem numa velocidade muito alta e Orochimaru é surpreendido por um golpe muito forte, com descargas elétricas geradas pelo Naruto, sendo lançado feito boneco, enquanto que Kurama corre e salta feito uma quadrúpede e ataca o Sannin com seus braços de chakra que se esticam feito elásticos, dando socos muito fortes e ardentes, que chegam a queimar a pele. Ele tenta se recuperar mas Kurama age primeiro e o arremessa com uma das três caudas para cima. Quando ele chega no alto, Naruto surge feito relâmpago e ataca com:_

Naruto: -**Raiton: Ikazuchiken _(Libertação do Trovão: Punho Relâmpago)_**!

_Ele cobre seus punhos com eletricidade e aplica vários golpes no sannin que já se encontra bem ferido e com a pele queimada pelo chakra de Kurama. Ele o arremessa com um soco bem no meio do rosto. Com o impacto, Orochimaru cai feito bala de volta para a floresta e se choca com o chão, abrindo uma enorme cratera.  
_

_Quando Naruto aterrissa de pé e Kurama surge ao lado dele, ambos olham a fumaça causada pela queda do sannin, e de repente, eles saltam para trás enquanto cerca de quatro Imensa cobras surgem e avançam para o ataque._

_Mas os dois são velozes e ambos eliminam as cobras com seus ataques de fogo e relâmpago. Até que eles olham Orochimaru surgindo sob a cabeça de uma Cobra Negra e Maior que as outras, e notam que ele havia trocado de pele.  
_

Naruto: -Decidiu pegar pesado Orochimaru?

Kurama: -Isso só aumenta nossa diversão. -Mas vamos ver até quando você pode aguentar a luta, já que trocou de pele para evitar os ferimentos que recebeu de nossos ataques.

Orochimaru(pensando): -Então minhas suspeitas estavam certas. -Essa garota é a Kyuubi e esse garoto é o filho do Minato. -Não posso perder muito tempo enquanto meu Bunshin não implantar o Jyuuin (Selo Amaldiçoado) em Sasuke-kun e naquela Haruno. -Eles serão meus novos hospedeiros para quando chegar o momento certo.(fala) -Vocês são mesmo de outro nível, mas não o bastante para me derrotar. -Vamos brincar mais um pouco.

_A cobra negra abre sua boca e de repente ela dispara várias esferas de fogo roxo contra os dois, mas ambos escapam com saltos e giros no ar._

Naruto(faz selos de mão): -**Doton: Doryūsō _(Libertação da Terra: Fluxo das Lanças de Terra)_**!

_Do chão, imensas lanças cônicas de terra se formam e aumentam de tamanho, bloqueando as esferas de chamas roxas e elas avançam contra a Cobra Negra que desliza em alta velocidade, evitando as lanças. Antes que a Cobra atacasse, Kurama surge do alto e girando seu corpo, ela gera uma esfera de fogo que cai com rapidez e Orochimaru é obrigado a escapar, enquanto a Cobra é atingida em cheio pela esfera de fogo, e explode numa redoma de chamas vermelhas. Orochimaru apela com o Fuuton Renkkudan, disparando tiros de vento contra Naruto, que com sua velocidade escapa dos ataques, já que seu Hiraishin Mode é do elemento Raiton e ele não tem muito efeito contra ataques de Fuuton, mas isso não o impede de se mover feito relâmpago e contra atacar._

Naruto: -O que houve Orochimaru? -Não me diga que está cansado em nos enfrentar.

Orochimaru: -Não me subestime ainda gaki. -Ainda não é o momento de eu lutar com todo o meu poder. -Nossa diversão só está começando. -Mas logo vocês verão o que eu planejo contra Konoha.

Kurama(pensando): -Parece que ele não é tão forte como diziam por aí, ou está segurando sua força atual para não quebrar sua conexão com o bunshin dele. -Será que...

Naruto(pensa ao olhar para Kurama): -Kurama-chan percebeu algo de errado. -Será que...

_De repente, eles ouvem os gritos de dor de Sasuke e Sakura, vindos não muito longe do local da luta:_

Sasuke: -AAAAARGH!

Sakura: -YAAAARGH!

Naruto: -Sasuke?! -Sakura-chan?!

_Kurama sente o chakra dos dois enfraquecendo e encara Orochimaru com frieza e com raiva. O Sannin recebeu a experiência de seu Bunshin e lambeu os beiços com sua língua de cobra._

Kurama: -O que você fez a eles?

Orochimaru: -Hehehehe. -Apenas dei a eles meu presente de despedida, mas logo irão ver quando forem até lá. -Sasuke-kun tem os olhos mais fortes que o do irmão mais velho dele. -Com certeza ele virá até mim, em busca de poder, para cumprir sua vingança contra Itachi, que dizimou seu clã. -E aquela Haruno também tem Kekkei Genkais interessantes. -Quem sabe ela também não se junte a mim.

_Orochimaru salta para uma árvore e começa a entra nela._

Orochimaru: -Por enquanto irei me retirar, mas logo nos encontraremos para uma nova batalha. -E podem ter certeza de uma coisa: Konoha estará em ruínas e meus planos serão concretizados em breve.

Naruto(faz selos de mão): -Não vou deixar que fuja! -**Suiton: -Suiryuudan No Jutsu**!

_Naruto lança um Grande Dragão de Água, que atinge a árvore com força, mas Orochimaru desapareceu rapidamente, enquanto a água derrubou a árvore._

Naruto(desativa seu Uzugan): -Kusõ! -Ele ainda vai voltar e estaremos prontos para acabar com ele.

Kurama(desativa seu Manto de Três Caudas): -Naruto-kun, vamos depressa, pois o chakra do Uchiha e da Sakura estão fracos e sinto que eles estão feridos demais para se moverem.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-chan!

_Os dois se movem rapidamente para onde ouviram os gritos de Sasuke e Sakura. Quando chegaram no local, eles olham para os dois inconscientes e com ferimentos fortes nos corpos. Ao se aproximarem, os dois notam que no pescoço de cada um se encontra uma marca tatuada onde eles foram mordidos: _

_**Uma Tatuagem de Três Tomoes no pescoço de Sasuke; e Uma Tatuagem de Três Linhas Curvadas no pescoço de Sakura.  
**_

Naruto: -Então foi isso que ele queria dizer com presente de despedida. -Inseriu neles o **Jyuuin _(Selo Amaldiçoado)_**.

Kurama: -Vamos levá-los a Casa de Madeira onde usamos em nosso treinamento. -Lá iremos tratar dos ferimentos depois faremos algo para impedir que esses selos acabem corrompendo a alma deles.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-chan. -E vamos ter que passar o noite lá, pois já está escurecendo. -Ikuzõ.

_Naruto carrega Sasuke nas costas e Kurama carrega Sakura nos braços. Ambos se movem em alta velocidade, indo para o local onde deixaram a casa de Madeira para treinamento._

_Ambos chegaram no local e viram a Casa de madeira dentro da abertura da Grande árvore. Antes de entrarem, Naruto fez sete kage bunshins e ordenou a eles que buscassem água, comida e algumas ervas medicinais para ferimentos. Os dois entraram e subiram no segundo andar da casa, onde havia um quarto vazio._

_Os bunshins de loiro voltaram, dois trouxeram ervas medicinais, três trouxeram água e madeira para a fogueira, e dois trouxeram um javali grande já morto, pois será usado como alimento._

Naruto: -Eu irei preparar a comida enquanto você cuida dos ferimentos deles Kurama-chan. -Meu bunshins irão colocar armadilhas em volta do local para manter intrusos afastados.

Kurama: -Hai Naruto-kun.

_Naruto e seus bunshins desceram para o andar inicial da casa. Naruto e seu bunshin se encarregam no preparo da carne dos javalis (tirando a pele fora, limpando a carne, cortando-os em pedaços e assando-os na fogueira que foi preparada com a madeira já recolhida), enquanto os outros foram para fora e instalaram armadilhas báscas e algumas avançadas em volta do local._

**_Ao cair da noite:_**

_Kurama já cuidou dos ferimentos superficiais de Sasuke e Sakura, pois se ela usasse seu chakra para tentar curá-los, haveria um risco grande do Jyuuin deles se ativarem e acabarem sugando o chakra dela. Analisando a marca no pescoço deles, a ruiva já teve uma ideia de como neutralizar isso.  
_

_Abrindo um pergaminho, Kurama vê dois círculos desenhados que são a base para um fuuinjutsu de anulação de maldições. Ela faz cinco selos de mão e emitindo chakra nas duas mãos, ela toca nos dois círculos, que rapidamente saem da folha do pergaminho e ficam na palma das mãos dela._

_Ao se aproximar dos dois ainda deitados e inconscientes, Kurama respira fundo e toca na região da marca do pescoço dos dois dizendo: _

Kurama: -**Fuuinjutsu: Fuuja Houin _(Arte de Selamento: Supressor do Mal)_**!

_Os círculos das mãos de Kurama se mexem e ficam em volta das marcas nos pescoços dos dois. E quando elas formam um circulo em volta, as marcas reagem causando dores em Sasuke e Sakura:_

Sasuke: -AAAAAARGH!

Sakura: -AAAAAARGH!

Kurama(segura os ombros deles): -Aguentem firme. -Logo vai passar.

_Segundos depois, as marcas param de brilhar e as dores cessam, deixando os dois gennins ainda inconscientes. Vendo que o jutsu funcionou, Kurama respira aliviada e vai até a sacada da casa, sentando-se e olhando para a Lua cheia da noite estrelada._

_Naruto vai até ela, segurando dois pratos improvisados, feitos de folhas de bananeira com dois pedaços de carne de javali._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Aqui está Kurama-chan.

Kurama(sorri e recebe sua refeição): -Arigatô Naruto-kun.

_Ele senta ao lado dela, e ambos comem a carne, assim repondo as forças normais. Ela gostou do modo como ele preparou a carne do animal e agradeceu com um selinho, deixando-o corado mas sorrindo._

_Depois de se alimentarem e beberem água, os dois permanecem sentados e juntos, sendo que Kurama é abraçada carinhosamente pelo loirinho. Esse deu uma rápida olhada para trás e notou que os Jyuuins foram envoltos pelo fuinjutsu que Kurama inseriu._

Naruto: -Você usou aquele fuuinjutsu para bloquear aquelas marcas da maldição?

Kurama: -Hai. -Assim eles não correm risco de serem consumidos pelo chakra que há naquelas marcas. -Bem, só a marca da Sakura é será convertida quando o Fuuja Houin que eu inseri, começar a eliminar aquele chakra do Orochimaru. -Mas a marca do Uchiha é mais forte do que imaginei, e não sei se o fuuinjutsu irá convertê-la de modo que não alimente o ódio e desejo de poder.

Naruto: -Só podemos esperar que dê certo. -Mas você foi ótima Kurama-chan, tanto na luta contra o Orochimaru, quanto em ter me ajudado a ser mais forte e por me amar como eu a amo tanto.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Mas foi você quem me fez mudar e ser quem eu sou. -Por isso que vou estar do seu lado, ajudar em seus sonhos, em seu treinamento e por poder sentir em você o que é ser amada e ser tratada como uma pessoa e não como uma arma.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Para mim, você será sempre a Kurama Uzumaki, Kunoichi de Konoha e minha amada. -E quero estar do seu lado sempre, para poder dizer essas três palavras que significam muito para nós: **Eu te amo.**

Kurama(feliz): -Eu também te amo...Naruto-kun.

_Kurama se vira de frente para Naruto e ambos se entregam ao beijo cheio de amor e sentimentos verdadeiros. Agora Kurama conhece de forma real o que é amar e o queé ser amada por um humano, que será o salvador do mundo. Aquele que irá libertar seus irmãos Bijuus e livrará o Mundo da maldade._

_**Não muito longe dali:**_

_O Time de Otokagure:** Dosu Kinta; Zaku Abumi e Kin Tsuchi; **observam de longe,o acampamento do Time Sete._

Zaku: -Parece que tem dois gennins vigiando o lugar.

Dosu: -Esperaremos ao amanhecer e atacaremos. -Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno é quem devemos matar, pois são as ordens de Orochimaru-sama.

Kin: -Hai.

**_Continua...  
_**

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **__**Preliminares (Parte 1)**_


	10. Jyuuin Início das Preliminares

**Cap.09:** **Jyuuin; Início das Preliminares.  
**

* * *

_**Na Manhã Seguinte:**  
_

_Em alguma parte da floresta, o Time Gai tomam suas latinhas de energético para repor as forças._

Neji: -Bom, acho que o descanso acabou. -Provavelmente outras equipes já conseguiram seus pergaminhos e alguns já devem ter ido para a Torre. -Antes de irmos também,vamos ver se há outros grupos que não estão atrás de nós.(ele joga uma kunai no chão). -Depois nos encontraremos nesse local e iremos diretamente para a Torre. -Entendido?

Tenten(suspira): -Como quiser.

Lee(faz sinal de continência): -Naruhodõ.

Neji: -Então vamos lá!

_Os três se separam em direções diferentes,movendo-se rapidamente pelos galhos das árvores._

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo/Na Casa de Madeira:**  
_

_Kurama estava dormindo perto de Sasuke e Sakura, que dormiam e se recuperavam bem dos ferimentos. Naruto continuava na sacada, observando a região ao redor, e já de início ele percebeu a presença de três ninjas se aproximando. Mesmo tendo passado pelas armadilhas instaladas em torno da área, eles não escaparam da audição aguçada do loiro. Ele se levanta e sorriu de canto, pois iria se aquecer mais um pouco._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Vamos ter mais ação agora.

_Ele vai até Kurama que estava dormindo tranquilamente, e acorda ela com um selinho._

Naruto: -Ohayo Kurama-chan.

Kurama(acorda sorrindo e se espreguiça): -Ohayo Naruto-kun. -Parece que nossos intrusos decidiram agir não é?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Acertou. -Enquanto Sasuke e Sakura ainda não acordam, vamos nos divertir um pouco com os intrusos.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai. -Se eles tiverem maldade no coração, eles irão ser punidos.

_Kurama se levanta e retribui o selinho do loiro. Depois de alongar seu corpo, ela iria usar sua foice, mas mudou de ideia, pois queria lutar com as próprias mãos e usar seus jutsus favoritos. Depois que os dois se alimentaram de frutas, ambos foram para a sacada e pularam dela, aterrissando de pé. Ao olharem em volta, Kurama faz selos de mão e diz:_

Kurama(sorrindo): -Vou fazê-los saírem rapidinho do esconderijo deles.

_Ela salta para cima e girando seu corpo ela libera labaredas de chamas que se convertem em três grandes marcas de garras de fogo:_

Kurama: -**Katon: Kasai Tsume No Dansu _(Libertação do Fogo: Dança das Garras de Fogo)_**!

_Em segundos, centenas de garras de fogo se espalham e cortam e queimam as árvores ao redor. Explosões são geradas com o corte e impacto das garras, e de repente, três vultos escaparam de serem cortados e queimados pelas garras de fogo. Os três aterrissam de pé e encaram Naruto e Kurama, que aterrissa de pé com perfeição._

Naruto: -Então vocês devem ser os ninjas que aquela cobra nojenta mandou para tentar matar Sasuke e Sakura-chan.

Ninja-1: -Exato garoto.

Ninja-2: -Se não quiserem morrer, nos entreguem aqueles dois. -Vocês escolhem.

Kurama(boceja de tédio): -UUUAAAAHHH! -Não iremos escolher nenhuma das opções. -E serão vocês que irão morrer, já que posso sentir a maldade e corrupção em suas almas.

Ninja-3: -Essa garota é muito convencida. -Eu cuido dela Dosu, Zaku.

Dosu: -Como quiser Kin.

Kurama: -Fez uma péssima escolha garota. -Eu sou muito pior do que possa imaginar.

Naruto: -Não dê atenção Kurama-chan. -De qualquer modo eles vão morrer mesmo. Afinal, quem obedece lealmente as ordens daquela cobra nojenta...

_De repente, Naruto libera sua aura assassina em nível médio, liberando uma onda de impacto forte que estremece o chão ao redor, causando espanto nos três ninjas de Otogakure. Kurama não fica atrás e também libera sua aura assassina, mas em nível alto, gerando uma onda de impacto ainda maior._

Naruto: -Serão punidos com a morte, em nossas mãos. -Antes vamos brincar um pouco com eles. -Eu cuido dos dois e você dessa garota convencida.

Kurama: -Hai Naruto-kun.

Dosu(sério): -Zaku, vamos lutar com tudo, pois eles não são normais.

Zaku: -Hai, mas mesmo assim eles vão ver o quanto somos fortes.

Kin: -A aura deles é bem perigosa, mas isso aumenta minha ansiedade em lutar e matar.

_Quando os três avançam contra Naruto e Kurama que já estavam em posição de luta, um vulto rápido surge na frente e os ataca com:_

Vulto: -**Konoha Repuu _(Vendaval da Folha)_**!

_Os três são lançados para trás pelo chute rápido de Rock Lee, surpreendendo Naruto e Kurama. Ele assume sua posição de luta, com o braço erguido para frente. Um esquilo estava em seu ombro._

Zaku: -Mas quem...há, outro gaki de Konoha.

Dosu: -Não tem problema. -Acabaremos com ele também.

Kin: -Todos que atrapalham nossa missão, serão mortos.

Lee(sério): -Não contem com isso ninjas de Otogakure. -Sou Rock Lee, a Fera Verde de Konoha. -E vocês sentirão a força de minhas habilidades.

Naruto: -Lee?!

Kurama: -O que faz aqui Lee-san?

Lee: -Eu estava patrulhando ao redor para ver se não tinha mais inimigos atrás de minha equipe, e fui surpreendido pela aura de vocês e antes de me aproximar mais, esse esquilo ficou na minha frente e me alertou sobre as armadilhas que foram colocadas em volta. -Quando me aproximei deste local, vi que vocês iriam lutar com esses ninjas. -Meu corpo vibrou de emoção quando percebi o quanto são fortes. -Então...eu quero mostrar a vocês o quanto eu posso ser um oponente de valor para os dois, com minhas habilidades.(olha de canto para os dois) -Onegai, permitam-me participar dessa luta.

_Ao notarem o olhar e a expressão séria e determinada de Lee, Naruto e Kurama se olharam e ambos deram um sorriso curto e em seguida olharam para Lee._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Se você deseja, então pode participar sombrancelhudo.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Será divertido ver suas habilidades em ação Lee-san.

Lee(contente): -Arigatô Naruto-kun, Kurama-san.(fala ao esquilo) -Amiguinho, procure um local para se esconder.

_O esquilo salta de Lee e sobe correndo na grande árvore onde fica a Casa de Madeira._

Naruto: -Eu luto com esse cara de cabelo de espanador sujo. -Você Lee pega o Ninja que parece uma múmia, e Kurama-chan dá uma lição nessa garota chata.

Lee: -Hai.

Kurama: -Hai.

_Os três não gostaram dos insultos que ouviram do loiro mas se mantiveram calmos e prontos para a ação._

Dosu: -Já que não vão nos entregar o Uchiha e aquela Haruno, iremos pegá-los a força. -Ikuzõ!

Zaku e Kin: -Hai!

_Os três avançam rapidamente tentando passar pelos três e irem em direção a casa de madeira, mas ambos são surpreendidos por um tornado de vento que emerge do chão e os arremessam cm violência para trás, se colidindo com as árvores._

Dosu: -Ghaargh!

Zaku: -Aaargh!

Kin: -Gyaargh!

_Eles caem no chão, mas se levantam em seguida, demonstrando um espanto por terem sido atingidos por um tornado de vento._

Naruto: -Ah, esqueci de avisar que instalei Torappu No Fuuin (Selos de Armadilha) em volta da casa. -Eles são ativados quando sentem a intenção de matar de um inimigo e imediatamente se ativam na forma de explosões, ataques elementais.

Dosu: -Nani?

Naruto: -Só eu sei como desativá-los e ativá-los, já que tenho especialidade em fuuinjutsu.

Zaku: -Neste caso, iremos matar você para que essas armadilhas sejam desativadas!

Kurama: -Conta outra piada seu espanador sujo.

Zaku(irritado): -Ora sua...!

Naruto: -Chega de conversa! -Vamos agitar as coisas agora!

_Naruto saca duas kunais comuns e avança contra Zaku, enquanto Kurama corre contra Kin e Lee contra Dosu, dando início a uma luta intensa:_

_**/Naruto Vs Zaku/**  
_

_Zaku tenta atacar Naruto com golpes e chutes, mas sem sucesso, pois o loiro se esquiva com perfeição, enquanto o mesmo analisa só com o olhar os movimentos do ninja de otogakure. Vendo que ele sempre deixa aberturas em sua defesa, Naruto jogou as kunais para cima e aproveitando a distração de Zaku, ele ataca com uma sequência de três chutes, três golpes e finaliza com giro de esquiva e aplica um chute bem nas costas de Zaku, que sente a força do chute e é lançado contra uma árvores, chocando-se de frente._

Zaku: -Aaargh!(se vira e sente dores nas costas e no rosto): -Gaki maldito!

Naruto(pega as kunais com perfeição): -É melhor levar esta luta a sério, pois é sua vida que está em jogo e logo vou perder a vontade de brincar mais um pouco e aí eu te mato mesmo.

Zaku: -Já que quer levar isso a sério, então se prepara para conhecer minhas habilidades!

_Zaku abre suas mãos, revelando uma entrada de tudo de ar, e de repente_:

Zaku: -**Zankūha _(Onda Sonora Cortante)_**!

_Controlando a pressão de ar e misturando com seu chakra, Zaku dispara uma Onda super sônica de ar pelas entradas de ar das mãos, que avançam contra Naruto._

Naruto: -Essa é nova. -Opa!

_O loiro usa sua velocidade, escapando das rajadas de som que estraçalham as pedras em volta. Zaku continua disparando rajadas de som cortante, tentando acertar Naruto, que não tem dificuldade em escapar dos ataques._

Zaku: -Pare de fugir e venha me enfrentar! -Ou tá com medo de ser atingido pelos meus ataques?

Naruto: -Não preciso fugir de um ataque fraco como o seu, fracote. -Apenas não é digno de ver a minhas habilidades.

Zaku(irritado): -Como é? -Vai se lamentar de ter me insultado!

_Zaku corre contra ele, disparando rajadas sônicas de ar cortante contra Naruto, que se cansou de ficar só na esquivas e avançou contra o ninja do som, surpreendendo com um jutsu:_

Naruto: -Quer ver um jutsu de verdade, então veja!(faz selos da ovelha) -**Fuuton: Atsugai _(Libertação do Vento - Dano de Pressão)_**!

_Gira seu corpo e gera um Imenso Tufão de vento que se expande, neutralizando as rajadas de vácuo e ao mesmo tempo pega Zaku de surpresa, que é sugando para dentro do tufão, sendo lançado feito boneco e em seguida se choca com algumas árvores com força._

Zaku: -Gaaaargh!

Naruto (desfaz o tufão): -É só isso que tem?! -Você me desaponta cara.

Zaku(se levanta irritado e ferido): -Maldito! -Não me subestime ainda!

_Zaku corre com rapidez, lançando mais rajadas de som cortante contra Naruto que apenas bloqueia-os com suas kunais, executando rápidos movimentos. Mas pela primeira vez o loiro fica surpreso quando vê Zaku controlando as Ondas de vácuo com chakra, que são liberadas de suas mãos e elas assumem a forma de longos chicotes._

Zaku: -Conheça um de meus truques: -**Shinkū Muchi No Setsudan _(Chicote de Vácuo Cortante)_**!

_Zaku começa uma sequência de ataques com os chicotes de vácuo contra o loiro, mas o mesmo se esquiva e ao escapar para os lados, ele vê o impacto que esses chicotes causam no chão, abrindo crateras um pouco maiores e espalhando poeira._

Naruto: -Nada mal. -Seu jutsu é interessante. -Agora posso me soltar um pouco e pegar pesado.(faz selso de mão) -**Fuuton: Kaze No Tate _(Libertação do Vento: Escudo de Vento)_**!

_Naruto é envolvido por uma aura de vento e avança contra Zaku, bloqueando os ataques dos chicotes, que causam fortes impactos e ondas de ar que estremecem o chão._

**_/Kurama Vs Kin/_**

_Kin se distancia de Kurama e inicia seu ataque com lances rápidos de shuriken, mas a Ruiva usa uma kunai e bloqueia todas, sem nenhuma dificuldade. Ela se move feito flecha contra Kin, e ambas lutam usando Taijutsu_.

_Até que Kin lança agulhas com guizos amarradas, que emitem ondas sonoras ao se aproximar do ouvido de Kurama, mas essa percebe a estratégia de Kin e as neutraliza usando um pouco de seu chakra vermelho._

Kurama: -Pelo que vejo, esses Guizos podem liberar ondas sonoras que se expandem e ao chegar perto do ouvido interno, causa danos ao sistema nervoso, e dificulta a percepção do oponente. -Se essa é sua única habilidade, então sinto dizer que isso nem afeta um milímetro da minha audição.

Kin: -Sua convencida. -Eu ainda tenho uns truques na manga. -Portanto se prepare para perder!

_Kin saca um pergaminho e ao abri-lo, surge numa fumaça: **Uma Bastão Lança de Metal com Lâmina Afiada e dividida entre duas pontas, e no cabo a outra lâmina dividida em duas**._

Kasumi: -Um Bastão?

Kin: -Esse não é um bastão comum. -Você verá do que ele pode fazer. -Eu o chamo de **Yari-Oto _(Lança Sonora)_**.

_Quando Kin introduz seu Chakra nas lâminas da Lança e de repente, ondas sonoras são emitidas, que causam rachaduras no chão em volta.__ O som se expande a vários metros do local, afetando a audição de alguns animais que acabam desmaiando e outros morrem por não conseguirem evitar o som._

_Kin nota que Kurama não se sente incomodada com o som._

Kin: -O som não te afeta?

Kurama(rindo): -Achou mesmo que o som dessa lança de brinquedo pode causar-me alguma dor nos meus ouvidos? -Como é ingênua.

Kin(se irirta): -Sua insolente! -Vou te matar agora!

_Kin avança com rapidez e ataca com sua lança, executando golpes rápidos, mas Kurama é mais ágil e precisa. Ela se esquiva dos golpes sem problema, e num rápido movimento de esquiva, a ruiva surpreende a kunoichi do som, com um chute forte nas costas, arremessando-a para alguns metros atrás._

Kin: -Gyaagh! -Maldita!

Kurama: -Seu brinquedinho não é nada contra minha foice dupla, mas você não é digna de ver minha arma especial, portanto vai se acostumar com meu taijutsu e velocidade.

_Kin concentra chakra nas lâminas da Lança e em seguida ela lança ondas de vácuo com chakra, na direção de Kurama, que contra-ataca com:_

Kurama(faz selos de mão): -**Katon: Karyuu Senpou _(Libertação do Fogo: Turbilhão de Fogo)_**!

_Kurama libera seu chakra na forma de labaredas de chamas que aumentam de nível e a envolvem e em seguida, giram em alta velocidade, se expandindo e neutralizando as ondas de vácuo, obrigando Kin a se afastar pulando para trás, porém quando ela vê o turbilhão indo em sua direção, a mesma começa a girar sua lança e quando finca a lâmina no chão:_

Kin: -**Doton: Ishigaki _(Muro de Pedra)_**!

_A ondas sonoras da lâmina da lança se expandem por baixo da terra em de repente, o chão se abre, liberando um Grande Muro feito de rocha e barro, que fica na frente de Kin, protegendo-a das chamas do tornado. Kurama fica mais empolgada ao ver uma kunoichi que sabe usar uma lança para criar defesas de pedra._

Kurama: -Interessante.

Kin: -Isso é só o começo ruiva! -Agora toma isto!

_Kin acerta no muro com a lâmina da lança e de repente, as ondas sonoras combinadas com chakra, faz o muro estremecer e de repente, ele se parte em dezenas de pedaços de rocha, que são lançadas contra Kurama._

Kurama: -Essas pedras não são nada pra mim. -Veja isso!

_Kurama concentra seu chakra nos punhos e nos pés, e de repente:_

Kurama: -**Katon: Jigoku No Tsume _(Libertação do Fogo: Garras Infernais)_**!

_Em grande velocidade, Kurama estraçalha as rochas e pedras com golpes e chutes que liberam várias marcas de garras vermelhas, que cortam e queimam as rochas. Por ser uma Bijuu de Nove Caudas, seu chakra do tipo Katon é mais intenso e mais quente, que chega a derreter até rocha.  
_

_Seus golpes eram precisos e perfeitos, agilidade é superior do que qualquer ninja de nível jounnin, anbu ou kage. Depois de quebrar todas as pedras que vinham em sua direção, Kurama avança com as mãos e pé ainda com chamas em direção a Kin, que se prepara para a luta corpo a corpo._

**_/Lee Vs Dosu/_**

_Lee dava trabalho ao Dosu, mostrando o porque é conhecido como a Fera Verde de Konoha. Seus golpes e chutes eram precisos e até fortes, Mas Dosu também mostrava suas esquivas e bloqueios. Até Dosu se irrita e em um movimento de esquiva, ele acerta Lee com seu braço direito onde fica uma manopla de metal com buracos circulares, mas Lee o bloqueia._

Dosu: -Peguei você!

Lee: -Nani?

_De repente, Dosu libera seu chakra para o dispositivo do braço e ondas sonoras são liberadas que afetam o ouvido de Lee._

Lee: -Ghaargh! -Que som agudo é esse?

_Ele sente como se seu chakra fosse neutralizado pelas ondas sonoras e em seguida leva um chute forte de Dosu, sendo lançado para trás. Mas Lee consegue se recompor e ao tocar em sua orelha, ele sente seu sangue saindo por dentro do ouvido. Por alguns segundos ele sente uma tontura forte mas consegue se recompor._

Lee(pensando): -Foi por pouco...aquele dispositivo estranho tem algo a ver com esse ataque...e quase fiquei inconsciente...

Dosu: -Surpreso garoto? -Com meu **Kyōmei Supīkā _(Alto-Falante Ressonante de Eco)_**, posso amplificar e absorver as ondas sonoras provocadas por movimentos em meu braço. -Com ele, a melodia das ondas sonoras podem ser manipuladas e dirigidas com chakra causando mais danos.

Lee(pensando): -Então foi por isso que quando ele me atacou com aquele braço, essa manopla emitiu ondas causadas do impacto do golpe e veio direto para minha audição. -Esse cara é forte. -Não posso vacilar agora.

_Lee começa a desenrolar um pouco as faixas dos braços, e se prepara para usar um ataque._

Dosu: -Não sei o que pretende, mas não vai conseguir me derrotar sem chegar perto de mim. -Acabarei com você.

Lee: -Isso é o que vamos ver. -Prepare-se!

_De repente, Lee se move mais rápido que o normal, surpreendendo Dosu que mal teve tempo de se defender eleva um chute bem no queixo, sendo arremessado para cima._

Dosu: -Nani?! (pensando) -Ele é rápido...

_Ainda no ar, Dosu percebe que Lee surge atrás dele._

Dosu: -Isso é...**Kage Buyō _(Sombra da Folha Dançante)_**...

Lee: -Isso mesmo...mas a melhor parte vem agora!

_Dosu se espanta quando Lee o amarra completamente nas faixas, mantendo-o imobilizado._

Dosu: -Nani?

_Lee segura Dosu e ambos começam a girar em alta velocidade, gerando um turbilhão que vai direto contra o chão, ambos de cabeça para abaixo._

Lee: -Toma isto! -**Omote Renge _(Lotus Frontal)_**!

_Na luta contra Naruto, Zaku percebe o perigo que Dosu corre e rapidamente escapa de um chute do loiro, fazendo selos de mão rapidamente:_

Zaku: -Aguenta firme Dosu!

_Zaku toca no chão com as mãos e libera ondas sonoras pro baixo da terra, que avançam em direção ao ponto da queda. Quando os dois caem ao mesmo tempo no chão, um estrondo seguido de uma nuvem de poeira é causada pela colisão. E, segundos, Lee salta para trás e aterrissa se joelhos, com sinais de cansaço e desgaste físico._

_Quando a fumaça se dissipa, Lee se espanta ao ver que Dosu conseguiu sobreviver. Seu corpo foi amortecido pela terra fofa que foi criada pelas ondas de vácuo de Zaku._

Lee: -Nani?

Naruto(pensando): -Nada mal. -Viu que seu companheiros estava em apuros e criou um tipo de proteção com a terra que foi modificada pelas ondas de vácuo, que foi capaz de reduzir os danos que ele ia sofrer com o jutsu do Lee.

Kurama(pensando): -Interessante, mas isso não será o bastante para derrotar esse garoto.

Dosu(se levanta): -Foi pro pouco. -Arigatô Zaku. -Teria morrido pelo ataque desse cara se não fosse essa terra fofa que você gerou com suas ondas de vácuo.(encara Lee) -Você quase me matou, mas agora não terá outra chance de fazer isso de novo.

Lee(se levanta): -Você acha? -Ainda tenho muitos truques na manga.(pensando) -Se bem que eu queria manter minhas habilidades ocultas só quando chegasse na terceira fase. -Mas vou fazer uma exceção.

_Mas para Dosu, Zaku e Kin, o tempo estava contra eles, e quanto mais demoravam mais estavam decepcionado a confiança de seu mestre. Então decidiram pegar pesado. Eles se afastam de Naruto, Kurama e Lee._

Dosu: -Zaku, Kin, não podemos perder tempo com eles. -Vamos usar nosso recurso.

Zaku: -Isso é um problema. -Não queria usar agora, mas não temos saída mesmo, já que temos que cumprir a ordem de nosso mestre.

Kin: -Hai.

Lee: -O que eles pretendem fazer?

Kurama: -Sejam o que for, fique atento Lee-san.

Naruto: -Algo me diz que vai ser interessante.

_Dosu, Zaku e Kin são envoltos numa Redoma de Chakra Roxo, liberando um estrondo que abala metade da floresta, seguido de uma explosão de fumaça que cobre o local da batalha. De repente:_

Naruto: -Pulem!

Lee: -Nani?

_Inúmeras esferas de fogo surgem avançando contra Naruto, Kurama e Lee, mas eles escapam, num salto, e quando aterrissam, se espantam ao ver que o Trio de Otogakure se tornaram:_

**_Dosu tem sua pela na cor cinza e os olhos vermelhos; surge em seus braços, pernas liberam vários espinhos curvados e afiados, que cobre parte de seu corpo como se fosse uma armadura;  
_**

**_Zaku tem sua pele na cor marrom escuro e os olhos roxos; Seus braços liberam um par de Turbinas Circulares (Com três Hélices) que giram rapidamente, e no peito, há uma outra turbina circular (Com Quatro Hélices) que gira devagar e em suas costas, á duas Asas Demoníacas;  
_**

**_Kin tem sua pele na cor rosa escuro com marcas negras tribais que imitam chamas; seus olhos ficam amarelos e atrás dela aparece um Par de Asas de Harpia Flamejante._**

_Ambos emitem um poderoso Chakra Maligno que causam rachaduras no chão e a pressão exercida arrebentam parte das árvores._

Lee: -Nani?! -Eles viraram meio humanos meio monstros?

Naruto(sério): -Hai. -No entanto eles só se transformaram por causa daquela marca em seus pescoços, chamados de **Jyuuin** **_(Selo Amaldiçoado)_**.

Kurama: -É provável que Orochimaru tenha um prisioneiro que nasceu do Clã Tenpin e adquiriu parte da enzima de sua Kekkei Genkai.

Lee: -Clã Tenpin?

Kurama: -Os membros desse clã nascem com uma dupla personalidade: O Bem e o Mal. -Quando eles perdem o controle de sua personalidade Maligna, acabam se transformando em Demônios com instinto de matar e destruir, com um Poder que se iguala ao poder de um Bijuu Ichibi ou Nibi.

Lee: -E isso tem um efeito colateral, estou certo Kurama-san?

Kurama: -Hai. -O Jyuuin libera esse Chakra Maligno, que faz com que o portador ganhe mais poder, mas também aumenta sua vontade de matar e insanidade. -Quanto mais o portador usar o poder dessa marca, mais sua mente é tomada pelo ódio e desejo de sangue,e sua consciência deixa de existir. -E o efeito colateral que causa, é que se seu corpo não suportar esse Chakra Maligno, correrá o risco de morrer.

Naruto: -Então vocês viraram escravos do Orochimaru.

Dosu: -Muito esperto garoto. -Essa é uma das criações de Orochimaru-sama. -Agora podemos lutar ao máximo.

Zaku: -E o melhor é que podemos lutar no nível de Jounnin até.

Kin: -E graças a Orochimaru-sama, estamos protegidos dos efeitos colaterais do Jyuuin que ele nos deu.

Dosu: -Agora vamos para a revanche! -Ao ataque!

_Zaku dispara uma rajada de vento destrutiva em uma só mão contra os Três, que se separam num salto. O Trio de Otogakure avançam para uma nova luta:_

**_/Lee Vs Dosu/_**

_Dosu ataca com rajadas de espinhos contra Lee, que se esquiva e salta feito flecha, tentando criar um contra-ataque, mas de repente, Dosu se move como uma flecha e surge de frente pra ele._

Lee: -Epa.(pensando) -É bem veloz.

Dosu: -Sinta uma dose do meu poder!

_Lee recebe vários golpes cortantes dos espinhos de Dosu e em seguida leva um potente golpe de cauda no rosto, sendo arremessando contra as árvores, e Dosu dispara vários espinhos explosivos, que causam explosões fortes em volta de Lee._

Lee: -Gahaargh!

_/Kurama Vs Kin/_

_Kurama escapa das esferas de fogo lançadas por Kin, mas de repente, Kin dobra sua velocidade e num vôo rasante, ela atinge a ruiva com uma onda de vento, arremessando-a para cima._

Kurama: -Aaai! (pensando) -Nada mal para uma usuária do Jyuuin, mas isso não é nada pra mim.

_No ar, Kin vai contra Kurama iniciando uma sequência de golpes e chutes de fogo no corpo dela, e finaliza com um golpe de cauda nas costas, jogando-a contra o chão, abrindo uma cratera._

Kin: -Morra!

_Kin lança uma Esfera de Fogo Ardente de sua Lança, e ao se colidir com Kurama, uma grande coluna de chamas se forma e explode, derrubando as árvores._

**_/Naruto Vs Zaku/  
_**

_Naruto e Zaku trocam golpes e chutes rápidos, e ao se afastarem, Naruto ataca com tiros de ar comprimido de sua boca (Fuuton: Renkkudan) no entanto, Zaku as absorve com as turbinas dos braços, acumulando todo o chakra que elas tem, e ao fundi-las em seu corpo, ele brilha intensamente e se move muito rápido, surgindo atrás de Naruto._

Naruto: -Epa!(pensando) -Não esperava por essa habilidade dele, mas isso só confirma que eles não são do nosso nível.

_Zaku gera um Imenso Tufão de Som cortante, lançando Naruto feito boneco para bem alto e em seguida, ataca com lâminas cortantes, causando ferimentos nele._

Naruto: -Aargh!

Zaku: -Morra inseto!

_Zaku lança outro tufão cortante, que acerta Naruto em cheio e ele cai com tudo no chão, abrindo uma cratera, seguido de uma explosão. O Trio de Otogakure aterrissam no chão, com sorrisos confiantes e frios._

Dosu: -Bom, três já eram, agora vamos acabar com os outros.

Zaku: -Beleza.

_Porém, quando Dosu, Zaku e Kin estavam prontos para entrarem na casa de madeira, eles ouvem um estrondo e quando viram para trás, eles se assustam quando três vultos saem dos escombros, e os surpreendem como flechas, os atacando com golpes rápidos, os lançando contra as árvores._

_Os três se levantam sentindo os golpes e que receberam e olham com espanto para:  
_

**_Naruto com seu Hiraishin Mode ativado;  
_**

**_Kurama com seu Manto de Chakra em Uma Cauda;  
_**

**_E Lee, envolto por uma aura de chamas intensas com suas mãos e pés liberando labaredas._**

Dosu: -Bakana (Impossível)!

Zaku: -Ainda estão vivos?

Naruto: -Acharam que seus ataques iriam nos matar?

Kurama(sorriso frio): -Agora é que vamos nos divertir pra valer.

Lee: -Vocês me forçaram a usar meu jutsu especial: **Flame Mode _(Modo Flamejante)_**! -Agora sentirão a chama ardente da minha juventude!

Naruto: -Agora se preparem, porque irão ver que não se devem brincar com fogo. -Kurama-chan! -Lee!

Kurama: -Hai!

Lee: -Hai!

_Os três se movem na velocidade da luz e atacam o Trio de Otogakure de surpresa, sem darem chance de revidar:  
_

**_/Lee Vs Dosu/_**

_Dosu não consegue se proteger dos golpes e chutes muito fortes e velozes e ardentes de Lee, que mais parecia uma flecha de fogo veloz. Ele tenta contra-atacar com ondas de som combinadas com espinhos explosivos, mas Lee é veloz e bloqueia todos com seus chutes, rebatendo-os para outras direções._

_Lee decide terminar com a luta e concentra seu chakra nas mãos, fazendo todas as chamas se concentrarem num único ponto, fazendo o selo do tigre. E de repente:_

Lee: -**Katon: Kami No Hakai _(Libertação do Fogo: Destruição Divina)_**!

_Uma Imensa redoma de chamas se forma em volta do campo onde se enfrentam, e Dosu não consegue escapar do calor intenso e das chamas que o atingem, sendo lançado para cima enquanto os pedaços de pedras e de árvores que se queimam e se soltaram com a intensidade do jutsu, se chocam contra ele._

Dosu: -Ghaaaargh!

_Dosu cai no chão com força, tendo sua transformação cancelada._

**_/Kurama Vs Kin/_**

_Kin dispara esferas de fogo de suas asas contra Kurama, que não tem nenhum problema em rebater todas com a cauda de seu Manto de Chakra Vermelho. De repente, a ruiva dobra os joelhos para baixo e num impulso, salta como uma flecha, sendo envolvida peo sue manto que assume a forma de uma Esfera, indo contra Kin, que é envolvida numa labareda de chamas e avança contra ela. Ambas se colidem numa violenta explosão, espalhando uma luminosidade incrível._

_Quando o brilho cessa, Kin não vê Kurama em lugar nenhum, até que:  
_

Kin: -Onde ela foi?

Kurama: -Dizem que um ninja jamais deve baixar sua guarda em nenhum momento. -E você deixou sua guarda baixa garota. -Um erro fatal

_Kurama surge como um relâmpago escarlate e atinge as costas de Kin com força, arremessando-a contra o chão, e antes dela se chocar com força:_

Kurama: -**Katon: Jigoku No Tsume _(Libertação do Fogo: Garras Infernais)_**!

_Kurama usa o mesmo jutsu mas com grande nível de calor, corte e com mais velocidade, atacando Kin em várias direções, com golpes de garras vermelhas, e ao passar por ela, Kin é metralhada pelos rastros das garras, seguido de uma explosão mais forte, a lançando contra o chão, abrindo uma enorme cratera._

Kin: -IIaaaargh!

_Ela fica inconsciente, tendo sua transformação cancelada._

Kurama(desfaz se manto e com tédio): -Que coisa...peguei meio pesado com ela, e perdi a graça.

**_/Naruto Vs Zaku/  
_**

_Zaku dispara várias rajadas de vácuo de suas turbinas dos braços, mas Naruto apenas se esquiva ese movimenta muito rápido, correndo em círculos em volta de Zaku. Os disparos dele causam explosões com ondas de impacto que quebram as pedras, o chão e as árvores._

_Quando Zaku salta pra cima, ele mira seus dois braços contra Naruto, que apenas fica parado e em total alerta._

Zaku: -Tome isto: **Zankuukyokuha _(Ondas Aéreas de Decapitação Extrema)_**!

_Ele dispara uma Enorme Onda de Vácuo de grande impacto que avança contra Naruto, mas:_

Naruto(faz selos de mão): -**Raiton: Haipã Hankei _(Libertação do Raio: Hiper Raio)_**!

_Naruto mira seu baço e lança uma rajada elétrica e maior que em segundos neutralizam o Zankuukyouha, e ao mesmo tempo acerta Zaku em cheio, numa grande explosão, mas sem ser de nível fatal._

Zaku: -Aaaargh!

_Zaku cai no chão, com ferimentos de queimaduras no corpo, e sua transformação foi cancelada._

_Dosu se levanta com dificuldade, olhando para seus companheiros que ficaram inconscientes com os ataques que sofreram. Ao ver o os três desativando suas habilidades, ele deduziu que está numa situação de alto risco, mesmo com o poder que ele e seus parceiros receberam de Orochimaru._

Dosu(pensando): -Estamos em uma situação perigosa. -Parece que não somos capazes de vencer esse três. -Só nos resta adiar essa luta para outra ocasião.

_Dosu pega de seu bolso o pergaminho da terra, e coloca-o no chão, surpreendendo Naruto e os outros._

Dosu: -Faremos um trato: -Vocês podem ficar com pergaminho da Terra, e em troca nos deixa ir embora.

Naruto: -Parece que compreendeu a situação que você e seus parceiros estavam tendo.

_Lee se aproxima e pega o pergaminho. Dosu carrega Zaku nas costas e Kin no braço._

Dosu: -Parece que os subestimamos. -Mas foi bom termos essa luta, pois vimos novas habilidades interessantes. -No entanto eu vou dar um aviso: -Na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos em combate, eu prometo, não fugiremos e nem nos esconderemos.

Naruto: -Entendemos seu aviso. -Mas saibam que se confrontarem conosco novamente, não teremos piedade novamente.

_Dosu nada diz, mas com um olhar, ele assentiu. Porém, antes de sair, ele e os outros ouvem as vozes de Sasuke e Sakura, que acordaram depois de ouvirem os sons da luta e quando foram ver do que se tratavam, ficaram surpresos com a luta._

Sasuke: -Ei você! -Espera um pouco!

Dosu(olha para a sacada da casa): -Hum?(pensando) -São eles quem Orochimaru-sama está atrás...

Kurama(olha para a sacada da casa): -Eles acordaram.

Naruto(olha para a sacada da casa): -E viram nossa luta, mas não queriam intervir pois ainda estão se recuperando da luta de ontem.

Lee(pensando): -Sasuke Uchiha...

Sasuke: -Diga o que esse Orochimaru quer de nós afinal?

Sakura: -E o que são essas marcas que temos?

Dosu: -Isso eu não sei! -Só posso dizer que recebemos ordens de matá-los. -Mas parece que nossos planos foram impedidos pelos seus companheiros. -E isso é tudo.(se vira e começa a caminhar para a floresta e pensando) -Afinal, há mais coisas sobre nosso mestre...que eu desconheço.

_Quando Dosu desaparece com seus companheiros. Lee se aproxima de Naruto e antes dele entregar o pergaminho, o loiro diz:_

Naruto(sorrindo): -Não precisa Lee. -Fique com ele. -Já temos os dois pergaminhos e logo iremos a torre. -Guarde-o até que seja entregue aos examinadores.

Lee: -Hai Naruto-kun.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Ficamos contentes com sua ajuda Lee-san. -Suas habilidade me surpreendeu muito.

Lee(surpreso): -Verdade Kurama-san?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Certamente.

Naruto(sorriso empolgado): -Com certeza você será um adversário digno de conhecer nossas habilidades. -Acho que seus amigos estão vindo agora.

_Eles olha para trás e percebem Neji e Tenten surgindo num salto e vão até eles.  
_

Lee: -Neji, Tenten.

Tenten(séria): -O que aconteceu Lee?

Neji: -Você não estava no ponto de encontro então tive que usar meu Byakugan para te encontrar.

Lee(com a mão na cabeça): -Gomenasai mina. -É que vi que uma luta estava acontecendo aqui então fui participar.

Naruto: -Lee nos ajudou na luta contra uns gennins de Otogakure No Sato. -Mas demos um jeito neles.

Kurama: -Lee-san é um excelente lutador de Taijutsu. (sorrindo)-E ele será nosso oponente de valor na terceira fase.

_Neji olha com frieza para os dois mas muda de expressão ao ver que Naruto e Kurama possuem uma quantidade maior de chakra do que a dele._

Neji: -Bom, já que se divertiu um pouco Lee, vamos indo. Temos que chegar a Torre e logo.

Lee: -Hai Neji.(se curva a Naruto e Kurama) -Arigatô Naruto-kun, Kurama-san. -Nos veremos na torre em breve.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Com certeza Lee.

Kurama(acena sorrindo): -Ja ne Lee-san.

_Lee se junta aos companheiros e ambos deixam o local em alta velocidade. Ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke e Sakura saltam da sacada e vão até o loiro e a ruiva._

Sasuke: -Podem nos contar o que aconteceu depois que lutamos com aquele tal de Orochimaru?

Sakura: -E que marcas são essas em nossos pescoços?

Naruto: -Antes de contarmos vamos nos alimentar com a caça que peguei ontem. -Depois contaremos o que aconteceu.

_Os dois assentiram e ambos voltaram para a casa de madeira. Uma hora depois de se alimentarem com a carne do javali que Naruto pegou, e de arrumarem suas pochetes com armas ninja, o quarteto sete saltam da casa. Durante o caminho, saltando entre as árvores, Naruto e Kurama contaram sobre Orochimaru e o motivo dele ter inserido as marcas da maldição em Sasuke e Sakura.  
_

_O espanto dos dois é visível, mas Sasuke internamente estava um pouco feliz, pois em seu pensamento, se conseguisse controlar o poder do Jyuuin, estaria mais preparado para começar sua vingança contra Itachi. Sakura estava espantada e com medo da Marca em seu pescoço a dominar, mas Kurama a tranquilizou:_

Kurama: -Daijoubu Sakura. -Esse círculo em volta da marca é um Fuuinjutsu que usei para conter o chakra maligno que aquele Sannin injetou em vocês. E parece que vai ser fácil para você controlar o poder dessa marca, já que meu fuuinjutsu está removendo o lado ruim dela.

Sakura(aliviada e feliz): -Arigatô Kurama-san.

Sasuke: -Então esse Orochimaru está interessado em nós dois por causa de nossas linhagens?

Naruto: -Exato. -Esse marca é como uma coleira, que faz com que seu portador a utilize e fique tomado pelo poder, ambição e maldade. -Então aconselho a vocês não se entregarem muito ao ódio e a sentimentos ruins, pois isso ativa o poder da Marca, que consome o chakra de vocês. -Se querem um conselho, direi o seguinte: Não sejam corrompidos por suas próprias ambições, pois quem não confia em suas próprias habilidades ou não tem determinação, são fardados a serem apenas escória e dependentes de pessoas sujas e piores do que possam imaginar. -Então se conseguirem resistir ao poder dessa marca em seus pescoços, irão provar que são mais forte do que aqueles seguem o caminho incerto e são fardados ao fracasso e a morte.

Sakura: -Ha-Hai Naruto.

Sasuke: -Hum...não será uma marca como essa que irá me fazer depender dos outros. -Eu sigo meu destino e ninguém irá me influenciar de modo algum. -Tenham a certeza disso.

Kurama: -Veremos se pode manter essas palavras Uchiha, quando estivermos na Torre. -Vamos em frente.

_O grupo continuam seguindo em frente. Quase no caminho, eles foram parados por três ninajs de Amegakure que queriam roubar os dois pergaminhos, mas se deram mal pois Sasuke e Sakura os derrotaram, mas sem usar suas linhagens, por recomendação de Kurama, que sabia que as marcas inseridas por Orochimaru se ativam quando uma Kekkei Genkai é liberada._

_E finalmente chegam a Torre central da Floresta da Morte, onde há várias portas de entrada, numeradas de um a onze.  
_

Sakura: -Que bom. -Finalmente chegamos a torre.

Sasuke: -Vamos entrar na porta sete.

_Os quatro entram na porta e depois que entraram, eles olham para o poema shinobi escrito na parede. Quando decifraram o enigma e abriram os pergaminhos do céu e da terra, eles jogaram os dois pergaminhos, quandoo saíram fumaças neles e em segundos uma explosão de fumaça surge, revelando ser: **Iruka Umino**.  
_

_Após uma conversa sobre o propósito dos pergaminhos, e o significado do poema shinobi, Iruka os parabenizou por terem passado na prova e descobriram que o time que completou o recorde da segunda fase foi o Time de Sunagakure. Os quatro foram levados para os quartos onde poderiam descansar durante três horas para depois se reunire com os outros participantes classificados para a próxima fase._

_**Três Horas Depois:**  
_

_O Time Sete seguem em frente num corredor, até chegarem na área fechada de luta da Torre (onde há um Monumento de Mãos fazendo Selo), onde se encontram os Times lado a lado e enfileirados:_

**_Oito - Kiba e Akamaru, Hinata e Shino;  
_**

**_Dez - Shikamaru,Ino e Chouji;  
_**

**_Nove - Ray, Yurushi, Mayumi;  
_**

**_Onze - Neji, Lee e Tenten;  
_**

**_Suna - Gaara, Temari e Kankurou;  
_**

**_Oto - Dosu, Zaku e Kin;  
_**

_**Time Kabuto - Kabuto,Yoroi Akado e Misumi Tsuguri.**  
_

_Em frente a eles estão:  
_

**_Hiruzen Sarutobi (Sandaime Hokage), Anko, Ibiki, Iruka.  
_**

_Atrás deles os Jounnins dos Times:  
_

**_Kakashi; Kurenai; Asuma; Gai; Yugao; Baki (Jounnin do Time Suna), um Jounnin de Otogakure (Orochimaru, disfarçado).  
_**

_O Time do Kabuto é o único que não possuem Jounnin Líder._

_Naruto, Kurama, Sakura e Sasuke se juntam ao lado do Time Oito na frente._

_Já de início Naruto repara em duas pessoas ao lado de Hiruzen. **Esses são: Tsunade Senju e Jiraiya**, ambos Sannin Lendários.  
_

_Eles se assustam quando Naruto ouviu algo de Kurama no ouvido e ele os encara com frieza, mas por dentro estava contendo sua raiva, o que já era um mal sinal para os dois._

Hiruzen(pensando): -Espantoso. -Esses Novatos cumpriram a Segunda Fase do Exame em dois dias. -Nem mesmo os Ninjas mais experientes poderiam fazer tal coisa como essa. -Teremos muitas surpresas neste exame, especialmente por parte dos novatos de Konoha, e do Naruto e Kurama.

_Hiruzen dá um passo a frente e fala ao Gennins:  
_

Hiruzen: -Okaeri nasai (Sejam bem-vindos), a todos vocês que provaram seu valor durante a segunda fase, passando pelos perigos extremos da Floresta da Morte e completaram o trajeto em pouco tempo, trazendo os pergaminhos em segurança e seguindo as regras dadas pela examinadora Anko. -Agora daremos início a Terceira Fase, mas antes devem saber que agora, cada um de vocês carrega o orgulho de suas Vilas,e a partir de agora serão simulações de guerra. -Uma luta de vida ou morte que coloca em jogo o futuro de seu sonho e de representar sua Vila-Ninja. -E teremos as presenças dos representantes de suas vilas e os Lordes Feudais das Cinco Grandes Nações que irão apreciar as habilidades de cada um de vocês.

_De repente, um Chuunin-Examinador surge ajoelhado em frente a Hiruzen._

Chunnin: -Hokage-sama, peço sua permissão antes de começarem. -Sou Hayate Gekyou. -Examinador da Terceira Fase.

Hiruzen: -Como desejar Hayate. -Você tem minha autorização.

Hayate: -Arigatô.(ele olha para os Gennins): -Tenho uma coisa que quero que façam,antes de terceira fase. -Cof,cof,cof,cof,cof!

_Todos ficam surpresos por Hayate estar com uma doença de alto risco, mas ele se mantém na mesma calma e seriedade possível._

**_Continua...  
_**

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_**_Sasuke Vs Yoroi; Sekaiton Vs Killer Mode._**


	11. Sasuke Vs Yoroi Sekaiton Vs Kirã Mode

**Cap.10:** **Sasuke Vs Yoroi; Sekaiton Vs Kirã Mode.**

* * *

_Todos ficam surpresos por Hayate estar com uma doença de alto risco, mas ele se mantém na mesma calma e seriedade possível. O mesmo começa a falar:_

Hayate: -Hayate: -Para começar,sei que alguns de vocês estão ainda cansados depois de passarem na Floresta da Morte. -Mas aquele que querem continuar, então irei realizar um Torneio Preliminar da Segunda Fase.

_A notícia pega todos de surpresa menos Gaara, Naruto e Kurama._

Hayate: -Como o Hokage-sama explicou a todos aqui presentes, teremos a presença dos Representantes dos Lordes Feudais e os representantes dos kages das outras vilas. -E para que eles possam apreciar um espetáculo nas semifinais da terceira fase, iremos classificar aqueles que vencerem as lutas que vamos começar, pois como aqui temos um número quase grande de ninjas que se classificaram, é necessário fazer esse Torneio.

_A expressão no rosto dos participantes era de dúvida e pensamentos ao saberem que vão ter que lutar, mesmo depois de passarem por dificuldades na Floresta da Morte. Porém Hayate diz_:

Hayate: -Cof, Cof! -Entretanto, quem não se sentir capaz de continuar, que levantem o braço e eu direi que estão dispensados. -Seu nome ficará na ficha e poderá fazer a prova chunnin no ano que vem. -Alguém quer desistir?

_Nenhum dos Gennins levanta o braço,até que um deles se entrega: **Kabuto.**_

Kabuto(sorrindo): -Tudo bem,você me convenceu. -Eu desisto.

Gaara(pensando): -Covarde.

Kurama(pensando): -Esse rapaz tem o cheiro daquela cara de cobra. -Deve ser um comparsa.

Naruto(pensando): -Nem adianta perder tempo com esse sujeito.

Hayate(olha a ficha): -Hum, Kabuto Yakushi não é? -Muito bem,então está dispensado.

Kabuto: -Arigatô.

_Kabuto passa perto de Yoroi, e ambos conversam silenciosamente:  
_

Yoroi: -Kabuto, o que pensa que está fazendo? -Esqueceu as ordens de Orochimaru-sama?

Kabuto: -Qual é o problema Yoroi? -Alguém com suas capacidades não seria um problema pra você continuar neste exame.

Yoroi: -Nani?

Kabuto: -Afinal você sempre quis estar um passo a minha frente. -Mostrar o seu valor como ninja. -Estou lhe dando essa chance. -Aproveite-a.

Yoroi: -Como quiser, mas vou avisando: -Não fique convencido só por quê é o preferido do Orochimaru.

Kabuto(sorrindo): -Eu vou me lembrar disso. -Boa sorte.

_Kabuto caminha para fora da Área de lutas._

Hayate: -Bom, alguém mais quer desistir?

Sasuke(pensando): -Esse cara é muito estranho. -E essas preliminares vão ser um grande desafio.(sente a dor no pescoço) -Urgh! -De novo não!

_Sakura também sente a dor da marca em seu pescoço, mas não tão forte quanto a que Sasuke sente. Graças ao fuuin que Kurama criou para ela._

Sakura: -Ai!(pensando): -Essa dor é intensa mesmo...mas Kurama-san criou um selo muito forte e não me sinto dominada por essa marca. -Mas o Sasuke-kun está sofrendo com essa marca. -Será que eu devo...

Hayate: -Irei repetir novamente. -Alguém mais quer desistir? -Poderá fazer o chunnin shiken no ano que vem.

_Hiruzen, Anko, Kakashi e os outros Jounnins analisam a situação do Time Sete. Quando Sakura ia levantar a mão, Sasuke a impede na hora, agarrando seu pulso e encarando com frieza._

Sasuke: -Nem pense nisso, ouviu bem? -Você não vai contar a ninguém sobre essa marca.

Sakura(preocupada): -O que você tá querendo provar afinal? -Acha que eu vou ficar olhando ver você sofrer?

Sasuke: -Então não olhe, fique fora disso!

Sakura: -Hã?

Sasuke: -Você não tem nada a ver com isso. -Eu já falei uma vez, que eu preciso ser mais forte do que ele. -Ele está lá, em algum lugar. -O responsável pela causa do meu ódio. -Irei me fortalecer, -Serei mais forte que minhas presas. -Quero provar minhas habilidades neste exame. -E só posso fazer isso com os melhores.

_Neji, Lee, Gaara, Naruto e Kurama notaram que nas palavras de Sasuke, o sentimento de justiça e vingança é mais forte que qualquer coisa que já viram._

Sasuke(encara Sakura): -Esse é o meu caminho. -Nem você e nem ninguém irá me impedir.

Sakura: -Sasuke-kun...

Naruto: -Vai com calma aí Sasuke. -Não precisa agir desse modo com ela, por ela estar preocupada com você.

Kurama: -Controle-se Uchiha, pois ainda está longe de alcançar nosso nível.

Sasuke(encara os dois): -Por enquanto. -Mas ainda vou alcança-los de qualquer jeito.(sorrindo de canto) -Porque vocês dois são os oponentes que eu mais desejo enfrentar.

_Por essa Naruto e Kurama não esperavam. Ambos deram um sorriso de canto, pois viu nos olhos de Sasuke, um brilho oculto._

Hayate: -Muito bem, então vamos começar com a rodada preliminar. -Essa rodada consiste em um combate de um contra um, com grande intensidade. -Não é um exercício. -Há um número alto de participantes aqui, então só restarão apenas entre 10 ou 12 classificados. -As lutas serão definidas quando o oponente for declarado incapacitado de lutar, ou quando não estiver em condições, ou se for morto na luta. -Como sensor eu irei avaliar e decidir quando será necessário intervir a luta e assim salvar quantas vidas forem necessárias.

_Hayate olha para a Anko que se comunica no fone:_

Anko: -Abram o painel.

_O Painel se revela atrás do monumento de selo de mãos._

Hayate: -Naquele painel será realizado um sorteio aleatório com os nomes dos participantes aqui presentes. -Começaremos com o sorteio agora.

_Todos olham no monitor os nomes passando rapidamente, até que ele para mostrando os nomes: **Yoroi Akado Vs Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Sasuke(sorrindo e pensando): -Hum. -Eles não perdem tempo mesmo. -Ou perdem? (sente a marca doer no pescoço) -Urgh.

Yoroi(pensando): -Eu não poderia pedir mais nada agora.

Sakura(pensa assustada): -Não...logo o Sasuke-kun...

_Gaara, Lee, Dosu, Zaku e Neji observam de canto o Uchiha, pronto para a ação. Naruto e Kurama permanecem calmos, mas os dois falam telepaticamente:_

_**/Telepatia-On/  
**_

Naruto: -Kurama-chan, aquela marca no Sasuke parece se alimentar mais do ódio que ele tem. -Isso não pode quebrar o fuuinjutsu que você inseriu nele?

Kurama: -Provavelmente sim Naruto-kun. -Esse garoto tem uma obsessão fora do normal. -Lembra-se que ele disse que é um vingador?

Naruto: -Lembro sim. -Não sei muito sobre o irmão do Sasuke, mas com certeza ele teve envolvimento com o tal Massacre do Clã Uchiha.

Kurama: -Com certeza é isso que está enfraquecendo lentamente o meu Fuuin que coloquei nele. -Mesmo eu sendo uma Bijuu feita de chakra de ódio, nem mesmo eu consigo conter o ódio que um Uchiha carrega em seu coração.(sorrindo) -Mas pelo menos a Sakura está segura e não será afetada por aquela marca.

Naruto(sorrindo e mostra o polegar): -Você fez um ótimo trabalho Kurama-chan.

Kurama(sorrindo e corada): -Arigatô Naruto-kun.

**_/Telepatia-Off/_**

Hayate: -Muito bem, vamos começar. -Os participantes mencionados no painel venham para a frente.

_Sasuke e Yoroi caminham até a frente de Hayate, e depois os dois se encaram seriamente._

Hayate: -Vamos começar com a primeira luta das preliminares: Yoroi Akado Vs Sasuke Uchiha. -Alguma objeção antes de começarmos?

Sasuke: -Nenhuma.

Yoroi: -Não.

Orochimaru (disfarçado de Jounnin de Otogakure) observa com um sorriso de canto.

Sakura(pensando): -Bom...tudo que eu posso fazer agora é esperar.

Naruto(pensando): -Você vai ter que vencer Sasuke, se é seu desejo lutar comigo e com Kurama-chan.

Kurama(sorrindo de canto e pensando): -Veremos se esse Uchiha tem algo a mais do que sua arrogância.

Ino(pensando): -Sasuke parece mais...feroz, e mais sombrio.

Dosu(pensando): -Seria a marca da maldição.

Mayumi(pensando): -Itokosan...boa sorte.

Yurushi(pensando): -Ele e aquela garota de cabelo rosa estão com a marca da maldição.

Ray(pensando): -Aquele cara de cobra com seus truques sujos.

Lee(com o punho fechado): -Sasuke-kun, boa sorte!

Neji(pensando): -Agora vamos nos sentar e ver o que acontece.

Gaara:...

Sasuke(pensa sentindo a dor da marca): -Essa dor não passa.

Yoroi(pensando): -A marca está te incomodando?

Hayate: - Hã...muito bem, vamos começar com a primeira luta. -Cof...todos exceto os dois participantes vão para o piso superior.

_Todos concordam e começam a subir as escadas. Kakashi passa pelo lado de Sasuke e fala com ele:_

Kakashi: -Sasuke, não use seu sharingan.

Sasuke: -Hã...naruhodõ...então você já sabe dele.

Kakashi: -Mesmo com o fuuinjutsu de Kurama, essa marca em seu pescoço pode sair do controle. -E isso coloca sua vida em risco.

Sasuke(sério): -Eu to sabendo disso.

Kakashi: -Só para que saiba. -Se chegar a esse ponto, eu irei entrar e parar a luta. -Boa sorte.

Sasuke(olha para trás): -Hã...parar a luta?(pensa ao tocar no pescoço) -Essa marca...parece responder ao meu chakra. -Ela ganha mais força e consegue ter controle sobre mim.(olha para Yoroi) -Terei que vencer essa luta sem usar meu Sharingan e nem o Enton que pode ficar fora de controle. -Talvez eu possa fazer esse cara vir até a morte.

Orochimaru(pensando): -Huhuhuhu. -Sasuke-kun, logo verá que as habilidades de Yoroi serão desastrosas para você.

Sasuke(pensando): -Hum. -Que seja, vamos começar com isso.

_No Piso Superior, Kakashi se aproxima de Kurama que já sabe o que ele vai perguntar._

Kakashi: -Kurama-san...

Kurama: -Sei o que vai perguntar Copy-Ninja. -Só deve saber que se o Uchiha começar a se levar mais pelo ódio, nem mesmo meu fuuinjutsu pode deter aquela marca. -Tudo vai depender da força de vontade e controle de si mesmo que ele vai ter nesta luta.

Kakashi: -Naruhodõ.

Naruto: -Quanto a Sakura-chan, você não precisa se preocupar Kakashi. -Ela está protegida pelo Fuuinjutsu da Kurama-chan, e a marca do pescoço dela logo será modificada. -Só não podemos garantir sobre o Sasuke. -Mas vamos esperar para ver o que ele vai fazer.

Kakashi(pensando): -Ele mudou realmente. -Já não é mais aquele garoto hiperativo e alegre que ficava aprontando nos becos e telhados da vila.

_Hayate dá o sinal de autorização:_

Hayate(anuncia): -Esse é a Primeira luta das preliminares: Yoroi Akado Vs Sasuke Uchiha. -Podem começar!

_Sasuke inicia seu ataque com lançamento de shurikens, mas Yoroi se esquiva sem problema._

Yoroi: -Que infantilidade!

_Porém, Sasuke mostra sua velocidade e surge atrás do oponente, aplicando uma rasteira, e derruba Yoroi, agarrando seu braço com força, prestes a quebrá-lo._

Sasuke: -Você é que é infantil!

_Mas de repente, Yoroi pega pela gola da camisa de Sasuke e sua mão absorve o Chakra dele. Sasuke começa a se afastar, sentindo cansaço e fraqueza._

Sasuke(pensando): -Como ele fez isso? -É algum tipo de truque. -Só pode ser.

Yoroi: -Desta vez eu vou tirar todo seu Chakra até não sobrar mais nada.

Orochimaru(pensando): -Yoroi tem a habilidade de absorver o Chakra do inimigo, e assim usar como fonte de energia em seus ataques.

_Yoroi vai pra cima de Sasuke e o ataca com as mãos liberando Chakra, mas o Uchiha se esquiva o mais rápido que pode, procurando uma brecha para o contra-ataque Mas devido a velocidade do inimigo, Sasuke só pode desviar, e cada vez que as mãos de Yoroi encosta em seu corpo, seu Chakra parece se esvair mais e mais._

Sasuke(pensando): -Kusõ. -Se eu não fizer alguma coisa, estarei perdido.

_Mas Sasuke se distrai e leva um chute de Yoroi, sendo jogado no chão enquanto o mesmo agarra sua cabeça e começa a sugar seu chakra._

Sasuke: -Ghaaaargh! -Meu Chakra! -O que está fazendo miserável?

Yoroi: -Esse é seu fim gaki!

_Na Arena Sakura se assusta e ia tentar intervir, mas Naruto a detém com o braço._

Naruto: -Fique calma Sakura-chan. -Sasuke não vai morrer assim tão fácil.

Sakura: -Naruto...

Kurama: -Se for lá impedir, o Uchiha será desclassificado e ele irá te odiar se impedir a luta dele. -Fique aqui mesmo Sakura, e não fique nervosa, ou a marca em seu pescoço pode se agitar antes dela ser convertida pelo meu fuuinjutsu.

Sakura(se acalma): -Hai...Kurama-san.

Todos olham Sasuke em apuros nas mãos de Yoroi mas:

Sasuke: -ME LARGA!

_Sasuke aplica um chute em Yoroi, fazendo-o recuar para trás enquanto se levanta e recupera suas forças.  
_

Yoroi: -Nada mal. -Mas agora irei sugar seu chakra até não sobrar mais nada.

Sasuke(pensa ao sente a dor da marca): -Kusõ! -Preciso fazer alguma coisa e logo. -Mas o quê?

_Até de repente, Sasuke olha para o Lee no piso superior, e teve uma ideia de início._

Sasuke(pensando): -Já sei!

Yoroi(corre contra ele): -Vou ensinar a nunca dar as costas para mim!

_Yoroi avança com rapidez, enquanto Sasuke se esquiva de seus golpes. Todos observam com atenção, incluindo Sakura, Naruto, Kurama, Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Gaara e Yurushi. Até que de repente, ele some no ar, e surge em baixo de Yoroi, que leva um chute bem no queixo, sendo lançado pra cima._

Sasuke: -Lá vou eu!

_Sasuke salta velozmente contra ele, deixando Lee e Guy surpreso._

Lee(pensando): -Esse é meu movimento!

Guy(espantado): -Que isso?

Yoroi(olha atrás dele): -Isso é...**Konoha Kage Buyou _(Sombra da Folha Dançante)_**!

Sasuke: -Muito bem,eu admito que peguei esse movimento emprestado do Lee! -Mas a partir de agora,será tudo original!

_Mas de repente, a marca começa a brilhar e espalhar manchas em Sasuke:_

Sasuke: -Ghaargh! -De novo não!

_A situação estava fiocando mais complicada para o Sasuke, até que Naruto o provoca por telepatia:_

**_/Telepatia-On/_**

Naruto: -Isso é tudo que você tem Sasuke? -Ainda se chama de Uchiha? -Mostre mais do que você sabe fazer!

Sasuke: -Cala a boca perdedor! -Não desacredite em mim ainda! -Essa luta só está começando! -E não deixarei essa marca dominar o meu corpo! -NEM PENSAR!

**_/Telepatia-On/_**

_Para o espanto de Orochimaru, Anko e dos outros jounnins e gennins, a marca da maldição de Sasuke perde o controle sobre si e volta a forma normal de três tomoes._

Anko(pensando): -Masaka! -A marca regrediu em um segundo?

Orochimaru(surpreso): ...

Sasuke: -Agora vamos terminar com isso!

_O Uchiha aplica uma sequência de golpes, que faz Yoroi ser jogado contra o chão e quando estão prestes a cair:  
_

Sasuke: -Volta aqui,eu ainda não acabei!

_Ele atinge Yoroi com o calcanhar do pé dizendo:_

Sasuke: -**Shishi Rendan _(Rajada de Leões)_**!

Yoroi: -Gaahargh!

_Todos se surpreendem com o ataque de Sasuke, que é lançado a alguns metros, devido a força do golpe que deu. Yoroi fica inconsciente._

Hayate: -Com a derrota de Yoroi Akado, o vencedor e classificado para a terceira Fase é Sasuke Uchiha!

Sakura(feliz): -Conseguiu Sasuke-kun!

Kurama(rindo): -Nada mal. -Mas você mexeu com o ego dele não foi Naruto-kun?

Naruto(rindo): -Hehehehehe. -Foi preciso para ver o quanto ele poderia mostrar que está disposto a vencer a luta.

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -Hunf...você ainda me paga por essa...Dobe.

Naruto(sorrindo): -É o que vamos ver...Teme.

_Antes de deitar no chão, Sasuke é apoiado pela perna de Kakashi, que lê um livro.  
_

Kakashi: -Hum. -Nada mal.

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Hum.

Lee(pensando): -Notável Sasuke.

Gai(pensando): -Esse garoto me lembrava de você Kakashi, quando era jovem.

_Neji olha sério,vendo que irá ter uma luta interessante com Sasuke quando se classificar. Já Gaara se mostra tenso e agitado, ao ver a força de um Uchiha._

Anko(pensando): -Ainda não consigo acreditar no que vi. -A marca da maldição parou de dominar o garoto e se regrediu na forma inicial. -Esse garoto possui uma força até mais forte que ao Itachi.

Kakashi(levanta o Sasuke): -Muito bem, vamos você vem comigo. -Precisamos reforçar o fuuinjutsu de Kurama e manter essa marca sobre controle.

Sasuke: -Mas no meio das preliminares? -Ainda quero ver quem serão os classificados.

Kakashi: -Isso você pode esquecer, e nem tente discutir. -Já houve muitos problemas que você e Sakura passaram na floresta, e agradeçam ao Naruto e Kurama por terem protegido vocês.

Sasuke: -Hunf...está bem.

_Kakashi ajuda Sasuke a se levantar e ambos vão para uma sala reservada da Torre. Sakura observa Sasuke sendo levado por Kakashi._

Sakura: -Sasuke-kun...

Kurama: -Com certeza o Copy-Ninja irá reforçar meu fuuinjutsu para impedir o desenvolvimento daquela marca.

Naruto: -Kakashi é forte, mas tudo vai depender da força de vontade do Sasuke.

Hayate: -Muito bem, agora daremos início a segunda luta das preliminares.

_O monitor mostra a roleta de nomes,e ao parar,todos se espantam com os nomes dos próximos participantes: **Ray Gonçalves Vs Yurushi Kirã. **Esses mostram um intenso olhar de rivalidade, pois a coisa ia pegar fogo._

Ray(rindo): Yurushi, tá pronto para ser derrotado?

Yurushi: -Essa frase é minha Ray. -Finalmente vou mostrar a força de um Kirã.

Ray:-E eu irei mostrar a força das chamas azuis.

Myaumi(sorrindo): -Vão com calma vocês dois.

Yugao: -Lutem como ninjas, mas não se matem antes de serem chunnins.

Ray e Yurushi: -Hai, Yugao-sensei.

_Os dois tocam seus punhos fechados e ambos somem num movimento rápido. Os dois surgem na arena, um de frente pro outro e Hayate permanece no centro._

Hayate: -A segunda luta das preliminares: Ray Gonçalves Vs Yurushi Kirã. -Estão prontos?

Ray: -Hai.

Yurushi: -Hai.

_Naruto observa com um sorriso de nostalgia, pois ele se lembra de Yurushi, Ray e Mayumi. Kurama notou esse sorriso._

Kurama(sorrindo): -Aqueles três melhoraram muito suas habilidades.

Naruto(sorrindo): -E como. -Ray, Yurushi e Mayumi são mais que amigos que eu conheci no orfanato. -Para mim eles são meus irmãos.

_Mayumi acena sorrindo para Naruto e Kurama que respondem na hora, acenando também. Na arena, Ray e Yurushi assumem suas posições de luta._

Amanda(pensando): -Eles farão combate de Taijutsu primeiro.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Algo me diz que vou ficar espantado.

Neji(pensando): -Veremos o que esses novatos podem mostrar nesse exame.

Hayate: -Podem começar!

_Os dois se movem na velocidade da luz e dão início a uma disputa extrema de Taijutsu, com golpes e chutes que se colidem com força, gerando ondas de impacto.  
_

_Todo, exceto Naruto, Kurama e Mayumi, se surpreendem com o começo da luta de Ray e Yurushi. Hayate teve que se pular da arena, pois viu que o nível deles é maior que o seu. Ray evita os rápidos chutes de Yurushi e contra ataca com chutes giratórios, obrigando o companheiro a bloqueá-los com as mãos e pés.  
_

_Quando os dois acham uma brecha, ambos aplicam um golpe forte. Um é atingido pelo o outro e com o impacto eles são lançados para trás, deixando os participantes surpresos._

Ray(tira sangue da boca com o punho e sorri): -Nada mal Yurushi.

Yurushi: -Você também não é mole não Ray. -Hora de nos divertirmos pra valer.

Ray: -Vai ser um prazer mostrar minha força!(faz selo de mão in) -**Seikaton _(Libertação do Fogo Azul)_**!

_Para o espanto de todos, o corpo de Ray emite um brilho intenso, e a sua volta, labaredas de chamas azuis são liberadas que se agitam e liberam um calor intenso._

Shikamaru: -Mas...que chamas são aquelas?

Mayumi: -Ray-kun vai usar sua kekkei genkai: Seikaton.

Ino: -Seikaton?

Naruto: -Somente os ninjas do clã do Ray nascem com esse elemento, no caso os homens. -As mulheres do mesmo clã dominam o **Shõton _(Libertação do Cristal)_**.

Hinata: -Pode nos contar sobre o clã do Ray-san, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Gomen Hinata, mas somente o próprio Ray sabe sobre seu clã, mas ele só me contou que seu clã se originou da extinta Uzushiogakure No Sato, onde foi o lar dos Clãs: Uzumaki e Namikaze.

Kurama: -Só o que precisam saber é que os ninjas desse clã são ótimos usuários do Seikaton e Shõton, e bons combatentes em média e longa distância. -O resto vocês podem observar na luta de Ray. -Mas Yurushi também tem seus truques na manga. -E ele vai mostrar agora.

Yurushi: -**Kirã Mode _(Modo Assassino)_**.

_De repente, Yurushi também faz um selo de mão e liberando seu chakra que muda do azul para vermelho, a parte branca dos olhos fica completamente negra, enquanto que a íris fica roxa e a pupila muda de preto para branco. Na face direita do rosto, aparece uma marca de lâminas curvadas como se fosse uma tatuagem facial._

Kiba: -Nani? -O que ele está fazendo?

Mayumi: -Yurushi vai usar o Kira Mode nível-1.

Hinata: -Kirã Mode?

Naruto: -Nesse modo, Yurushi tem seus níveis de força, velocidade, agilidade e seu instinto assassino elevados duas vezes que a de um ninja de nível chunnin. -Ele e Ray irão mostrar a força de seus clãs nesta luta. -Então fiquem atentos e observem._  
_

_Todos olham na arena, a luta começando com mais intensidade:_

Ray: -**Seikaton: Aoi Hi No Kyū _(Libertação do Fogo Azul: Bolas de Fogo Azul)_**!

_Ray dispara várias esferas de fogo azul contra Yurushi, que escapa com saltos e giros velozes. As esferas explodem com grande impacto e intensidade. Yurushi revida:_

Yurushi: -**Katon: Bakuhatsu En Shotõ _(Libertação do Fogo: Tiros de Chamas Explosivas)_**!

_Yurushi dispara rajadas de fogo que se chocam com as esferas de fogo azul, gerando uma colisão explosiva em várias direções._

_Até que Ray e Yurushi voltam a se enfrentar com golpes e chutes fortes em grande velocidade. Eles se moviam em máxima velocidade em volta da arena, espalhando poeira e rastros de vento.  
_

_De repente, Yurushi consegue acertar um golpe no rosto de Ray._

Ray: -Ach!

Lee: -Esse Yurushi é rápido.

Neji(pensando): -Yurushi Kirã...esse nome não me é estranho.

Yurushi(pensando): -Agora eu vou ganhar!

_Yurushi aplica uma sequência de golpes mais fortes bem no rosto e na barriga de Ray, tentando derrubá-lo._

Ray(pensando): -Não vai me vencer só com isso!

_Mas Ray se recompõe rapidamente e esquivando-se do ataque de Yurushi, ele aplica uma sequência de chutes, finalizando com um chute no queixo de Yurushi.  
_

_Os dois saltam para trás, ambos com a marca dos golpes que levaram no corpo. O sorriso de canto brota em seus rostos._

Ray: -Nada mal Yurushi. -Você se fortaleceu pra caramba depois do treinamento com nossa Sensei.

Yurushi: -Você também não fica atrás Ray. -É do tipo que treina sozinho e aprende rápido os seus pontos fortes e fracos.

Ray: -É verdade. -Mas aviso que meu nível não é esse limite. -Então sugiro que se prepare pois verá o meu **Honō no Mode _(Mode Flamejante)_** em ação.

Kankurõ: -Honõ No Mode?

Yurushi: -Beleza. -Então irei elevar um pouco meu Kirã Mode. -Pois quero lutar com tudo contra você.

_De repente, Ray libera mais chakra de fogo azul pelo corpo e em segundos, seus braços e pernas ganham marcas tribais de chamas. Seus olhos emitem um brilho branco azulado e a pupila assume a forma de fenda._

Ino(espantada): -Nani?

Sakura: -Ele tem um chakra enorme!

Kurama: -Isso é apenas o começo. -E Yurushi também não irá pegar leve. -Vejam.

_Todos observam Yurushi liberando seu chakra, e sua expressão muda de normal para uma expressão fria e sem sorriso. Ele saca sua katana enquanto Ray ergue sua mão, fazendo com que as chamas azuis se materializem na forma de uma Espada Safira com a lâmina liberando labaredas ardentes._

Ray: -Hayate-sensei, acho melhor você se afastar da arena, pois a coisa vai esquentar aqui.

Hayate: -Se vocês forem além do limite, irei interferir a luta de qualquer jeito.

Yurushi: -Não vamos ir longe demais, mas é melhor não ficar no caminho Hayate. -Eu ainda estou no Kira Mode então não irei me segurar se estiver no caminho.

_Hayate se afasta num salto. De repente, os dois partem pra cima, em alta velocidade e a luta começa no estilo kenjutsu. Os golpes de espada dos dois se colidem com rapidez, e violência, causando faíscas que se espalham para todo o lado. Os dois medem forças com as lâminas em choque, até que os dois tomam distância e apelam para ataques de longa distância:_

Ray: -**Seikaton: Honō No Ha _(Libertação do Fogo Azul: Lamina Flamejante)_**!

_Ray lança vários ataques de lâminas curvadas de fogo azul que avançam e giram feito discos, em direção a Yurushi que revida com:_

Yurushi: -**Satsujin Burēdo No Odoru _(Dança das Lâminas Assassinas)_**!_  
_

_Yurushi movimenta sua katana em várias direções, lançando lâminas de vácuo que se chocam com os ataques de Ray e com isso são geradas explosões maiores que abalam as paredes da arena causando rachaduras e estrondos.  
_

_Os participantes iam se proteger dos ataques que iam contra eles, mas Naruto foi mais rápido e fez três selo de mão:_

Naruto: -**Kekkai Chakra No Jutsu _(Técnica da Barreira de Chakra)_**!

_Naruto libera seu chakra que se expande em volta dos dois pisos superiores, criando uma parede transparente que repele os ataques lançados por Ray e Yurushi_.

Shikamaru(toca na barreira): -Uma barreira feita de chakra?

Naruto: -Com isso vocês não precisam se preocupar com esses ataques vindo em nossa direção. -Vamos nos focar na luta dos dois.

Kurama(sorrindo e pensando): -Gostei de ver meu loirinho.

Sandaime(pensando): -Naruto...com certeza seus pais sentiriam um grande orgulho de você.

_Na Arena, Ray e Yusushi voltam a se enfrentar com golpes de espadas._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_Numa outra sala ampla da Torre, Kakashi preparou o ritual para usar o Fuuinjutsu que irá reforçar o outro selo de Kurama, que impede a manifestação da Marca da Maldição. Ele termina de escrever com seu sangue os kanjis em volta do corpo de Sasuke que está sem camisa._

Kakashi: -Muito bem. -Vai acabar rápido. -Está pronto?

_Sasuke acena positivamente com a cabeça, e o Hatake inicia uma sequência de selos rapidamente._

Kakashi: -**Fuuinjutsu: Fuuja No Houin _(Arte do Selamento: Selo Supressor do Mal)_**!

_Kakashi toca na marca do pescoço de Sasuke, e começa o processo do selamento. Os kanjis de sangue se movem pelo corpo do moreno que sente uma dor intensa ao sentir a marca da maldição reagir com força._

Sasuke: -AAAAARGH!

_Todos os kanjis se unem em único círculo, se misturando com o fuuinjutsu de Kurama, reforçando assim o selamento e fazendo a marca da maldição se ocultar novamente. Kakashi tira sua mão de Sasuke, que se segura nos braços para não desabar de rosto no chão._

Kakashi: -Pronto. -Agora o fuuinjutsu de Kurama foi reforçado com o meu, e assim a marca da maldição não irá dominar você. -Mas um aviso. -Esse jutsu é tão forte quanto você. -Sua força depende da sua vontade e da sua personalidade. -Se um dia começar a duvidar de si mesmo e de sua capacidade, o selamento se romperá e a marca irá se ativar com toda a força.

_Sasuke acaba desmaiando no chão._

Kakashi: -Está tão cansado que nem consegue discutir.

_De repente ele ouve uma voz perigosa e sinistra com tom de deboche:_ -Huhuhuhu. -Impressionante.

Kakashi(sério e tenso): -Nani?

_Um vulto sai de uma coluna e caminha normalmente enquanto fala: -Você ficou muito forte a ponto de usar o Fuuja No Houin._

Kakashi(se vira e olha para o inimigo): -Você.

Orochimaru: -Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Orochimaru.

_**Orochimaru se mostra novamente e mais uma vez, a situação parece estar se complicando ainda mais. O que Kakashi fará?  
**_

_**E quem vencerá a luta: Ray ou Yurushi?**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: A Cerejeira Vs a Flor Yamanaka; A Força de Naruto.**_


	12. A Cerejeira Vs a Flor Yamanaka

**Cap.11:** **A Cerejeira Vs a Flor Yamanaka.  
**

* * *

**_Orochimaru se mostra novamente e mais uma vez, a situação parece estar se complicando ainda mais. O que Kakashi fará?_**

_Kakashi se mostra muito tenso, mas sério ao estar frente a frente com Orochimaru._

Kakashi: -Então como Naruto e Kurama me contaram, foi você quem colocou essa marca da maldição em Sasuke e Sakura.

Orochimaru: -Kukukuku. -Muito esperto, como sempre. -Parece que seus anos como Anbu tem sido bem proveitosos, mas parece que decaiu muito ao se tornar um jounnin.

Kakashi(olhar frio): -Não menospreze minhas habilidades atuais Orochimaru. -Qual é o seu interesse em Sasuke e na Sakura?

Orochimaru: -Ora meu caro Kakashi, sempre exigente com suas perguntas. -No momento não está em posição de fazer perguntas ou exigências. -Só posso dizer que em breve esse garoto e aquela garota serão muito úteis para meus planos futuros, agora que sei algumas de suas habilidades. -Claro que meu principal objetivo é destruir Konoha e matar o velho Sarutobi-sensei. -No entanto ainda estou esperando o momento certo para agir.

Kakashi: -Acha que vai conseguir assim tão fácil? -Não subestime os ninjas atuais de hoje.

Orochimaru: -Kukukuku. -Vocês dependem mais desses jovens promissores do que melhorarem a si mesmos. -Em breve Konoha irá sucumbir em minhas mãos. -Mas até lá, meu interesse é em Sasuke-kun e na Sakura, já que não tenho como capturar os outros dois, pois ambos são muito fortes quando lutam juntos.

_Orochimaru começa a caminhar normalmente em direção a Kakashi. O mesmo fica em alerta, e de repente, Orochimaru para três passos quando vê o Hatake usando o raikiri ao máximo._

Kakashi: -Não de mais nenhum passo!

Orochimaru(pensando): -Aquele jutsu...

Kakashi: -Não deixarei que chegue perto de Sasuke! -Não importa se você é um dos Três Sannin Lendários.

_De repente, Orochimaru começa a rir: _-HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kakashi: -Qual é a graça?!

Orochimaru: -Não poderá impedir o desejo desse jovem meu caro. -Muito em breve ele virá até mim, desejando o meu poder, para finalmente cumprir seu objetivo.(se vira de costas) -A menos é claro que cumpra a promessa de me matar. -Aproveite a chance se tiver coragem.

_Kakashi sente uma perturbação mental, pois sabe que mesmo sendo forte, ele não é páreo para Orochimaru._

Orochimaru: -Nos veremos em breve meu caro Kakashi. -Mas saiba que não poderá mudar o desejo desse jovem. -Não importa se a marca da maldição foi selada e reforçada por você e aquela ruiva. -O desejo que há na mente de Sasuke-kun é mais forte que esse selo que impede que meu poder o influencie. -Veremos até onde irá esse jogo. -Kukukuku.

_Orochimaru some nas sombras enquanto Kakashi mantém sua seriedade, embora ainda esteja tenso e temendo por uma morte desnecessária. Ele se aproxima de Sasuke e o carrega nas costas, levando o para a enfermaria.  
_

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

/Na Arena de Lutas/

_Ray e Yurushi se enfrentam com suas armas, em grande combate com suas habilidades em nível máximo. Ambos dão aos outros competidores, uma amostra do que significa uma luta com espadas. Quando os dois percebem que suas armas poderiam se quebrar com a colisão e combinação de seus poderes, eles saltam para trás e guardam suas espadas em suas bainhas._

Kiba: -Por quê eles guardaram suas armas?

Naruto: -Parece que eles vão pegar pesado agora.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Vai ser divertido.

_Na arena, Ray e Yurushi se encararam de forma firme e determinados a terminar esta luta._

Ray: -Aqui vou eu Yurushi.

Yurushi: -Venha e conheça a força de um Kirã!

_De repente, Yurushi é envolto numa aura branca e negra, e o brilho de seus olhos ficam vermelhos, como se estivesse sedento de sangue. Essa aura aumenta de forma, envolvendo seu corpo, e para o espanto de todos, menos Naruto, Kurama e Mayumi:  
_

_Yurushi é envolto em** chamas prateadas com um tom negro.**_

Sakura: -Mas aquilo é o Enton? -Mas deveria ser negro...

Kurama: -Não compare o poder de Yurushi-san com o daquele uchiha que não consegue controlar sua arrogância sakura. -Aquilo não é o Enton. -É conhecido como: **Ginton _(Chama Prateada; ou Liberação da Chama Prateada)_**.

Naruto: -Isso mesmo. -Mas diferente do Enton que Sasuke usa, essas chamas de Yurushi são mais forte, por ele ter controle de seu instinto assassino. -Quando os membros do clã Kirã manifestam o Ginton, seu poder de queimação, explosão e nível de calor tornam-se mais fortes quando está sob o desejo de matar um inimigo mais forte e até pior que o próprio membro do clã.

Shino: -Resumindo, esse Ginton é uma Kekkei Genkai rara, usada somente pelos membros do Clã Kirã, estou certo?

Naruto: -Hai. -O Ginton compete em igualdade com o Seikaton do Ray. -Essa é uma luta entre manipuladores de chamas.

Neji(pensando): -Ray Gonçalves e Yurushi Kirã. -Qual dos dois irá vencer?

_Ray observa Yurushi manifestando o Ginton, então ele eleva mais o poder do Seikaton. Ambos estão envoltos numa Redoma de Chamas intensas (Azul e Prateada)._

Ray: -Hora de decidirmos essa luta Yurushi! -VENHA!

Yurushi: -AQUI VOU EU RAY!

_De repente, os dois partem em alta velocidade, e começam a se enfrentar com golpes e chutes combinados com chamas. A cada colisão dos golpes, estrondos e explosões são provocados em volta deles, causando abalos nas paredes da torre e no chão em volta.  
_

_Os dois se golpeiam ao mesmo tempo e ambos são lançados em direções opostas, e quando ambos se recompõem:_

Yurushi: -**Ginton: Õkami No Ikari _(Liberação da Chama Prateada: Fúria do Lobo)_**!

_Yurushi dispara uma rajada de chamas prateadas, que assume a forma de um Lobo flamejante de prata, que avança contra Ray mas:_

Ray: -**Seikaton: Doragon No Sukēru _(Liberação do Fogo Azul: Escama de Dragão)_**!

_Ray é envolto numa barreira de chamas que formam uma redoma de escamas de dragão, que repele o avanço do lobo. Uma explosão é gerada e Ray saltou antes de ser atingido. Ele estende um braço para cima e rapidamente acima deles formam-se uma Imensa Dimensão Estelar e de repente:_

Ray: -**Seikaton: Sutera Kakumei _(Liberação do Fogo Azul: Revolução Estelar)_**!

_Inúmeras estrelas cadentes de fogo azul surgem da dimensão e avançam contra Yurushi, que usa sua velocidade e agilidade, correndo, saltando e pulando, evitando os ataques, que explodem ao tocarem no chão._

Yurushi(pensando): -Esse jutsu pé perigoso mesmo. -A única saída é contra ataque.

_Yurushi faz selos de mão rapidamente e estendendo os braços, ele invoca ao seu redor, dezenas de esferas de fogo prateadas que assumem a forma de pares de três garras afiadas._

Yurushi: -**Ginton: Ookami No Tsume _(Liberação da Chama Prateada: Garras do Lobo)_**!

_Com movimentos de mãos, Yurushi lança seu ataque de garras contra as estrelas cadentes de Ray. Ambos os ataques se chocam e explodem, liberando fumaça e ondas de calor que chegaram até a queimar o chão ao redor. Se não fosse pela barreira criada pelo Naruto, os outros competidores iriam sentir um calor imenso e estariam sem forças._

Ray(pensando): -Yurushi ficou muito forte mesmo.

_Ray escapa das garras de lobo que iam em sua direção, com giros e saltos rápidos. Ele e Yurushi se encaram mais uma vez e preparam-se para o golpe decisivo._

Ray(com os punhos em chamas azuis): -Aqui vou e Yurushi!

Yurushi(com os punhos em chamas prateadas): -Pode vir com tudo Ray!

_De repente, os dois correm a uma grande velocidade, prontos para o golpe decisivo._

Hayate: -Kusõ! -Eu preciso detê-los...

Naruto(fala telepaticamente): -Não interfira Hayate-san! -Eles não vão se matar.

Hayate: -Naruto...?

_Hayate se afasta vendo Ray e Yurushi se aproximando muito rápido._

Mayumi: -Tomara que eles fiquem bem..

Yugao(sorrindo): -Eles vão ficar Mayumi-chan.

_Os outros gennins estranham a forma tranquila e calma de Yugao, mas sua atenção é focada quando Ray e Yurushi se chocam com os punhos em chamas. Um imenso brilho ardente azul e prateado se formam em volta deles, e uma explosão imensa se expande, indo em direção aos competidores, mas eles são protegidos pela barreira de chakra criada pelo Naruto._

Ino(fecha os olhos): -Su-Sugoi!

Lee(fecha os olhos): -Eles são muito fortes!

Neji(fecha os olhos): -Não posso ver mesmo com meu Byakugan. -A luz e a explosão são fortes demais.

Shikamaru(fecha os olhos): -Esses caras são problemáticos.

_A explosão e a luz começam a desaparecer e a fumaça se expande em volta, cobrindo parte da arena._

Sakura: -Não dá para ver nada.

Chouji: -O que aconteceu com eles?

Kurama: -Vocês já vão ver. -Olhem no centro da arena.

_Quando todos olham para o centro, e a fumaça se dissipa, todos menos Naruto, Kurama, Mayumi e Yugao se espantam ao verem na arena: Ray e Yurushi caídos no chão e com ferimentos superficiais de queimaduras._

Mayumi(um pouco triste): -Eles ficaram no...

_De repente, Ray se levanta mesmo com dificuldade, e olha para seu companheiro inconsciente._

Ray(sorrindo): -Você quase me derrubou Yurushi. -Mas hoje eu fui mais precavido e criei uma barreira de chakra em volta do meu corpo, durante a explosão. -Você fez o mesmo, porém não conseguiu manter a resistência da barreira. -Mas você é um grande oponente e meu melhor amigo. -Irei continuar no Chunnin Shiken por nós dois.

Yurushi(abre os olhos e sorrindo): -É...hoje você foi o vencedor Ray. -Mas na próxima eu irei te vencer.(faz sinal positivo) -Pode ter certeza.

Ray(sorrindo e faz sinal positivo): -Estarei esperando por isso meu amigo.

Hayate(aterrissa): -O segundo vencedor das preliminares é: Ray Gonçalves.

_Naruto e Kurama aplaudiram a luta dos dois, e os outros fizeram o mesmo. Ray se curvou agradecendo e foi até Yurushi, ajudando-o a se levantar e o apoia no ombro. Ray o ajuda a se deitar na maca dos Ninjas médicos. Os dois apertam as mãos e dão um sorriso aberto. Antes deles irem, Yurushi fala mirando seu punho ao amigo:_

Yurushi: -É bom que você se torne um chunnin ou eu não vou te perdoar Ray.

Ray(sorrindo e mira seu punho): -Não irei perder Yurushi. -Eu serei um chunnin.

_Yurushi é levado para a enfermaria enquanto Ray sobe aré o piso superior, onde é cumprimentado pela Mayumi e pela Yugao. O mesmo surpreende os outros quando ele ativa o Seikaton, fazendo com que as chamas azuis fiquem brancas e elas começam a curar seus ferimentos._

Hayate: -Agora vamos continuar com as preliminares.

_A Roleta de nomes do monitor gira, e ao parar, mostra os nomes: **Shino Aburane vs Zaku Abumi.**_

_Os dois descem as escadas e ficam se encarando friamente._

Naruto(pensando): -Algo me diz que esse ninja do som irá perder feio.

_Kakashi surge atrás de seus alunos dizendo._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Yo mina. Demorei muito?

Sakura(preocupada): -Como pode aparecer desse jeito e dizer oi numa situação dessas? -E o Sasuke-kun? -Ele está bem?

Kakashi: -Ah ele está bem sim. -Dormindo tranquilamente na enfermaria.

Sakura(se alivia): -Ufa.

Naruto: -Mas ele está sob a vigilância e guarda dos ninjas da Anbu.

_Kakashi e os outros levaram um susto quando Naruto disse isso, e o mesmo responde:_

Naruto: -Tenho habilidades de um ninja sensor Kakashi. -Mesmo de longe eu sinto a presença dos Anbus vigiando o quarto do Sasuke.

Kakashi(pensando): -Naruto...o quanto será que você mudou tanto assim?

Kurama: -Sabemos o porque deles estarem lá vigiando o uchiha. -Mas de qualquer modo tudo vai depender das ações dele, se aquela marca da maldição agir contra nosso selamento. -se ele não for forte o bastante para resistir aquilo, será só mais um fracasso do clã Uchiha.

_Kakashi ficou sério com esse comentário da Ruiva, mas preferiu não discordar dela, e se manteve quieto._

Hayate: -A terceira luta das preliminares: Shino Aburane Vs Zaku Abumi. -Podem começar.

Hinata: -Será que o Shino vai ficar bem?

Kiba: -Ele está muito bem Hinata. -Ele é a última pessoa aqui que pode me preocupar.

Dosu(pensando): -Bem Zaku, derrotar esse Gennin vai ser moleza.

Shino: -Não pretendo pegar leve com você, então aqui vai meu aviso: é melhor que se renda e caia fora.

Zaku: -Hunf. -Você vai perder essa sua pose de corajoso seu convencido.

_Zaku corre contra Shino, e ambos trocam golpes e chutes rápidos, mas Shino é atento e bloqueia o golpe com seu braço esquerdo._

Shino: -Seus ataques básicos não me causam incômodo.

Zaku: -Pois então eu tenho péssimas notícias pra você! -Zankuuha!

_Shino é lançado pela Onda de som cortante,para alguns metros, deixando os outros espantados._

Zaku: -Hunf. -Brincadeira de criança.

Naruto: -Errou de novo.

_Mas para seu espanto, Zaku vê Shino se levantando, com poucas escoriações, e um zumbido de milhares de insetos são ouvidos._

Zaku(pensando): -Mas o que é esse zumbido?

Lee: -O que é isso?

_Ao olhar para Shino, Zaku nota que há insetos saindo de seu corpo, em grande quantidade._

Zaku(pensando): -Esses insetos de novo.

_E para seu espanto, surgem atrás de Zaku, centenas de insetos de cor negro, como um enxame._

Shino: -Apresento-lhe meus **Kikaichuu _(Insetos Parasitas)_**. -Eles são capazes de atacar o inimigo, e consomem todo seu Chakra. -E um enxame desses dissecaria seu corpo em menos de um minuto. -Você não tem como derrotar dois inimigos de uma vez. -Então a sua única chance é se dar por derrotado. -Se vier me atacar, meus Kikaichuus o atacarão por trás. -Por outro lado, se os atacar, terá a mim para enfrentar. -Em todo caso, você está perdido. -É sempre bom ter uma carta na manga. -Mas não é apenas isso.

_Shino faz um selo de mão, e de repente, os kikaichuus voam rapidamente em todas as direções, lançando jatos de veneno paralisante contra Zaku, que tenta evitá-los com saltos e giros no ar, revidando com ondas de som cortante lançados dos braços, numa tentativa de não ser atingido._

_Mas a cada enxame atingido, outros vão surgindo mais ainda, cercando Zaku numa redoma negra de kikaichuus._

_Zaku fica em situação delicada, até que sua mente se recorda do passado,quando se encontrou com Orochimaru,e lembra das palavras dele:_ "**-Seja uma Arma minha, obedeça minhas ordens, e se tornará forte."**

Zaku(furioso): -Você acha que isso vai me deter?

_Zaku mira seu braço para o Shino, e de repente, mira o outro para os Insetos._

Zaku: -É como você disse: -É sempre bom ter uma carta na manga! -Não é mesmo?

_De repente, Zaku libera uma parte do poder da marca da maldição, tendo marcas estranhas que cobrem parte do pescoço, braços e o lado esquerdo do rosto._

Shino: -Nani?

Kiba: -Mas o que são aquelas marcas?

Dosu(pensando): -Entendi o plano. -Zaku se fez de alvo para poder atacar esse garoto e os insetos ao mesmo tempo. -Assim ambos não terão como se proteger do ataque. -E com seu poder ampliado pela marca da maldição, tanto esse Shino quanto os insetos serão atacados com o triplo de força.

Zaku: -Tomem isso: Zankuuha!

_Mas de repente, para o espanto de Dosu e Kin, as Ondas de Chakra de Som escapam pelas laterais dos braços de Zaku, que grita de dor:_

Zaku: -Aaaaargh!

Dosu(espantado): -Nani?

Kin(assustada): -Masaka!

_Zaku olha para um dos braços e se espanta ao ver que saem Kikaichuus pelo buraco, e Shino avisa:_

Shino: -Enquanto você se distraiu com minha advertência, eu enviei meus amigos para tampar esses buracos de vento em suas mãos. -Nas duas,só como garantia. -Se uma carta na manga é boa, duas é bem melhor. -Agora sinta o terror de ser atacado pelos meus kikaichuus. -**Kikaichuu Tsumoji no Jutsu _(Técnica do Tornado dos Insetos Destrutivos)_**!

_Os Kikaichuus se lançam na direção de Zaku, circundando-o em uma grande velocidade, formando uma espécie de mini-tornado e atacam Zaku com ferroadas de veneno paralisante. Sem como se defender, Zaku fica inconsciente e cai no chão._

Hayate(anuncia): -O vencedor da Terceira Luta é Shino Aburane.

Naruto: -Já esperava por isso.

Kurama: -É um tédio total. -Esse Zaku é fraco mesmo.

_Dosu e Kin não gostaram do comentário dos dois, mas ficaram quietos._

Lee: -Mas como foi que esse Shino fez aqueles insetos aparecerem? -Neji, descubra.

Neji: -Hai! (ele olha para Shino) -Byakugan!

_Neji leva um susto quando olha dentro do corpo de Shino._

Neji: -Nani? -Então é isso. -Eu achava que era um kuchyiose para trazer aqueles insetos, mas não é. -Esses insetos vivem dentro do corpo dele.

Lee: -Nani? -Dentro do corpo dele?

Tenten: -Como assim?

Gai: -Há uma lenda em Konoha, que menciona sobre o Clã de Shino, o Clã Aburame, conhecido como os Domadores de Insetos.

Neji: -Verdade. -Também já ouvi falar deles. -Dizem que eles fizeram um pacto com o Chefe dos Kikaichuus. -Nesse pacto, os ninjas deixariam que os insetos vivessem dentro de seu corpo, alimentando-se de seu chakra e em troca, esses insetos ajudariam seus hospedeiros em suas batalhas, derrotando seus inimigos.

Lee(olha Shino): -Então ele é do Clã Aburame. -Naruhodõ.

_Shino sobe nas escadas e vai até seu time._

Hinata(sorrindo): -Omedentõ Shino-kun.

Kiba: -É isso aí,uma vitória pra gente.

Shino: -Agora o resto é com vocês. -Espero que façam o melhor que eu.

Hinata: -Hai.

Kiba(pensa irritado): -Convencido! -Pensa que é o líder do time?

Akamaru: -Au, Au!

Dosu: -Em algum momento da luta, esse Shino fez com que seus insetos entrassem pelos buracos dos braços de Zaku, e quando Zaku ia usar seu Zankuuha, os insetos se juntaram, fechando a saída dos buracos, e o Chakra não tinha como sair, então acabou saindo pelas laterais dos braços, causando um dano forte, resultando na imobilização dos braços. -E com o poder aumentado pela marca da maldição, o dano em seus braços foi maior ainda.

Kin(espantada): -Então foi isso que fez com que Zaku perdesse

Dosu(pensando): -Eu vou empatar o marcador por você Zaku.

_Depois que Zaku é levado a enfermaria:_

Hayate: -Agora vamos para a quarta luta das preliminares.

_A Roleta de nomes do monitor gira, e ao parar, mostra os nomes: **Kankurou Vs Misumi Tsurugi.**_

Kankurõ(pensando): -Hehehe. -Finalmente é minha vez.

Baki(pensando): -É bom tomar cuidado Kankurõ. -Está subestimando seu inimigo muito cedo.

_Os dois vão ao centro da arena._

Hayate: -Vamos começar a quarta luta das preliminares: Kankurõ Vs Misumi Tsurugi.

Misumi: -Eu não sou tão ingênuo como o Yoroi. -Não me descuido nem na frente de garotos.

Kankurou: -Hunf.

Misumi: -Um aviso. -Assim que eu usar minha habilidade, se renda. -Eu prometo fazê-lo rápido e indolor.

Kankurou(tira a faixa das costas): -Engraçado, eu estava pensando em dizer a mesma coisa. -Mas não vou prometer que vai ser indolor.

Hayate: -Comecem!

_Antes de Kankurõ liberar sua Marionete, Misumi se move feito flecha e aparece atrás dele, fazendo seus braços e pernas se tornarem flexíveis, imobilizando Kankurõ._

Misumi: -Essa é minha Kekkei Genkai. -Posso tornar meu corpo como um Elástico, podendo me esquivar de qualquer ataque físico,e ao mesmo tempo, imobiliza meu oponente.

Kankurõ: -Grrrh! -Droga!

Misumi: -Você está acabado.

_Suas mãos envolvem o pescoço de Kankurõ,e rapidamente, Misumi quebra o pescoço de Kankurou. Todos ficam espantados com o que viram._

Hayate(pensando): -Será que quebrou o pescoço dele?

Gaara(frio e sério): -E o que tem demais em quebrar? -Quando na verdade ele não quebrou o verdadeiro.

_Misumi fica assustado quando a cabeça de Kankurõ vira com o rosto descascando._

Misumi: -O quê?

Kankurõ: -Agora é minha vez.

_Todo o corpo de Kankurõ se descasca, revelando que na verdade é: a Marionete Karasu; que imediatamente, libera braços de madeira que prendem Misumi. Por dentro das faixas, o verdadeiro Kankurõ surge, emitindo Fios de Chakra nos dedos, que controlam Karasu._

_Com um movimento de mão, Kankurõ faz Karasu quebrar os ossos de Misumi, apertando forte._

Misumi: -Ghaaaargh!

Kankurõ: -Com os ossos quebrados, você ficará mais flexível.

_Misumi cai no chão, sem como se mexer._

Hayate: -O vencedor da Quarta luta é Kankurõ.

_Ele retorna a seus irmãos, enquanto os Iryo-Ninjas levaram Misumi para a enfremaria._

Ino: -Aquilo é uma marionete?

Naruto: -Exato.

Kurama: -Esse tal Kankurõ sabe usar o Kugutsu no Jutsu (Técnica da Marionete). -Uma habilidade em controlar Marionetes como armas de luta em média distância.

Sakura: -Naruhodõ. -E como a Shuriken, a marionete é uma ferramenta de luta básica.

Naruto: -Até que esses ninjas de Suna são bem interessantes.

Sakura(pensando): -Todos aqui tem bom controle do Chakra e habilidades surpreendentes. -Será que minhas habilidades serão suficientes nesta prova?(fala) -Naruto, Kurama-san, eu volto já. -Vou lavar meu rosto.

Naruto: -Tá certo.

Kurama: -Fique á vontade. -Mas volte logo para ver o sorteio da próxima luta.

Sakura: -Hai.

_Depois de lavar o cabelo, Sakura lava seu rosto,e quando se seca,fica séria ao ver pelo espelho: Ino encostada na porta._

Ino: -Tá preocupada?

Sakura: -Ino.

Ino: -Você viu a luta do Sasuke não é? -Até mesmo ele desabou de cansaço mesmo sendo forte. -Eu acho que você não tem chance de passar nessa fase.(rindo): -Eu acho melhor você desistir.

_Sakura seca seu rosto e olha nos olhos de Ino, com determinação e um sorriso médio._

Sakura: -Eu jamais desistirei.

Ino: -Hum?

Sakura(passa por Ino): -Aliás, eu mal posso esperar pela minha vez.

_Sakura sai andando enquanto sua inner diz na sua mente:_

Inner-Sakura: -CHÁAÁÁÁ! -Podem vir!

Ino(sorrindo de canto): -Então veremos isso.

_Quando as duas voltam para seus parceiros, a roleta de nomes no monitor gira, e quando para, ambas se espantam com o que viram: **Sakura Haruno Vs Ino Yamanaka.**_

Naruto(pensando e sorrindo): -Parece que esses organizadores não perdem tempo mesmo em seu dever de avaliar os novos talentos.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Parece que vai ser divertido essa luta.

Kakashi(pensando): -Veremos como você melhorou, Sakura.

_Todos observam as duas na arena._

Hayate: -vamos continuar com a quinta luta: Sakura Haruno Vs Ino Yamanaka. -Estão prontas?

Sakura e Ino: -Hai.

Hayate: -Então podem começar!

Ino: -Eu nunca imaginei que iríamos nos enfrentar nesta preliminar. -Mas saiba que não vou pegar leve com você.

Sakura: -Muito menos eu, Ino.

Shikamaru: -Quem diria que essas duas iriam se enfrentar tão rápido.

Chouji: -Tenho a impressão de que essa luta vai ser no empate.

Asuma: -Pode estar certo Chouji, mas se olharem para a Sakura,verão que ela está diferente, de quando ela e Ino estavam na Academia.

_De repente, as duas avançam com rapidez, dando início a uma luta de Taijutsu. Ambas parecem estar em igualdade, mas Ino surpreende Sakura com uma esquiva e uma sequência de três chutes giratórios, acertando sua barriga e costela. _

_Sakura sente o impacto dos chutes, mas antes de receber um soco, ela se esquiva rapidamente e contra ataca com três golpes entre o peito e rosto. As duas se colidem num soco e com a onda de chakra gerada, ambas se afastam a alguns metros para trás._

_Todos, menos Naruto e Kurama se surpreenderam com o começo da luta. Enquanto se encaravam, Ino e Sakura mantinham em seus pensamentos, a lembrança de quando eram amigas de infância._

Sakura(pensando): -Nós fomos muito amigas desde a academia. -Ela me ajudou muito quando eu era alvo dos bagunceiros. -E sempre estive na sombra dela. -Mas agora, é hora de todos me olharem, e verem do que eu sou capaz.

Ino(pensando): -Ela ficou mais forte. -Não parece aquela antiga Sakura. -Mas ela vai perceber que eu também não sou a antiga Ino.

_Sakura desamarra a Bandana de seu cabelo, Ino percebe o que ela pretende e tira sua Bandana também._

Ino(sorrindo): -Eu entendo...Sakura.

_Ambas amarram as bandanas em suas testas como todos os Ninjas de elite usam._

Sakura e Ino(pensando): -Desta vez vamos fazer o certo! -Uma luta justa! -Sem ressentimentos! -E eu vou vencer!

_De repente, as duas correm uma contra outra e dão se colidem num golpe,de punhos se colidindo,e ambas se afastam com o impacto._

Lee: -Hã?

Shikamaru: -Hã?

_Sakura lança shurikens contra Ino,que se esquiva com saltos, mas é surpreendida quando Sakura aparece atrás dela, e se defende de um chute, mas sente uma força anormal nesse ataque e é lançada pra trás._

Ino(pensando): -Ela ficou muito forte. -Se essa for a força dos Haruno, então não posso vacilar. -Vou vencer ela com certeza.

Sakura(pensando): -Ela vai atacar. -Já imagino que essa luta não será fácil.

_De repente, Ino faz selos de mão, fazendo Shikamaru reconhecer aqueles selos._

Shikamaru: -Nani? -Ela vai usar sua kekkei genkai logo de início?

Lee: -Kekkei Genkai?

Naruto: -Parece que teremos uma disputa acirrada.

Kurama: -Tem razão. -É uma disputa de qual flor irá florescer primeiro. -Uma cerejeira contra uma orquídea.

Ino: -Aqui vou eu Sakura! -**DokuMokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari _(Liberação Madeira Envenenada: Cordas de Madeira)_**!

_De repente, o chão em volta de Ino surgem fendas e buracos, que em seguida são liberadas várias cordas de madeira com espinhos afiadas, que avançam como cobras agitadas e furiosas contra Sakura._

Sakura: -Nani!

_Sakura escapa com saltos e giros no ar, enquanto contra ataca com sua kekkei genkai:_

Sakura: -**Shõton: Suishou Yari _(Liberação do Cristal: Lança de Cristal de Jade)_**!

_Sakura cria duas lanças de cristal nos dois braços e começa a executar golpes rápidos e precisos, cortando as cordas de madeira que avançavam rapidamente. Por pouco ela não é atingida por esses espinhos, pois mesmo em movimento, a Haruno notou que cada espinho tinha um líquido roxo._

Sakura(pensando): -Veneno...preciso tomar cuidado.

_Mas quando Sakura aterrissa de pé, Ino aproveita e pisando no chão com o pé esquerdo, ela faz com que uma corda de madeira atravessasse embaixo do chão e em seguida emerge em baixo de Sakura, agarrando o pé dela e ferindo-a com um espinho._

Sakura: -Gyaaargh!

Ino(sorrindo de canto): -Agora te peguei Testuda! -Vou vencer você com isso!(faz selos de mão): -**DokuMokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu** **_(Liberação Madeira Envenenada: Técnica do Dragão de Madeira)_**!

_Kurama e os outros se surpreendem ao verem surgindo atrás de Ino: Um Dragão Serpenteante de Madeira com escamas ponte agudas e dentes afiados, que também tem veneno._

Kurama(pensando): -Aquele jutsu é semelhante ao que o Shodaime usou contra mim quando Madara me controlava. -Mesmo não chegando aos pés dele, essa Ino sabe usar muito bem esse elemento novo.

Ino: -Se renda testuda porque eu ganhei essa luta!

Sakura: -Ainda não me venceu porquinha. -E esse veneno que usou não é o bastante pra me deter!

Ino: -Então vejamos como se sairá contra isso! -ATAQUE!

_O Dragão avança rapidamente contra Sakura que mesmo sentindo os efeitos do veneno ela não se rende e usa um jutsu:_

Sakura(faz selos de mão): -**Shotõn: Gõremu Kesshõ _(Liberação do Cristal: Golem de Cristal)_**!

_Na frente dela, surge emergindo do chão, o **Grande Humanóide feito de Rocha e Cristal**, que bloqueia o avanço do ataque do Dragão de Madeira e o arremessa com um soco. O Dragão de recompõe e Ino salta para sua cabeça, enquanto Sakura se liberta da corda que prendia seu pé e salta no ombro do Golem._

Tenten: -Su-Sugoi!

Neji(sério): -Não imaginava que essas garotas tivessem habilidades desse nível.

Naruto: -Pois fique olhando bem Neji, porque muitos de nós novatos não treinamos nossas habilidades para nada. -E não nos abalamos com filosofias ridículas como a que eu descobri sobre você.

_Neji começou a se irritar, mas ficou na dele, achando que logo iria dar o troco, mas iria se enganar e muito._

Sakura: -Agora a luta vai ser pra valer Ino! -E vou vencer!

Ino: -Eu só quero ver Sakura!

_O Golem de Cristal e o Dragão de Madeira avançam contra si para uma luta entre monstros._

**_A batalha entre as kunoichis começou. Qual delas será a melhor?  
_**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: A Força de Naruto; Uma Nova Hinata.  
**_


	13. A Força de Naruto

**Cap.11:** **A Força de Naruto.**

* * *

**_A batalha entre as kunoichis começou. Qual delas será a melhor?_**

_Sakura e Ino mostram alto controle e determinação enquanto controlam suas criaturas para a batalha. Tanto o Golem de Cristal quanto o Dragão de Madeira travam uma disputa acirrada de golpes e ataques de curta e longa distância, deixando muitos olhares dos competidores e dos jounnins em total espanto._

Ray(pensando): -Shõton e DokuMokuton. -Dois elementos raros em total colisão. -Impressionante.

Mayumi: -A parceira do itoko-san é muito forte mesmo.

Chouji(comendo salgadinho): -A Ino precisa ter cuidado com a Sakura...ou a coisa pode ficar feia.

Shikamaru(sério): -Pode mesmo ficar difícil. -Mas a Ino sabe o que faz. -Só desconfio que isso vai dar em empate.

Lee(empolgado): -WOOOOOOOOW! -Que luta fantástica!

Neji: -Os novatos este ano estão se fortalecendo de uma forma que não esperava.

_Neji olha de lado para Hinata, que permanece calma e serena. A mesma percebe que Neji o encara e dá um sorriso doce, porém isso o perturba mentalmente, por achar que ela o está zombando, o que não é isso que ela quer que ele pense.  
_

_De repente, o Golem acerta o Dragão com um soco, mas o mesmo aplica um golpe de cauda, e ambos são lançados para trás. Sakura e Ino saltam de cima deles, que são desfeitos com um selo de mão de ambas._

_Quando elas aterrissam, Sakura corre velozmente contra Ino, que começa fazendo selos de mão:_

Ino: -**DokuMokuton: Chika Toge _(Liberação da Madeira Envenenada: Espinhos Subterrâneos)_**!

_Ino toca no chão com as duas mãos, gerando galhos espinhentos de madeira que atravessam por baixo da terra e perfuram de dentro para fora, avançando contra Sakura, que sente o perigo ao reconhecer o tom roxo nas pontas dos espinhos._

Sakura(executa movimentos elegantes): -**Shõton: Cheri Kesshō No Dansu_ (Liberação do Cristal: dança dos Cristais de Cereja)_**!

_Com giros graciosos e precisos, Sakura libera cristais em forma de esferas e cerejas que se espalham a sua volta, protegendo-a dos espinhos venenosos, enquanto ela se esquiva com rapidez. Ela avança contra Ino, liberando lâminas de cristal nos dois braços e Ino faz a mesma coisa, gerando lâminas de madeira com espinhos curvados que formam uma lâmina serrada._

_As duas travam uma disputa acirrada de golpes precisos em colisão, esquivas, bloqueios e chutes rápidos. A luta parecia não ter uma definição, até que Sakura sente sua visão embaçar e seu corpo fraquejar. Ino aproveita e ataca com dois chutes e um golpe de sua arma de madeira, arremessando-a para trás, deixando todos surpresos, menos Naruto e Kurama._

Sakura: -Iaargh!(pensando) -Meu corpo está fraquejando e meu chakra diminui mais ainda...mas por quê se eu não fui ferida...

Ino(sorriso confiante): -Olhe bem a sua volta Testuda.

_Sakura não percebeu, mas ao ver a sua volta, havia uma cortina de pólen de cor arroxeado que vinha dos espinhos de madeira do chão e do Dragão que foi desfeito antes._

Sakura: -Masaka...você fez com que seus jutsus liberassem veneno enquanto lutávamos?

Ino: -Isso mesmo. -Com esse elemento posso atacar meu inimigo de várias maneiras, sendo que a minha preferida é espalhar na forma de pólen quase transparente, ou em uma cortina de fumaça.

Sakura: -Mas como se eu não respirei esse veneno?

Ino: -Meu veneno pode penetrar nos poros da pele de meu adversário e assim ele se espalha na corrente sanguínea, podendo causar efeitos de forma lenta, dolorosa ou mesmo rápida. -Agora você está sentindo os efeitos do veneno invadindo seu corpo.

_Todos ficam espantados com a habilidade de Ino._

Tenten: -Sugoi!

Lee: -Ino-san tem uma kekkei genkai surpreendente.

Neji: -Parece que essa luta já tem uma vencedora.

_Mas Naruto diz com seriedade:_

Naruto: -Não tenha certeza disso Neji. -Vocês ainda não conhecem as habilidades ocultas do Clã da Sakura-chan, então observem atentamente.

Kurama: -Ino está cantando vitória antes do tempo e isso é um erro fatal numa luta de alto risco.

_Todos olham novamente para as duas. Ino parece estar confiante, mas isso não abala a calma de Sakura._

Sakura(se levanta): -Você me surpreendeu com sua Kekkei Genkai Ino. -Deve estar se sentindo feliz por ter ficado mais forte. -Mas você não me venceu ainda e não vou desistir dessa luta.

Ino(em posição de ataque): -Então quero ver você me derrotar Sakura, pois quanto mais tentar se defender ou atacar, mais o seu corpo vai se enfraquecer com o veneno.

Sakura: -Esse veneno não vai me derrubar! -Vou te mostrar a força de uma Haruno!

_Sakura avança contra Ino, e ambas se enfrentam novamente com golpes chutes e ataques de suas armas. Apesar de demonstrar sinais de fraqueza no corpo por causa do veneno, Sakura mostra determinação e não se abala enquanto luta com Ino, que não esperava que sua rival pudesse estar aguentando a luta._

_Ino escapa de um golpe da lâmina que por muito pouco não corta seu rosto, mas ao se esquivar para baixo, a lâmina de cristal cortou parte de seu cabelo, atrás. Ino salta para trás e ataca:_

Ino(faz selos de mão): **DokuMokuton: Kibako _(Liberação da Madeira Envenenada: Chicotes de Madeira)_**!

_Ino estende os braços e deles são liberados vários galhos de madeira marrom com espinhos nas extremidades, que avançam contra Sakura. Mesmo enfraquecendo, Sakura contra-ataca:_

Sakura: **Shõton: Kesshou Rokaku Shuriken - Ranbu _(Liberação do Cristal: Shuriken Hexagonal de Cristal - Devastação Dançante)_**!

_Várias shurikens de cristal de forma hexagonal são geradas em volta de Sakura e ela as lança contra os chicotes espinhentos de madeira que são cortados em segundos, mas Ino libera mais chicotes de madeira que avançam sem parar.  
_

_Sakura salta diversas vezes para trás enquanto lança as shurikens de cristal, cortando os chicotes. De repente, quando ela aterrissa no chão, Ino aproveita uma brecha na defesa dela e:_

Ino(faz um selo de mão): -Te peguei Sakura!

_Sakura se espanta quando atrás dela, outros chicotes espinhentos de madeira emergem do chão e prendem suas mãos e pés, causando cortes meio profundos na pele, injetando o veneno._

Sakura: -Iaaaargh!

_Todos se surpreenderam com a rápida estratégia de Ino._

Ino: -Agora você está derrotada. -Eu tinha feito meu jutsu se espalhar em volta da arena para quando tivesse a chance de te capturar. -Agora desista antes que o veneno em seu corpo cause mais danos.

Shikamaru: -Parece que a Ino venceu essa luta. -Mas algo me diz que vai ter uma reviravolta...

Chouji: -Não fala isso Shikamaru. -Assim você tá deixando de incentivar a Ino.

Naruto: -Você está certo Shikamaru.

Kurama: -Ino vai saber que uma cerejeira nunca desabrocha antes de mostrar suas pétalas.

_Na arena, Sakura se debatia em dor, porém mostra que não quer jogar a toalha._

Ino: -Se não se render, o veneno irá te deixar com sequelas graves e não poderá ficar de pé durante dias.

Sakura(encara Ino): -Vou dizer uma coisa Ino e fique bem claro: NUNCA SUBESTIME UMA HARUNO!

_De repente, o corpo de Sakura libera uma aura esverdeara e seus olhos brilham intensamente em rosa. Com uma grande força, a Haruno força os galhos que prendiam seus braços e pernas e em segundos eles são quebrados de uma só vez._

Ino: -Nani?!

_Sakura avança contra Ino, que se defende dos golpes e chutes que ficaram ainda mais fortes do que o normal. Ino escapa de um chute, mas leva um soco na barriga, sendo arremessada contra a parede._

Ino: -Masaka! -Mas como você...

Sakura: -Essa é uma de minhas habilidades: **Inner Mode _(Modo Interior)_**. - Neste modo minha força e velocidades aumentam e minha capacidade de cura são mais rápidas.

Ino: Inner Mode?

_Os ferimentos de Sakura são curados completamente, e o veneno que prejudicava seu corpo foi neutralizado._

Ino(pensando): -Os ferimentos dela se curaram e o veneno foi neutralizado. -Parece que vou ter que apelar para isso.(sai da parede) -Não imaginei que você tivesse bons truques Sakura. -Mas isso não quer dizer que você ganhou. -Agora vou decidir essa batalha com meu novo jutsu!

_Rapidamente, Ino junta as mãos e libera seu chakra, invocando em volta do seu corpo, placas de madeira que começam a se formar partes de armadura._

Ino: -**DokuMokuton: Yoroi No Moku** **_(Liberação da Madeira Envenenada: Armadura de Madeira)_**!

_Todos se surpreendem com o que Ino acabou de criar: Uma Armadura de Madeira de Guerreira com uma máscara. Nesta armadura há detalhes em marrom e roxo, que significa que contém um veneno mais forte e perigoso._

Lee: -Nani?!

Neji: -Uma armadura de madeira?

Ino: -Apresento minha Yoroi No Moku. -Com ela eu posso usar meus jutsus em um nível mais alto, porém, eu tenho um limite de uso então não pretendo vacilar agora!

Sakura: -Sugoi Ino. -Pra falar a verdade fiquei mais determinada em te derrotar, pois meu Inner Mode também tem um limite, e se eu passar dele, acabo perdendo o controle. -Então vou lutar com tudo desta vez!

_Sakura libera mais chakra em seu corpo e em seguida libera cristais esféricos a sua volta. Em seguida, eles se fundem no corpo dela, formando partes de Armadura de Samurai revelando desenhos de flor de cerejeira._

Sakura: -**Shõton: Kesshõ No Yoroi _(Liberação do Cristal: Armadura de Cristal)_**_!_

_Todos se surpreendem com a nova habilidade de Sakura. Até mesmo Hiruzen e os Jounnins ficam de boca aberta. Ela cria uma Lança de Cristal e se prepara para a luta. Ino cria um bastão de madeira com espinhos de cor roxo._

Ino: -Interessante! -Agora posso dar tudo de mim antes que meu jutsu se esgote! -Venha Sakura!

Sakura: -Com prazer Ino! -SHANAROOO!

_As duas correm uma contra a outra e começam uma disputa de golpes intensos de suas armas em colisão total. Ambas estão em igualdade máxima e não dão o braço a torcer. Quando Ino se afasta, ela invoca dezenas de galhos de madeira espinhenta que avançam contra Sakura, que revida com várias lanças de cristal que flutuavam a sua volta.  
_

_Elas ficaram se enfrentando durante três minutos, e quando o limite de ambas estava chegando, Sakura sentiu seu pescoço doer, e percebeu que mesmo com um selo de proteção, a Marca da maldição reagiu de forma dolorosa._

Sakura(pensando): -A marca está doendo muito. -Se eu não terminar logo, tenho medo de ser dominada por ela.

Ino(pensando): -Logo vou ficar sem forças! -Vou terminar essa luta de uma vez!

_As duas concentram chakra em seus punhos. Ambas estão prontas para o golpe decisivo._

Kakashi(pensando): -Sakura progrediu muito quando tivemos a missão do país das ondas. -E com a participação de Naruto e Kurama, tanto ela quanto Sasuke se tornaram diferentes e talentosos. -Só assim ela pode se igualar a Ino. -Ambas são capacitadas para serem excelentes kunoichis. -Mas agora as duas estão quase no limite de suas forças. -E essa luta será decidida em um só golpe, ou seja, em força bruta.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Essas duas melhoraram muito suas habilidades, não concorda Naruto-kun?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Concordo sim Kurama-chan. -Agora veremos qual delas ficará de pé depois desse último ataque.

_De repente, as duas correm uma contra a outra, ambas determinadas a vencerem a luta. E de repente, elas se chocam num só golpe, atingindo o lado esquerdo do rosto. Com o impacto, uma forte luminosidade se expande ao redor, obrigando todos a fecharem os olhos. Antes de desmaiarem, as duas tem lembranças da infância de quando se conheciam e eram grandes amigas. E essas lembranças ainda permanecem em seus corações.  
_

_Quando a luz desaparece, os participantes e os jounnins olham para as duas caídas no chão, afastadas e inconscientes. Seus jutsus foram desfeitos e seus corpos com escoriações leves._

Hayate: -Como as duas participantes estão desacordadas, eu declaro essa quinta luta em empate. -Não há vencedora.

Com a decisão de Hayate, kakashi pega Sakura com seus braços e Asuma pega a Ino.

Kakashi: -Que pena.

Asuma: -Verdade. -Mas elas deram o melhor.

_Os dois usam o shushin no jutsu e reaparecem no piso superior, colocando as duas sentadas e encostadas na parede. Naruto, Kurama, Shikamaru Chouji e Lee vão até elas._

Lee: -Sakura-san?

Shikamaru: -Ino?

Chouji: -Daijoubu?

Kakashi(atrás deles): -Shhhh. -Elas estão dormindo. -Mas ambas vão ficar bem.

Naruto: -Vamos deixá-la descansando. -As duas provaram ser excelentes kunoichis.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Concordo com você Naruto-kun. -O Uchiha ficaria com inveja se visse uma luta dessas.

Asuma(coloca Ino encostada na parede): -Que pena. -Mas mesmo assim,estou orgulhoso dela.

Shikamaru(sorrindo): -Mesmo tendo perdido, ela provou que uma rosa pode ter espinhos.

Chouji: -Ela não vai engolir essa derrota, mas podemos levá-la para almoçar.

Depois que a roleta de nomes parou, revelando os próximos participantes, Naruto e Kurama já tem uma leve desconfiança com um dos integrantes do Time de Sunagakure:** Tenten Vs Temari**.

_As duas estão no centro da arena encarando-se._

Tenten(pensando): -Estou pronta. -Depois de assistir a última luta, estou ansiosa.

Neji(olha para Temari): -Então essa é a gennin de Suna. -Vai ser interessante assistir.

Rock Lee(grita): -Você consegue Tenten!

Hayate: -vamos para a sexta luta das preliminares: **Tenten Vs Temari**. -Preparem-se.

_As duas se encaram e o combate está prestes a começar.  
_

_No Piso, Sakura começa a recobrar a consciência e ouve a voz de Ino a seu lado._

Ino: -Acordou?

Sakura: -Ino...então eu perdi...

Ino: -Nós perdemos ao mesmo tempo.(rindo) -Afinal quem iria imaginar que ficaríamos empatadas nesta luta.

Sakura: -Nós demos o melhor de si nessa luta. -Mas isso foi bom pra mim, pois ainda quero continuar me fortalecendo, e ser a melhor ninja.

Ino: -Concordo com você. -E não pretendo perder pra você na próxima vez. -Toma.

_Ino entrega a Sakura a Bandana que tinha se soltado dos cabelos._

Ino(sorrindo): -Parece que finalmente aquele pequeno botãozinho se transformou numa linda flor.

Sakura(se emociona): -Ino...Arigatô...

_Sakura pega sua bandana e amarra de volta no cabelo. As duas se olham sorrindo, e ao mesmo tempo que Naruto e Kurama chamam as duas._

Kurama(sorrindo e estende a mão a Ino): -Vejo que acordaram bem.

Naruto(sorrindo e estende a mão a Sakura): -Vamos, a próxima luta vai começar.

_As duas se levantam com a ajuda dois e vão perto do parapeito, onde olham o combate prestes a começar. Tenten e Temari continuam se encarando, até que Tenten sente que Temari vai atacar e se afasta dela._

Tenten(pensando e medindo a distância): -Vejamos... -Um...dois...três...quatro metros de distância. -Acho que vai dar pra atacar nessa distância.

Temari(pensando e sorri debochando): -Hum. -Olha só, ela tá marcando a distância pra me atacar, mas não vai adiantar em nada.

_Tenten pega três kunais e duas shurikens de sua pochete, e lança-as rapidamente contra Temari, mas ela se assusta quando uma cortina de vento detém o avanço das armas, que caem no chão._

Tenten: -Mas o quê?

Lee: -Hã? -Mas como ela fez isso?

Kurama: -Ela moveu em segundos, aquela arma de suas costas, gerando uma cortina de vento forte que impediu o avanço das kunais e shurikens.

Naruto: -Pelo movimento que ela fez, com certeza aquela arma é um Leque.

Ino(curiosa): -Como sabe que aquilo é um Leque?

Naruto: -Só um usuário do Fuuton sabe reconhecer o estilo de outro usuário de Fuuton.

Neji(pensando): -Então ele já tem conhecimento da Natureza do Chakra.

Hiruzen(pensando): -Kurama deve ter ensinado a ele muitas coisas. -Minato-kun...Kushina-san...espero que um dia possam me perdoar por não ter ajudado seu filho.

_Temari continua na sua posição defensiva, mas pronta para um contra-ataque._

Temari(rindo): -Seus ataques com armas não surtirão efeito em mim. -Se quiser comprovar, tente. -Mas saiba que depois dessa tentativa fracassada, você vai perder feio.

Tenten(séria): -Como é?

Lee: -Tenten! -Não entre na provocação dela! -Se concentra! -Você consegue!

Tenten(pensando): -Tem razão Lee. -Agora vou pegar pesado.

_Tenten saca um Pergaminho da cintura e abre-o,passando seu dedo com sangue. Quando ela salta pra cima, o pergaminho invoca uma sequência de Armas Ninjas, que vão rapidamente contra Temari, mas de repente, ela gera outra cortina de Vento mais forte, bloqueando as armas, e mostra seu Leque Gigante, quase aberto, mostrando um Círculo Roxo._

Tenten(cae de pé/pensando): -Mas o que é aquilo no Leque dela?

Temari: -Está vendo? -Essa é a Primeira Lua de meu Leque. -Se eu liberar mais duas Luas, você estará perdida.

Tenten(pensando): -Parece que não tenho outra opção.

_Tenten tira da bolsa da cintura, Dois Pergaminhos de cor Rosa._

Gai: -Nani? -Ela vai usar aquilo tão cedo?

Ino: -O que tem naqueles pergaminhos?

Lee: -O Jutsu mais forte da Tenten.

Kurama: -Não quero desmotivar vocês, mas creio que nem esse jutsu da companheira de vocês possa derrotar aquela Ninja.

_Tenten coloca os pergaminhos em lados diferentes, fica de joelhos, fazendo quatro selos de mão._

Temari(pensando): -O que ela tá tramando?

_De repente, os Pergaminhos saltam para cima, liberando fumaça em forma de serpenteantes dragões, se abrindo em forma espiral, e Tenten salta no centro deles:_

Tenten: -**Souryuu: Juru Senji _(Dragôes Gêmeos Ascendentes)_**!

_Os pergaminhos invocam centenas de armas que Tenten joga em sequência, contra Temari, que abre o Leque mostrando a Segunda Lua._

Temari: -Isso não é nada pra mim!

_Ela lança uma Onda de Vento que detém as armas ninja, que caem no chão,mas ele se espanta ao ver que Tenten (no ar) as manipula com Fios de Nylon, fazendo-as levitarem pro alto, prontas para o ataque._

Tenten: -Toma isso!

_Quando as Armas vão contra Temari, ela labre completamente o Leque,revelando a Terceira Lua,e lança uma rajada de vento mais forte,que bloquea as Armas e arremessa Tenten, que cai no chão._

Tenten: -Aaargh!

Lee: -Isso é incrível. -Nem mesmo o Jutsu secreto da Tenten pode contra essa garota!

Neji: -Temari controla o Vento com aquele Leque. -A Tenten lutou bem, mas ela não pode ganhar.

Tenten(pensando): -Droga.

Temari: -Eu lhe disse que seria um fracasso. -Agora é minha vez!(Ela gira o Leque) -**Ninpõ: Kamaitachi No Jutsu _(Arte Ninja: Jutsu Foice de Vento)_**!

_Um Ciclone de Vento é gerado do Leque, que vai em cheio contra Tenten, lançando-a pro alto, enquanto é atingida por lâminas de ar que fere seu corpo, envolto no Ciclone._

Tenten: -Iaarrgh!

Lee: -Tenten!

_Quando Tenten começa a cair, Temari fecha seu Leque e coloca de lado,e Tenten cai de costas nele, tendo algumas costelas fraturadas com o impacto com o Leque, deixando Lee, Neji e Gai espantados. Naruto e Kurama ficam sérios e desconfiados com essa atitude da ninja de Suna._

Tenten: -Aargh!

Hayate: -A vencedora da sexta luta das preliminares é Temari.

_De repente, Temari dá um sorriso frio, chamando a atenção de Hayate, e ela se prepara para jogar Tenten com violência._

Neji(sério): -Ela está pensando em...

Lee: -Tenten!

_Porém, antes que Neji terminasse, Lee se moveu como uma labareda de fogo veloz, e em segundos surge na frente de Temari._

Temari: -Nani?!

Lee: -**Konoha Senpõ Honõ _(Furacão Flamejante da Folha)_**!

_Lee aplica um chute envolto em chamas que obriga Temari a soltar Tenten do Leque e o usa como escudo, se protegendo do chute de Lee, mas com o impacto ela é lançada para alguns metros, sentindo a força do chute no Leque._

Ino: -Sugoi!

Shikamaru: -Lee é muito veloz.

Chouji: -Ele é rápido mesmo.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ele é conhecido como o **Akuma Nidori No Honõ Konoha (Fera Verde Flamejante de Konoha)**.

Temari: -Não sei como você me atacou tão rápido, mas não importa. -Vai pagar por ter me atrapalhado.

Lee(segura Tenten nos braços): -Não vou perdoá-la pelo que tentou fazer com minha amiga.

Gaara: -Temari, volte para cá. -Não perca sue tempo com esse patético e seus amigos fracos.

Lee(se irrita): -O que você disse?

_Gai surge em segundos ao lado de Lee e toca em seu ombro._

Gai: -Lee, está tudo bem. -Não entre na provocação dele. -Vamos cuidar da Tenten pois ela vai sobreviver.

_Lee mantém seu olhar fixo em Gaara, deixando-o incomodado e Gai fala:_

Gai(sorrindo): -Vou dar um aviso a vocês Time de Sunagakure. -Não subestimem o Lee. -Eu deveria tomar cuidado se fosse vocês. -Ele ainda nem lutou mas mostrou um pouco de sua força a companheira de vocês.

_Gaara se irrita com o olhar firme de Lee, que deixa Tenten sob os cuidados dos Iryo Ninjas, que a levam na maca, e retorna ao piso superior._

Chouji: -Aquela ninja de suna é cruel mesmo.

Ino: -Além de serem fortes eles são frios.

Naruto(sério): -Não se deixem abater pelo que viram. -O Mundo ninja é cheio de pessoas assim. -A crueldade, arrogância e frieza vai estar sempre na alma de quem se torna um shinobi. -Preparem suas mentes, corpo e alma para enfrentar muitas situações que irão por vocês a prova no mundo lá fora.

_Todos se surpreendem com as palavras do jovem uzumaki, e Kurama contém um risinho.  
_

_Até que os nomes seguintes são mostrados no painel: Shikamaru Nara Vs Kin Tsuchi._

Shikamaru(pensando): -Problemático. -Uma garota para complicar mais ainda.

Dosu(fala com Kin): -Nosso superior disse que esse garoto tem a habilidade em controlar as sombras. -Fique alerta com ele.

Kin(sorriso frio): -Pode deixar. -Vou ganhar dele facilmente.

_Os dois descem do piso superior e vão para a Arena onde ficam frente a frente, encarando-se._

Hayate: -Vamos começar com a sétima luta das preliminares: Shikamaru Nara Vs Kin Tsuchi. -Estão prontos?

Shikamaru: -Problemático. -Vou ter que lutar com uma garota? Isso vai ficar embaçado.

Kin: -Vai pensando assim rapazinho.

Hayate: -Podem começar agora!

Shikamaru(pensando): -Quando eu, Ino e Chouji estivemos observando ela e os outros lutando com o Naruto, Kurama e Lee, me surpreendi com as habilidades dela e dos outros. -Então vai ser problemático se ela usar aquela marca estranha que a transformou em um tipo de monstro.

_Shikamaru analisa Kin da cabeça ao pés, e mentalmente planeja uma estratégia, fazendo um selo de mão._

Kin(em posição de luta): -Desista pois sua sombra não vai me pegar.

Shikamaru: -**Ninpõ: Kagemane No Jutsu _(Arte Ninja: Técnica de Imitação das Sombras)_**!

A sombra de Shikamaru avança contra Kin, que escapa com saltos rápidos, e contra ataca lançando agulhas contra o Nara que se esquiva pelos lados, mas de repente, ele sente sua cabeça doer e ouvindo um som agudo e muito perturbante.

Shikamaru: -Nani?! -De onde vem esse som...?

_Shikamaru olha para trás, vendo que as agulhas fincadas no chão contém guizos que emitem ondas sonoras agudas. Ele encara Kin, e sente sua visão se distorcer, vendo imagens dela se multiplicando._

Kin: -Agora você não tem como escapar, pois com estes guizos, posso liberar meu chakra através deles e e gerar ondas sonoras que penetram bem no ouvido de meu oponente, deixando-o incapaz de agir, se defender ou raciocinar suas investidas.-Se eu me manter distante de você, não, preciso me preocupar com sua sombra.

_Kin saca mais agulhas em suas mãos, e as lança com rapidez contra Shikamaru, que tenta se esquivar mas acaba sendo atingido por duas, uma em cada braço, sentindo-se desnorteado._

Shikamaru: -Kusõ!

Ino(preocupada): -Shikamaru!

Chouj: -Daijoubu Ino. -Shikamaru não é de perder facilmente.

Naruto: -Ele pode ser o campeão dos preguiçosos, mas é um grande estrategista. -Agora é que ele vai dar seu show.

_Shikamaru se sente numa situação crítica, vendo Kin se preparar para outro ataque._

Kin: -Eu ganhei essa luta rapazinho. -Então se renda ou então eu vou matá-lo.

Shikamaru: -Problemático. -Bem que eu queria sair dessa luta, mas agora a coisa é diferente.(sorrindo) -E você já perdeu essa luta desde o começo.

Kin: -Isso é um blefe.

_De repente, Kin sente seu corpo se mover sozinho e sua mão segue o mesmo movimento da mão de Shikamaru._

Kin(assustada): -Masaka (Não Pode ser)! -Como foi que você...

Shikamaru: -Desde o começo que eu preparei uma armadilha pra você antes do juiz autorizar a luta. -Olhe no chão a sua volta.

_Kin se assusta quando olha no chão, uma energia de cor negra arroxeada, que se expandiu de sua sombra e cobriu todo o chão da arena. Os competidores se surpreendem com o que viram._

Lee: -Sugoi!

Kurama: -Um Nara bem habilidoso mesmo. -Por essa a Ninja de Otogakure não esperava uma armadilha.

Shikamaru: -Essa é uma de minhas habilidades que aprendi com meu clã. -Eu chamo de: **Juryoku Kurai Keimusho _(Prisão Sombria Gravitacional)_.** -Desde o começo que ao pisar na arena, eu concentrei meu chakra nos pés e na minha sombra, aumentando o alcance do meu jutsu. -Precisava de alguns segundos para que o jutsu funcionasse, e por isso deixei você agir primeiro.

Kin: -Muito esperto. -Mas não vou deixar que esse jutsu me derrote.

Shikamaru: -Você é problemática. -Se acha que vai usar aquela marca estranha no pescoço, não vai conseguir.(faz selo de mão): -In!

_Kin se assusta quando sente seu chakra sendo sugado, impedindo-a de ativar o Jyuuin e em seguida leva uma descarga elétrica pelo corpo._

Kin: -Gyaaargh!

Shikamaru: -Meu Juryoku Kurai Keimusho é uma armadilha que libera uma descarga elétrica que paralisa o inimigo, impedindo qualquer ação hostil.

_Ela cai no chão, ficando inconsciente. Todos se surpreendem com a vitória do Nara._

Hayate: -O vencedor é Shikamaru Nara!

_Shikamaru sai caminhando com a mão na nuca e reclamando de cansaço._

Shikamaru: -Huuf. -Esse Jutsu consumiu quase metade do meu chakra. -Por isso que ser ninja é problemático.

Ino(vibrando): -YÉEH! -Conseguiu Shikamaru!

Chouji: -Eu disse que ele não iria perder essa luta.

Dosu(vendo Kin sendo levada pelos Iryo Ninjas): -Agora depende de mim.

Sakura: -Shikamaru é muito forte!

Kiba: -Agora só resta o Naruto, o Lee, o Neji, o Chouji, Eu, você Hinata, Kurama, Mayumi, o Ninja de Oto,e aquele Ruivo de Suna. -Eu só não quero lutar contra esse ruivo pois desde aquela situação na floresta, me senti incomodado com o chakra dele.

Akamaru: -Au, Au!

Hinata(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Kiba-kun. -Você ainda vai ter sua chance de lutar.

_Os nomes voltam a girar no painel, até que são mostrados os próximos a lutarem: **Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka.**_

Naruto(sorrindo): -Finalmente chegou minha vez.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Boa sorte Naruto-kun.

Sakura: -Vai lá Naruto. -E dê o seu melhor.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Sakura-chan, Kurama-chan;

Kakashi(pensando): -Esse é o seu momento Naruto. -Mostre a todos eles o quanto você evoluiu.

Kiba: -Maravilha! -Nós contra o Naruto! -Vamos mostrar a ele a nossa força, certo Akamaru?

Akamaru: -Au, Au!

Shino: -Não subestime o Naruto, Kiba. -Ele mudou e não é mais o mesmo de quando estávamos na academia.

Kiba: -Eu sei Shino. -Mas vou mostrar a ele que eu também mudei, e vou vencer essa luta.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Vou torcer para os dois nesta luta.

_Os dois vão para a Arena e ficam frente a frente._

Hayate: -Daremos início a oitava luta das Preliminares: **Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzuka.**

Naruto(sorrindo de canto): -Depois de esperar tanto, finalmente vou poder mostrar um pouco de minha evolução. -Espero que você faça o mesmo Kiba.

Kiba: -Nem precisa falar isso pois eu e Akamaru não vamos pegar leve com você. -Certo Akamaru?!

Akamaru: -Au,Au,Au!

Naruto: -Vamos ver o que podem fazer contra mim.(estala os punhos) -Porque a coisa vai ficar mais empolgante ainda.

Kurenai(observa os dois e pensa): -Antigamente, esses dois eram bem agitados na Academia. -Faltavam nas aulas e causavam muitas confusões. -Mas agora eles se mostram muito amigos,e vão se enfrentar nesta luta.

Ray: -Naruto-san não vai dar moleza ao Kiba.

Mayumi: -Mesmo assim Ray-kun, o Kiba e Akamaru não vão se dar por vencido.

Yurushi: -Vai ser um show por parte do Naruto.

Hayate: -Se estiverem prontos, podem começar!

Kiba: -Aqui vamos nós!

_Kiba começa seu ataque lançando Shurikens, mas Naruto mostra muito reflexo e agilidade ao se esquivar de todas. Ambos avançam um contra o outro, travando uma luta de golpes e chutes. Kiba surpreende Naruto com suas garras dos dedos, porém o loiro é ágil e evita os golpes do Inuzuka, contra atacando com chutes rápidos. Akamaru chega por trás e tenta atacar pulando e liberando a sua volta, rastros de garras de chakra, mas Naruto é rápido e intercepta-os com um chute duplo, lançando-os para trás.  
_

_Os dois se recompõem, encarando o loiro que mantém seu olhar sério._

Naruto: -Espero que não seja tudo isso que vocês tem pra me mostrar,. porque logo vou começar atacando pra valer.

Kiba: -Só estamos começando Naruto. -Akamaru!

Akamaru: -Au,Au,Au!

_Kiba assume uma posição de quadrúpede, e Akamaru fica sobre suas costas._

Kiba: -**Gijuu Ninpõ: Juujin Bunshin _(Arte Ninja Quadrúpede: Clone da Besta Humana)_**!

_Akamaru se transforma num Clone de Kiba, e sai de suas costas. Ambos liberam um forte chakra selvagem._

Naruto: -Essa é novidade pra mim. -Estou pronto!

Kiba: -Akamru, ikuzé (vamos lá)!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Grauurh!

_Os dois correm rapidamente e ao baterem suas mãos, até que um deles jogam bombas de fumaça em Naruto, e ambos giram velozmente, formando um tornado serrilhado em alta velocidade e vão pra cima:_

Kiba: -Gatsuuga (Presa Sobre Presa)!

_Eles giram velozmente envolvendo Naruto na fumaça._

Naruto(pensando): -Interessante essa estratégia. -Usam fumaça para cegar a visão do inimigo e em seguida atacam sem dar chance de escapar. -Mas agora a diversão vai começar.

Kiba(girando): -Agora toma isto!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Grrraaauuurgh!

_Quando os dois se colidem com Naruto, um estrondo acontece._

Neji: -Parece que acabou.

Sakura(se assusta): -Naruto!

Kurama: -Daijoubu Sakura. -Agora é que a diversão vai começar.

_Quando todos olham a fumaça ainda presente, ambos levam sustos quando Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba são lançados para trás ao receberem golpes fortes._

Kiba: -Argh!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Grraurgh!

_De repente, descargas elétricas são liberadas entre a fumaça, e a voz de Naruto é ouvida:_

Naruto: -Nada mal Kiba. -Você e Akamaru são incríveis. -Agora é que vai começar a diversão.

_Todos olham com espanto: **Naruto com seu Hiraishin Mode ativado.**_

Kiba: -Nani?!

Neji(sério): -Aquilo é...

Ray(pensando com espanto): Hiraishin Mode...

Hiruzen(pensando): -Naruto...você melhorou muito suas habilidades. -Minato ficaria orgulhoso de você.

_Quando Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba se prepararam para atacar, Naruto é mais veloz e surpreende-os com golpes rápidos, combinados com energia elétrica que os atordoa e os arremessam para trás._

Kiba: -Argh! -Kusõ! -Ele é rápido demais! -Mas não vamos desistir! certo Akamaru?!

Akamaru: -Grauugh!

Naruto(em posição de ataque): -Preparem-se, porque aqui vou eu!

**_A Luta vai começar e Naruto irá mostrar que tem a Herança do Yondaime em suas veias.  
_**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: Uma Nova Hinata; Rock Lee Vs Gaara.  
**_


	14. Uma Nova Hinata Kurama Vs Mayumi

**Cap.14: Uma Nova Hinata; Kurama Vs Mayumi.**

* * *

_**A Luta vai começar e Naruto irá mostrar que tem a Herança do Yondaime Hokage em suas veias:**_

_**/Arena de Lutas da Torre/**_

_Todos olham com espanto para Naruto que está pronto para atacar Kiba e Akamaru (transformado em Kiba). Os dois também se preparam para o combate intenso. Até que de repente, quando Chouji espirra sem querer:  
_

Chouji: -Aatchiim!

_Em segundos, Naruto e os dois Kibas avançam em alta velocidade, dando início ao combate veloz:_

_Enquanto se moviam rapidamente, Kiba e Akamaru surpreenderam os participantes quando ambos liberam chakra nas mãos e nos pés, fazendo com que suas unhas brilhassem e assumissem a forma de garras afiadas. Os dois avançam desferindo golpes e chutes que deixam rastros de garras no ar, porém Naruto é perceptivo e ágil, esquivando-se dos ataques dos dois. Ele contra-ataca agarrando o braço de Kiba e a perna de Akamaru-Kiba, girando os dois em alta velocidade e em seguida:_

Naruto: -**Raiton: Denki Toriga _(Liberação do raio: Gatilho Elétrico)_**!

Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba: -Ghaaargh!

_Kiba e Akamaru são afetados por descargas elétricas intensas, e o loiro os arremessa contra o chão. Mas ambos conseguem se recuperar, irritados por terem sido atingidos por descargas elétricas intensas._

Naruto: -Ainda nem comecei a me esquentar, então venham com tudo ou vão acabar me deixando entediado.

Kiba: -Ora seu! -Akamaru, vamos com força total!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Grauur!

_Os dois assumem a posição de quadrúpede e correm em direção a Naruto que espera pelo próximo movimento deles, mas de repente, os dois somem em explosões de fumaça._

Naruto(pensando): -Nani?

_De repente, os dois surgem atrás dele, pegando-o de surpresa e começam a desferir golpes de garras de chakra, que causam cortes em sua roupa e causando ferimentos, e quando os dois o arremessam com um chute duplo nas costas para o alto:_

Naruto: -Argh!

_Kiba e Akamaru correm em volta de Naruto que está no ar, e os dois aumentam a velocidade, gerando um tornado de vento combinado com seus chakras que formam serras afiadas, aumentando seu alcance, e quando envolvem Naruto, o mesmo é atacado em várias direções pelos dois, que se movem girando muito rápido entre o tornado:_

Kiba: -Conheça nosso novo ataque: **Tatsumaki No Gatsuga _(Tornado das Presas Sobre Presa)_**!

_Naruto é atingido em várias direções, recebendo cortes profundos pelo corpo. Todos se assustam com o ataque de Kiba e Akamaru, exceto Kurama que estava de braços cruzados e parecia estar impaciente com a atitude do seu jinchuuriki._

Naruto: -GAAAAARGH!

Sakura: -NARUTO!

Hinata: -NARUTO-KUN!

Kurama: -Hunf. -Naruto-kun está perdendo muito tempo com esse joguinho chato.

_Naruto é lançado com grande impacto no chão, abrindo uma cratera na arena. Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba desfazem o tornado, e ambos aterrissam de pé._

Kiba: -O que achou desse novo jutsu Naruto?! -Eu e Akamaru somos mais fortes que você e seu Hirashin Mode.

Akamaru-Kiba: -Grauur!

Kiba(rindo e zombando): -Não fique nos subestimando pois saiba que eu é quem irei me tornar Hokage. -Mesmo com uma kekkei genkai você ainda mostra ser um fracassado.

Kurama(com a mão no rosto): -Ih, agora é que vai começar o massacre.

Sakura: -Massacre?! -Co-Como assim Kurama-san?

Kurama: -Olhem onde o Naruto-kun caiu e vocês verão.

_De repente, um pilar de energia elétrica com relâmpagos dourados se forma ao redor da cratera, gerando uma onda de vento tão forte que assustam os participantes e os Jounnins, incluindo o Sandaime e os Sannins Jiraiya e Tsunade. Uma sombra se revela dentro do pilar e se revela como **Naruto **que mostrava uma expressão fria mas zangada, mesmo com o corpo cheio de ferimentos cortantes._

Neji(pensando): -Nani?

Lee: -Que chakra imenso e esses relâmpagos parecem ser perigosos.

Ray(pensando): -Kiba errou feio ao dizer aquela palavra logo na frente do Naruto-san. -Ele e o Akamaru vão se dar mal.

_Na Arena, Naruto sai do pilar, ainda envolto pelas descargas elétricas de seu Hiraishin Mode, mantendo seu olhar em Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba._

Naruto: -Vocês melhoraram um pouco, mas isso não é suficiente pra me fazer perder, e se quer saber Kiba, eu só estavam e segurando pra ver o quanto você e o Akamaru irão continuar lutando, mas agora vou pegar pesado com vocês. -Agora é minha vez de atacar, e vão ver quem é o fracassado aqui!

Kiba: -Essa eu quero ver! -Não vamos ficar parados. -Ikuzõ Akamaru!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Grrau!

_Os dois correm rapidamente contra Naruto, usando novamente o Gatsuga, girando no próprio eixo liberando um tornado com serras de chakra, mas:_

Naruto: -Não vou cair no mesmo jutsu duas vezes!

_Naruto não perde tempo e desaparece deixando um rastro de relâmpagos, e numa só colisão frontal, o loiro neutraliza o ataque de Kiba e Akamaru, aplicando dois chutes carregados com chakra de raiton, acertando as costas dos dois, que são atordoados com descargas elétricas intensas, e ambos se chocam no chão._

Kiba: -Aaargh!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Graargh!

_Todos se surpreendem com a velocidade do loiro. Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba se levantam ainda atordoados e sentindo os ferimentos dos ataques elétricos. Os dois mudam de estratégia e usam um novo jutsu, usando novamente o Gatsuga, mas com um ataque extra:_

Kiba: -**Emono no Bakuhatsu _(Explosão de Presas)_**!

_Enquanto giram, os dois lanças lâminas serrilhadas de chakra em várias direções,avançando contra o loiro, que se move muito rápido, escapando dos ataques que explodem e causam cortes serrilhados no chão e nas paredes. _

_Todos observam com surpresa a luta, enquanto ao mesmo tempo, oculto nas sombras, Danzou observava, com um sorriso frio, mantendo seu olhar na luta do filho de Minato, e também olhando para Kurama, sabendo que ela é a própria Kyuubi No Kitsune._

Danzou(pensando): -Muito em breve esses dois serão as maiores armas de Konoha. -Não irá demorar para eu colocar uma coleira nesses dois.

_Até que Kurama percebeu a presença de Danzou, mas não se incomodou e continua observando a luta._

Kurama(pensando): -Hunf. -Aquela múmia velha já está de olho em nós, mas isso é o menor de nossas preocupações.

_**De Volta a Luta:**_

_Naruto se cansa de ficar correndo e evitando os ataques, então ele contra ataca fazendo selos de mão:  
_

Naruto: -**Raiton: ****Yajirushi Kaminari _(Liberação do Raio: Flechas Relâmpago)_**!

_As correntes elétricas tomam a forma de flechas de chakra dourado, e Naruto aponta para Kiba e Akamaru. As flechas avançam rapidamente, deixando um rastro de luz. Kiba e Akamaru tentam se esquivar, mas para o espanto deles, as flechas mudam de direção e os atingem pelas costas, liberando altas quantidades de eletricidade._

Kiba: -GHAAAARGH!

Akamaru: -GROOOOARGH!

_Os dois são lançados por uma onda de choque causada pelas flechas e ambos caem no chão, bem atordoados e feridos. Tanto que a transformação de Akamaru foi desfeita, fazendo o mesmo ficar cansado e com escoriações._

Kiba: -Akamaru! -Daijoubu?

Akamaru: -Au, Au!

Naruto: -Acho que está na hora de terminarmos essa luta. -E não irei facilitar pra você desta vez Kiba.

Kiba: -Que bom.(pensa ao encarar Naruto) -Desse jeito não conseguiremos derrotar ele, mesmo se atacarmos de frente ou pelos lados.

**_/No Piso Superior-1/_**

Chouji: -Sugoi!

Shikamaru: -Não imaginei que veria uma luta dessas.

Ino: -Naruto está se fortalecendo mais quando luta.

Shino(pensando): -Kiba não conseguirá vencer Naruto, mesmo que use aquela tática com Akamaru.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Naruto-kun, você e Kurama-san me ajudaram a vencer meus defeitos, e mostrarei meu agradecimento quando for minha vez de lutar.

Kakashi(pensando): -Naruto...apesar de tudo que você passou, parece que o sonho de ser hokage continua vivo em sua alma e conseguiu evoluir seu nível.

Lee: -Sugoi Naruto-kun! -Você é o primeiro dos adversários que quero enfrentar com orgulho e honra.

Neji(sério): -...

_Jiraiya e Tsunade observam com surpresa o afilhado deles._

Jiraiya: -Esse garoto superou o Minato em pouco tempo. -Mesmo sendo um gênio, Minato levou um mês para dominar seu Hiraishin Mode e um ano para liberar o nível dois.

Tsunade: -E acredito que ele tenha despertado o Doujutsu da Kushina, certo Sensei?

Hiruzen: -Acertou Tsunade. -Mas não foi apenas sozinho que ele conseguiu ficar mais forte e habilidoso. -Naruto teve um treinamento bem difícil com a Kyuubi, ou melhor, Kurama.

_O espanto dos dois foi bem visível quando Hiruzen falou da Kyuubi, e Orochimaru (disfarçado) ouvia tudo com um sorriso frio._

Tsunade: -Então aquela garota de cabelos ruivos e marcas nas bochechas é a...Kyuubi?

Hiruzen: -Hai.

Jiraiya: -Mas como ela se libertou do selamento?

Hiruzen: -Pelo que sei, ela fez uma proposta ao Naruto, para treiná-lo, em troca ele a ajuda a encontrar o responsável que a controlou naquele incidente. (pensando)-Mas ainda há mais coisas ocultas que os dois não me contaram e vou ter que descobrir de algum modo.(falando) -Mas como eu ainda tenho suspeitas sobre essa proposta, pedirei a você Jiraiya que fique perto do Naruto para descobrir algo mais nos planos da Kurama, e também treiná-lo pois você deve isso ao Minato.

Jiraiya: -Compreendo Sensei. -Irei me aproximar dele e conquistar sua confiança.

Hiruzen: -Mas já aviso que não será fácil, pois Naruto já sabe que você e Tsunade são padrinhos dele e não pretende recebê-los de braços abertos. -Ele mudou muito, e agora age por conta própria, mas sempre está na companhia da Kyuubi, por ela ter sido mais sociável do que os moradores da vila.

Jiraiya: -Naruhodõ.

Tsunade: -Eu irei falar com ele depois, mas fiquei curiosa com aquela gennin de cabelos rosados. -Ela é a filha da Mebuki?

Hiruzen: -Exato. -Seu nome é Sakura Haruno e é do mesmo time do Kakashi. -Vejo que se interessou nas habilidades dela.

Tsunade: -Não só dela, como da filha do Inoichi. -Depois das preliminares eu irei conversar com elas. -Ambas tem um bom uso e controle do chakra e tem aptidão em iryo-ninjutsu.

**_De Volta a Luta:_**

_Vendo que a situação estava difícil, Kiba e Akamaru se encaram e ambos já sabem o que fazer. _

Kiba: -Iremos para o tudo ou nada Akamaru! -Pronto?

Akamaru: -Au, Au!

Kiba(encarando Naruto): -Devemos admitir que você ficou muito forte Naruto, mas não iremos jogar a toalha ainda! -Agora mostraremos nossa combinação suprema!

Naruto(sorriso aberto): -Então mostrem se querem tanto me vencer, pois irei terminar essa luta com meu novo jutsu!

Kiba: -Ikuzé Akamaru!

Akamaru: -AU AU!

_Akamaru pula para a cabeça de Kiba e quando o mesmo faz um selo de mão, liberando mais chakra pelo corpo:_

Kiba: -**Inuzuka Ryū: Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō_ (_**_**_Estilo Inuzuka: Combo de Transformação Homem-Animal: Lobo de Duas Cabeças_)**_!_  
_

_Uma imensa fumaça explode em volta de Kiba e Akamaru, e quando ela se dissipa, todos se espantam ao verem o surgimento de: **Um Grande Cão Branco de Duas Cabeças, ambos com uma expressão hostil e raivosa, com seus dentes afiados e garras prontas para estraçalhar seu alvo.**  
_

Naruto(pensando com pouca surpresa): -Então eles usaram o **Konbi Henge no Jutsu**! -Acho que vai ser bem interessante agora.

Kiba: -O que acha disso Naruto? -Agora vamos derrotar você! -Ikuzõ!

_O Grande Lobo salta para cima e no ar, gira seu corpo em alta velocidade, formando um Turbilhão de Chakra com traços de Serras._

Kiba: -Segura essa: -**Garōga** **_(Presa Lobo Presa)_**!

_Ele vai na direção de Naruto, que imediatamente, se move em alta velocidade, escapando do Turbilhão de Chakra, porém, o Grande Lobo continua com seu ataque, e muda de direção, avançando contra o loiro. O mesmo consegue se esquivar do ataque, mas se surpreende quando viu que parte de sua roupa se rasgou perto da barriga, e vendo com mais detalhe, ele percebeu que havia algo diferente naquele turbilhão de chakra serrilhado._

Naruto(pensando): -Ele de alguma forma está controlando o Fuuton para aumentar a profundidade dos cortes naquele jutsu. -Então vou ter que ser rápido para não ser estraçalhado.

_De repente, O Trubilhão de chakra aumenta de velocidade, desaparecendo em segundos e em seguida surge em cima indo com tudo contra o Naruto.  
_

Kiba: -AGORA PEGAMOS VOCÊ NARUTO!

Ino: -Nani?!

Shikamaru: -Eles são muito rápidos!

Chouji. -Se aquilo acertar o Naruto...

Sakura: -NARUTO!

Kurama(se irrita): -NARUTO-KUN! -Termina logo essa luta pois estou ficando entediada! -Se não eu vou punir você por demorar demais!

Naruto(com gota na cabeça): -Afs...esqueci que você é impaciente Kurama-chan! -Então vou terminar logo com isso!

_Sem perder tempo, Naruto ativa seu **Uzugan Nível-1 **e em seguida concentra chakra alaranjado ao seu redor, e quando salta em direção a Kiba, é envolto por um Turbilhão de Chakra serrilhado, semelhante ao de Kiba, mas seu giro é na direção oposta e mais rápido._

Kiba: -Nani?!

Naruto: -Hora de perder para seu próprio jutsu Kiba! **-******Garōga **No Uzu _(Tornado de Presa Lobo Presa)_**!

_Os dois tornados se colidem com força, mas em segundos, o ataque de Naruto supera o de Kiba, atravessando o tornado em dois, obrigando Kiba e Akamaru a desfazerem sua transformação combinada._

Kiba: -Masaka! -Ele neutralizou nosso jutsu...

Kurenai(pensativa): -Não imaginei que o Uzugan do Naruto-kun daria a habilidade de usar jutsus do inimigo contra ele mesmo.

_No ar, antes de Kiba e Akamaru perceberem, ambos são pegos de surpresa pelos kage bunshins do Naruto que se movem rapidamente, atacando-os com golpes e chutes, em sequencia, falando:_

Naruto Bunshins: -U-ZU-MA-KI! NARUTO RENDAM!

_E finalizam com um chute de calcanhar, arremessando os dois contra o chão, abrindo uma leve cratera em volta._

Kiba: -Ghaaargh!

Akamaru: -Caaaimm!

_Todos ficaram surpresos com a luta e como ela terminou. Com os clones desfeitos, Naruto aterrissou de pé, olhando com um sorriso de canto._

Hayate(vai até eles e anuncia): -O vencedor e classificado para as finais, é **N****aruto Uzumaki**!

Lee(com fogo nos olhos): -WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Sakura(vibra de alegria): -YÉH! -É ISSO AÍ NARUTO!

Kurama(suspira entediada mas sorri): -Ufa. -Já era sem tempo hein Naruto-kun.

Shikamaru: -Incrível. -Quem iria imaginar que veríamos uma luta assim do Naruto contra o Kiba.

Chouji: -Foi uma grande batalha para os dois.

Ino(contente): -Concordo.

_Hinata sorriu de forma doce e alegre, pela vitória do Naruto, mas teve um pouco de pena do companheiro e seu parceiro canino terem perdido, mas demonstrou admiração pela luta de ambos. kakashi sorriu internamente pelo filho de seu sensei ter se mostrado capaz de lutar sem temer os riscos.  
_

_Naruto sobe para escada enquanto é cumprimentado pelos amigos. Já Kiba e Akamaru são colocados na maca pelos Iryo-Ninjas e antes de serem levados Hayate diz:  
_

Hayate: -Vamos dar continuidade com as lutas.

_O Monitor mostra o sorteio dos nomes, e em seguida são revelados os próximos oponentes, para o espanto de Kiba, Shino e Kurenai: **Hinata Hyuga Vs Neji Hyuga.**_

_Porém, Hinata não demonstrou preocupação nenhuma, o que causou uma expressão fria e séria em Neji. Os dois vão para a Arena e ficam se encarando a todo momento._

Hayate: -Prosseguiremos para a Nona Luta das preliminares: **Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga.**

Neji(sério): -Confesso que não imaginei que teríamos que lutar logo cedo, Hinata.

Hinata(calma e serena): -Também não imaginei Neji nii-san.

Sakura: -Nii-san? -Eles são irmãos?

Kakashi: -Não é bem assim. -No Clã Hyuuga todos os membros são tratados como irmãos, uma família única, mas basicamente eles são primos.

Naruto: -Hinata-chan é prima de Neji, e nasceu na Classe Principal do Clã Hyuga. -E Neji nasceu na Classe Secundária do Clã.

Ino: -Classes?

Kurama: -Pelo que sei, esse clã é dividido em duas partes, a **Sõke_ (Casa Principal)_** e a **Bunke**_** (Casa Secundária)**. _

Naruto: -É um tipo de sistema que protege os segredos do Byakugan de estranhos e outras ameaças que tentem desvendá-los. -A casa principal é executado a família, enquanto a casa secundária protege. -Os membros da casa secundária são marcados com um Selo Amaldiçoado em cima do terceiro aniversário do herdeiro da casa principal.

Chouji: -Selo...amaldiçoado?

Kurama: -Ainda é cedo para vocês entenderem sobre esse clã, mas uma coisa é certa. -Verão que a Hinata-san não é mais a mesma que o próprio pai a chamava de fraca.

Hayate(se afasta): -Se estão prontos, podem começar.

Neji: -Antes de lutarmos, um aviso Hinata-sama. -É melhor desistir porque não irei hesitar. -Seu destino nunca foi ser uma shinobi.

_Isso causou um certo incômodo em Hinata, mas ela revidou dizendo:_

Hinata: -Sei o que quer dizer Neji nii-san. -Demo _(mas)_, isso se tornou apenas um passado que não me incomoda mais. -E mostrarei nesta luta que eu fui contra o meu destino, graças a duas pessoas que me ajudaram.

_Neji se assustou quando a expressão de Hinata mudou, com um olhar firme e fixo. Rapidamente ela começa a afzer selos de mão, e em seguida libera seu doujutsu:_

Hinata: -**Byakugan**!

_Todos se surpreenderam ao ver Hinata com o Byakugan ativado e em seguida, suas mãos emitem puro chakra que chega causar uma pressão forte em volta dela._

Hinata: -Defenda-se, Neji nii-san.

Kurenai(espantada): -Hinata...?!

Lee(reconhece a posição de Hinata): -Esse estilo...! -É o estilo **Juuken Ryuu**!

_Neji fica sério e também ativa seu Byakugan, liberando chakra em suas mãos, percebendo que essa luta não seria fácil._

Neji: -Muito bem, então vamos lá.

_Os dois permanecem na posição de luta dos hyugas, prontos para o primeiro movimento. E de repente, ambos avançam rapidamente, trocando golpes com a palma das mãos abertas. A intensidade dos golpes gera estrondos em volta deles, com movimentos e esquivas precisos, que chega a parecer que estão dançando com as mãos enquanto lutam. Em dois segundos Hinata vê uma brecha e vai pro ataque, com a palma da mão aberta._

Hinata: -Agora!

Mas Neji consegue evitar o golpe e se afasta de Hinata.

Chouji: -Nossa! -Essa passou perto.

Lee: -Passou perto, mas mesmo assim, esse tipo de ataque foi o bastante para tirar a concentração do oponente.._  
_  
Naruto: -Pra vocês essa luta pode não parecer tão impressionante, mas entre membros do mesmo clã que usam o Chakra em seus golpes, é uma luta que pode causar danos internos. E o segredo deles está no Byakugan.

Sakura: -Byakugan?  
_  
_Kakashi: -É o Kekkei Genkai dos Hyuga, assim como o Sharingan de Sasuke, o Uzugan de Naruto. -Seu poder de penetração e visão de longo alcance é tão forte, que torna o Byakugan o mais forte dos Doujutsus do Mundo Ninja_. -_E com esses olhos, um Hyuga tem a capacidade de ver a Circulação do Chakra que percorre no corpo do oponente, podendo atacar um ou vários pontos em que estão conectados com órgãos internos. -E o Juuken Ryuu é o estilo usado para atacar esses pontos, usando o Chakra na ponta dos dedos, na palma das mãos e até mesmo em todo o corpo, criando uma defesa absoluta. -Mesmo que trabalhe sua condição física e velocidade, seus órgãos internos não podem ser protegidos contra o estilo de combate dos Hyuugas,que podem ver através de seu corpo.

Sakura(surpresa): -Naruhodõ.

Hinata e Neji vão um contra o outro e continuam dando golpes e se defendem. Até que Hinata vê outra brecha aberta e ataca Neji,mas ele também faz a mesma coisa. Ambos ficam parados.

**_/No Piso Superior-2/_**

Gaara: -Hurm.

Kankurou: -Será que acertou?

**_/No Piso Superior-1/_**

Ino: -E agora,qual deles foi atingido?

Naruto(sério): -Os dois.

_De repente, Hinata e Neji são lançados pra trás pela onda de impacto de seus golpes. ambos sentem os danos que levaram nesses golpes, porém, Neji se espanta por ter sido atingido de forma rápida e até mesmo fria._

Neji(cuspiu sangue): -Cof... -Masaka. -Como você conseguiu...

Hinata(cuspindo sangue): -Eu treinei muito para poder estar no seu nível nii-san. -Estou mostrando a você que não sou mais a mesma fracassada que meu otoo-sama me considerava no clã. -Mas vc também melhorou muito e por isso eu te admiro nii-san.

Neji: -Elogiar não irá mudar seu destino. -Pode ter melhorado suas habilidades mas continua com essa bondade e gentileza. -E isso será a sua ruína.

_Os dois avançam novamente, recomeçando com a luta de golpes. Neji não acreditava que estava tendo dificuldades para vencer sua prima, tendo certeza de uma vitória fácil, porém. _

_Ele conseguiu acertar um golpe no queixo de Hinata lançando-a para cima, mas de repente, a mesma se recupera e avança dando um rápido golpe no peito de Neji, que sente um impacto tremendo, tendo parte de seus tenkketsus bloqueados. _

_Ele é lançado para trás pela força do golpe, mas consegue se manter de pé., cuspindo um pouco de sangue por causa dos tennketsus bloqueados. Já Hinata aterrissa de pé, demonstrando cansaço e com um filete de sangue escorrendo na boca, mas a mesma permanece com a mesma expressão, pronta para continuar com a luta._

_Todos se espantaram com o nível da luta. Alguns acharam que Neji venceria fácil, mas não imaginavam que veriam uma nova Hinata determinada, calma e até fria quando está em uma luta perigosa que poderia custar sua vida._

_Naruto e Kurama sorriram de canto, pois viram o quanto Hinata se esforçou para ficar mais forte e poder deixar seus medos para trás._

_Neji demonstra uma forte raiva interna, mas não poderia deixar isso tirar sua concentração. Os dois avançam novamente, continuando com o combate no estilo Hyuga, só que ambos aumentam a intensidade dos golpes. de repente, Hinata aproveita uma brecha e acerta dois golpes de palma aberta em Neji, porém, antes dele reagir, a mesma inicia seu jutsu, fazendo suas mãos ficarem cobertas de chakra branco puro e ataca com uma sequência de golpes._

Hinata: -**Hakurō Tenbu _(Dança da Neblina Branca)_**!

Neji: -Aaargh!

_Ela aplica um golpe duplo em Neji, gerando uma onda de energia em volta, o lançando com rapidez e violência contra a parede, mas:_

Neji: -**Hakkeshou: Kaiten_ (Oito Trigramas Palmas Giratórias do Céu)_**!

_Neji gira seu corpo rapidamente, liberando chakra entre os esporos de sua pele, criando uma esfera de vácuo ao seu redor, impedindo de se chocar com a parede. Ele fica exausto e muito irritado._

Neji: -Devo reconhecer que melhorou muito Hinata-sama. -No entanto, ainda não é o bastante pra me derrotar. -E vou terminar essa luta agora mesmo.

Hinata: -Eu fico feliz por você ver que eu melhorei muito. -Mas para mim, essa luta já não tem mais sentido para eu continuar, porque eu já provei diante de todos aqui, que não sou mais a mesma Hinata que sempre era insegura e sempre sofrendo por ter sido tratada como fracassada da família principal. -E ainda tenho um longo caminho para ficar mais forte e poder trazer o verdadeiro destino para nosso clã.

Neji: -Verdadeiro destino? -O que está querendo dizer com isso?

Hinata: -Eu poderia te explicar Neji nii-san, mas terá que descobrir sozinho, e abrir seus olhos dessa realidade falsa que você mesmo colocou em sua mente.

_Neji teve seu ego afetado quando ela falou isso, e mais ainda quando ela se virou e o olho pelo canto do olho._

Hinata: -Esse exame terminou pra mim, mas no ano que vem eu não irei desistir, e vou provar que serei uma ninja de elite do Clã Hyuga.(olha para Hayate) -Hayate-sensei, eu vou sair das preliminares, mas ainda farei o Chunnin Shiken no ano que vem.

Hayate(acena): -Se essa é sua decisão, então e declaro que Neji Hyuga é o vencedor das preliminares por desistência de sua oponente.

_Os participantes e até os jounnins se surpreenderam com o desfeche da luta. Kurenai sentiu orgulho de sua aluna por saber quando será a vez dela ser uma chunnin forte e capaz de enfrentar muitos perigos. Naruto e Kurama tocaram os punhos como forma de satisfação e alegria pela amiga deles._

_Mas Neji sentiu um ódio forte pela maneira como Hinata o encarou e falou com palavras firmes e sérias, como se um membro da família principal tratasse o membro da classe secundária de forma inferior._

_Cego de ódio, ele avança rapidamente contra Hinata que continuava andando de costas. _

Ino: -Essa não!

Sakura: -HINATA CUIDADO! _(Dois vultos se moveram rapidamente)_

Hayate: -Essa não!

Kurenai: -Hinata!

_Hayate, Kurenai, Kakashi e Gai perceberam as intenções de Neji e antes deles impedirem-no, um vulto surge na frente dando um chute bem no rosto de Neji, o lançando para para trás e ao mesmo tempo, o segundo surge atrás, agarrando o pescoço do mesmo e lançando contra o chão, abrindo uma cratera, fazendo ele gritar de dor._

Neji: -AAAARGH!

_Ele olha com raiva para seus agressores: Naruto que segura seu pescoço e ao mesmo tempo aplica um soco forte nas costas de Neji que grita de dor pela força do golpe.  
_

Neji: -AAARGH! -Ora seu...intrometido!

_Kurama se aproxima deles e mira uma kunai perto dos olhos de Neji._

Hinata: -Naruto-kun...Kurama-san, não precisavam ter vindo se incomodar...

Naruto: -Daijoubu Hinata-chan. -Sabemos que você é capaz de evitar o ataque covarde dele, mas não agunetei essa atitude arrogante do seu primo.

Kurama(séria e fria): -Não subestime a Hinata-san seu irritante. -Se ela quisesse teria de derrubado desde o começo e antes de você tentar atacar pelas costas. -Mas vendo sua atitude e do quanto os hyugas decaíram por causa de leis sem sentido, me dá vontade de matar todos eles, mas não farei isso em respeito e amizade pela sua prima, então agradeça a ela pro estar vivo pra contar a história.

Naruto: -E vou dizer três coisas pra você neji, então preste atenção: Primeiro: Hinata-chan pode ter desistido cedo, mas ela ainda será uma chunnin muito forte, assim como eu e Kurama-chan; segundo: Nós ao contrário dela não desistimos de nossos objetivos depois de ouvir suas baboseiras sobre destino e leis; e Terceiro: se nos enfrentarmos nas finais é bom se preparar porque ao contrário dela, eu e Kurama-chan não hesitamos em matar quem tenta insultar pessoas que nós gostamos de verdade, e para provar nossas habilidades.

_Naruto solta neji, que fica de joelhos por causa da dor do golpe, mas se levanta com dificuldade e encara Naruto no olho por olho rebatendo:_

Neji: -E eu darei dois comentários pra vocês: Primeiro, fracassado será sempre fracassado pois eles nunca mudarão, mesmo que tentem. E segundo:Se for preciso eu luto com qualquer um para mostrar o lugar que devem estar destinados. -E vocês não são exceção. -Portanto estarei preparado para lutar contra os dois, e os matarei se ficarem no meu caminho.

Kurama(ri debocahndo): -Hahahaha. -Como se você fosse capaz de nos matar. -Ponha-se em seu lugar seu irritante.(olhar frio) -Não sabe com quem está mexendo então rezepara não cair comigo nas finais, porque eu não penso duas vezes antes de matar insetos arrogantes como você.

_Vendo que a situação estava se complicando, Gai surge atrás de Neji e o segura, enquanto Kakashi fica na frente de Naruto e encara Kurama:_

Guy: -Neji, esfrie a cabeça! -Não deixe que a rixa de família do seu clã o tire de seu objetivo que é ser um chunnin.

Kakashi: -Naruto, Kurama, deixem pra resolver esses assuntos em outra ocasião, e nada de matar os próprios companheiros.

Naruto: -Nunca considerei o Neji como companheiro, e não pretendo ser amigo de um cego pela filosofia barata e ridícula.

Kurama: -Não garanto isso Hatake, porque já sabem o que vai acontecer se eu for enfrentar Neji nas finais. -Então que o sensei dele controle essa língua enjoativa porque eu não hesito em matar pessoas irritantes, preconceituosas e ambiciosas.

_De repente, eles olham espantados quando Hinata caiu no chão, inconsciente. _

Kurenai: -Hinata!

_Kurenai vai até ela, colocando a cabeça de lado para ouvir os batimentos cardíacos, mas se assusta quando eles estão parando._

Kurenai: -Iryo-Ninjas, venham rápido!

_Kurama surge na frente deles e se ajoelha, segurando Hinata nos braços._

Kurama: -Eu irei cuidar dela Kurenai. -Fique tranquila.

Neji(sorrindo frio): -No final ela ainda mostra que continua sendo uma fracassda.

_Todos não gostaram do que Neji falou, até que Naruto olha de lado, de uma forma fria e com o Uzugan ativado._

Naruto: -Irei mostrar quem é o fracassado quando eu esfregar sua cara no chão Neji. -Mas não será agora, e sim nas finais, portanto, se prepare, porque farei você engolir terra junto com seus insultos. -E que fique bem claro.

_Naruto vai até uma pequena poça de sangue que era de Hinata, toca com seus dedos que ficam manchados. Fechando o punho, ele mira na direção de Neji e diz com firmeza, ainda com o uzugan ativado:  
_

Naruto: -Eu juro pelo esforço da Hinata-chan, que eu **vou te vencer e se for preciso, te matarei Neji Hyuga.**

_O espanto de Sakura e dos outros é visível com as palavras ditas pelo loiro._

Neji(sério): ... -Eu só quero ver, Naruto Uzumaki.

_Hayate decide apartar a confusão dizendo:_

Hayate: -Todos vocês voltem aos seus lugares, porque iremos prosseguir para a próxima luta. -Vejam.

_Todos olharam no painel os nomes dos próximos oponentes, e isso causou surpresa nas mesmas: **Kurama Uzumaki Vs Mayumi Uchiha.**_

Kurama(sorrindo): -Já era sem tempo. -Hihihi.

_Ela faz um Kage Bunshin sem selos de mão e a mesma recebe Hinata em seus braços, sendo acompanhada pelos Iryo-Ninjas._

Mayumi(surpresa): -Nossa. -irei lutar logo com a Kurama-san?

Yurushi: -Vai ser difícil, mas você consegue Mayumi-chan.

Ray(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Mayumi-san. -Kurama-san não pegará pesado com você, mas mesmo assim tenha cuidado, pois nós mesmos vimos o quanto ela e o Naruto-san são fortes quando nos treinaram.

Mayumi: -Naruhodõ Ray-kun.

Yugao(sorrindo): -Mostre que você pode ser uma ótima kunoichi Mayumi-chan. -Mas fique atenta com essa garota.

Mayumi: -Hai sensei.

_Todos voltaram aos seus lugares, enquanto Mayumi e Kurama ficam frente a frente, e Hayate entre elas, pronto para autorizar a luta.  
_

_Naruto decide se afastar um pouco dos amigos para poder ver a luta com mais calma._

Mayumi(séria): -Kurama-san, eu irei lutar com tudo para vencer.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Mostre-me mais de suas habilidades de Uchiha Mayumi-chan, mas aviso que não irei facilitar.

Hayate: -Daremos início a décima luta das preliminares: **Kurama Uzumaki Vs Mayumi Uchiha**. -Vocês estão prontas?

Mayumi: -Hai.

Kurama: -Hai.

Hayate: -Então podem começar.

_Hayate se afasta e de repente, as duas avançam rapidamente, Mayumi libera seu par de Leques com o emblema do clã Uchiha, e ativa o Sharingan no Nível-2 e Kurama pega sua Foice Dupla, fazendo suas pupilas ficarem na forma de fenda._

**_Uma nova luta está para começar. Quem vencerá?_**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Definição dos Finalistas; Naruto Vs Jiraiya.  
_**


	15. Definição dos Finalistas

**Cap.15: Definição dos Finalistas.**

* * *

**_Uma nova luta está para começar. Quem vencerá?_**

_Mayumi e começa seu ataque, com uma sequência de golpes rápidos e giratórios com os leques, mas Kurama não mostrar estar nem um pouco nervosa ou tensa. Apenas se esquiva dos golpes da uchiha de forma simples. A Ruiva revida cm giros de sua Foice Dupla contra Mayumi, que em segundos usa seus leques como escudo, bloqueando o ataque das lâminas.  
_

_Até que as duas começam a pegar mais pesado na luta e a velocidade delas aumenta mais. Ambas se movem pela arena com velocidade enquanto correm e atacam com suas armas._

Mayumi(pensando): -Não posso me descuidar dela de nenhum segundo. -Preciso achar uma brecha pra derrubá-la.

Kurama(pensando): -Apesar de ser uma uchiha, devo admitir que essa Mayumi supera algumas habilidades do primo dela. -Mesmo assim está longe de me vencer. -Hora de pegar um pouco pesado com ela.

_Mayumi estranhou o sorriso de canto de Kurama, mas ela percebeu que a coisa ia pegar fogo na luta (literalmente). Ela escapa de um golpe da foice que passou a centímetros de seu pescoço e salta para cima, começando seu ataque:_

Mayumi(faz selos de mão): -**Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu**!

_Ela dispara várias cabeças de dragões flamejantes que avançam como cometas contra Kurama, que escapa de forma ágil, rápida e até elegante enquanto os ataques geram explosões com os impactos. Mas Mayumi não parou e usou outro jutsu em conjunto com seus leques:_

Mayumi: -**Ninpou: Ookamaitachi Daburu _(Arte Ninja: Técnica do Tornado de Foice Dupla)_**!

Temari(espantada): -Nani?! -Esse é meu Jutsu?

Kankurõ: -Masaka! -Como essa garota conseguiu usar seu Jutsu Temari?_  
_

_Girando os leques, Mayumi cria dois grandes tornados de vento que avançam sem controle contra Kurama, e quando ela ia contra atacar, Mayumi aproveita para disparar Bolas de fogo nos tornados, que rapidamente são envolvidos pelas chamas, tornando-se tornados de chamas ardentes e intensas._

Sakura: -Sugoi!

Shikamaru: -Aqueles tornados vão pegar a Kurama em cheio.

Naruto: -Apenas observem melhor pois verão que Kurama-chan não é uma kunoichi comum.

_Todos olham para Kurama com a Foice Dupla na frente e quando os tornados de fogo avançam contra a mesma:_

Kurama: -Boa tática Mayumi-san, demo...jutsus de fogo e vento são nada para mim. -E vou mostrar por quê com isto.

_De repente, Kurama lança a Foice Dupla, girando-a para cima e a mesma corre feito flecha em direção aos Tornados de Fogo. Todos se espantam com a ação da Kurama, menos Naruto que permanecia calmo e frio, e quando Kurama salta contra os tornados de fogo, liberando chakra nos punhos e nos pés:_

Kurama: -**Moeru Konbo _(Combo Flamejante)_**!

_Kurama começa uma sequência de golpes e chutes velozmente detendo o avanço dos tornados de fogo, e em seguida ela finaliza com um chute giratório, gerando uma lâmina crescente de chakra que divide os dois tornados ao meio, e ambos são desfeitos numa explosão, espalhando labaredas e ventanias em volta obrigando todos a se protegerem._

Mayumi(espantada): -Nani?

Yurushi(pensando): -Nossa! -Essa Kurama é muito forte mesmo.

Ray(pensando): -Isso vai complicar a situação da Mayumi, mas ela não se dará por vencida.

_Quando a explosão cessa, Kurama aterrissa no chão, e pegando sua foice dupla, ela avança em alta velocidade contra Mayumi, que aterrissa de pé e com seus leques abertos, ela avança contra a ruiva e ambas voltam ao combate de armas, desta vez com chakra inserido nas lâminas, para aumentar o ataque._

_Mayumi tinha sorte de poder acompanhar os movimentos de Kurama graças ao seu Sharingan, mas ela sabia que isso não duraria muito aumentava sua agilidade nos movimentos e golpes com sua foice dupla, forçando Mayumi a se defender mais e contra atacar menos._

_E numa virada de jogo, Mayumi aproveita uma brecha num golpe da ruiva e desfere um chute bem forte no lado esquerdo da costela._

Kurama: -Gyargh!

Mayumi: -Agora!

_Mayumi não perde tempo, e começa a desferir chutes, e golpes de seus leques, causando danos r cortes pelo corpo de Kurama, que não consegue se defender, e em seguida leva um chute bem no queixo, sendo lançada para cima._

Sakura: -Nani?!

Yururshi(empolgado): -É ISSO AÍ MAYUMI!

Ray(sério):...

Mayumi(faz selos de mão): -É minha chance!(suga muito ar pela boca): -**Hyõton: Bakuhatsu No Kõri _(Liberação do gelo: Explosão de Gelo)_**!

_Todos ficam espantados quando Mayumi disparou da boca, uma Imensa rajada de Gelo com cristais e flocos de neve que avançam furiosamente na direção de Kurama, e ela é pega em cheio, sendo arremessada contra a parede, envolta num grande bloco de gelo. Metade da arena é coberta por ar congelante e cristais de neve._

Neji(sério e espantado): -Uma Uchiha...usando Hyõton?

Lee: -Sugoi!

Ino: -Essa Mayumi consegue usar até um elemento raro?!

Naruto: -Errado Ino. -O que Mayumi fez foi combinar duas naturezas do chakra para formar um elemento só. -Sugou o ar em sua volta, e em seguida combinou com seu chakra no estilo suiton, lançando na forma de uma rajada de gelo. -Mas para executar um jutsu de rank A precisar ter muito chakra para dominar mais de uma natureza. -Por ser uma Uchiha, já era de esperar que seu Sharingan daria uma vantagem extra na luta.

Ray: -E está correto Naruto-san. -Por ter o Sharingan mesmo no nível 2, a Mayumi já aprendeu a memorizar selos de mão de jutsus desse rank. -E foi numa missão que tivemos, que ela aprendeu a usar esse jutsu.

Shikamaru: -Kurama parece não ter escapatória agora. -Aquele bloco de gelo deve ter imobilizado todos os seus movimentos.

Naruto: -Hehehe. -Se eu fosse você Shikamaru, não teria certeza disso não. -Apenas observem agora.

_Todos estavam confusos com essa atitude do loiro, e quando olharam para a arena;_

Mayumi(pensando): -Será que eu venci?

Mayumi caminhava em direção ao bloco e Hayate estava prestes a anunciar o vencedor quando de repente:

_Um brilho vermelho envolve o corpo de Kurama, e o bloco de gelo começa a trincar e liberando rachaduras, conforme o brilho aumenta, ele começa a derreter._

Mayumi: -Nani?

Hayate: -Masaka...esse chakra é...

_Em segundos o Bloco se quebra em dezenas de pedaços, numa explosão vermelha, gerando uma onda de vento forte que arremessa os pedaços para longe, e Hayate e Mayumi são quase lançados para trás. Todos olham com grande espanto, Kurama aterrissando de pé, tendo seu corpo que antes estava gelado e seu traje molhado, agora estão secos pelo brilho ardente de seu chakra.  
_

_Ela toca em seus cabelos vermelhos vibrantes e os balança para secá-los ao vento quente e em seguida olha com seriedade para Mayumi, que continua surpresa._

Kurama(sorrindo): -Esse seu jutsu foi bem forte mesmo Mayumi, mas contra mim, não surtiu nenhum efeito graças ao meu chakra.

Mayumi(séria):...

Kurama: -Devo admitir que você tem muito talento como kunoichi do seu clã, diferente do seu primo arrogante e orgulhoso demais pro meu gosto. -Espero que não caia no mesmo caminho que ele está para seguir, se ninguém conseguir mudar aquela cabeça teimosa.

Mayumi: -Daijoubu Kurama-san. -Eu não irei seguir esse caminho, e muito menos deixarei que o Sasuke itoko siga nesse objetivo.

Neji(pensando): -Objetivo?

Kurama: -Veremos se você vai conseguir.(estalando o pescoço) -Bom, eu me distraí e quase fui derrotada nesse jutsu de gelo. -Então agora não vou mais me distrair. -Gomen Mayumi, mas não vou perder pra você.

Mayumi: -E nem eu irei perder Kurama-san.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Gomen, mas infelizmente você já perdeu.

Mayumi: -Nani?

_De repente, num flash vermelho, Kurama surge bem atrás da Mayumi, e antes que ela pudesse reagir, e disse:_

Kurama: -Em matéria de velocidade, eu sou mais rápida. -Nem seu sharingan consegue me acompanhar.

_Mayumi não teve tempo de se preparar para um ataque e levou um chute bem no lado esquerdo do rosto e uma joelhada na barriga._

Mayumi: -Gyaaargh!

_Kurama ataca-a com uma sequência de socos e chutes muito rápidos, não dando chance para Mayumi se defender, e a arremessa com um chute nas costas para cima. Em como um relâmpago vermelho, Kurama se move e surge bem em cima de Mayumi que mesmo ferida tentava se defender, mas:_

Kurama(sorrindo): -Você lutou bem, então se prepare bem para o próximo Chunnin Shiken, mas eu preciso continuar nesse exame junto com o Naruto-kun, então hora de dormir.

_Kurama aplica um chute com o calcanhar do pé acertando a barriga de Mayumi, e com o impacto, ela cai no chão, abrindo uma cratera média._

Mayumi: -Gyaaargh!

_Todos se espantaram com a virada de jogo de Kurama, e a Mayumi desacordada no chão._

Yurushi: -MAYUMI!

Ray: -Daijoubu Yurushi. -Kurama-san controlou muito bem sua força e chakra para não causar danos fatais a Mayumi. -Ela lutou bem, mas contra Kurama-san, eu já sabia que ela não conseguiria vencer a luta.

_Hayate se dirige até a arena, e ao se aproximar de Mayumi e tocar em seu pescoço, ele anuncia:_

Hayate: -Como Mayumi Uchiha foi derrotada e está inconsciente, eu declaro **Kurama Uzumaki Akashiya** como a vencedora das preliminares.

_Todos os gennins se surpreenderam com a velocidade e força da Ruiva, menos o Naruto que só sorriu como um bobo alegre e acenou para a ruiva:_

Naruto: -Muito bem Kurama-chan!

_Kurama apenas deu um sorriso doce para o loiro e em seguida ela se aproxima de Mayumi, usando seu jutsu médico nas mãos, tocando na testa de Mayumi, espalhando seu chakra pelo corpo dela, curando alguns ferimentos e lesões que ela sofreu._

Kurama(vendo os Ninjas médicos chegando): -Bom, agora o resto é com eles, mas você vai ficar bem Mayumi.

_Kurama segue até a escada que leva ao piso superior onde é parabenizada pelo loiro e pelos outros. Gaara que viu toda a luta, ficou muito tenso e com uma raiva profunda que chegou a assustar seus irmãos e o Baki._

Yurushi: -Que pena...

Ray: -Mas veja pelo lado bom Yurushi. -Mayumi provou a todos que tem grande talento como shinobi.(sorrindo) -Ela ainda vai surpreender muito no ano que vem, assim como você, então mude esse rosto de tristeza. -Por vocês dois eu irei até as finais para me tornar um chunnin.

_Yurushi ficou feliz com as palavras do amigo, e ambos deram um aperto de mão em cumprimento._

Yurushi(sorrindo): -Vamos torcer por você Ray, mas é bom não perder hein, senão a Mayumi e eu não vamos te perdoar.

Ray(sorrindo): -Hehehe. -Pode deixar amigo. -Não perderei tão facilmente.

_Yugao sorriu com a amizade dos dois, enquanto vê Mayumi sendo levada pelos Iryo-Ninjas até a enfermaria._

Yugao: -Meninos, eu já volto. -Ficarei com a Mayumi até o fim das preliminares.

Yurushi: -Hai Yugao-sensei.

_Os dois sabiam do que ela estava falando, então Ray mostra a ela um pergaminho azul e branco, e fala por telepatia:_

Ray(telepatia): -Fique com isso, e só abra se caso Ele esteja escondido e prestes agir e atacar você e levar a Mayumi.

Yugao: -Hai Ray-kun.

_Yugao recebe o pergaminho e somem numa nuvem de fumaça._

Hayate: -Muito bem, vamos continuar com as preliminares.

_Quando Gaara se teleportou envolto em areia surgindo na Arena, e no monitor revelou os oponentes: Rock Lee Vs Gaara.  
_

_Já empolgado, Lee recebeu os últimos conselhos de Guy, e saltou do piso superior, caindo de pé na arena, encarando Gaara. Logo quando hayate deu a autorização, Gaara fez com que a areia de sua cabaça saísse, envolvendo-o em um círculo no chão. Lee foi logo aprtindo pra cima, porém, ao desferir um golpe, a areia se moveu e bloqueou o golpe. Lee foi logo desferindo chutes, mas todos eram bloqueados pela areia que protegia o Gaara.  
_

_Agora foi a vez dele esquivar-se dos ataques da areia, e usando uma kunai para cortar o avanço dela. No entanto, Lee escorregou na areia que se espalhava no chão, e Gaara comandou um ataque rápido com uma rajada de areia. Mas Lee conseguiu escapar por um triz, saltando para cima e aterrissando em cima do monumento de selo de mão._

_Com a autorização de seu sensei, Lee retirou os pesos de treinamento das suas pernas, jogando-as ao chão e causando espanto em todo mundo ao verem que os pesos eram incrivelmente pesados. Lee se movimentou muito mais rápido que o normal, atacando Gaara de surpresa, que nem a areia consegue protegê-lo direito. Ele tentava se proteger da velocidade do Lee que atacava em várias direções mas foi atingido na cabeça com um chute no ar e depois um soco no meio do rosto._

_Gaara foi derrubado no chão, mas logo se levantou, mostrando seu rosto de areia rachado, com uma expressão homicida, um sorriso macabro e olhos sedentos por sangue. Kurama e Naruto perceberam que isso incomodou Shukaku, que estava aos poucos se apossando de Gaara. Lee assume outra estratégia, soltando as faixas de seus braços, e corre em círculos ao redor do Sabaku, numa velocidade ainda maior. Lee o pegou de surpresa por baixo, chutando-o para cima, e avança num salto, desferindo chutes ainda mais rápidos. E o envolveu nas faixas, deixando-o imóvel, segurando-o com força e girando em alta velocidade. Esse e o jutsu: Omote renge (Lótus Primária). Os dois caíram feito um foguete contra o chão, abrindo uma cratera grande no chão._

_Mas quando todos acharam que Lee tinha vencido, ambos se espantaram quando o que havia na cratera era a armadura de areia que protegia o Gaara, se despedaçando. O mesmo surgiu atrás de Lee e começa com um ataque sem piedade, lançando um Grande volume de areia que atinge-o com o impacto de um muro de concreto bem pesado._

_Lee sentia os efeitos colaterais do jutsu que usou, e não conseguia se mover mais rápido, e só podia se proteger dos ataques de Gaara com os braços na frente. Ao se lembrar de seu treinamento com Guy e a sua motivação em ser o melhor ninja em taijutsu, Lee surpreende Gaara ao se mover com mais rapidez, e desta vez, seu corpo estava envolto por labaredas de fogo._

_Para a surpresa de todos, Lee liberou o **Hachimon Tonkou (Oito Portões Internos)** de seu corpo, tendo alterações no corpo como pele avermelhada, olhos sem foco e brancos, veias dilatadas surgindo entre a testa, mãos e pés, e era envolto numa aura verde. Ao liberar o quarto portão **(Shōmon - Portão da Dor)**, Lee avançou como uma flecha, arrebentando o chão atrás de si, e arremessou Gaara no ar, espalhando fumaça, poeira e uma forte ventania.  
_

_Ates que a areia de Gaara pudesse protegê-lo, Lee o atacou em todas as direções com golpes e chutes, causando mais rachaduras na armadura de areia do Sabaku. Naruto, Kurama, e até o Neji se surpreenderam com a força de Lee._

_Lee liberou o quinto portão (**Tomon - Portão do Encerramento)** e atacou Gaara com um golpe e o amarrou na cintura com uma de suas faixas, e em seguida desferiu o golpe final: **Ura Renge (Lótus Oculta)**, arremessando Gaara com um golpe e um chute ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o se chocar contra o chão, destruindo metade dele._

_Mas para a surpresa dos gennins, Gaara conseguiu se proteger com a areia de sua cabaça, envolvendo-o num tipo de casulo. Enfurecido mas ferido, Gaara lançou sua areia contra Lee que se rastejava por causa dos efeitos causados pelo uso dos portões internos de chakra. Ao prender o braço e a perna de Lee, Gaara usou o Sabaku Kyuu (Funeral do Deserto) danificando ainda mais o corpo de Lee. Sakura e os outros se espantaram, e antes que Gaara o atacasse com outra rajada de areia, quem interveio foi Guy._

_Quando Hayate ia declarar a vitória ao Gaara, Lee estava de pé em posição de luta, apesar de estar inconsciente, seu corpo se movia pela vontade de lutar, e manter seu caminho ninja, o que causou emoção e lágrimas em seu sensei._

Hayate: -O vencedor, é **Gaara**.

_Três Iryo-Ninjas chegam com a maca e uma maleta de primeiros socorros. Guy deita Lee no chão enquanto é examinado pelos mesmos. Gaara começa a andar para as escadas._

Sakura(ia pular para a Arena): -Lee-san!

Kakashi: -Sakura. -Não há nada que você possa fazer.

Sakura: -Hã?

Kakashi: -Há momentos em que palavras de compaixão só pioram as coisas.

_Sakura fica triste pelo que aconteceu na luta e por não ser útil no momento._

Yurushi(pensando): -Rock Lee. -Esse mostrou que pode ser um Ninja talentoso.

Ray(pensando): -Gaara No Sabaku. -Ele é um Jinchuuriki.

Temari: -Ufh. -Sabia que ele não venceria o Gaara.

Kankurou(pensando): -Mesmo assim, foi uma luta mais difícil que não esperávamos.

_Depois de ter visto a luta e o quanto ficou admirado com a determinação de Lee, Naruto vai até Kurama e fala baixo em seu ouvido._

Kurama(olha nos olhos dele): -Wakata Naruto-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Kurama-chan.

Kurama salta do piso superior e caminha em direção a Lee e os Ninjas médicos. Enquanto um deles viu o estado do Lee, esse chamou Guy.

_Depois de examinarem os ferimentos de Lee,um dos Iryo-Ninjas se assusta e vai até Guy._

Iryo-1: -Você é o Sensei dele não é?

Guy: -Hai. -Como ele está?

Iryo-1: -Venha comigo.

_Ambos se afastam,enquanto Kurama se ajoelha e toca no braço e na perna dele._

Iryo-1: -A respiração dele está fraca, mas estável. -Mas o problema não é esse.

Guy: -Hum?

Iryo-1: -Os ossos de seu corpo sofreram fraturas sérias,e seus músculos atrofiados. -Pode ser que o período de recuperação seja demorado. -Até aí estaria tudo bem, no entanto...

Guy: -O que quer me dizer com isso?

Iryo-1: -A perna e o braço esquerdo dele teve danos muito graves. -Sinto dizer isso,mas o corpo dele não o permitirá a servir como um Ninja.

_Todos se espantam com a notícia. Porém, quando os Ninjas médicos iriam levar Lee, Kurama os detém dizendo:_

Kurama: -Não levem ele ainda.

Iryo-2: -Não pode fazer nada por ele garota. -Afaste-se, temos de levá-lo para...

_O ninja tremeu com o olhar frio da ruiva que respondeu:_

Kurama: -Fiquem quietos e observem apenas. -se me atrapalharem eu os matarei, e o Naruto-kun também os matará se me tocarem. -Olhem.

_Todos olharam para o loiro que estava com uma kunai banhada com chakra de raiton, e seu olhar era frio e perigoso._

_Kurama toca no braço e na perna esquerda de Lee, e em seguida libera seu chakra vermelho como se fosse um manto borbulhante, envolvendo o corpo dele. Em seguida esse chakra penetra em seu corpo, começando a curar todos os danos causados na luta que Lee sofreu.  
_

_Os jounnins reconheceram o chakra da Ruiva:_

Kurenai: -Esse chakra é da...

Asuma: -Kyuubi?! -Ela vai matar o garoto!

_E antes que tomassem uma atitude desnecessária, uma corrente elétrica os envolveu, e em seguida olharam para Naruto, pronto para atacar._

Naruto: -Fiquem quietos e vejam apenas. -Quem for atrapalhar a Kurama-chan eu os matarei sem nenhum remorso, entenderam?! -Não me subestimem por eu ser um garoto.

_Todos olharam para o Sandaime que permanecia tranquilo e sabia o que Kurama estava fazendo._

Hiruzen: -Fiquem quietos e apenas vejam.

_Todos olharam para Kurama que ainda emitia seu chakra, e segundos depois, todos os ferimentos externos e até os internos foram curados. Quando terminou, a ruiva se levantou e disse para Guy:_

Kurama: -Lee ainda vai continuar sendo um ninja. -Eu curei todos os danos e ferimentos que ele sofreu na luta.

_Os médicos não acreditaram, mas ao examinarem novamente o garoto, confirmaram para a surpresa de todos._

Guy: -Eu nem sei o que...

Kurama: -Não agradeça a mim, e sim ao Naruto-kun. -E fiz isso também, porque considero o Lee como meu amigo também, pois ele ainda vai mostrar a todos que será um ninja forte.

Guy(se curva): -Naruhodõ...mas mesmo assim, arigatô Kurama-san.

Kurama: -E mais uma coisa.(encara os jounnins e ninjas médicos) -Meu nome é Kurama, mas também sou a Temida Kyuubi No Kitsune. -Não estou interessada em atacar e causar mortes desnecessárias numa vila de ingratos que só fizeram meu jinchuuriki sofrer. -Mas um aviso a todos: -Se me atacarem ou atacarem o Naruto-kun, podem ter certeza de que eu posso fazer a mesma coisa que fiz doze anos atrás. -E não serei controlada como aconteceu no passado. -Farei por vontade própria.

_Os jounnins se assustaram com o aviso de Kurama, e mais ainda quando Naruto disse:_

Naruto: -Saibam que eu estou de acordo com Kurama-chan. -Eu sei de toda a verdade, e que não estou mais a fim de ser o mesmo baka e fraco como fui no passado. -Não mexam comigo e nem com Kurama-chan, e muito menos fiquem no nosso caminho. -Pois irá acontecer a mesma coisa com vocês o que aconteceu com um bando de chunnins tolos que tentaram nos matar quando voltamos do País das Ondas.

Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, Iruka, Kakashi e Guy se assustaram por saberem que os dois mataram os chunnins da própria vila. Sakura e os outros só souberam disso agora e ainda sim estão calmos, mas surpresos.

Kurama: -Agora vocês podem levar o Lee, e deixem-no de repouso por uma semana, para que o corpo dele se acostume com a regeneração do meu chakra. -Depois desse período, ele pode voltar a treinar.

Iryo-3: -Wa-Wakata.

_Kurama encara Gaara que tremeu um pouco com o olhar dela e a mesma mandou um recado ao Shukaku por telepatia:_

Kurama: -Você não mudou em nada seu Tanuki baka. -Mas logo vamos nos enfrentar e você vai apanhar feio.

Shukaku se enfureceu mas se conteve e logo respondeu:

Shukaku: -Você pode ser uma Kyuubi mas vai aprender a não me subestimar, sua Kitsune Baka!

_Kurama nem se incomodou com a resposta e vai para o piso superior, onde Naruto e os outros estão. Guy também se junta aos companheiros, sabendo que está em dívida com Kurama por ela ter salvado Lee._

Hayate: -Vamos para a luta final das preliminares, venham os últimos participantes: Dosu Kinta e Chouji Akimichi.

_Dosu e Chouji descem pelas escadas e se aproximam um do outro._

Dosu(pensando): -Agora chegou a minha vez.

Chouji(pensando): -Apenas pense no prêmio: Todo o Churrasco que puder comer.

Hayate: -Os últimos participantes da Última Luta das preliminares: **Chouji Akimichi Vs Dosu Kinta**. -Podem começar.

_Chouji começa seu ataque com o Jutsu: Chou Baika No Jutsu, inflando seu corpo na forma de esfera e avança contra Dosu, rolando em alta velocidade, obrigando o ninja do som a se esquivar, mas Chouji aumenta sua velocidade e o surpreende quando rola com toda a velocidade, atingindo Dosu que se defende com os braços, e esse consegue se segurar, pressionando os pés para trás, segurando o avanço de Chouji. Ele acerta um golpe no Akimichi que não sente nada, mas quando Dosu toca em sua manopla do braço, ondas sonoras envolvem o corpo de Chouji, e um estrondo o afeta por dentro._

Chouji: -Oaaargh!

Ino(espantada): -Nani?

Shikamaru: -O que aconteceu?

_Chouji volta a forma normal e cai no chão com tontura nos olhos._

Dosu: -O corpo humano é 70%(por cento) constituído por água. -E a água emite ondas sonoras. -Com minha manopla, posso emitir as ondas que afetam todo seu corpo, o que o torna um grande ouvido.

Hayate: -O vencedor da Décima Primeira Luta: **Dosu Kinta**.

Dosu(caminha e pensa): -Está vendo isso Orochimaru-sama, ou melhor, Orochimaru. -Sou mais do que um mero boneco.

Hayate(chega perto de Chouji): -Hei, você está bem?

Chouji(zonzo): -Eu quero carne...churrasco.

Shikamaru(gota): -Esse é o nosso Chouji,sempre pensando com o estômago.

Ino(gota): -Huh-huh.

Asuma(sorrindo): -Pelo menos podemos levar ele pra comer um churrasco.

Kurama(rindo): -Nem dá pra acreditar que ele pensa em comida até quando perde uma luta.

Naruto(gota): -Ele sempre foi assim...desde a Academia.

_Hayate fica no centro da Arena e anuncia:_

Hayate: -Como todas as lutas já foram terminadas, eu declaro por encerrado as Preliminares! -Antes dos times se retirarem, os classificados para a terceira Fase, por favor se reúnam para o pronunciamento do Sandaime Hokage.

_Naruto, Kurama, Ray, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Dosu, Kankurõ, Temari e descem para a Arena novamente,e os Jounnins se juntam perto de Hiruzen, que faz seu pronunciamento._

Hiruzen: -Quero parabenizar a todos vocês, por proporcionarem um espetáculo que sem dúvida, agradará aos representantes dos Lordes Feudais das Cinco Grandes Nações, e aos representantes dos Kages de nossos aliados, exceto o Yondaime Kazekage, que virá pessoalmente para a Finais da Terceira Fase. -Além desses que mencionei, estarão os Jounnins de nossa Vila e o Povo, que sem dúvida apreciarão suas lutas. -Antes que se retirem para descansarem, devemos fazer um sorteio das Lutas Finais, que acontecerá dentro de daqui a um Mês.

Shikamaru: -Daqui a um Mês?

Hiruzen: -Esse é o tempo que vocês terão para descansarem e aproveitarem para treinar suas habilidades,criando novas estratégias de combate. -Como todos sabem que na Terceira Fase, truques que foram vistos na primeira vez podem não funcionar na segunda vez contra seus oponentes. -Cada um de vocês irão pegar um número que Anko traz nessa caixa, e em seguida verão seus oponentes.

Anko(com a caixa): -Eu mesmo irei até cada um de vocês, e cada um pegará um papel com o número indicado.

_Da esquerda para a direita,cada Gennin pega um papel com o número indicado, e Anko retorna para onde estava. kakashi que representa o Sasuke que venceu Yoroi Akado, pega o papel._

Hiruzen: -Agora quero que cada um diga o número que pegou.

Dosu: -Doze.

Naruto: -Um.

Kurama: -Seis.

Kankurõ: -Sete.

Ray: -Cinco.

Gaara: -Quatro.

Shikamaru: -Nove.

Temari: -Dez.

Shino: -Oito.

Neji: -Dois.

Hiruzen: -Kakashi pegou o número Três, que é o número do Sasuke.

_Ibiki anotou numa prancheta._

Shikamaru: -Agora pode explicar o por quê esses números?

Hiruzen: -Ibiki, mostre a eles com quem vão lutar nas Finais.

Ibiki: -Hai. -Olhem bem com atenção!

_Ibiki mostra a Tabela de Lutas da Terceira Fase:  
_

**_Primeira Luta - Naruto Uzumaki(1) Vs Neji Hyuuga(2);_  
**

**_Segunda Luta - Sasuke Uchiha(3) Vs Gaara(4);_**

**_Terceira Luta - Ray Gonçalves(5) Vs (6)Kurama Akashyia Uzumaki;_**

**_Quarta Luta - Kankurõ(7) Vs Shino Aburane(8);_**

**_Quinta Luta -Shikamaru(9) Vs Temari(10): Vencedor luta contra Dosu Kinta._**

_Ambos ficam surpresos pro verem seus oponentes na Terceira Fase._

Kakashi(pensando): -Então o oponente de Sasuke será o Gaara.

Gaara(pensando): -Sasuke Uchiha...

Shikamaru(pensando): -Então eu vou ter uma luta extra...talvez eu consiga vingar a derrota do Chouji.

Temari(pensando): -Se eu vencer esses dois, meu oponente será meu irmão Kankurõ?

Dosu(pensando): -Desta vez,eu não vou fugir.

Ray(pensando): -Vou ter de me preparar muito para essa luta com a Kurama-san.

Kasumi(sorrindo/pensando): -Vai ser interessante lutar com o Ray.

Kankurou(pensando): -Tenho que ficar esperto com esse cara dos insetos.

Shino(pensando): -Não irei conter minha força nessa terceira fase.

Neji(pensando com um sorriso confiante): -Perfeito.

Naruto(pensando com frieza no olhar): -Neji Hyuuga. -Eu estava mesmo esperando por isso.

Hiruzen: -Com as lutas já definidas,declaro encerrado a Segunda Fase do Chunnin Shiken. -Vocês terão um Mês para descansar e treinar suas habilidades. -Estão dispensados, exceto você Naruto e Kurama-san.

_Os dois permanecem no mesmo lugar enquanto os outros se retiram da arena, junto com os companheiros e seus senseis. Naruto observa Jiraiya e Tsunade se aproximando, porém o mesmo não demonstra nenhuma expressão de medo ou de curiosidade._

Hiruzen: -Naruto, quero que conheça...

Naruto: -Jiraiya e Tsunade, ambos são Sannin Lendários como Orochimaru.

_Os dois se surpreendem pelo Loiro já saber deles mas o mesmo permanece frio e um pouco irritado._

Naruto: -Já sei quem vocês são e que deveriam ser os chamados "meus padrinhos". -Também não quero saber dos motivos de terem me deixado sozinho e por terem voltado só agora.

_Vendo que a tensão estava a ponto de aumentar, Kurama toca no ombro do loiro e diz:_

Kurama: -Acalme-se Naruto-kun.

_Naruto respira fundo e mantém sua expressão, deixando os dois Sannins curiosos e surpresos._

Hiruzen: -Naruto, Jiraiya quer ajudá-lo em seu treinamento para a terceira fase. -Garanto que ele tem muita coisa para ensiná-lo além do que já aprendeu com sua parceira.

Naruto(olhar torto): -Não faço ideia do que esse velhote tem pra me ensinar, mas pela fama de ser um Ero-sennin já vejo coisas nada agradáveis vindo desse tarado.

_Tsunade segura o riso pela cara de bravo do companheiro que logo responde:_

Jiraiya: -Ora seu gaki insolente. -Sou o Dai Gamma Sennin Jiraiya. -Sinta-se honrado pois verá que meu treinamento não é brincadeira.

Naruto: -Comparado ao treinamento de Kurama-chan, o seu não deve ser grande coisa. -Mas vou querer uma prova de que é mesmo forte, já que você mesmo foi sensei do meu too-san.

_Por essa Jiraiya não esperava ouvir. Quando ia perguntar como o loiro sabe, o mesmo se vira e junto de Kurama caminham até a saída da arena, mas o loiro fala:_

Naruto: -Amanhã nos encontre no campo de treinamento Sete. -Quero ver com meus olhos o quanto você é forte Jiraiya, ou melhor...Ero-Sennin.

_Os dois se teleportam envoltos em chamas e relâmpagos._

Jiraiya(pensando): -Ele dominou até o Hiraishin Mode do Minato?! -Prevejo grandes surpresas deste garoto.

Hiruzen: -Jiraiya, quero que ajude o Naruto no treinamento, e também descubra mais das intenções de Kurama em querer ajudá-lo.

Jiraiya: -Farei isso Sensei. -Afinal estou curioso mesmo com esse novo Naruto e o que o fez mudar tanto assim.

_Jiraiya some num shushin no jutsu, e Tsunade disse:_

Tsunade: -Fiquei curiosa com as habilidades da filha da mebuki e a filha do Inoichi. -Talvez seja interessante eu torná-las minhas discípulas. -Antes irei ver se aquele aluno do Guy está mesmo curado, pois o chakra da Kyuubi tem muitos mistérios que nem mesmo eu tenho conhecimento.

Hiruzen: -Como quiser Tsunade. -Amanhã mandarei um anbu chamar Ino Yamanaka e Sakura Haruno para conhecerem você. -Com essa nova geração surgindo, não podemos dar brechas para Danzou querer transformá-las em armas, e isso inclui o Naruto e a Kurama. -Quando puder, me passe um relatório das habilidades delas.

Tsunade: -Hai.

_Com isso as preliminares terminaram e agora começa o Mês de preparação para as Semifinais da Terceira Fase._

**_Na Manhã Seguinte:  
_**

**_/Na Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze/_**

_Depois do banho, e do café da manhã, já vestidos e prontos para voltarem a treinar, Naruto e Kurama limparam os utensílios usados no café da manhã. Os dois saem da Mansão e durante a caminhada, eles encontram Kakashi. Depois dos cumprimentos, Kakashi disse:_

Kakashi: -Naruto, infelizmente não poderei...

Naruto(interrompe-o): -Não precisa falar Kakashi. -Sei o que vai dizer e não me importo, pois já tenho com quem treinar hoje e durante esse mês. -Ajude o Sasuke pois aquele Gaara não é um oponente comum.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Aproveite bem o Uchiha e se conseguir mudar aquela cabeça teimosa dele, vai ser milagre.

_Os dois somem sem deixar o Hatake ao menos acenar e dra um tchauzinhinho.  
_

**_Campo De Treinamento Sete:_**

_Os dois surgem no campo de treinamento, e logo olham para Jiraiya que estava encostado num dos três troncos._

Jiraiya: -Demoraram para chegarem.

Kurama(sentando numa pedra): -Hum...chegamos na hora certa. -Pelo meu olfato, seus hormônios estão agitados e vejo que está tenso. -Então você que demorou antes de nós.

Naruto(entediado): -Estava observando as garotas das fontes termais...só pode...

Jiraiya: -Mudando a conversa, você quer ver o quanto sou forte não é Naruto?

Naruto: -Exato. -Se eu conseguir te fazer suar ou causar um golpe só em você, irá ensinar tudo o que sabe sobre jutsus e a parceria com os Sapos Ninjas. -E irá me contar sobre suas investigações pelo mundo a fora.

Jiraiya: -Nani?

Naruto: -Eu estudei muito sobre você, a Tsunade e até o Orochimaru. -Não sou o mesmo baka de antes, Jiraiya, ou melhor, Ero-sennin. -Então é melhor começar a me tratar como um oponente ou...

_De repente, Jiraiya se espanta quando Naruto se move muito rápido e quase leva um soco no rosto, mas conseguiu escapar a centímetros._

Jiraiya: -Nani? -Que velocidade.

Naruto: -Ou pode morrer logo por um descuido seu.

Kurama(sentada na pedra e sorrindo): -O Naruto-kun não tá de brincadeira Jiraiya, então é melhor se preparar.

_Naruto não perde tempo e avança como um relâmpago contra o Sannin dos Sapos.  
_

**_Uma luta vai começar. Quem vencerá?_  
**

**_Continua..._  
**

* * *

**_Próximo Capítulo: Preparação Para a Terceira Fase.  
_**


	16. Preparação Para a Terceira Fase

**Cap.16: Preparação Para a Terceira Fase.**

* * *

_**Campo De Treinamento Sete:**_

_**Naruto não perde tempo e avança como um relâmpago contra o Sannin dos Sapos.**_

_**Uma luta vai começar. Quem vencerá?**_

_Jiraiya não tem escolha e avança contra o loiro. Ambos começam a medir forças numa luta intensa de golpes e chutes. O Sannin fica surpreso com a velocidade e agilidade de Naruto. Já ele percebeu que Jiraiya não é um homem qualquer com tara por mulheres. Ambos medem forças nos braços, um dando impulso no outro.  
_

Jiraiya(pensando): -Como ele pode ter a mesma força que eu?

_Até que Naruto percebeu a distração do Sannin dos Sapos e inclinou seu corpo para baixo, fazendo ele perder o equilíbrio e ataca com uma joelhada na boca do estômago._

Jiraiya: -Ghaargh!

Naruto: -Não fique se distraindo Ero-sennin.

_Em seguida ele começa uma sequência de três golpes e quatro chutes, acertando o corpo de Jiraiya com força bem alta, fazendo-o ser lançado para trás em alguns metros, mas ele consegue se manter de pé, sentindo as dores dos golpes recebidos._

Jiraiya: -Muito bem. -Admito que tem força e velocidade garoto. -Mas ainda não viu nada do que posso fazer.

Naruto: -Então o que está esperando? -To enjoado só de ficar te atacando um velho tarado e muito lerdo, que só carrega o título de sannin lendário.

_Aquilo foi uma provocação além da conta que fez Jiraiya se irritar, e emanar uma aura assassina pelo corpo, porém, não conseguiu assustar Naruto e nem Kurama._

Naruto: -Agora sim.

Kurama(sorriso frio): -Apesar de ser maníaco por mulheres, ele não brinca em serviço.

_Jiraiya parte pra cima de Naruto com mais velocidade, e o surpreende com sua velocidade nos golpes, obrigando o mesmo a se esquivar, mesmo com seu Hiraishin Mode liberado. Ambos se movem correndo e atacando em zig-zag, usando kunais como armas, provocando sons e faíscas enquanto se movem rapidamente. Em seguida eles dão um golpe com o punho esquerdo, coberto de chakra, e o impacto dos dois gerou uma onda de ar que estremece o chão e causa rachaduras em algumas rochas._

_Até que Naruto é pego de surpresa quando Jiraiya agarra sua perna e recebe uma sequência de golpes fortes entre o estômago e o rosto, e em seguida é lançado com força contra uma rocha, causando um buraco grande com o impacto._

Naruto: -Aaargh!

_Jiraiya aterrissa de pé, vendo que sua velocidade não diminuiu com o passar dos anos. Apesar de estar preocupado com o que fez, ele se manteve frio e calmo._

Jiraiya: -Não sou apenas um admirador de mulheres lindas garoto. -Você ainda tem muito que aprender.

_Mas de repente, Naruto salta da rocha e aterrissa de pé, alongando seus braços e pernas, e fica irritado ao ver sua roupa suja e algumas escoriações no corpo._

Naruto: -Nada mal pra um ero-sennin como é. -Mas agora eu fiquei bem irritado pois minha roupa ficou suja. e rasgada. -Agora vou pegar pesado.

_De repente, o loiro se move com mais velocidade que o normal, pegando Jiraiya de surpresa com um chute bem forte, entre suas pernas, atingindo o ponto mais sensível dos homens **(Nota do Autor: -Traduzindo, fez um omelete de sapo. kkkkkkkk)**_

Jiraiya(gemendo de dor): -UUUURGH!

Kurama(rindo): -HAHAHAHAHA. -Essa foi bem onde dói.

_Mas ele nem teve tempo de reagir, pois recebeu um soco bem forte no rosto, sendo lançado com violência, mas antes de se chocar nas árvores, Jiraiya consegue se recompor e avança feito uma fera contra Naruto. Os dois não medem esforços mas Jiraiya já demonstrava um grande cansaço e acaba sendo forçado a se defender dos golpes do loiro, que estavam carregados de chakra raiton.  
_

Jiraiya: -CHEGAA!

Naruto: -Hehehe! -Ainda não acabei Ero-sennin.

_Mas em um rápido movimento, Kurama fica na frente, segurando o golpe do loiro que a encara confuso mas meio irritado.  
_

Naruto: -Mas o que está fazendo Kurama-chan?!

Kurama: -Já está bom Naruto-kun. -Por mais que eu goste de ver um tarado apanhando ele ainda tem direito de viver, mesmo que ele tenha te deixado sozinho.

_Naruto se irritou mas cedeu ao pedido de Kurama e saltou para trás, desativando seu Hiraishin Mode. Jiraiya aterrissa de pé, suado a um pouco ofegante. Ainda surpreso por ter entrado em dificuldades, lembrando-se da cena em que Minato também dominava o Hiraishin Mode._

Jiraiya: -Admito que você tem um grande talento. -Com meu treinamento você vai ficar mais forte ainda.

Naruto(olhar frio): -Não sei se dá pra confiar num Sannin tarado que deveria ter sido um padrinho no passado, mas ficou vagando pelo mundo a fora.

_Jiraiya não podia discordar pois Naruto tinha razão, mas Kurama foi até ele e falou no ouvido dele:_

Kurama: -Naruto, vamos deixar os rancores de lado por enquanto e focarmos no seu treinamento. -E ele tem conhecimentos que podem te ajudar, além de poder dominar os jutsus dos seus pais.

Naruto(encara o Jiraiya): -Não sei não. -Por enquanto vou aceitar mas se ele começar a sair por aí atrás de mulheres, eu vou dar uma surra nele e você vai ter que me treinar.

Kurama(suspira): -Hufs. -Ok ok Naruto-kun. -Também não gosto do jeito pervertido dele, mas é um sannin lendário, então vamos ver o que ele tem pra nos mostrar.

_Depois da conversa, os dois vão até o sannin que se recuperou do cansaço, e Naruto diz:_

Naruto: -Espero que me treine pois vai compensar o tempo que ficou fora, e pra começar, terá que ensinar os jutsus do meus pais, pois mesmo com minhas kekkei genkais, não posso ficar dependendo delas sempre.

Jiraiya(sorrindo de canto): -Com isso não precisa se preocupar meu caro. (pega o pergaminho das costas e o abre) -Antes quero que seja mais um contratante dos Sapos, pois eles são especialistas em taijutsu, e na dominação da natureza.

Naruto(repara na assinatura de Minato escrita no pergaminho): -Então meu pai assinou a parceria com os sapos?

Jiraiya: -Isso mesmo. -Ele tem grande respeito e amizade pelos sapos, e acredito que você se dará bem com eles. -Assine seu nome com sangue neste pergaminho, e poderá invocar qualquer um dos sapos, dependendo da quantidade de chakra que você utilizar.

_Naruto conversa com Kurama por telepatia:_

Naruto: -Ainda desconfio que vou ter problemas com esse contrato, mas vou fazer a vontade dele por enquanto.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Naruto-kun. -Apesar dos Sapos de Moboyuku serem convencidos ou estranhos, eles são bons usuários do **Senjutsu (Arte Eremita)**.

_Naruto se aproxima, e fazendo um corte no polegar, ele escreve seu nome com sangue no espaço em branco do pergaminho. Sua assinatura brilha, confirmando a parceria com os Sapos._

Jiraiya(fecha o pergaminho): -Você conhece os...

Naruto: -Já conheço os selos para fazer a invocação. -Kurama-chan me ensinou. -Mudando o assunto, quando vamos começar o treinamento?

Jiraiya: -Amanhã bem cedo vocês me encontrem fora de Konoha. -E não se atrasem.

Naruto: -Isso deveria ser pra você Ero-sannin, pois não ficamos por aí espiando mulheres.

Kurama: -Vamos chegar bem cedo, e se você não aparecer...(mostra suas garras dos dedos e um olhar frio) -Vou te achar e fazer com que nunca tenha filhos.

_Aquela ameaça fez o Sannin ter um grande arrepio na espinha tendo aquele pensamento de nunca aproveitar as boas oportunidades da vida._

Jiraiya: -Ok ok. -Estarei cedo no local onde fica uma cachoeira, atrás da vila. -Agora vou ver o Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto: -Hunf. -Faça como quiser. -Eu vou treinar um pouco pois sei quem será meu oponente nas semifinais. -Você vem Kurama-chan?

Kurama: -Vai na frente Naruto-kun. -Vou logo em seguida.

Naruto: -Hai.

_Quando Naruto desaparece num shushin no jutsu, Kurama encara Jiraiya que já desconfia dela._

Kurama: -Pode parar com esse olhar Sannin. -Deveria me agradecer por eu ter ajudado meu Jinchuuriki a sobreviver esses anos de revolta e dor que essa vila só demonstrou a ele.

Jiraiya: -E te agradeço por ter cuidado do Naruto, mas mesmo assim não sei quais são suas intenções reais em ajudá-lo.

Kurama: -E vai ficar sem saber até quando eu achar melhor contar. -Se eu quisesse teria saído do selo há muito tempo, já que o Chakra do Yondaime e da Kushina estavam enfraquecidos com o tempo. -Só não fiz isso pelo gaki não estar forte o bastante, e por ele ter mostrado respeito comigo, diferente da Mito e da Kushina. -No entanto, quando chegar o momento, você vai ter de passar a chave do selo pra ele, pois vou precisar sair e resolver um assunto pessoal em meu Reino.

Jiraiya: -Seu...reino...? -Não me diga que...

Kurama: -Exato. -Não sou apenas uma Bijuu feita com chakra de ódio. -Sou a **Dai Sennin das Kitsunes**, em **Yama kaji _(Montanha do Fogo)_**. -Quando chegar o momento certo, eu avisarei para você entregar a chave do selo ao Naruto-kun.

Jiraiya: -Isso é muito arriscado. -Se você sair por conta própria, poderá ser perseguida pelas outras nações.

Kurama(suspira de tédio): -Além de tarado ainda é burro ao quadrado..

Jiraiya(bravo): -Como é?!

Kurama(séria): -Eu posso fazer o Kuchyiose inverso pra voltar ao meu reino. -Agora que já expliquei a essa sua cabeça de sapo oco, ja ne, pois o Naruto-kun está me esperando.

_Kurama some num shushin no jutsu, deixando pra trás um Sannin bufando de raiva e com cara de poucos amigos depois de ser insultado. Ele volta para o escritório do Sandaime Hokage.  
_

**_Horas Mais Tarde:_**

_No Hospital de Konoha, Sakura chega na recepção com um buquê de flores, e vai a uma das atendentes:  
_

Sakura: -Sumimassen. -Vim visitar o Sasuke-kun. -Ele está no quarto?

Recepcionista(sorrindo): -Está sim. -E chegou bem no horário de visitas. -Espere aqui que já te autorizo a subir.

Sakura(se curva em respeito): -Arigatô.

_Até que Sakura ouve uma voz familiar: _-Veio visitar o Sasuke, Sakura? -Pois imagino que essas flores são pra ele.

Sakura: -Ino. -Hã sim, mas na verdade, essas flores são para o Lee.

Ino: -O Lee? -Naruhodõ. -Depois da luta que teve com aquele Gaara, seria melhor darmos um incentivo pra ele.

Sakura: -Hai. -E você Ino?

Ino: -Vim ver como o Chouji está. -Desde ontem que pego no pé dele pra não deixar de comer a comida do hospital. -Ele tá loco por batata frita e churrasco, e não gosta da comida que as enfermeiras dão. (suspirando cansada) -Me pergunto se aquele gor...

_De repente ela teve sua boca tapada pela Rosada com aquela cara de temor._

Sakura: -Ino! -Não termine essa palavra...

Ino(se lembra e respira ofegante): -Ufa...eu esqueci de não mencionar isso. -Mesmo dormindo, ele tem uma audição que me dá medo.

_Até que a recepcionista avisa:_

Recepcionista: -Vocês podem ir agora. -A enfermeira irá levá-las ao quarto onde seus amigos estão se recuperando.

Ino e Sakura: -Hai.

_As duas seguem a enfermeira e ambas sobem a escada que da acesso ao segundo andar do hospital. Antes de chegarem aos quartos onde Sasuke, Chouji e Lee estão, Sakura e Ino conversam. A Yamanaka percebeu a marca da maldição no pescoço da Haruno e logo pergunta._

Ino: -Essa marca no seu pescoço ainda te causa dores fortes?

Sakura: -Hã? -Não muito. -No começo ela afetava meu corpo quando eu uso meu chakra. -Mas agora isso diminuiu depois que Kurama-san usou um selo que impede que essa marca me domine.

Ino: -Naruhodõ. -Diferente do Sasuke que deixa o orgulho e arrogância falar mais alto. -Ainda me pergunto como você continua aguentando ele. -Ainda o ama?

Sakura: -Bem...eu ainda gosto dele, mas não de como a gente era na academia. -O tempo de fã-clube já passou. -E aprendi que não devemos nos apagar tanto ao amor infantil enquanto seguimos a vida de shinobi.

Ino: -Essa eu devo concordar com você Sakura. -Parece que o tempo de missões ao lado do Naruto e da Kurama te fez ver o mundo com outros olhos. -Eles me mostraram isso também quando eu passei pelo treinamento deles. -Ainda temos muito que mudar, mas já é um começo.

Sakura: É mesmo.

_Mas quando as três chegam no quarto do Sasuke, a enfermeira abre a porta e se assusta ao ver que não há ninguém na cama. Ino e Sakura também ficam espantadas._

Enfermeira: -NANI?! -Não pode ser! -Ele estava aqui até ontem!

_Ela sai correndo para avisar a diretora do hospital, enquanto Ino e Sakura se aproximam da cama._

Ino: -Onde ele foi afinal?

Sakura(preocupada/pensando): -Sasuke-kun.

Ino: -Mas isso é estranho. -Sasuke ainda estava em recuperação depois daquela luta, e não tinha recebido alta.

Sakura(pensando): -Será que...não. -Deve ser só um pressentimento incerto. -Caso contrário eu sentiria a marca da maldição reagindo se sentisse a presença do Orochimaru aqui. (fala) -Ino, vamos ir ver o Lee e o Chouji?

Ino: -Não está preocupada com o sumiço do Sasuke?

Sakura: -Estou sim, mas cedo ou tarde ele aparece Ino. -Deve ter ido treinar escondido em algum lugar.

Ino: -Tem razão.

_As duas saem do quarto e vão para o outro, onde Lee se encontra. Ele ainda estava em recuperação, mesmo tendo sido curado pelo Chakra de Kurama. Ao acordar, ele fica feliz com a visita das garotas, e ambos conversam sobre coisas normais e missões de suas equipes._

**_Naquele Exato Momento:_**

_No Escritório do Prédio do Fogo, Hiruzen ouve o relato de Jiraiya sobre a luta rápida com Naruto e mais dos segredos de Kurama. _

Hiruzen(surpreso): -Foi o que imaginei. -Kurama não é apenas uma Bijuu feita com chakra de ódio puro. -Ela tem até seu próprio Clã de Invocação.

Jiraiya: -Já tinha ouvido falar do dai Gamma Sennin sobre um dos Bijuus terem seu próprio clã de servos e guerreiros. -Isso levanta muitas teorias a respeito do Naruto.

Hiruzen: -Teorias?

Jiraiya: -Ainda não tenho certeza Sensei, mas uma coisa é certa: -Não podemos deixar que ele siga o caminho do ódio. -O potencial dele em combates é mais apurado que o do Kakashi quando ele era um jounnin mais jovem da história. -E o fato dele ter mais confiança com sua Bijuu do que com um de nós. -Afinal não é culpa dele. -Esta vila já causou muitos problemas a ele.

Hiruzen: -Eu sei. -Em grande parte sou o responsável por ter apoiado a decisão do conselho. -Mas estou tomando as providências mesmo sendo tarde demais.

Jiraiya: -Vou dedicar esse mês treinando ele e aos poucos fazê-lo deixar esse ódio pela vila. -Com Orochimaru a solta e pronto para atacar, precisaremos da força dele e dos outros.

Hiruzen: -Naruhodõ. -Isso fará bem a ele e aos poucos ele poderá confiar em nós. -Aos poucos vamos apagar a mancha negra que essa vila colocaram no coração do filho de Minato e Kushina.

Jiraiya: -Tsunade e eu iremos compensar o tempo que ele ficou sozinho. -Voltarei com o Naruto daqui a um Mês, para ele lutar nas semifinais. -Até lá, fique de olho no Orochimaru.

Hiruzen: -Farei isso. -Mas também me mantenha informado sobre o treinamento do Naruto. -É provável que ele se torne Chunnin depois das semifinais, dependendo de suas habilidades.

Jiraiya: -Pode ficar tranquilo. -A cada semana mandarei um sapo mensageiro que lhe informará sobre o treinamento. -Agora estou indo falar com a Tsunade. -Ja ne.

_Jiraiya desaparece num shushin no jutsu, enquanto Hiruzen termina de revisar os relatórios, relaxando em sua poltrona._

**_Ao Cair da Noite:_**

_Num Templo afastado do centro da Vila, Dosu Kinta foi até o telhado de um templo, onde viu Gaara sentado, olhando para a Lua Cheia, com a mesma expressão fria. Dosu o desafiou para uma luta, e se vencesse,poderia enfrentar Sasuke nas Finais. Porém esse foi seu maior erro, quando Gaara mostrou seu poder assassino da Areia, matando o ninja de Otogakure em segundos, gerando um estrondo, seguido de um rugido alto e monstruoso.  
_

_**Perto Dali/Numa Sacada:**_

_Kabuto e Baki (Jounnin do Time Suna) observam o que aconteceu._

Kabuto: -Então esse é o Poder do Jinchuuriki do Ichibi. -Impressionante.

Baki: -E não é só isso. -Em breve quando começarmos a operação, Gaara acabará com toda a Vila de Konoha. -Só teremos que mantê-lo afastado do Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

Kabuto: -Isso você pode deixar com o Orochimaru-sama e seus servos.

Baki: -Mas isso foi necessário? -Sacrificar um dos servos que estava classificado para as finais?

Kabuto: -Dosu serviu bem ao seu propósito. -O Importante é mantermos o disfarce, durante as Finais da Terceira Fase. -Quando o sinal for dado, começaremos o ataque.

Baki: -Naruhodõ. -Manterei Gaara e os outros prontos para o momento certo.

_Hayate estava escondido atrás de um poste, e ficou espantado ao descobrir que Suna e Otogakure planejam um ataque contra Konoha durante as semifinais do Chunnin Shiken._

Hayate(pensando): -Então é isso que eles planejam? -Tenho que avisar ao Hokage-sama.

Kabuto: -Mas por enquanto vamos cuidar do espião que está nos ouvindo. -Não é,Hayate?

_Hayate se espanta ao ser descoberto e foge do local rapidamente,mas é perseguido por Baki. Até que ambos param em cima de uma plataforma de um prédio. Ambos travaram uma luta intensa,mas Baki aproveitou o fato de Hayate sofrer do câncer avançado, escapando do jutsu: **Konoha Ryuu: Mikazuki no Mai (Estilo da Folha: Dança da Lua Crescente)**. _

_E contra-atacou com seu Jutsu: **Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Liberação do Vento - Espada de Vento)**, causando ferimentos graves a Hayate, deixando-o estirado no chão, já morto. Baki se retirou._

_Minutos depois, um grupo de Anbus encontrou Hayate já morto e um dele informou ao Sandaime. Sabendo do que aconteceu, Hiruzen ordenou que a vigilância fosse dobrada e que procurassem pelo assassino. No alto de um prédio, Naruto e Kurama observaram o que aconteceu. Atrás deles estavam **Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko, ambos os três com as Bandanas de Konoha.**  
_

Kurama: -As coisas serão bem agitadas daqui pra frente.

Naruto: -E serão mesmo. -Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko, a primeira missão de vocês começará quando Orochimaru der as caras. -Vocês matarão os ninjas de Otogakure e alguns de Sunagakure. -Mas deverão agir como assassinos na névoa.

Zabuza: -hehehe. -Vai ser divertido agir na névoa.

Haku: -Não deixaremos nenhum ninja dessas vilas vivos.

Kyoko: -Hai.

Naruto: -Amanhã irei treinar com o Jiraiya durante esse mês e pode ser entediante. -Mas vocês nos manterão informados caso aconteça algo de anormal aqui.

Os três: -Hai.

_Eles somem feito flechas enquanto os dois voltam para a Mansão._

**_Na Manhã Seguinte:_**

_Os dois se encontram com Jiraiya no local marcado. _

Jiraiya: -Ohayo. -Chegaram bem cedo para começarmos o treinamento.

Naruto: -Espero que tenha mesmo algo bem útil pra me ensinar Ero-sennin.

Jiraiya: -Bem, pra começar, quero que você faça um teste pra mim.

Kurama: -Teste?

Naruto(suspira): -Ih, não venha pedir pra ir atrás de mulheres ou...

Jiraiya: -Baka! -Deixe eu terminar! -Quero que você invoque o Gamabunta, e tente ficar na cabeça dele o mais tempo possível.

Naruto: -Gamabunta?

Jiraiya: -Exato. -Ele é o Chefe dos Sapos e um forte combatente. -Só que você não poderá usar suas linhagens e nem seus jutsus. -Terá que vencê-lo com estratégia e fazê-lo cansar o máximo de tempo possível.

Kurama(se lembra): -Ih! -Esse Sapo vai dar trabalho pra você Naruto-kun.

Naruto: -Se for um bom desafio, então eu topo. -Afastem-se que vou invocar ele.

_Os dois se afastam do loiro a alguns metros, e ele morde o polegar, já fazendo selos de mão, e tocando no chão dizendo:_

Naruto: -Kuchyiose No Jutsu!

_O Círculo de invocação surge, seguido de uma grande fumaça branca que se expande em volta da área. Quando a fumaça se dissipa ao vento, Jiraiya e Kurama olham para o **Sapo Gigante que fuma um cachimbo e carrega no lado direito um tipo de katana média**._

Jiraiya(surpreso): -Interessante. -Invocou já de primeira.

Kurama: -Lógico né. -Eu o ajudei a melhorar o controle de chakra. -Se não fosse por mim ele continuaria sendo muito atrapalhado e desajeitado.

Gamabunta(confuso): -NANI?! -MAS QUEM ME INVOCOU AFINAL?! -FOI VOCÊ JIRAIYA?!

Jiraiya: -Eu to aqui em baixo Gamabunta, e não fui eu que te invoquei. -Foi o garoto aí na sua cabeça.

Gamabunta: -EI! -COMO PODE UM GAROTO FRAQUINHO E COM CARA DE BAKA TER ME INVOCADO?! -TÁ FAZENDO PIADA COMIGO JIRAIYA?!

_Esse insulto fez com que o loiro ficasse irritado e sem avisar aplica um golpe bem forte (sem usar chakra) na cabeça do Sapo Gigante._

Gamabunta: -AAARGH! -ORA SEU GAKI!

Naruto: -Se você acredita ou não que eu te invoquei problema seu, mas me chamar de baka e fraco foi a gota d'água! -Mostre o que sabe fazer seu Velho sapo rabugento! -Tenta me tirar de cima de você já que é o tal!

Gamabunta(irritado): -VELHO RABUGENTO?! -AGORA VOCÊ VAI MORRER GAKI! -VOU TE ESMAGAR FEITO UM INSETO!

_Gamabunta salta pra cima e gira seu corpo velozmente, tentando fazer com que Naruto caísse de primeira, mas não deu certo. Ele se segura firme e quando Gamabunta aterrissa, ele usa as mãos pra tentar agarrá-lo._

Naruto: -OOOOPA! -Quase que caio, mas isso não basta sabia?

Gamabunta: -SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SEU BAKA!

_Naruto se esquiva das mãos que tentam agarrá-lo e dá outro soco na cabeça dele._

Gamabunta: -AAARGH!

Naruto: -Cada vez que me insultar é um soco de graça nessa cabeça enrugada seu Sapo tolo!

Gamabunta: -AGORA VOCÊ ME PAGA!

_Gamabunta começa a dar saltos altos e longos, forçando o loiro a sair de sua cabeça, mas nada consegue tirá-lo. E a cada vez que insulta o mesmo, Gamabunta leva mais socos fortes._

Naruto: -Desiste Sapo gigante! -Não irei sair de você a não ser que retire o que disse e vai me ajudar quando estiver numa batalha!

Gamabunta: -NEM PENSAR SEU INSOLENTE! -VOU TE ESMAGAR ATÉ TE TIRAR DAÍ!

_Assim ficaram durante quatro horas, numa disputa acirrada pra ver que cederia: Naruto ou Gamabunta. Jiraiya e Kurama os observam numa distância segura, já que o sapo gigante devastou parte da região de tanto pular, girar e aterrissar no chão na tentativa de se livrar do loiro._

Naruto: -Já cansei disso. -Hora de dormir!

_Naruto força o punho e aplica um soco forte na cabeça de Gamabunta, mas num ponto onde afetaria seu sistema nervoso, impedindo-o de se mexer._

Gamabunta(cai no chão): -AAARGH!

Jiraiya(surpreso): -Ele...conseguiu?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Naruto-kun sabe como neutralizar os movimentos do oponente não importa se é forte, fraco, rápido, lento, grande ou pequeno. -Eu o ensinei algumas técnicas básicas de golpes que usam os princípios do estilo de luta dos Hyugas.

Naruto(sentado): -Agora eu venci. -Admita meu caro Sapo-chefe. -Eu assinei o contrato dos Sapos e quando eu precisar de ajuda, invocarei você ou seus parceiros, e todos terão que aceitar minhas ordens, sem discussão. -Fui claro?

Gamabunta: -HUNF! -ADMITO QUE VOCÊ É FORTE GAKI! -RECONHEÇO QUE VOCÊ ME INVOCOU! -MAS NÃO ABUSE DE NOSSA AJUDA! -AINDA VAMOS TE COBRAR EM TROCA DE NOSSAS PARCERIAS!

Naruto: -Que seja. -Mas vê lá o que irão pedir em troca ou vou colocar isso na conta do Ero-sennin. -Agora pode ir.

Gamabunta: -ANTES ME DIGA QUAL É SEU NOME?

Naruto: -Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Gamabunta(pensando): -ENTÃO EU ESTAVA CERTO. -ELE É O FILHO DE MINATO E KUSHINA. (fala) -NARUHODÕ. -JA NE.

_Gamabunta desaparece numa fumaça branca, e Naruto aterrissa de pé no chão, vendo Jiraiya e Kurama chegando._

Naruto: -Já passei no seu teste ou preciso provar outra coisa?

Jiraiya(sorrindo): -Muito bem. -Vejo que conseguiu controlar o péssimo gênio do Gamabunta. -Então começaremos o seu treinamento a partir de agora. -Ensinarei os Jutsus de seus pais.

Naruto(empolgado): -Hai!

Kurama: -Muito bem, então eu vou voltar para sua mente Naruto-kun. -Ficar muito tempo fora do Selo consome meu chakra, mesmo eu sendo uma Bijuu com altas reservas. -Então irei dormir durante esse mês dentro do Selo, mas voltarei para participar das Semifinais contra o Ray-san.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Wakata Kurama-chan. -Descanse bem.

_Kurama dá um rápido selinho no loiro e em seguida se converte em chakra vermelho, indo para dentro do Selo na barriga do mesmo. Naruto sente seu corpo aquecer depois de estar com cem por cento total do chakra dela._

Jiraiya: -Está pronto Naruto?(mostra dois pergaminhos) -Começaremos com estes pergaminhos que contém as instruções dos Jutsus de seus pais.

Naruto: -Hai.

**_Enquanto Isso/Longe de Konoha:_**

_Em um vale de desfiladeiros e Canyons, Kakashi subia com dificuldades, mas mantinha a concentração, sem olhar para baixo.  
_

Kakashi: -Puf, puf.(pensando) -É nessas horas que preferia voltar a Anbu. -Mas não posso reclamar disso.

_Até que ele finalmente chega no final, e vê quem o estava esperando: **Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Sasuke: -Finalmente apareceu.

_**O treinamento de Naruto com Jiraiya começa. Sasuke também não fica para trás e conta com a ajuda de Kakashi.**_

_**Todos estão se preparando para as semifinais.**_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: As Semifinais Começam - Naruto Vs Neji.  
**_


	17. As Semifinais Começam - Naruto Vs Neji

**Cap.17: **_**As Semifinais Começam - Naruto Vs Neji.**_

* * *

_**Um Mês Se Passou:**  
_

_Nesses dias, foi de muito treinamento para os participantes do Chunnin Shiken:_

_Sasuke continua treinando com Kakashi para aperfeiçoar seu Taijutsu, e desenvolvendo um novo jutsu;_

_Shino também estava treinando com seus insetos para desenvolver uma nova estratégia no Clã Aburame;_

_Ray passava sufoco treinando com Yurushi e Mayumi que queriam que ele não perdesse nas semifinais então pegavam pesado com ele, tanto em Taijutsu quanto Ninjutsu;_

_Temari, Kankurõ e Gaara permaneciam calmos, esperando o momento certo de agirem durante as lutas._

_Neji continuava treinando para melhorar seu taijutsu, com a ajuda de Tenten, que não poupava esforços com suas armas ninja, lançando contra ele várias vezes._

**_E em outro lugar:_**

_Jiraiya ajudava Naruto no seu treinamento com o Kuchyiose e também a controlar melhor o poder do Hiraishin Mode. Também conseguiu usar o terceiro nível do Uzugan, porém, Jiraiya fez um acordo com o loiro: Ele não usaria suas linhagens contra Neji durante a luta, e teria que vencê-lo com estratégia e determinação. E em troca ele o levaria para conhecer os sapos eremitas._

_No começo, Naruto não concordava, mas viu que essa seria uma chance de esfregar na cara do Hyuuga que até um gênio pode ser derrotado por um ex fracassado. Dentro do selo, depois de se recuperar, Kurama voltou a fazer o que raramente uma Bijuu faz: treinamento, pois sabia Ray seria um adversário interessante._

_Em Konoha, A rotina dos moradores e dos outros ninjas da vila continuava a mesma._

_Em Otogakure No Sato, um grande número de Ninjas avançam a toda velocidade, saindo do País do Arroz, em direção ao País do Fogo. Eles receberam ordens de Orochimaru para se encontrarem com o grupo de Sunagakure, onde farão os planos para a invasão em Konoha._

_E Finalmente Chega o Grande Dia/Konohagakure:_

_Na entrada da vila, os guardas ficam surpresos ao verem três pessoas chegando, sendo que duas irão participar do Chunnin Shiken: **Jiraiya, Naruto e Kurama**.  
_

_Esses dois estão prontos para as semifinais do Chunnin Shiken. E ambos estão diferentes fisicamente, mas suas personalidades mudaram um pouco com o tempo em que Jiraiya os ajudou._

Jiraiya: -Muito bem, agora que chegaram a tempo para as finais do exame, desejo boa sorte aos dois.

Naruto: -Não vai ver nossas lutas?

Jiraiya: -Sei que vocês serão os vencedores. -Além do mais tenho outros assuntos a resolver.

Kurama(séria): -Espero que não tenha a ver com suas pesquisas pervertidas, ou já sabe.

Jiraiya(sorrindo nervoso): -Hahaha. -De maneira alguma Kurama.(olha para Naruto) -E Naruto...

Naruto: -Não precisa me lembrar do acordo. -Eu irei vencer o Neji sem usar minhas kekkei genkais. -E espero que cumpra sua parte.

Jiraiya: -Irei cumprir. -Mas não subestime aquele Hyuga. -Ele pode ser um arrogante, mas também é especialista no taijutsu de seu clã.

Naruto(sério): -Ele é quem irá ver o que significa ir contra o destino. -Kurama-chan, vamos, pois todos já devem estar nos esperando.

Kurama: -Hai naruto-kun.(empolgada) -E estou ansiosa para lutar com o Ray.

_Os dois se movem feito uma flecha, enquanto Jiraiyadeu um sorriso de canto e antes de sumir num shushin ele diz:_

Jiraiya: -Pelo menos estou consertando meus erros com vocês...Minato...Kushina.

_**/Estádio De Lutas do Chunnin Shiken/**  
_

_Todos os espectadores(moradores da Vila) sentam em seus lugares na arquibancadas._

_Nos camarotes estão os Jounnins e Chunnins das Vilas Ninjas, em que quatro deles estão representando os Kages que não puderam vir ao evento._

_Na arquibancada reservada,chegam os Lordes Feudais das Cinco Nações Ninja. E no Camarote Central,se encontra Hiruzen Sarutobi (Sandaime Hokage), em seu traje de Hokage, sentado no trono, com um Jounnin a seu lado(como escolta).  
_

_E no corredor de entrada da Arena estão:_

Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburane, Neji Hyuuga; Ray, Kankurõ; Temari e Gaara.

_Minutos depois, surge no Camarote Central: Yondaime Kazekage (em seu traje de Kage), acompanhado por Dois Jounnins altos, de Suna._

Kazekage: -Como vai Hokage?

Hiruzen: -Muito bem Kazekage. -Estou contente por recebê-lo como nosso convidado para presenciar as finais.

Kazekage: -Como uma das equipes de minha Vila se classificou nessa Prova, é meu dever acompanhar de perto a nova geração.

_Ele senta no outro trono, com os Jounnins do seu lado._

Kazekage: -Estou curioso para ver as lutas, mas também, estou ansioso, para ver a luta do Gaara, contra o tal Sasuke Uchiha.

Hiruzen: -Garanto que não irá se decepcionar com as lutas que presenciaremos. (olha para a Arena): -Hã, veja. -Os participantes estão vindo.

_Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Ray, Kankurou, Temari e Gaara caminham até o centro da Arena:  
_

_Uma área circular do tamanho de um campo de futebol, com o campo de terra gramado,com árvores em volta,e algumas rochas._

Kazekage: -Estranho. -Só tem sete. -Onde estão os outros três?

Hiruzen: -Não se preocupe. -Dois deles já estão chegando nesse exato momento. -Já o Sasuke está atrasado,pois parece ter pegado a mania de seu Sensei. -Mas o outro participante desistiu de continuar com as finais, e infelizmente, não sabemos de seu paradeiro.

**_Nas arquibancadas:  
_**

_Sakura e Ino conseguiram seus lugares para poderem observar melhor as lutas que irão acontecer._

**_Na Arena:_**

Shikamaru(pensando): -Esses três são mesmo uns problemáticos.

Ray(pensando): -Sinto que eles vão chegar a qualquer momento.

Temari(pensando): -Falta pouco para a operação começar.

Kankurou: -Aqueles convencidos ainda não chegaram. -Devem estar com medo de nos enfrentar.

_De repente, uma voz que Shikamaru, Ray e Shino reconhecem, é ouvida:_

-Eu não diria isso se fosse você o maquiado, mas você sim deve estar morrendo de medo, pois seu chakra parece bem fraquinho pra nós.

Kankurou: -Quem disse isso?

_Em um salto, Naruto e Kurama surgem aterrissando de pé, para o espanto dos espectadores, e esses vibram com a chegada dos dois._

Shikamaru(pensando): -Ele gostam de aparecer. -Fazer o quê...

Shino(pensando): -Eles estão diferentes...mas continuam fortes. -Mesmo se eu enfrentar um deles, não irei conter minha força.

Ray(pensa meio tenso): -Kurama-san ficou mais forte...vai ser difícil, mas farei o possível para vencer.

Neji: -Hunf.

Gaara(sério):...

_Os dois caminham em direção a eles. Gaara mantém a expressão fria mas não pôde deixar de se surpreender ao sentir o chakra de ambos. E isso causou irritação em Shukaku._

Kurama: -Pensaram que não chegaríamos a tempo de lutar nas finais?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Fiquem espertos pois estamos aqui para sermos chunnins.

**_Na Ala-1 da arquibancada:_**

Sakura(contente): -Eles voltaram.

Ino: -Os dois ficaram um mês fora da vila, então o treino deles foi bem pesado.

_Naruto nota que Sakura o vê e sorri acenando amigavelmente.  
_

_Um Jounnin com uma agulha (Senbon) na sua boca, vai até eles se apresentando._

Gemma: -Eu serei o examinador da terceira fase. -Meu nome é Gemma Shiranui.

Shikamaru: -Hã? -E o que aconteceu com o Hayate?

Gemma: -Ele está resolvendo um assunto importante, e me ofereci para substitui-lo.

_Naruto e Kurama já perceberam um sinal de mentira em Genma, mas ouviram relatos sobre a morte de Hayate. Na outra parte das arquibancadas, Mayumi e Yurushi sentam-se para ver o amigo deles entre os finalistas._

Mayumi(empolgada): -Ray-kun está lá, e Naruto-san e Kurama-san também.

Yurushi(surpreso): -Os dois parecem estar muito fortes. -Nem faço ideia do treinamento que eles fizeram fora da vila. -Já vejo um pouco de preocupação no olhar do Ray.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Yurushi-kun. -Vamos confiar que Ray-kun dará o seu melhor. (triste) -Pena que a Yugao-sensei não pôde vir com a gente.

Yurushi(sério): -É. -Depois que soubemos da morte de Hayate-sensei, ela ficou muito abalada. -Seja quem tiver matado ele, com certeza não vai escapar dela.

Mayumi: -Apesar de tudo, Yugao-sensei irá descobrir o por quê de terem matado Hayate-sensei, antes de fazer justiça.

Yurushi: -Verdade. -Mas vamos deixar isso de lado e torcermos pelo Ray.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Hai.(olha os participantes e nota que um não veio) -Demo...o Sasuke-itoko ainda não veio.

Yurushi: -Ele virá Mayumi-chan. -Só pegou a mania do Kakashi-san em se atrasar. -O Sandaime-sama vai começar a falar.

_Todos olham Hiruzen se levantando e se dirigindo para a beirada do camarote._

Hiruzen(diz em voz alta a todos): -Sejam todos bem-vindos! -Esse é o momento de revelar novos candidatos a Chunnin de suas Vilas! -Aqui, os participantes que se classificaram nas preliminares, vão poder mostrar suas habilidades de combate. -E aquele que se destacar melhor nas lutas, ou pela decisão minha e dos representantes das cinco nações, irá merecer o título de um Chunnin. -Por isso eu quero dar início as Lutas da Terceira fase da Prova Chunnin! -Muito obrigado pelo comparecimento de todos, e que as lutas se iniciem!

Espectadores(vibram): -AAAAAAEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!

_Kurama nota que falta mais dois participantes e fala com Naruto por telepatia:_

Kurama: -Está faltando dois participantes.

Naruto: -Eu sei. -Sasuke ainda não chegou. -E pelo que o Hokage jii nos inoformou antes de virmos aqui, o outro Ninja de Otogakure foi encontrado morto naquele templo antigo quando os Anbus relataram um cenário de destruição naquele lugar.

Kurama(encara o Gaara): -Com certeza aquele Tanuki baka tem algo a ver com isso. -Demo, vamos fingir que não sabemos disso. -Shukaku com certeza vai agir na hora que todos menos esperarem.

Naruto: -E nós estaremos prontos para impedi-lo.

_Naruto pergunta ao Examinador:_

Naruto: -Gemma-san.

Gemma: -Sim?

Naruto: -O quê acontecerá se Sasuke não chegar a tempo da segunda luta?

Gemma: -Se por acaso um participante não chegar a tempo de sua luta,ele será desclassificado,dando a vitória ao oponente.

**_Arquibancada-1:_**

Sakura(na arquibancada pensando): -Sasuke-kun.

Ino(ao lado dela): -Daiujoubu Sakura. -Sasuke logo chegará para sua luta com Gaara. -Enquanto isso vamos incentivar o Naruto, pois ele voltou de um modo bem diferente e muito forte.

Sakura: -Tem razão.

Ino: -se bem que não vai ser fácil, pois ele vai lutar com o Neji, que é muito forte.

_Baki repara na expressão hostil de Gaara e fica tenso._

Baki(pensando): -Não. -Depois de todos os meus avisos. -Será que ele..?

**_Na Arena:_**

Gemma: -Muito bem, agora escutem: -Nessa fase, o relevo e as condições do terreno da Arena mudaram, mas as regras desse torneio são iguais ao das preliminares. -Durante uma luta, se um ninja perder por cansaço, ou se render, a luta será terminada. -E se houver a necessidade de eu interferir na luta, eu farei isso. -E nenhuma discussão sobre isso. -Entenderam?

Os Oito: -Hai.

Gemma: -Muito bem,vamos começar com a Primeira Luta da Terceira Fase: Naruto Uzumaki Vs Neji Hyuuga.

_Os dois se encaram com olhar sério._

Gemma: -Os outros participantes vão para a Sala de Espera onde há aquela sacada. -Lá poderão ver a luta.

_Shikamaru, Shino, Ray, Kurama, Kankurõ, Temari e Gaara caminham saindo da arena, e sobem pela escada que leva a Sala de Espera, enquanto Naruto e Neji continuam parados._

_**Na Arquibancada:**_

Kiba(com Akamaru na touca da blusa): -Vem Hinata. -Aqui tem lugares vazios pra gente.

Hinata: -Hai.

_Ambos se sentam na segunda fileira,enquanto olham Naruto e Neji na Arena. Já de início, se surpreendem com o Naruto diferente, mas bem determinado._

Hinata(sorrindo): -Naruto-kun e Kurama-san voltaram.

Kiba(rindo): -Por um momento pensei que ele ia desistir da luta com o Neji. -Vai ser interessante ver essa luta.

_De repente, os dois ouvem comentários dos Jounnins: Kotetsu Hagane e Izumo Kamizuki._

Kotetsu: -Incrível como aquele loirinho chegou até a Terceira Fase.

Izumo: -É verdade. -Mas ele pegou um adversário perigoso,que não é de brincadeira. -Um membro do Clã Hyuuga não é simples de ser derrotado em combate a curta distância.

Kotetsu: -Veremos se o loirinho consegue derrotá-lo.

_Hinata parecia um pouco tensa com essa conversa, mas ignora e continua observando._

Kiba(pensando): -Eu também pensava assim, na academia. -Mas as coisas mudaram, e irão se surpreender cavaleiros.

Akamaru(chama-o): Rrmmm! (-Kiba.)

Kiba: -O que houve Akamaru?

Akamaru: -Rrrrmm! (-Tem um Anbu aqui.)

Kiba: -Hã? -Tem certeza?(olha para os lados): -Onde? -Ali!

_Ele vê um Ninja da Anbu usando um Sobretudo com Touca, que cobre a cabeça, deixando apenas a máscara visível._

Kiba(pensando): -O que um dos ANBUS está fazendo aqui? -Tem alguma coisa errada.

_**Na Arena:**  
_

_Naruto pega suas Kaze No Aian Nakkuru (Lâminas Gêmeas do vento) da cintura e joga para Kurama que as pega com perfeição._

Naruto: -Kurama-chan, pode tomar conta das minhas lâminas?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun.

Neji: -Acha que não sou digno de você usar suas armas contra mim?

Naruto: -Não tenho porque sujar minhas lâminas com seu sangue imundo. -E nem preciso usar minhas linhagens, pra dar uma boa lição nessa sua mente suja e distorcida.

Neji(se irrita profundamente): -Irá se arrepender muito por esses insultos, fracassado.

Naruto: -Verá quem é o fracassado aqui Neji. -O que me lembra uma coisa agora.

_Naruto ergue se punho fechado para Neji, que surpreende Hinata._

Hinata(na arquibancada): -Hã?

Neji:...

Naruto(com olhar frio): -Eu to com aquela vontade de te matar pelas suas besteiras sobre destino. -Então se prepare Neji, porque aqui e agora: -Eu juro que vencerei!

_Neji ativa seu Byakugan, encarando Naruto no olho no olho._

Neji(pensando): -Ele tem um olhar firme. -Está mais tranquilo e seguro de si mesmo. (em posição de luta): -Eu só quero ver. -Mostre-me o quanto você se fortaleceu. -Mal posso esperar pra ver o seu olhar de desespero. -Quando você perceber que seu juramento tolo, é impossível de acontecer.

Naruto: -Vai ficar falando ou vai lutar de uma vez?

_Neji se irrita com a ousadia de Naruto. Uma ventania envolve a arena e as arquibancadas, surpreendendo a todos._

Naruto: -Vamos começar!

Shikamaru, Shino, Ray, Kurama, Kankurou, Temari, e Gaara observam da sacada da Sala de Espera.

Naruto: -Mostre-me do que é capaz.

_Hiruzen e o Kazekage observam._

Kurama(pensando): -Vai ser divertido.

Gemma: -Muito bem, que a primeira luta da Terceira Fase do Chunnin Shiken, COMECE!

Espectadores: -HAAAEEEEEEEEHHHH!

_De repente, Neji e todos se espantam quando Naruto assume uma posição de luta diferente (digamos uma posição do muay thai). Hiruzen reconhece já de início aquela postura de luta de Naruto._

Hiruzen(pensando): -Ele vai usar o **Tatsumaki No Ryuu (_Estilo do Tornado)_**.

Shikamaru(pensando): -O que é aquela postura de luta?

Ray(pensa com surpresa no rosto): -Tatsumaki No Ryuu?(olha para Kurama) -Kurama-san deve ter ensinado a ele esse estilo.

**_Arquibancada:_**

Kiba(pensando): -Contra o Neji, uma luta corpo a corpo seria muito arriscado. -A melhor saída é lutar a distância...

_Neji permanece parado e concentrado, da mesma forma que Naruto está. De repente, Naruto começa atacando com três kunais em alta velocidade, lançando contra Neji, que bloqueia elas com outra kunai. Rapidamente o loiro avança pra cima do Hyuga._

Kiba(irritado): -Mas que Baka! -Quem iria atacar assim?

_Mas em um segundo, Naruto some como um vento forte, deixando Neji sem reação e em seguida, o Hyuga leva um chute bem forte na região da costela direita, sendo lançado com força para trás, mas o mesmo se recupera, ainda atordoado com a ação rápida do loiro._

Neji: -Nani?!

Naruto: -Que foi? -Não conseguiu acompanhar minha agilidade?! -Sua visão está mesmo fraca hein.

Neji(sério): -Agora você vai ver!

_Levemente irrtado, Neji parte pra cima com a palma da mão aberta pronto para o primeiro golpe, mas se espanta quando Naruto o bloqueia com as mãos fechadas mas num ritmo veloz.__ Ambos começam uma luta de Taijutsu, deixando todos de queixo caído. Naruto não tem dificuldade nenhuma em bloquear e se esquivar dos golpes de Neji.  
_

_Ele também revida com golpes rápidos como o vento, deixando Neji espantado._

Neji(pensando): -Não posso acreditar...ele está usando um Taijutsu que desconheço, porém é tão rápido quando o vento e anula meus golpes de Jyuuken.

_Naruto aproveita um segundo de distração de Neji e acerta o peito dele com uma joelhada, enviando uma onda de chakra muito forte que o arremessa com rapidez para trás._

_Neji sente o impacto em seu corpo e cospe um pouco de sangue da boca. Todos se espantam com o que viram, até Gaara que se aproxima da sacada, olha com frieza e espanto para Naruto._

**_Sacada de Espera:_**

Shikamaru: -Isso é incrível. -Ele nem parece aquele Naruto que ataca sem pensar e sem se defender.

Shino: -Ele realmente mudou. -Até seu taijutsu que antes era fraco, se iguala ao do Neji.

_**Arquibancada:**_

Ino: -Sugoi! -Naruto está mais forte e veloz.

Sakura: -Mas com quem ele andou treinando enquanto esteve fora da Vila?

_Até que Chouji aparece com um pacote de salgados na mão e senta perto delas._

Chouji: -Parece que cheguei a tempo de ver a luta. -E Naruto já está dando trabalho ao Neji.

Ino(com gota na cabeça): -Quase que você se atrasa Chouji. -Ficou parado numa lanchonete?

Chouji: -Eu precisava comer pois a comida do hospital é ruim. -Quer um pouquinho?

Ino: -Não obrigada. -Vamos ver a luta dos dois na Arena.

**_Arena:_**

_Naruto começa com uma sequência de golpes e chutes rápidos, que surpreende Neji, mas esse bloqueia e se esquiva, graças ao seu Byakugan ativado.  
_

_Ele tenta atacar com golpes de palma aberta, mas Naruto já prevê seus movimentos e segura suas mãos._

Neji(espantado): -Nani?

Naruto: -Eu conheço o Juuken Ryuu desde que vi você lutando com a Hinata.

_Naruto rapidamente dá um chute no ar, acertando a barriga de Neji, que é lançado a alguns metros pra trás,mas se recompõe._

Neji(pensando): -Ele é muito rápido. -Sinto que terei dificuldade em vencê-lo.

Naruto: -Você pode ser um ano mais velho que eu e bom especialista em Taijutsu, mas eu não caio facilmente nos seus golpes. -Por isso se prepare, pois não te darei moleza!(faz selo de mão): -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

_Naruto cria Cinco Kage Bunshins (Clones da Sombra) que sacam kunais da pochete da perna direita._

Neji(pensando): -Kage Bunshin? -Entendo. -Esse é um Ninjutsu que cria Clones Reais, que auxiliar o usuário em combate. -E não há como identificá-los, pois todos possuem Rede de Chakra.

**_Arquibancada:_**

Sakura: -Legal. -Com os Clones, Naruto pode atacar Neji em qualquer distância.

_**No Camarote dos participantes:**_

Kurama: -Agora sim vai ser interessante.

Ray(pensando): -Mas contra um Usuário do Byakugan, Naruto-san vai ter que estar atento.

_Arena:_

Neji: -Mas sei que há um verdadeiro entre vocês.

Naruto e os Clones: -Heh. -Por que não tenta descobrir?

Neji: -Interessante. -Então venha!

_Três Clones correm pra cima de Neji, atacando com golpes de kunai, mas ele se esquiva e acerta os três com golpes dos dedos, fazendo-os explodir. Outros dois se movem rapidamente e lançam as kunais, mas Neji não tem dificuldade em desviar. De repente,mais quatro clones do Naruto deslizam pelo chão e atingem Neji com chutes dizendo em sequencia:_

Bunshins: -U-ZU-MA-KI!

Neji: -Ghaargh!

_Naruto lança-o pra cima e:_

Naruto: -Tome isto! -**Naruto Rendan _(Rajada de Naruto)_**!

_Naruto acerta a nuca de Neji com um chute (tornozelo do pé), lançando-o contra o chão, mas Neji gira seu corpo no ar e aterrisa de pé,se afastando de Naruto,que cae de pé.  
_

_Ele sente o impacto do chute que recebeu e não acredita que está tendo dificuldades em vencer Naruto._

**_Arquibancada:  
_**

_Todos os espectadores e os Jounnins se surpreendem com a habilidade de Naruto. Em uma das fileiras, Hiashi e sua filha caçula Hanabi observa a luta, impressionados._

Tenten(impressionada/pensando): -Eu nunca imaginei ver isso. -Neji-kun está tendo dificuldades em vencer o Naruto-kun.

Yurushi: -Incrível.

Mayumi: -Nem mesmo com meu sharingan eu conseguiria acompanhar os movimentos do Naruto-kun.

_**Arena:**  
_

_Neji consegue evitar os golpes e chutes dos quatro clones, e aplica golpes de Juuken, fazendo-os explodir em fumaça._

Naruto(pensando): -Nada mal para um Gênio arrogante do Clã Hyuuga. -Mas daqui a pouco ele vai ter uma surpresa.

_Neji segura outro Clone e explode com um golpe. Ele encara Naruto._

Neji: -E você acha que pode ser Hokage? -Isso não passa de tolice e um sonho impossível.

Naruto(sério): -Acha que meu sonho seja impossível?

Neji(sério): -Abra seus olhos. -De todos os Shinobis que existiram na época,apenas aqueles se tornaram Hokages por que foram escolhidos pelo destino. -Aqueles que nascem para serem comuns ou fracassados, esses não podem ir contra seu destino. -É uma coisa que está além do ciclo da vida humana. -E esses devem seguir o destino, humildemente.

_Hinata se sente afetada com essas palavras do primo. Já Naruto finge uma leve irritação com o comentário, e debocha com um sorriso frio._

Naruto: -Heh heh heh. -Você me dá pena sabia.

Neji(irritado): -Como é?

Naruto: -Você é quem deve abrir os Olhos. -Acha que não conheço o seu passado e o da Hinata-chan? -Vejo muito bem o quanto o Clã Hyuuga se afundou ainda mais, com as leis ridículas dos Conselheiros. -Dividindo o clã em duas ramificações e fazer da classe inferior como escravo ou protetora do Byakugan da ramificação principal, criando um selo de submissão para manter a lealdade e obediência entre as família. -E isso gera em você um grande ódio. -E qualquer um que não é de seu nível, é destinado ao fracasso? -Que piada.

_Neji se irrita com a frieza e deboche de Naruto. Todos se espantaram por Naruto saber do passado de um dos clãs de Konoha._

Neji(sério): -Maldito. -Você pode conhecer meu passado,mas não faz ideia do que é se sentir preso a esse selo.

Naruto: -Aí que você se engana. -Antes eu sabia muito bem o que é estar preso a um selo. -Só que no meu caso, deixei de sofrer pelo motivo das pessoas me olhar com ódio e medo, por quê tenho meus próprios objetivos e um sonho, que vale a pena realizar, com meu próprio esforço e reconhecimento de todos, e aqueles que me prejudicam, terão o que merecem. -E já to irritado com suas besteiras sobre o destino!

_Todos se espantam com as palavras firmes e frias do loiro. Exceto Kurama que sorriu de canto._

Naruto(com o punho fechado erguido): -Eu ainda mantenho meu sonho vivo. -E quando eu me tornar um Hokage, começarei a mudar os Hyuuga, apagando esse ciclo de ódio que há dentro de vocês e acabar com essas leis imundas. -Nem que pra isso eu tenha que ser cruel com quem criou tais leis ridículas.

_Naruto cria dezenas de Clones que se preparam para lutar._

Naruto: -Se prepare Neji, porque o bicho vai pegar!

Neji(sério): -Não fique tão confiante, pois ainda não lutei com toda minha força. -Vamos ver se você pode mudar o destino!

_**O combate está para ser definido. Quem vencerá?  
**_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: A Derrota de Um Gênio.  
**_


End file.
